THE CHOSEN TRILOGY: BOOK III: The Burdened Ones
by Epicocity
Summary: Finale of THE CHOSEN TRILOGY. With Arceus' dead the world is on a slow slide towards obliteration. However with the mysteries deepening the world falls onto Ash Ketchum's and the Burdened Ones' shoulders. The final battle begins and ends here.
1. Synopsis

**Author's Note: Ah, here we are again. And this time, it is to be the final book of the trilogy. What mysteries and answers will await you in this novel? Well, you'll just have to read on to find out. I believe for this story I've crafted something very good so I hope you'll enjoy it. On that note, the name for this universe will be Auraverse. Also, the next chapter is the REAL first chapter but I think reading through the synopsis is fun too. So, I hope to see you all reviewing. Now, without further ado, the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon. I own this trilogy which we will see how it goes.**

_

* * *

_

_Do not go gentle into that good night_

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light_

-Dylan Thomas, From "Do Not Go Gentle into That Good Night"

"Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak whispers the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break."

-William Shakespeare

**THE CHOSEN TRILOGY**

**BOOK III**

**THE BURDENED ONES**

Synopsis

_In BOOK I of THE CHOSEN TRILOGY, THE ROCKET FOUR, Ash Ketchum and his friends Misty Waterflower, Brock, Dawn, May, and Max, along with Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket lead an attack on Team Rocket Headquarters, taking Giovanni into custody in the year 2004. One year later on September 7__th__, a letter arrives at the Viridian City police station with a red letter R on it. Officer Jenny then calls Mr. Goodshow of the Pokemon League, looking for Ash Ketchum, who wins the Silver Conference that day (while also meeting his rival Paul). However, that evening, one of the Rocket Four capture Jenny. Ash Ketchum, now fifteen, sees Ho-oh flying off towards Sinnoh but disregards it in favor of going to Viridian City. There Ash and Brock both discover a letter from a group known as the Rocket Four in lyrical verse, calling Ash out. At the same moment, Misty Waterflower battles Barry of Twinleaf Town, beating him in an official gym battle. However, when she leaves she meets Ash himself. However, Ash turns out to be Brody, a former member of Team Magma, now a member of the Rocket Four. Misty is saved by Richie, who is currently traveling through the Kanto region on a quest to defeat the Battle Frontier._

_In Viridian, Ash and Brock hear this and go with Jenny to Cerulean City, narrowly saving both Richie and Misty while Brody escapes. The entire group of five people return to the Cerulean police station where another clue has arrived. Soon, however, Max calls saying that his parents and sister have been kidnapped. The group goes over to Petalburg City, where Max recently came to after starting his Pokemon Journey where yet another clue is found indicating that Dawn has been kidnapped from Slateport City. Once more, all of them head over there and manage to find the clue that evening but are unable to figure it out. That night, Ash sees a dream of the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus, in ruins like the Spear Pillar reciting the Shamouti Prophecy._

_The next morning, the 9__th__, Jenny ends up figuring out the clue, as it refers to a building set to be demolished in Saffron City. All of them go there and find May, Dawn, and Max's parents in the building. Unbeknownst to them however, the whole thing is a trap and Vicious (the Iron Masked Marauder) of the Rocket Four, along with Domino read their memories in order to find the locations of the legendaries. After this, the Rocket Four lay low. Two days later, on the 11__th__, Gary Oak arrives in Pallet Town to spend time with his grandfather. Soon after that, Riley of the Aura Guardians arrives and speaks with Ash regarding his destiny as the Chosen One. On the next day, Ash leaves on his own with Riley to Spear Pillar where he meets Arceus again who has the intention of training him to use aura._

_On the 13__th__, Ash begins his training to use aura and manages to produce his first aura sphere by the end of the day whilst also discovering a cavern deep within Mount Coronet. On that very same day, the Rocket Four launches the next phase of their plan, shutting down all computers while depositing a lone e-mail at Professor Oak's laboratory. That evening, Maxie, the former leader of Team Magma, arrives in Pallet Town looking for Ash. He makes contact with Ash's friends at Ash's house the next day and provides them useful information regarding the Rocket Four's plan to capture the legendaries. Hearing of the virus plaguing Professor Oak they head over to the lab where Maxie cracks the encrypted e-mail with the password REVERSE. There they receive another riddle which leads them to New Island where they encounter Saturn of Team Galactic, who is now the leader of the Rocket Four. Saturn reveals to have caught Latias and then delivers the next clue regarding Mount Pyre in the Hoenn region. At this moment, Ash enters the Coronet Cavern and loses track of Pikachu. As he looks for his Pokemon, he encounters visions of a young blue haired boy in Sunyshore City but has no idea who he is. Meanwhile, Pikachu sees visions of war on the horizon…_

_On the 15__th__ of September Jessie, James, and Meowth depart for Goldenrod City for Jessie's next Pokemon contest. However, along the way, they are attacked by Domino of the Rocket Four. Jessie escapes but James and Meowth are blasted off by Rayquaza, landing somewhere in Johto before falling unconscious. At the same time, Maxie, Brock and the others confront Brody on Mount Pyre who summons Groudon. Groudon opens an abyss into which Maxie falls and perishes. Ash Ketchum continues his training of aura._

_Three days later, Brock and the others, now having Maxie's assets left to them, make their way to Shamouti to stop the Rocket Four. There they meet Melody and Richie falls in love with her almost instantly. However, they are unable to stop the Rocket Four who then destroy Shamouti. In the meantime, Paul is traveling through Johto but upon encountering Saturn, angrily battles him and loses. He attempts to stop Saturn from running off, but his rash action ends up landing him in a coma. Team Rocket finds him and takes him to the nearby hospital in Ecruteak City. Reggie arrives soon after to take care of his comatose brother. During all this, Ash enters the darkest cavern of Mount Coronet where he sees all of his friends dying to some nameless force. Unable to take the carnage, Ash faints._

_Having seen that Ash has not returned by the 20__th__, Pikachu orders a rescue plan to save Ash, and the Pokemon do so successfully. Ash then speaks with Arceus about the prophecy and visions he had in the cave(here revolving around the burning of the Burned Tower and his ancestor, as well as of Kyogre, Mount Coronet and a battle) and learns that war is on the horizon and that nothing Ash does can stop it. Ash also learns that he is not afraid of death from the visions that he had in the cave before he then resolves to meet with his friends who battle Vicious of the Rocket Four that very same day, having left Richie behind on Shamouti. They defeat Vicious, although Brody captures Celebi, and return him to the authorities. However, they are forced to stay in Arborville for that night since their Pokemon are gravely injured. The next day Ash finds them in Arborville and they all get themselves caught up to speed. The situation changes however when Giovanni is broken out of jail by Brody and a stone is activated to give power to all Pokemon caught with the Rocket Four's pokeballs._

_With this power, the Rocket Four capture Mewtwo before confronting Ash in Arborville on the 22__nd__. A battle ensues and Domino is captured in the afternoon before the group follows Saturn to Mount Coronet. Saturn, Brody, and Giovanni destroy most of the aura guardians but are stymied by the blocks cordoning off Spear Pillar. Ash and his friends catch up to them early in the morning on the 23__rd__ and do battle with Brody who they capture. However, he merely laughs stating "You have no idea what you've started…" Misty, May, and Max take Brody to the police outside Mount Coronet. In the meanwhile, Ash, Brock, and Dawn confront Saturn and Giovanni. However, when Saturn's stone begins to go haywire, Ash sacrifices himself to contain the explosion._

_As the 24__th__ comes, Brock and his friends leave the police station near Mount Coronet for Pallet Town, telling Delia Ketchum about her son's death. They then split off: May goes to Sinnoh, Misty back to Cerulean, and Max, Brock, and Dawn travel together to Hoenn. Meanwhile, the legendaries return home, Reggie watches over his brother; James and Meowth begin their search for Jessie and a blonde haired boy treks into Mount Silver alone. _

_Three years later, in BOOK II of THE CHOSEN TRILOGY, THE LEGENDARY WAR, Cycling Road on the day of May 18__th__, 2008 by Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno as a warning to all humankind. On this day, Brock, Max, and Dawn, who have been traveling together meet up with May and Drew (much to Max's displeasure) and go to Pallet Town for their yearly get together. A few days later, May 22__nd__, Max briefly battles Misty for the Cascade Badge but the match is postponed because the Ash Ketchum Memorial Tag Battle begins. Max believes that he sees Ash on the screen but is convinced against it._

_However, the truth is that Ash did survive the explosion at Mount Coronet by Arceus. Ash, now 18, returns to Arceus when the Alpha Pokemon calls for him. After a slight conversation the two of them head to Alamos Town where Ash convinces Darkrai to join their side in the war. It becomes apparent that there is a war between legendaries who want to destroy the world and those who want to save it. Naturally, Ash and Arceus belong with those who want to save it, joined by Lugia, Mew, Mewtwo, Dialga, Giratina, Suicune, Celebi, Manaphy, Jirachi, Shaymin, Kyogre and, of course, Darkrai. They also discuss the other legendaries, the wild Pokemon and how Ho-oh has been missing for years. Ash soon learns that Lucario and Sir Aaron have both been resurrected and that Sir Aaron is to give Ash training in aura._

_Three days later the Bell Tower and the Sky Pillar are attacked by the "bad" legendaries early in the morning and Professor Birch of Hoenn is featured in a report on the recent happenings stating that the attacks are most likely a result of the events circulating around the Rocket Four. After some tense moments between May, max, and Drew, Ash's friends head over to Professor Oak's lab to hear his theory on the attacks of the legendaries. Here, Professor Oak uncovers an extended version of the Shamouti prophecy regarding Ash. Believing, however, that Ash is dead they wonder what will now become of their world._

_A few days later, Mount Coronet, the site of Arceus' legendaries gathering is attacked upon Ash's conclusion of his aura training. After a lot of effort the group manages to drive away Deoxys, Palkia and Groudon who learn of Ash's continued existence. Ash then leaves to contact the Pokemon League. This comes to fruition two days later when the Pokemon League calls a council that is held on the 30__th__. Here Ash is revealed to be alive, and despite some dissension among the League personnel, most are convinced of the severity of the war. The meeting is cut short however by an attack by the legendaries on Cinnabar Island. Ash and Lance, Champion of the joint Kanto-Johto region go with the Pokemon G-Men to defend the island. Despite getting the people off the island, this defense fails as Entei and Heatran cause the volcano to erupt and obliterate the island. Ash returns to the League and reunites with his friends and later his mother and Pokemon, including a still hyperactive Barry._

_After some much needed days of rest at home, Ash travels with his friends to Veilstone City on June 2__nd__ and revives Paul from his coma. The still mounting tension between the two trainers incurs a 6-on-6 battle that Ash narrowly wins. The next day, Ash's friends leave and the Sinnoh Faction, the group of the Sinnoh Elite Four, contact Ash in order to take him on a mission to Snowpoint City. Paul and Barry both join him in this mission on the 5__th__ and after an attack by Palkia and Deoxys, Ash, Paul, and Barry plummet into the wilderness below. Meanwhile, on the next evening in Pallet Town, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno destroy Professor Oak's lab during a rehearsal homecoming party. Around this time, Ash, Paul and Barry wake up after being attacked by some Mightyena. The three continue to journey through the wilderness with some major arguments. Along the way they are attacked by Uxie who Ash had believed to be on their side. But after a single aura sphere strikes Uxie, it disappears. The two continue on and are later found by Cynthia in the middle of an argument. Cynthia takes them off missions and drops them off in Pallet Town on the morning of the 7__th__._

_The following day the Pallet Town Battle Tournament begins just as the remaining Cycling Roads are destroyed. As the tournament continues, the next day sees the departure of members such as Koga, Lt. Surge, the Kanto Elite Four among others from the League. Celadon Gym also shuts down due to the dangers of the war igniting across the regions. The 10__th__ sees the conclusion of the battle tournament with a tie between Ash and Paul. Paul leaves that evening on a boat to Hoenn whilst Mrs. Ketchum suggests that Ash takes his friends and goes to Shamouti. The next day his friends agree and they begin to pack for Shamouti. Ash quickly visits Arceus in their new base: the Embedded Tower of the Johto region. At this moment Aaron reveals his displeasure that they have not leant aid to the humans as of yet whilst Lucario is recruiting wild Pokemon. After a status update Arceus pulls Ash aside and reveals his fear that a human may be behind the attacks after all._

_On that somber note, Ash and his friends go to Shamouti. Here they meet Richie and Melody who have been dating for three years. After learning it is the time of the Chosen One Festival, Ash withdraws himself and visits Slowking how encourages him on his efforts while also wondering why Arceus is withholding information from him. While Ash is visiting Slowking, Brock reunites with Lucy in a restaurant and, despite being drunk, manages to score a date with her. The next day, the start of the Festival, Ash asks Misty to attend with him and the two of them start dating, much to Dawn's chagrin._

_The war becomes apparent again on the 15__th__ when Cynthia arrives on Shamouti saying that both Mt. Silver and Sootopolis have been attacked. May, max, and Dawn head to Sootopolis while Ash, Brock, Misty and Barry head to Mt. Silver, leaving Drew and Kenny (who had since joined them) behind. At Mt. Silver they meet up with Glacia who helps them in protecting the people. However a joint attack from Palkia, Heatran and Groudon causes the ice wall protecting them to come down. Ash shocked by the death around him nearly looses the will to go on but Brock encourages him. Soon after this, the good legendaries arrive to do battle, forcing away the enemy forces. However, the Regis soon arrive and do battle with Ash and the Legendaries. They are forced to retreat resulting in a win at Mt. Silver. The next day also sees a win for Sootopolis City as well as Daisy calling Misty from cerulean, asking her to come home. _

_On the 17__th__, the Battle Frontier joins the Pokemon League in an effort to protect the people of the regions. This stride forward is undermined however by Koga's faction proclaiming themselves to be adversaries of the League. Because of this, Cynthia calls a draft to be instated and despite some opposition a draft for all Pokemon trainers 15 and older with six or more badges from a region. This is put in the next day. On the same day, Ash, Brock and Misty arrive in Cerulean to find Daisy wants to shut the gym down. This only serves to anger Misty and cause a rift to grow between her and Daisy._

_Days later on the 21__st__ of June, Arceus contacts Ash for a mission that was mentioned to him by Dialga on the 15__th__. Ash and his friends go to Lavender Town where Ash meets Arceus alone in Pokemon Tower. The two quickly go to Spring Path and through the Reverse World to the Tree of Beginning to avoid detection. At the Tree of Beginning Arceus removes the Jewel of Life from himself and has Ash place it in the tree for him. Upon arrival back at Pokemon Tower Ash hides as Arceus confronts the three Regis and Deoxys. However, the conversation comes to an end when Mewtwo appears and betrays them with an Aura Sphere to Arceus' chest. Ash chases after Mewtwo who lets him go out of reverence for what Ash taught him seven years prior. Ash then cries over Arceus body as the world mourns the passing of the Original One._

_The following day, the 22__nd__, Ash is seen recovering emotionally at Cerulean Cape. He talks with Misty, Brock, and Pikachu about his conviction to go forward and how he will make sure that Arceus will does not go unfulfilled. With that, the four watch the sunset together. As the evil legendaries power grow, how will the world react to this? Will they be able to withstand Arceus' passing? And how will Ash Ketchum handle the burned now placed upon him? The final chapter of the war now begins at long last…_

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: There is the synopsis, aligning the dates for the story. Now, if you want, you can review. Otherwise, click on over to the next chapter.

Do not go gentle into that good night


	2. Agony of Judgment

**DISCLAIMER: Once more, I do NOT own Pokemon or any of the characters contained herein.**

* * *

Agony of Judgment

The Legendary War. A war that was long in coming…and yet, a war that was unexpected and quick in executiom. It was a war that took the lives of many. It was a war sprung about from the ashes of a war thousands of years previously. Those ashes had left an anger festering inside the Pokemon that had felt they were shortchanged. That anger, brought to the surface by a group called the Rocket Four, bubbled over at last. And their revenge on humans had begun. Many lives were lost. But though the sides were clearly cut at first, things splintered off into unintelligible factions.

The war suddenly became a war of multiple edges and sides. Pokemon that wanted to destroy the world, and Pokemon that wanted to save it. The group of those who wanted control and those who wanted to give protection. It exploded into a political mess and soon, the common man was left to fend for themselves. And though there was hope in the Pokemon League and a few individuals, things were deteriorating quickly.

At the center of it all, were the Burdened Ones; those who had the burden of war thrust upon them and were forced to bear up under the pressure. These would be the ones to shape the fortunes of the war, facing and overcoming, or possibly succumbing, to their own burdens. Either way, they were involved in the war through all its battles. And there were a lot of battles. And then, just when it seemed victory was at hand. When it seemed that everything was getting better for them, for humanity.

The sky fell.

Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon and the Original One had fallen, slain by those they had trusted most. The world, already hanging by a single strand, was now plunging into darkness. And the one closest to him vowed that he would complete Arceus' vision of saving the world. Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One, swore he would end the war no matter what it would take. He wanted it to end for himself, for his friends, and for Arceus. But even with those promises put in place there was only one thing above all else that Ash Ketchum wanted.

He wanted Mewtwo to pay.

-CT-

_June 23__rd__, 2008_

_Click!_

_Flash!_

_Pop!_

The stream of bright light assailed Cynthia's eyes as she stood on the podium in front of the Pokemon League. Standing before here were various trainers and League personnel, all awaiting her announcement to the public. Mixed in among them, congregating the front row, was an amalgamation of reporters holding their cameras. Some of them were correspondents for their local newspapers and many of them were TV news reporters. All of them were focused in on the Sinnoh League Champion now standing before them. Cynthia gave a slight look behind herself to see Lance and Steven standing there with their heads bowed. Steven gave a curt nod to her and she turned back to those awaiting her address. She took a deep breath.

"These are dark times for the world." Cynthia said, slowly and deliberately. Whatever chatter there had previously been in the area suddenly ceased to focus in on Cynthia's words. "The world that we live in is now holding on to a single strand of hope that ties us together. If that string were to break, we would fall. I have called this press conference today to say however, that the League will continue to do its best in these dark times. We are currently forming alliances with various factions to protect the people that are relying on us in times such as these."

"Madam Champion!" cried a reporter from the first row and Cynthia turned towards the individual, inclining her head slightly. "Were you aware that Arceus, who was two days ago found dead at Pokemon Tower was the leader of a faction of legendaries?"

"We had not known the identity of the leader of these legendaries. However, yes, we have been notified of a new alliance with legendaries. These are not legendaries to be feared, rather they are Pokemon that saved a great number of lives at Mount Silver and Sootopolis City." An explosion of questions suddenly burst out from all the reporters, all holding their microphones out to the Champion.

"Were you aware that Arceus has disappeared? Do you know of the reason for this?"

"Have you yet tabulated the body count at both of those battles?"

"What about Ash Ketchum? What is his current relationship with the League?"

"Please, I shall answer all of your questions in turn." Cynthia snapped to crowd, her eyes glinting dangerously. Many people in the crowd silenced, although the gentle breeze of whisper still cascaded over the crowd. Cynthia breathed deeply before proceeding to answer her questions. "Yes, I had been informed of Arceus' death by some League officials that were stationed in Lavender Town. It has since been confirmed that he was indeed the head of these Legendaries, or so our scouts believe. Yes, I know that his body has disappeared though we do not know the reason for this. My fellow champions and I have discussed the matter and came to the conclusion that the reason for this was the concept of aura." More grumbling was exuded from this statement and Cynthia held up her hand so as to silence the crowd. "As I have had it described to me by Ash Ketchum, aura is the power that is in every person and Pokemon. Often, when Pokemon die their auras return to the earth much faster than people because they are simply more in tune with it. We believe that Arceus' body returned to earth as a cause of this.

"As for the body count. We are still counting the number of those dead. We have confirmed that we totaled around fifty dead and 100 injuries sustained at the battle of Mount Silver. A thankfully paltry sum considering the three hundred we had deployed there at the time. Sootopolis is a little harder to calculate as we are comparing the loss of citizenry in the city. We will inform you of the number of those who died when we finish calculating the result."

"What of Ash Ketchum?" asked a light brown-haired female reporter in the front row. Cynthia noticed her to be Rhonda from Sinnoh Now! "Our sources tell us he was by Arceus' body when the death occurred. We were also told he later left the body. Does he have any connection with Arceus' death?" Cynthia's mouth tightened as she answered the question.

"Whatever suspicions you have of Ash Ketchum are best disposed of right now!" Cynthia snapped. "Were it not for him, the world and the League would be much worse off. I do not believe that he had any hand in Arceus' death. After all, why would he kill the one he was working with to save this world. The theories you reporters come up with are ridiculous." Cynthia scoffed at the end here before another reporter raised his hand to ask his next question. Cynthia pointed to him lazily.

"Away from the subject of Ash Ketchum, although you have yet to satisfy our curiosities, what about this draft that was instated nearly a week ago? Does President Goodshow approve of this?" Cynthia once more turned back to her companions whose bodies were tensed up in a defensive posture.

"President Goodshow has since stepped down from executive control until the war has reached its conclusion. He has left all wartime decisions up to we champions. So, yes, in a way he approved of the draft." Cynthia glared at the reporter who asked the question as he smirked and asked his next question.

"And, how is that you plan to use this to combat the recent reports of Koga and his faction recruiting members?" Cynthia's eyes narrowed even further as she began thinking of a proper response.

"I will say this now, and this will hold for the whole rest of the war: Koga and his band are nothing more than power hungry, warmongering individuals. They will come at us with what they have, which will most likely be a large force, in an attempt to destroy us. But we will stand strong and firm against the oncoming onslaught. We will fight the good fight and we will prove that this League will always lead with justice and compassion for its people. If you think Koga is so wonderful for his stance on things then go ahead and join him. We will not sink to such abhorrent levels of violence.

"And before I must answer any more of your insulting inquiries, I will say that our draft is not meant to make enemies but rather create allies. I don't wish for this any more than the next citizen but it must be done if we are to save this world. We will continue to liaison with Battle Frontier and whenever the legendaries on our side choose to show themselves we will work with them. But we will _not_ sink to Koga's level. We will continue to rise above the mire he has put himself in. That is our statement and that is our creed." Silence followed Cynthia's proclamation. Many of the League personnel in the crowd nodded in respect. However, Rhonda soon stepped forward.

"And Ash Ketchum? What role is he to take in the days ahead?" Rhonda asked, her eyes serious and her face set. Cynthia steadied herself with a breath before making her statement.

"Ash Ketchum is currently affiliated with the League. Outside of that I do not know what he does. However, I would believe that he is not to be suspicious of. Ash is currently in an undisclosed location to us and I would ask that you do not search for him. His hands are tied enough without reporters breathing down his neck." Cynthia paused for a moment before she plowed on without interruption.

"Ask Ketchum is a bright beacon for this League. His actions at the Defense of Cinnabar Island and the Battle of Mount Silver are certainly to be commended. He's someone that all of us can put our trust in. But we cannot rely on him." A near explosion of sound rocketed at Cynthia at this statement. Lance stepped aside and pulled a cord. The cord rang a shrill bell sound that silenced all in the area. "We cannot rely on any one person. Ask Ketchum is just a human, and furthermore, he is only an eighteen year old boy. If we put all our hopes on him then when he breaks our future will gone. And he will break, everyone does after time. So I must implore all of you to take your place in this world. I ask you now, I beg you, raise your hand, bring yourselves and save this world. We humans cannot sit idly by and watch our world and the people we love be destroyed because we couldn't fight for ourselves! I ask you to come and join us! I beg you to come and fight! I beseech you to do your duty to this world, to humanity, and to yourselves and help us save this world.

"But most of all, I must ask you to put faith in yourself and help us end this war! Because if you do not…we will fall. Because I fear…the darkest days are yet to come."

-CT-

_June 24__th__, 2008_

Footsteps echoed through the large stone corridor that made up the interior of Stark Mountain. Eyes glanced around and saw the various wild Pokemon inhabiting the corridors that split off of the corridor the footsteps were in. Branching off of some of them were small rooms were some of the more important wild Pokemon were resting. The larger Pokemon were off in another location of Stark Mountain, resting or else practicing their own skills for when the next set of orders would come. A smirk came to the mouth as he walked forward. He quickly came to the largest branch, and the most open space in the whole of Stark Mountain. Faint screaming and groaning could be heard in the distance and he chuckled. Booming footsteps now entered the hall and he turned towards the hulking Pokemon that entered the area. He quickly looked to his hands to ensure the device on them was working properly.

"Where is he?" he asked, his voice gravelly, as though he had been through a trauma that left his entire throat eternally dry.

_In his room, sir._ the Pokemon responded and he nodded with a smirk. He split off from the Pokemon and took a right at the fork. Soon he reached the door at the end of the corridor, doors that he himself had fashioned to give each Pokemon and, more importantly, himself a little more privacy. He didn't even bother to knock as he pushed to door open. For a moment all was silent in the room as he looked upon the form of the Psychic Pokemon, sitting lethargically in the room, staring at its new occupant. He let out a chuckle.

"Mewtwo…" he breathed out, his voice containing an ounce of triumph. "Welcome home."

"Home?" Mewtwo responded, his eyes narrowing in confusion. He smirked, stepping even deeper into the room.

"Of course. How could you not believe you have a home here?" he responded and Mewtwo's head sagged slightly. "After all, you've done a great service to our effort."

"I betrayed the other side and killed Arceus…is this what you mean by service?" Mewtwo asked angrily and he chuckled as a response.

"Of course. Arceus was ever the thorn in our side. With him out of the way, we can now move forward with our plans." He sat down upon a small crop of stone, folding his legs over the other. "Besides, you have no home to return to. You have betrayed the others, cemented your allegiance with us. Where else would you go?" Silence stretched out and only his calm and even breathing could be heard. After a minute of tense silence, Mewtwo responded.

"Nowhere…" came the response and he nodded. He quickly stood up, prepared to finish his business in the room.

"I must ask Mewtwo, did you have any difficulties in completing this mission you so beneficially suggested to us?" he asked and Mewtwo shook his head. "Really? Because I had heard a certain rumor going around that Ash Ketchum, the so-called Chosen One was there."

"He attacked me for my…betrayal…but he was no match for me." Mewtwo said, eyes hollow and sunken. He twitched in agitation for a moment.

"You killed him?" he asked and Mewtwo shook his head. He let out a sigh of relief. "I would assume therefore that Regigigas' orders made it down to you to keep him alive."

"I received no orders. The other members on my team were ready to kill him." He cracked a smile.

"Interesting…I will have to speak with Regigigas about this. In the meantime, I applaud you for your effort in disposing of Arceus and that you kept Ketchum alive. We need him, even if only for the moment." He inclined his head sharply before turning around. Mewtwo's voice soon called him back however.

"I don't understand. You are human." Mewtwo said and he froze, turning back towards the Pokemon with a smile on his face. "Why was I not informed of this previously?"

"Until now it was not prudent to inform any of you that I was behind the operations. I assure you however, that when the war is said and done so is my work. This world, after all, isn't meant for such selfish humans." Mewtwo continued to stare at him.

"Who are you?" The question hung thickly in the air before the man answered deliberately and calmly.

"You may call me…Cyrus." With that comment made, Cyrus ran his hand through his blue hair and turned heel, darting out of the room and leaving Mewtwo alone with his thoughts. In no time at all, he had reached the central hub where Regigigas stood waiting for him.

_How did it go, sir?_ Regigigas asked and Cyrus scoffed.

"As well as it could. I commended him on his efforts. Which, coincidentally, where did you get the idea to not pass down my orders to keep Ash Ketchum alive?" Cyrus snapped and Regigigas' shoulders sagged a little in response. "Understand this, Regigigas, if we are to succeed in this war then there are things far more important than your own petty vendettas."

_Understood, sir. But I had merely thought that if Ketchum was to show himself that it would be in out best interest to end him there._ Regigigas responded. _After all, with him gone, wouldn't the world lose all hope?_

"We need him alive for the moment Regigigas. Only when I give you the say-so can you dispose of him quickly and effectively." Cyrus responded. A small void of silence passed between the two.

_What of Mewtwo? Should I assign him a mission?_ Regigigas asked and Cyrus chuckled before shaking his head.

"No, I don't trust him. We're keeping him here." Cyrus responded with a smirk.

_But…but he killed Arceus!_

"I know, and that is the exact reason I don't trust him. Mewtwo kept Ash Ketchum alive despite you not delivering the orders to do so. He has his own plans. If we let him off the leash he could report to the other side, assuming of course that they take him back. Either way, he's a liability and we need to keep him here until such a time that he can do minimal damage." Cyrus stared down Mewtwo's hallway with a slight scowl on his face. Regigigas bowed low.

_Of course, Cyrus. As for the Ever Grande plan, shall we move ahead with it?_ Regigigas asked. Cyrus cocked his head to the side in consideration.

"Yes, I think we shall. There is still much to be done." Cyrus stated. He began to move past the imposing Pokemon before slapping a hand on his back. "Fear not Regigigas, the time is almost come. I know the arduous labors you have of putting up with me. But you understand that I am the best chance you have." He quickly removed his hand from the Colossal Pokemon. "The wheels are in motion. The world will fall soon. After all, humans are a frail race, relying only on their selfish ideas. A world ruled by humans will rip itself apart from the inside out. It's only a matter of time. After all is said and done, we will be left to pick up the pieces. And in the end the only solution: to rebuild the world anew." With that Cyrus left down the hall leaving a bewildered Regigigas. Patience was all that was needed now.

-CT-

_"Mewtwo, please?" Arceus pleaded. Mewtwo's back was turned to the Alpha Pokemon, his body quaking with anger. "You must understand the vitality of this action."_

_"You are asking me to betray the ideals I so believe in, to what end?" Mewtwo yelled, rounding on Arceus with a fury blazing in his eyes. Arceus hung his head, sighing loudly. "I agreed to be a double agent for you because I was best suited to the task. I alone could easily convince the other side that I wanted humans destroyed because of my actions seven years ago."_

_"And I know that Mewtwo, but things are changing. I am not what I once was and this war is quickly changing. I am discovering things that I could never imagine and…" Arceus took a deep breath. "You agreed Mewtwo. When you first came on you agreed to commit this act for me should the situation call for it."_

_"I did it unknowingly. Do you think I really wish to do this? Answer me, Arceus!" Mewtwo responded. Footsteps were heard and Mewtwo withdrew for a moment as Aaron stepped into the room. He froze at the sight of them._

_"Oh…sorry…" Aaron said and Mewtwo turned away. Arceus turned towards Aaron._

_"What is it?" Arceus asked kindly. Aaron cleared his throat._

_"We've received word of major attacks on Sootopolis City and Mount Silver. It's a full-out assault." Aaron responded. Arceus nodded curtly._

_"Very well. I will be with you momentarily." Aaron quickly left the room. "Please Mewtwo, we can't go on much longer like this."_

_"Ash will never forgive me." Mewtwo said, his eyes still directed at the floor._

_"Nor do I intend for him to. You cannot tell him of this, even after it is said and done. Better for him to hate you, it will seal your alliance with the other side." Arceus said. Mewtwo sighed before turning back to Arceus._

_"Very well. When do you need it done?" Mewtwo asked. Arceus closed his eyes momentarily before answering._

_"A week from today on the summer solstice I will take Ash on a mission of importance from the Pokemon Tower. When we come back I would hope you and your comrades will be there. Do not point out Ash's existence, he must survive." Arceus instructed._

_"Of course." Mewtwo answered before Arceus continued on._

_"Make it clean. If any of the others were to do it they'd prefer to see me ripped from limb to limb. A simple aura sphere to the chest ought to do it. After that, flee. Do not attempt to contact our people unless necessary." Arceus finished and watched Mewtwo for a reaction._

_"You ask for an awful lot." Mewtwo commented and Arceus nodded his head. "Very well, one week. At least now you have told me the details. Regigigas was pressing me for more when I suggested the original plan."_

_"Thank you Mewtwo…you have no idea…" Arceus said as Mewtwo filed out of the room as quickly as he had come._

Mewtwo opened his eyes. He hadn't realized when he started sleeping. He quickly looked down at his hands; the hands that had killed Arceus. It had been three days, and every night he was plagued with memories and dreams of Arceus. They tormented him and woke him. He sighed deeply. At least he had now discovered some information. But still…there was something empty inside of him…

"Arceus…why didn't you tell me?" Mewtwo breathed out. "How was I to find my purpose by killing you? I don't understand…" With another sigh Mewtwo stood up. Perhaps, if he was to fins his purpose he would do it on his own. And he would start by gathering the information that Arceus had given his life to obtain.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: That is the end of the first chapter of the final installment. It seems, to me at least, much darker than the previous two openers were. Here we get a glimpse into some inside things. The thought of the press conference was needed and helps to set the stage up for the League while the revelation of our antagonist was obviously needed. When will our heroes learn that Cyrus is behind everything? You'll find out. The real question is: what is he planning and how is he back? All these questions will be answered in due time, but until then, REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.


	3. Lost

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. I own the situations and plot represented herein.**

* * *

Lost

_June 25__th__, 2008_

"Garchomp, Draco Meteor now!" Cynthia commanded loudly and Garchomp leapt into the air. Its chest glowed with an orange color before it exploded outward. Several ribbons of light streaked into the sky before raining down upon the stadium. Garchomp immediately snapped itself to a defensive position without its trainers command as the Flash Cannon connected with its body. The Flash Cannon was cut off moments later as the Draco Meteor struck the opposing Pokemon. Cynthia grimaced as dust filled the empty stadium. A loud noise broke her from standing still and forced her to move out of the way. An orange beam of energy struck at Regirock and the Pokemon was flung backward, slamming into the side of the stadium wall.

"Sorry about that Cynthia!" Steven called out with a sheepish look on his face. Cynthia sighed quickly.

"Just don't cut it so close next time!" Cynthia yelled to her companion. "Now Garchomp, finish with Dragon Rush on Regirock." Garchomp sprung forward and slammed into the Pokemon with an enormous force. Regirock was pushed further into the staium wall, Garchomp's force never ceasing its exertion. Cynthia stared at her Pokemon attacking Regirock as Steven and his Metagross quickly jogged up to her. Cynthia's eyes suddenly narrowed as she saw white shapes form around Regirock's body. "Garchomp, jump away!" Garchomp moved just in time as the white shapes became solid rock and flew out at the two champions and their Pokemon.

A blue sphere ripped through the stadium and broke apart the rocks hurtling at Steven and Cynthia. Moments later the shape of a Dragonite appeared before them as its trainer ran up to join his other two companions, a scowl stretching across his face. Cynthia sighed slightly in relief, glad that the Stone Edge attack hadn't done any damage to the champions' efforts. Steven turned to their champion friend with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for that Lance." Steven said with a thumbs up and Lance rolled his eyes, grimacing while he did it.

"Don't thank me yet. I brought company." Lance said and the three champions quickly formed a ring, their backs facing each other. Regirock quickly emerged from where it had been crushed into the stadium wall and stood before the trio. From the smoke that had now cleared from the Draco Meteor, Registeel emerged while Regice came from the Lance's original position. Upon a quick glance, all three could tell that they were surrounded by the enemy. "Don't suppose any of you can think of a way out of this one, can you?"

"We need a strategy." Cynthia said, her eyes narrowing at the three targets surrounding them. Steven chuckled lightly.

"Don't die…" Steven said with a smirk and Cynthia scoffed loudly.

"A better strategy." Cynthia said with a sigh as Lance himself chuckled. "How's this, Steven, you split and take Regice since Metagross has the advantage. I'll take Regirock and Lance can take Registeel. And let's keep the three away from each other as much as possible."

"Divide and conquer with a strategic matchup." Lance said, his head bowed slightly in thought. "I like it. When do we move?"

"On my count. 3…2…NOW!" In an instant, all three of the champions Pokemon fired at one of the three. With the diversion Cynthia quickly ordered a Dragon Rush on Regirock and her Pokemon instantly flew at his enemy, striking quickly. Regirock raised its fists to block against the blow, and while it was successful Regirock was pushed back. Cynthia smirked and ordered for Garchomp to execute a Dig. Garchomp quickly dove under the ground and Regirock began twisting, trying to figure out where Garchomp would come up. Cynthia shifted her gaze to see Flash cannons and Dragon Pulses (with the occasional Hyper Beams) being tossed around in Lance's direction. The ferocity of the dragon trainers attack had managed to separate Registeel from Regice and so Steven was now battling Regice on his own.

Cynthia heard a noise and quickly snapped back to attention to see Regirock aiming at her. Cynthia grimaced before ordering Garchomp to emerge. Regirock ceased its attack as Garchomp flew out of the ground and came down on the Pokemon with a swift Brick Break on top of its head. Regirock crumpled slightly before punching its arm forward and nailing Garchomp in the chest. Garchomp quickly flipped off to stop itself from taking any more damage. Garchomp quickly recovered and rushed once more at the Pokemon. This time, Regirock wasn't able to defend itself easily and the attack hit the Pokemon in the stomach, driving it backwards once again. Cynthia took that quick moment to see her fellow companions struggling with their own battles.

"Garchomp, new strategy. Use Draco Meteor on the field, reduce their vision!" Cynthia yelled and Garchomp quickly nodded, jumping away and making a dash to the center of the stadium. With a deft movement the Pokemon jumped up into mid air and glowed orange before sending various meteors crashing down upon the stadium, covering it once more in a thick black smoke. Without missing a beat, Garchomp landed and aimed straight for Regirock, taking advantage of its confusion and nailing it with numerous Brick Breaks. Regirock quickly crumpled to the ground. Cynthia smiled as Lance finally found his way through the clearing smoke.

"Registeel is down. All that's left is Steven and we have this battle in the bag." Lance said with a smile and Cynthia nodded.

"Good, then we can take these pokemon in a question them. We need that information if we're going to ensure the minimum amount of casualties in this w-" Her sentence was suddenly cut off as a large glacier suddenly emerged from the area where Steven was fighting. Almost immediately after a bright light blasted outward from the location as a loud explosion was heard. Lance and Cynthia immediately started forth but paused upon hearing a rumbling noise. The two whipped around to see that Regirock had vanished underneath the ground. Lance twitched in agitation before following Cynthia. The smoke quickly cleared with a beat of Dragonite's wings. When they arrived at the site of where Steven was battling they found…nothing.

"He's gone…" Lance breathed out. He glanced to the side and saw that Registeel was also gone. They were the only ones left in the stadium.

"Steven!" Cynthia cried out but received no response to her question. "Steven Stone! Answer me!"

"Don't." Lance said, steadying Cynthia by placing an arm on her shoulder. "He's gone. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Lance." Cynthia breathed out, herself. "It was a trap…it was all a trap."

"I didn't check to make sure Registeel had really gone down…If I had Steven might…" Lance breathed in sharply.

"It doesn't matter. Steven's not dead…he can't be." Cynthia said her eyes glinting like cold steel. "So we return back to the League and put our efforts toward finding him and ending this." It was Cynthia's turn to put a hand on his shoulder before giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Nobody else got hurt. We can be proud of that."

"Y-yeah…" Lance said before turning with Cynthia to head back toward their transportation.

-CT-

"Bullcrap!" Misty yelled at the TV loudly causing Brock to jump from beside her. With anger behind her words she chucked the remote control at the unsuspecting TV, missing it and damaging the wall beside it. Brock rolled his eyes and stood up turning the volume up loudly on the TV.

"..cleanup has begun at the Ever Grande Stadium in Hoenn where today the three champions, Cynthia, Lance, and Steven Stone did battle in an effort to protect the civilian population around the area." came the reporters voice, her brown hair tied up into a bun. She pushed her thick rimmed glasses up before continuing on. "News has it, however, that Steven Stone is reported to be missing in action after an accident at the battle today caused the other two champions to go missing from him. It is not confirmed whether he is dead or alive and both of the champions refuse to give any comments. They have however appointed Wallace to be acting champion in Steven's stead. We will bring you our next update on the status of the war later, so stay tuned for more news."

"Right." Brock muttered as he quickly turned the TV off. "So, now we've lost a champion. First we lose members of the League, then we lose Arceus and now a champion is missing. Makes me hope Ash doesn't go disappearing next."

"Life sucks." Misty said with a scowl as Brock sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah…but hey, at least we're still alive." Brock said with a smile and Misty gave him a half-nod. "Speaking of Ash, where is he?"

"Upstairs meditating. Never would have thought of him as the type, though I guess with everything going on we all need some kind of reassurance." Misty said emitting a long sigh. Footsteps were heard in the room and both of its occupants turned to see Daisy standing there looking at Misty.

"Misty, can I speak to you?" Misty widened her eyes in an invitation to speak. "Alone?"

"We are alone. Brock can listen in." Misty said scathingly and Brock swallowed. Tension had not eased between the two sisters since their recent argument and Brock was none to keen on being in the same room as them when another one was about to arise.

"Look, you saw that announcement Misty and, like, it's dangerous out there." Daisy said and Misty growled threateningly. "Misty, the gym needs to be closed."

"No way!" Misty yelled standing up furiously. A loud thud was heard up above and Misty assumed that Pikachu, who had just been meditating with Ash, had fallen over. "I am not closing this gym! People need to believe in the League now more than ever, and as a gym leader it is my duty to see it done! What image does it send to the world if we start acting like cowards like Koga and his group did?"

"Then at least we'll be alive Misty! You're our baby sister and you'll get hurt if you play with these big boys!" Daisy yelled and Misty's vision snapped, red flowing into her eyes. Brock quickly grabbed a hold of the eighteen year old girl as she struggled to get at her sister.

"You think I'm incompetent! You think I can't handle this! I've brought this gym to be better than you ever could Daisy and don't you forget it!" Misty screeched, her loud screams filling the entirety of the gym. "I don't care about the danger. If just one trainer, just one, wants to battle me for a gym badge then I'll remain open for them!"

"Misty, please see reason. Brock, help me here." Daisy said with a pleading look and Brock shook his head.

"Sorry Daisy, but Misty is right. Gym leaders need to be strong. Look at Forrest, he's only fifteen and he's keeping the gym open and strong." Daisy huffed loudly as Brock let go of a now calmed down Misty.

"Be a coward Daisy, fine by me. But do you think Tracy is a coward?" Misty threatened and Daisy froze for an instant before walking out of the room. Misty glared after her sister. "I'll go tell Ash that lunch is almost ready." With that Misty left the room. Brock sighed. Life was becoming far too complicated for him.

-CT-

_ "Not even midnight." Arceus sighed out and Ash backed away from the window. "The sun's still setting."_

_ "Hey, we made pretty good time then, huh?" Ash asked with a bright smile adorning his face. Arceus nodded._

_ "Ash, I can't thank you enough for what you did tonight." Arceus told him and Ash simply waved it off. "I think we may finally be getting somewhere in this war, you know."_

_ "Well, we should know soon, right?" Ash said and Arceus nodded confidently. There was a small silence between them for a moment. The room shook and the lights rattled. Ash's smile was replaced with a very confused glance. The room shook again and there was a subsequent boom. Ash leapt backwards as the bright chandelier in the room crashed to the floor. They were drowned in darkness._

_ "Ash, hide, quickly! And make no sound!" Arceus ordered. Ash was ready to protest. "You need to survive. Do it!" Ash growled slightly and scanned around the room, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He noticed a dresser that had been moved in the quaking and he quickly darted behind it. It was enough to hide him, and, hopefully, enough to not make it seem conspicuous. Ash positioned himself behind the dresser and could see Arceus waiting near the doorway to the balcony. He also had a clear view of the door leading into the room. Arceus' gaze shifted slightly onto him, his eyes conveying a secret message. Ash gulped slightly and nodded. The door slammed open._

Ash's eyes shot opened and he found himself staring at the dresser in Misty's spare bedroom. With a sigh he steadied his racing heart. That had been the second night he had dreamt of Arceus. The second night he wished he could let go of what had happened. Ash looked to Pikachu beside him who was rubbing his backside. Ash looked at the Pokemon curiously, wondering what could have happened. Loud noises made his way up to them from downstairs and Ash could instantly recognize the sound of Misty's screech.

"Wonder what's going on down there, huh?" Ash said to his friend.

"Pikapi! Pikachu pika pika ka ka chu!" Pikachu said and Ash gave him a small smile before turning away again. Ash closed his eyes and centered his aura into himself. He could easily pick out all of the members in the house and could tell that Misty, Brock and Daisy were all in the living room. Ash wanted to extend his aura outward but knew it'd be far harder to identify anything beyond the building he was in. Loud steps were heard on the stairs and Ash breathed in as the door slammed open with unwarranted force.

"Someone's angry." Ash said with a smirk and Pikachu nodded in agreement. Ash opened his eyes as he saw Misty sit down on the bed. "Let me guess, Daisy?"

"How'd you know?" Misty said with an agitated look. Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"I could sense you both in the room below…well, that and I heard your screaming." Misty giggled lightly as Ash smiled at her. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Lunch is almost ready." Ash nodded. There was a small pause between the two of them. "You okay?"

"Yeah! Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Ash said with a fake tone and Misty glared at him. Ash just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be fine. Come on, let's go get lunch!" Ash suddenly sprang up and took Misty by the hand, dragging her out of the room and down the stairs. Pikachu quickly followed them. As they emerged downstairs they could smell the faint aroma of an alfredo sauce on the stove and they followed it straight to kitchen where Brock was just finishing setting the table.

"Well, your appetite hasn't dulled." Brock said with a smirk and Ash smiled at him, quickly sitting down at the table next to Misty. Brock took his seat as well and the three began to eat. "Ash, Steven went missing."

"Really?" Ash said, stuffing his mouth full of the pasta. "How?"

"Some battle at Ever Grande." Brock said and Ash shrugged. "You don't care."

"Honestly, they should have contacted me. But Steven's a strong guy, he'll get out of this mess." Ash said with a thumbs up while Misty rolled her eyes.

"I see your eating habits haven't changed." Misty said with a sigh as she daintily ate off of her own fork.

"Well excuse me Miss Prim and Proper but even though I'm eighteen I'm still a growing boy and therefore need my nutrition." Ash said with a cheeky grin. "Besides, it's not like your temper has changed." Misty nearly lunged forward at Ash before Brock dragged her back into her seat.

"Misty, if you beat up Ash, your table manners will be worse than his." Brock said with a chuckled and Misty shrunk into her seat with a playful glare directed at Ash. Ash laughed loudly as he pointed his fork, a bit of fettuccine hanging off of it.

"Your motherly attitude is still the same, Brock! Always great to have you around." Ash said with a smile and Brock laughed sardonically at him.

"Very funny Ash. I guess nothing's really changed at all in this little trio." Brock said, sinking back a little into his seat. Misty giggled a little.

"I wouldn't say that…" Misty said, suggestive eyes flitting towards Ash to which both the males in the room rolled their eyes. "I think that plenty has changed."

"Oh that's right…How could I forget?" Brock said, mock-slapping his forehead with sarcasm oozing from his voice. "I totally forgot that the two of you decided to stop dancing around your feelings and admitted that you wanted to date!"

"Hey, speak for yourself, I didn't even realize I liked Misty until almost two weeks ago." Ash said. "How can I dance around that then?"

"Ash, we've been over this, you don't notice much anyway. Either way, I'm glad how things have turned out. Speaking of change, though…" Misty said, turning her gaze to Brock. "What's up with you? Usually you're all drooling over my sisters."

"I have…no idea what you're talking about." Brock protested, saying his statement rather fast.

"Mm-hmmm…" Ash said with a squint-eyed look at Brock. "I think he likes someone."

"Great deduction Ash. So, who's the lucky girl that you're so smitten with that you can't even fawn over other girls." Misty asked with a Cheshire grin on her face. Brock cleared his throat.

"Misty, stop being delusional. There's no one that-" A loud bell rang from the front hall of the gym and Misty grimaced. Brock suddenly breathed in relief as Misty got up to answer the doorbell.

"You know she'll get it out of you eventually." Ash said with a smirk that was mirrored by Pikachu.

"Quiet Ash!" Brock hissed as he stabbed at the pasta on his face. Slow footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen; two sets of footsteps. Misty quickly poked her head inside.

"Uh…Ash? You have a visitor…" Misty said tentatively. Ash smiled at her, despite wearing a confused expression. His smile fell as the visitor entered the room and sat at the empty chair on the table.

"You look like crap." he said and Ash glared at him.

"Not even a hello. Shouldn't have expected anything less from you, Paul." Ash said as the purple-haired trainer returned the glare. "Yeah, well, I've been pretty upset lately."

"You look more than upset." Paul said in a monotone voice. Ash's upper lip twitched. He knew that Paul was telling the truth. Ever since Arceus had died the skin around his eyes was starting to look sagged and his whole face had a very tired hue to it, almost as if his life was draining out of himself. He figured he'd look better once he got over Arceus death, but that event hadn't quite happened yet.

"What are you here for? I thought you were in Hoenn?" Ash said roughly. Paul quickly grabbed his backpack off his side and pulled something out of it, tossing the two familiar objects onto the table. Ash's hand immediately lunged forward and grabbed them.

"Are those…?" Misty asked, her eyes wide as Brock finished her sentence.

"Dawn's beanie and May's bandanna." Brock breathed out. Ash looked up at Paul.

"How…? How did you get these? Where are they?" Ash said, his voice raising suddenly. Paul sighed.

"Calm down, all right." Paul said, rolling his eyes. "I don't know where they are, okay? I was traveling in Hoenn when I heard news of the attack on Sootopolis and decided to head over there to help out. I was a few days late, took me longer than I thought. I got there…afternoon of the 22nd, if I recall. So, I decided to help with cleanup. In the midst of the clean up I discovered these objects. Your friends were nowhere to be found.

"I decided to do some asking around. Don't even bother asking me why. I learned that they had been there just the day before but no one had seen them all day. I wanted to let you know so I joined up with a League transport that was heading back to Indigo Plateau. On my way out I ran into your friend Kenny…little pest. So, anyway, here I am." There was silence following Paul's statement. Dawn, May, and Max were missing. Misty turned to Ash.

"Can't you find them with aura?" Misty asked and Ash shook his head.

"If they're far away I won't know it's them, so it's kind of pointless." Ash grumbled out as he sank in his chair. Paul rustled uncomfortably in his chair before leaning forward.

"So…we all saw the news announcement and that…blue light in the sky." Paul said with a deliberate choice of words. Ash twitched slightly.

"So what?" Ash snapped angrily. Paul breathed in, exhaling slowly.

"So what happened there? I know you were there when Arceus died. It was aired all over the TV on the boat I took to Sootopolis" Paul said and Ash quickly stood up from his chair and turned away from the trainer.

"Don't wanna talk about it. It's too fresh for me." Ash said, closing his eyes, the images of what had happened playing across his lids.

"So, you can't even tell me what happened?" Paul said, removing his elbows from the table and leaning back. "Pathetic. You're so weak that you can't even talk about what happened. Some Chosen One we got…" Ash whipped around, a fury blazing in his eyes that was never usually present.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up!" Ash yelled, banging a fist on the table. Pikachu, Brock and Misty jumped while Paul merely flinched. "You want to be the Chosen One, fine! I'll gladly switch places!"

"Just wanted to know-" Paul started saying calmly before Ash got his face up close.

"I. Don't. Care." Ash enunciated. "Now get out!" On that note, Ash darted out of the room. He faintly heard Misty calling after him as he went into the empty hallway, Pikachu at his heels. When he reached the end of the hallway he slammed the wall angrily and slid down onto his knees. Tears started falling down his face as he closed his eyes. Moments later he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him.

"It's okay you know…" Misty said. Ash shook his head.

"No…it's not. He's right." Ash said, gently pushing Misty off of him. "I am weak. I can't even handle Arceus dying. I mean, there's all this death around me and all I do is sit around a mope. It's like…there's this big hole within me. I feel numb all the time and I just…I don't know if I can do this."

"Ash, you're not invincible. The pain is normal." Misty said softly and Ash gave a dry chuckle.

"I'm the Chosen One, I can't afford to be normal." Ash said, his fists clenching. "If I can't…I'm so weak…"

"You're not weak." came the deeper tones of Brock's voice. "You're only human."

"What if I don't want to be human then?" Ash yelled, his heart racing. "I don't want to deal with this. People are dying and I can't do anything about it! Where am I supposed to start? What am I supposed to say? How do I deal with this? Tell me!" Ash had grabbed Brock by collar. Brock's hands gently touched Ash's and helped him to release his grip.

"You look forward. Pain is natural." Brock said. "You think we didn't feel pain all those times we thought you died?" Ash deflated, sinking to the floor in a defeated slump. "But we pushed ourselves forward. The pain was always there…it was part of being human…but we were working towards something greater." Ash's head fell forward, all the anger and sadness escaping.

"Pain is…part of being human?" Ash asked, tears trickling down his face. Brock nodded. "So how…how could a human want to cause so much pain? Why would they…?" Ash let out a dry sob following his whispered question. "Thanks guys…I don't know…where I'd be without you."

**

* * *

Author's Note: Ugh, the first part of this chapter eluded me for some time. That's why it was so late. Now, this chapter advanced some plotlines: Steven's missing as are Dawn, May, and Max. Paul is brought back into the picture if only briefly and we see a glimpse of exactly what Ash is feeling. True, Ash isn't normally like this but after what he's been through and what he's going through, he's bound to change. There were some other things dropped here but I won't say what they were. Now, on another note I'm glad many of you noticed the similarity of Mewtwo to Snape. But…Mewtwo is NOT like Snape. I can't say why but one of the mains here is that Cyrus does NOT trust Mewtwo as Voldemort trusted Snape. Therein lies the greatest difference. Now, the next chapter will answer more questions and bring on more plot so look forward to it. I am. While you're waiting you may want to check out my profile for some ideas of oneshots in the Auraverse as well as notes on the creation of the chapters. In the meantime, REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**


	4. Forwarding Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon so stop asking me!**

* * *

Forwarding Plans

_June 26__th__, 2008_

Ash was sitting in his room, meditating once again, ruminating on the information he had received the day prior. Pikachu was sitting next to him slightly exasperated and had since resorted to scratching its back with its tail. After another ten minutes of waiting however, Pikachu was beginning to lose it.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu complained loudly. "Pika pikachu, chu pika!"

"Relax, Pikachu and stop complaining." Ash said, opening his eyes and facing Pikachu with a stern look on his face. "Think of it like…we're preparing for a big gym battle and we need to meditate. Remember how we used to do that?" Pikachu started laughing, little words becoming comprehensible here and there. Ash glared at his yellow furred friend. "What do you mean it was because I would lose if I didn't? That would partially be your fault too!"

"Pika pikachu!" Pikachu yelled out and Ash jabbed his finger at him.

"Hey, we're a team, remember that. If you fall, I fall and vice versa okay. So if you make a mistake in a gym battle it's my fault _and_ your fault." Ash said and Pikachu sobered up before glancing at the door, his eyes alighting. "What's up Misty?" Ash turned around to find her standing in the frame of the door with a bemused expression on her face. She giggled a little before beginning to speak.

"You know, as far as boyfriends go, you're a pretty bad one." Misty said matter-of-factly. Ash scowled before glaring at her.

"Oh, and you would know?" Ash said playfully. Misty scoffed.

"Well, maybe I would." Misty pouted before Ash looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Okay, no I wouldn't. Not a lot of us had time for personal lives after we thought you…you…" Misty took a deep breath in. "I won't deny I had a lot of offers though."

"Misty, are you trying to make me jealous?" Ash said teasingly. Misty smiled a coy smile at him.

"Is it working?" Misty said with an arched eyebrow and Ash laughed loudly.

"Maybe…" Ash before clapping his hands together. "Well, all right then, I'll take you out to breakfast!" Misty looked shocked as Ash grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ash, no, it's okay." Misty said. "I'm not complaining, I just-"

"So you don't want me to take you to breakfast?" Ash said, stopping and letting go of her hand. Misty sighed.

"Ash, I understand. Even though we're dating there's a lot going on so just…just don't worry about it." Misty said, tapering off and the end with a mumble. Ash just smiled at her as he fixed his hat.

"All right then! After this is over we'll go on a proper date!" Ash yelled out triumphantly as the doorbell rang. "But first things first, I'll get your doorbell for you. Boy, you sure are popular lately." Ash said with a laugh as he walked toward the door, quickly opening it. "Uh…Kenny?"

"I found her Ash." Kenny said seriously, staring straight into Ash's eyes.

"Uh…who?" Ash asked, utterly bemused as Misty came up next to him with an equally confused look.

"I found Dawn."

-CT-

"Prepare for trouble!" cried the shrill female voice, quieting down the enormous number of trainers in the area.

"And make it double!" responded a second voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rock's battling all day and night!"

"So you better join in to fight, fight, fight!"

"That's right!"

"Wobbufett!" A group of disbelieving mutterings reached the trio's ears as the mass of people in front of them discussed what exactly they were doing there. Jessie sighed and slumped forward a little bit.

"Hmm…maybe we should have used the newer motto. Okay!" Jessie pumped her fist into the air before both James and Meowth suddenly attacked her and covered her mouth.

"Uh, I don't think that's the issue here, Jess." James said with a sheepish grin towards the now impatient trainers. Jessie finally nodded, her eyes narrowing in anger towards James and both of her friends quickly let go. She quickly dusted off her clothing before she walked to the edge of the podium they had set up, facing all the trainers.

"Fellow coordinators!" Jessie cried out and each of the coordinators turned to face the loud woman speaking to them. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I and my fellow companions have called you here." There was a large pause that Jessie left for dramatic effect before the crowd started getting restless.

"Are you gonna tell us already?" A coordinator cried out loudly. Jessie twitched slightly in anger but held her wrath in check.

"Of course. As you all know, the Pokemon League recently announced that all trainers with six or more badges from a given region who is fifteen or older is to be drafted for the coming battles against the legendaries."

"And what point are you trying to make, exactly?" cried a purple haired trainer dressed in an outlandish green costume. James and Meowth cringed from behind Jessie, remembering their horrible memories with the man.

"Quite simple really. The League doesn't require coordinators to fight for them. As such, we are here to gather all of you coordinators, and the one completely creepy guy there who eluded the draft, to come and fight in the war!" Jessie finished off with great enthusiasm. There was once more a following silence before many of the coordinators began yelling loudly in protest.

"How could expect that of us?"

"Why would we want to fight?"

"Screw you guys!"

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Jessie commented in protest to that last one before James grabbed ahold of the woman and pulled her back.

"All right, we completely understand your frustration but understand-" James began before the yelling broke out again.

"Why would you want to do this to us? Don't our lives mean anything to you guys?" yelled a sharply dressed man that James recognized to be the top coordinator of Hoenn, Michael. Meowth suddenly ran to the top of the stage and extended his claws threateningly.

"Now listed here, ya bozos!" Meowth yelled and the crowd seemed to quiet down some. "We don't care what yous people think. You tink we don't care what you want! We're lookin out for everybody." Michael cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"We understand that but forcing us to fight is nothing short of lunacy." he responded clearly and Meowth glared at the trainer.

"Den it's lunacy!" Meowth said. "But thousands of trainers all over are givin deir lives to protect yours. Run if ya want, you cowards!" Meowth paused for a moment but no one moved to leave. "Dat's right!"

"So what exactly are you expecting from us?" came a familiar voice and the trio managed to catch a glimpse of the red hair that adorned Zoey's hair. She was standing next to Drew who was currently looking uncomfortable with being there. Behind them they noticed some other acquaintances such as Nando and Solidad. James took this moment to speak once again.

"What we are expecting is simple: that all of you fight." James said, a serious look now adorning his face that had never appeared before. "And before you argue with me, I think you all need to understand just how much everyone else is investing this war. I'm sure that by now you've all heard of the Battles of Mt. Silver and Sootopolis. Well-"

"Our fellow coordinators May and Dawn took part in them. I'm sure you've all heard of them, especially with their connection to the twerp, I mean, As Ketchum!" Jessie yelled out. "See, if they're coordinators and they're fighting, how can you justify shirking away."

"Oh come on, we all know that's not a viable piece of evidence." Harley laughed bitterly following his statement. "They're friends of Ash Ketchum, of course they'll fight. Why can't we just leave everything to Ash?"

"What? You need your hearing checked you two-bit whackjob that dresses like a freak! You're worse at crossdressing than James used to be in his earlier days!" Jessie responded back.

"You didn't have to broadcast it Jessie…" James mumbled from behind her.

"You heard Cynthia's announcement and you can't pretend you didn't since most of you were here when we watched it!" Jessie screamed. "Cynthia said that Ketchum can only stand for so long. That's why all of us need to pull together."

"I still don't think you have any good reason for us to join you in risking our lives." Harley said with a smirk, folding his arms. Meowth's face scrunched up in annoyance.

"You want a reason, chumP!" Meowth said angrily and the coordinators in the front row took a step back. "You're part of dis world!" Absolute silence followed Meowth's statement; not a single movement was heard. "All of yous was born into this world, so you might as well die fightin' for it. Otherwise, you idiots don't even deserve to be called Pokemon trainers." A few very tense seconds passed before Zoey stepped forward, her hands in her pockets.

"I'll fight with you guys." Zoey said. Jessie and James' faces brightened as Zoey smirked. "Knowing that the three of you once belonged to Team Rocket but are now trying to help the world is enough for me to want to fight."

"I'll join you guys too. Not only will it help Ash," Drew said, his own smirk on his face. He flipped his hair a little. "But it will also help me look for May and honor what she would want. I mean, I came here cause I thought she might be here but…even if she's not, honoring her is the next best thing I can do."

"I wanted to join the draft but they missed me, so I'll help you guys here." Conway said with a creeping laugh as he moved his glasses around. Jessie shuddered. The wave of those few trainers' agreement began to wash over the rest of the crowd and soon, one by one, the group psychology took root with all of the coordinators but a few stating their decision to fight in the war. Meowth smirked. Zoey, whose initial agreement seemed to mark her as a leader turned to the three.

"So then, what's the first move?" Zoey asked and James cleared his throat to answer.

"As ex-members of Team Rocket we did quite a bit of surveillance and thanks to excellent investigative skills, and the help of our friend Looker, we managed to locate a base of the enemy where it appears they may be holding hostages." James told them and everyone's rapt attention was focused on him. "So, we have managed to secure a very fast boat, one of its kind, that will take us there in two days time. We'll free the hostages and then move to the Pokemon League, showing our allegiance!" Zoey nodded in acceptance and rest generally agreed with the course of actions, though a few dissenting mutters could be heard.

"Good, then in the meantime, rest up and we'll give you the full details later!" Jessie said and she and her companions stepped down from the stage, retreating into their tent. "I think that went well."

"I wanted to fix a few of deir faces wit a Fury Swipes attack, but yeah, I guess so." Meowth said confidently.

"Wobbufett!" Wobbufett responded, relaxing on the same piece of furniture that Meowth stretched himself across. A moment later, their relaxation was cut short when the tent flap opened and Zoey and Drew stepped inside.

"So…" Zoey said tentatively as the occupants of the tent entered into a stare down. "I have to ask. What exactly brought about this change of heart? I mean, why round us all up now?" No member of the trio answered for a moment, even as Zoey and Drew continued to stare at them.

"Well, what's your reason for choosing to fight with us?" Jessie asked nonchalantly.

"Easy, because my friends need help, and so do all the other defenseless people." Zoey said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I want to help May out. I wanted to tell her something." Drew said with a slight blush tinting his face. Meowth leaned forward and smiled.

"Exactly. The twoips need help."

-CT-

"And you're sure this is it? This is where they were taken?" Ash asked yet another time causing Kenny to glare at him with annoyance.

"Ash, look around, this is Fuschia City! The place has been practically boarded up. It was near impossible for me to get in here the first time. I still don't know how the four of us managed to sneak in here…" Kenny said with a sigh. Ash rubbed his temples. After Kenny had arrived at the Cerulean Gym he had told all three of them the full story. Apparently he had left Shamouti around the same time as Drew. Drew had heard of a group of trainers calling for coordinators and he figured that May might have joined them (seeing as it had been days since the Battle of Sootopolis). Kenny instead went straight to Sootopolis to see if they were still there. When there he ran into Paul and had pestered him, eventually learning that Dawn, May, and Max were missing. So he did some digging around Sootopolis and began following a trail that eventually led him here. As soon as he knew, he came for Ash.

"Kenny's right," Misty said, jerking Ash out of his reverie. "This place is like a fortress. How did they build all this so quickly. I mean look, the entire Safari Zone has been turned into a factory…or it looks like one."

"You know that it's Koga's troops, right Kenny?" Brock asked and Kenny nodded in conformation. "This is dangerous…maybe we should call the League in. I'm sure they'd like to know where Koga's base is."

"Yeah, Brock, we just took Daisy's car and drove here in about four hours, passing through Lavender Town, to get to this spot where we snuck into the practical fortress of Fuschia City and are now spying on the guards outside the building towering in the Safari Zone, only to turn around and go home?" Misty said all this with glare of evil directed at Brock. "I don't think so."

"Okay. We don't go home." Brock said, looking at Ash with a frightened expression. Kenny shifted around, his gaze never leaving the entrance to the facility in the former Safari Zone.

"I'm not leaving till I rescue Dawn." Kenny said adamantly and Ash nodded. The other three joined him in looking at the gate. There were two guards at the gate, both of them holding guns.

"Guns…" Misty breathed out. "Great. Can this get any more dangerous? Ash, how're we gonna deal with guns?"

"Give me a minute, here, Misty. I'm thinking." Ash said with a scowl as he looked at the door. Pikachu cocked his head beside him, staring up at his trainer and friend. Misty scoffed somewhat loudly.

"Ash Ketchum, thinking. This is a new one on me." Misty said with a playful smirk. Ash briefly whipped his head toward her.

"Misty, now is not the time for hurtful sarcasm…again…especially towards your boyfriend."

"Fair point, Mr. Ketchum, but we need a strategy." Misty said, folding her arms. Brock nodded in agreement.

"Misty's right you know." Brock said with his own smug grin on his face.

"I know that!" Ash snapped at the two of them and they chuckled. Misty sighed a little while Kenny just glared at the front doors, as if hoping they would magically open.

"So then, what's the strategy, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Charge in, Pokemon blazing." Ash said with a smile and Misty did a double take.

"Ash, since when has that been a strategy?" Misty seethed out with vehemence. Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"It is now." Ash said, running his fingers through his hair. The color instantly changed to blonde. "On my signal, follow me in. Pikachu stay here." Pikachu saluted Ash as he ran away from the group. Their eyes followed him to a nearby house before Ash came out from it and headed towards the front gate.

"This can't end well." Misty said, her eyes trained on Ash as he approached the men at the gate. The men raised their guns and pointed them at Ash.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the first guard yelled as Ash held his hands up.

"I'm, uh, a new recruit." Ash said, a chuckle lacing his words. "I saw Koga's announcement on TV about a week or two ago and I was really interested in his offer. So I asked a friend of mine who was planning on joining you guys and figured out the location." The two guards looked at each other a moment, lowering their guns.

"It's true, we always need more help." the second guard said. The first guard nodded in agreement.

"All right, we'll let you in to meet the boss." Ash smiled at them as they turned towards the door. "By the way, you look awfully familiar."

"Oh, I get that all the time. A lot of mothers mistake me for their sons." Ash said with a laugh. The guards laughed along with him before Ash's smile hardened into a smirk. With two deft movements Ash had tossed an aura sphere at both of them, knocking them out. "Come on!"

"That would be our cue." With three flashes of light, Croagunk, Gyarados, and Empoleon appeared, their three trainers running towards Ash. "Couldn't you have waited till they opened the door?"

"No. Then we wouldn't have the element of surprise." Ash said with a grin as he changed his hair back to black and Misty rolled her eyes.

"And how on earth do you expect us to get in, genius?" Misty yelled out, knowing that by now they had already attracted all of the attention to them.

"Oooh…yeah…" Ash said with a sheepish grin. He quickly turned towards the door. "Okay, need a way in, need a way in, where's the way in?"

"You are helpless." Misty said with a shake of her head. Ash smirked. He thrust both of his hands forward and sent aura straight into the door. It quickly ate through the metal and made an opening for all of them to get through.

"Found it!" Ash exclaimed, quickly summoning his sword. "Let's move." A second later he and Pikachu had jumped inside the building. His three friends followed immediately after. As soon as they stepped inside they heard a blaring alarm going and numerous sounds above them that could only be footsteps.

"Ash, we don't have a lot of time here." Brock said and Ash scowled.

"I know. But we gotta find them." Ash said and Brock nodded.

"They'll probably be close to Koga." Brock answered and Ash smirked. He gave his friend a quick thumbs up before he began running down the hallway. The three trainers quickly went after him. Ash skidded to a stop as a number of men with guns came towards him in the hallway.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt now!" Ash ordered. Pikachu leapt forward and sent a streak of lightning at the men. It immediately made contact, causing the whole group to collapse. Ash quickly stepped over them, Brock straight behind him. "I think we need to cut through, huh?" Ash tossed an aura sphere to the side, cutting through the wall. He motioned for all of his friends to get inside and they quickly obeyed just as another group of guns came running down the hallway. "Take a break guys!" Ash shot an aura sphere at the ceiling. Chunks of the floor above suddenly fell in front of them, blocking their access. Ash slipped into the room, joining his friends in the other hallway.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" Misty ordered and her faithful Pokemon shot a powerful beam down the hall. A number of men evaded it, but those unlucky enough to get caught in the blast were quickly rendered unconscious. The other men quickly formed ranks and began shooting at the group. Ash brought his shield up and around the group, the bullets bouncing off of it harmlessly.

"We can't keep it up this way forever. Can any of you get rid of them, if only for a little bit?" Ash said and Kenny nodded.

"I can." Ash smiled and lowered his shield. "Empoleon, Hydro Pump!" Empoleon shot out a massive jet of water that peppered the men in the corridor, quickly washing them out. Without missing a beat, the four took off down the opposite end. More men were beginning to move into position.

"We can't do anything like this!" Ash growled. "We need to find Dawn and the others."

"I'll take care of it." Misty said quickly and Brock offered to help her.

"All right, we'll keep you covered. Go!" Ash ordered and Misty and Brock took off. Pikachu and Empoleon sent presents of electricity and water at the men that were mobilizing as they followed Misty and Brock down the halls.

"We got a computer!" Misty announced and Ash nodded, focusing his attention on the battle in front of him. Misty quickly began typing things in.

"You know how to do this?" Brock asked and Misty smiled a little.

"Not really, but at a basic level, yes. Hmm, for fortress security they have absolutely no passwords." Misty commented. "Probably didn't expect anyone to get this far. Now let's see…ah, here we are. Two floors up and on the other end of the fortress."

"Let's go!" The two quickly dashed back over to Ash who was now flinging aura spheres at their opponents. "Ash, ceiling now!" Ash aimed his hand upward and punched a hole through the ceiling.

"Going up?" Misty said with a smirk as Gyarados raised itself. Ash quickly climbed on and up. Everyone followed in suit before Gyarados quickly brought itself up to their level. Misty scanned around the room and noticed stairs. "I think we can use those." The four quickly began another mad dash toward the stairs. More footsteps were heard as Misty and Kenny began bounding up the stairs. Ash and Brock quickly turned around to see a new group of men approaching.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Poison Sting!" Both Pokemon reacted instantly, as they peppered the opposing side. As soon as both of their trainers reached the top steps they bounded after them. When they emerged from the stairwell they scanned the hallway and found a door at the end.

"That's it, Ash." Misty said. Ash nodded as they ran down the hallway. Ash sent an aura sphere at the door, slamming through it and opening it to them. Within a second they found themselves inside the room.

"All right, where are they?" Ash asked before s light giggle was heard.

"Not too bad…Misty." Misty's breath hitched in her throat as she turned toward the owner of the voice who was sitting on a balcony above them, lazily looking down on them.

"Janine…" Misty seethed, a venomous glare being sent at the former Fuschia gym leader. "So, you were expecting us?"

"I was expecting you to make it here when I saw you on the surveillance monitor." Janine said. "Oh, don't worry Misty, they won't come up here. They've already been given express orders to let me deal with all of you."

"Let our friends go." Ash said with an angry tone and Janine laughed loudly.

"Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen. We didn't build this fortress just to hand them over to you." Janine said, taking a pokeball out of her pocket and twirling it around on her finger.

"So, you built this place just to keep them prisoner?" Brock asked, his face twisted into a scowl.

"Oh please, that would be useless. We built it for many more reasons than that…of course, you had to come and ruin everything especially after we've been building this thing for almost a month now. Although, it was quite easy when you have so many people willing to work for you." Janine said with a smirk.

"Janine, you used to be a good gym leader. Now…you're just a coward." Misty said with a snarl. Janine waved her hand in front of her face as if tossing the issue aside.

"Save me the sermon Misty. You're here now, in our grasp, so all you have to do is-"

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" Misty ordered and her Pokemon sent an orange beam straight at Janine. Janine's eyes widened as she flipped out of the way, tossing three pokeballs into the air with a scowl. In a moment, Weezing, Venemoth and Crobat and emerged. "Weezing's mine."

"I'll take Venemoth." Kenny said with a scowl.

"That leaves Crobat for you and me, Brocko." Ash said with a smirk and Brock nodded, the both of them facing their target with their Pokemon in front of them. Misty was already engaging Weezing with her Gyarados. Gyarados sent a torrent of water at Weezing who responded with a well-timed Sludge Bomb. The two attacks collided and ricocheted off of one another. Without any hesitation, Gyarados' tail came whipping around and slammed into Weezing's side, disorienting the Pokemon. In another part of the room, Kenny's Empoleon was dueling with Venemoth. Venemoth quickly evaded each and every Metal Claw sent its way before quickly executing a Bug Buzz. Ash turned his own attention back towards their battle.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered and Brock ordered a Poison Sting from Croagunk. Crobat instantly utilized its speed and darted out of range. It whipped its wing towards the Pokemon, sending a flurry of wind that caused the small Pokemon to shield themselves. Ash was unfazed by the move and quickly tossed a barrage of aura spheres at the elusive Pokemon. However, Crobat managed to evade them all. "Brock, we need to get one of our Pokemon up there. It's the only way we'll be able to effectively hit Crobat."

"Agreed." Brock replied. "Croagunk, pick Pikachu up and toss him at Crobat." Croagunk nodded curtly and Pikachu braced itself. Croagunk quickly grabbed the electric mouse's legs and began spinning around before letting go sharply.

"Pikachu, spin!" Ash yelled and Pikachu started twisting its body around, getting it quickly into an elegant spin. Crobat flew out of the way of Pikachu's spin before Ash smirked. "Now, Counter Shield!" Pikachu began immediately sending electric sparks all over the place. Crobat immediately caught in the shower of bolts as Pikachu came out of its spin, Ash issuing his next command. Pikachu immediately lunged at Crobat and came down on top of the Pokemon with a powerful Iron Tail before flipping off, beginning his descent towards the ground. Crobat quickly recovered and dove at the slowly descending Pokemon, its fangs glowing with a purple color. Ash warned Pikachu to get out of the way before Croagunk joined back in with a Brick Break at Crobat. The attack barely hit Crobat but the force was enough to make it flinch and back off of its attack. Pikachu landed on the ground safely before Ash assessed the situation.

"What now, Ash? Crobat's not out of the fight yet." Brock said, glaring at the flying Pokemon with his own venom. Ash's brow creased in thought as he looked at the three combatants.

"Brick Break Pikachu into the air." Ash said and Brock nodded. Pikachu quickly slipped onto its tail and launched itself into the air as Croagunk came up behind it and hit Pikachu with a Brick break. Pikachu braced for the momentum and was sent forward before launching itself into a Volt Tackle. Just as Pikachu approached Crobat, Pikachu launched an Iron Tail, hitting Crobat right on the head. The flying Pokemon faltered and eventually fell to the ground, unconscious, as Pikachu landed gracefully next to Croagunk. Ash and Brock turned their head to the other two battles going on.

"I call Venemoth." Brock said and Ash nodded, quickly running over to Misty with Pikachu in tow. Brock and Croagunk approached Kenny and immediately joined the battle. "Kenny, does your Empoleon know Ice Beam?"

"No…but I taught it Aqua Jet, would that help?" Kenny asked and Brock nodded confidently.

"Yeah…order Empoleon to use Aqua Jet. Then will hit it with everything we've got!" Kenny nodded and instantly ordered an Aqua Jet. As soon as Empoleon started moving, Croagunk hopped on the Pokemon's back as the two went sailing towards Venemoth. Venemoth sent a Signal Beam at Croagunk but he leapt off of Empoleon at that moment, bringing a Brick Break down on Venemoth. Empoleon then slammed into Venemoth with Aqua Jet before breaking out and slashing at the Pokemon with Metal Claw. Venemoth soon joined Crobat.

Weezing itself wasn't far behind its companions as Pikachu and Gyarados were bombarding the Pokemon with electric and water attacks. Weezing eventually decided to get itself lost in smoke and popped out a Smokescreen. Ash and Misty smirked as Gyarados roared out a Flamethrower and Pikachu added electricity to the toxic cloud. Within moments, the two Pokemon were safely away as the gas combusted, leaving Weezing dazed and confused as an Iron Tail and Aqua Tail connected with it. With Janine's Pokemon down, they turned to face her.

"Useless…" Janine growled out before reaching into her pocket for yet another pokeball. She was about to toss it when another hand stopped her. A hand that belonged to her father, Koga. "Father!"

"Janine, do you not remember the plan?" Koga asked quietly and Janine hung her head.

"Of course I do, father, but I-" Janine began, attempting to argue with her father.

"Then see to it." Koga instructed as he let go of his daughter's hand. She bowed to him before returning her Pokemon and leaping away into the shadows. Koga turned to face the group now at his feet. Ash had a scowl cross his face as he took a step forward, his sword held out.

"Koga, let Dawn, May, and Max go!" Ash ordered loudly and Koga sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Koga responded calmly. "They are the bait, you see. The bait to lure the Chosen One out of hiding."

"What?" Misty screamed. "You mean, this was a trap all along?"

"Of course, dear child, what else would it be? I had anticipated you would come to rescue your friends. Did you not notice the ease with which you arrived here: no password, the information readily available. What you believed to be luck was a deliberate machination on my part." Koga responded, a smirk on his face.

"And what exactly do you want with Ash?" Brock demanded as Koga chuckled.

"The Chosen One is a resource to be used. Whoever controls him, controls the world. So we laid out the bait, and he bit." Koga told them. "Now, you are here Ash, to join me in my quest."

"I have no plan of joining you!" Ash roared out with a snarl. "You want to hurt Pokemon. Whether they want to destroy us or not, I can't allow that!"

"Pokemon? You think those creatures are Pokemon?" Koga yelled out angrily before composing himself. "No, they are an entirely different class. They are legendaries, not Pokemon."

"I don't care what you call them, you still want to hurt innocent people and Pokemon just to end this war. I won't allow it!" Ash stated and Koga stared at him pointedly, deliberately choosing his next words.

"No, they are not innocent. The legendaries are a threat to each and every one of our citizens. tell me, Chosen One, do you really think their lives are worth more than ours?" Koga spread his arms for dramatic effect at this point.

"I-" Ash began to say before thinking. The legendaries were threats to the people…but did that mean they deserved to be exterminated.

"I thought not." Koga stated with a smirk and Ash suddenly snapped his gaze to Koga.

"Threat or not, killing them is going too far. I made a vow I would never kill a person or a Pokemon and I'm not doing it now. I won't help you win the war your way!" Ash yelled out and Koga laughed loudly, turning away from Ash for a moment. An instant later however, he had whipped around.

"You think this about the war? No!" Koga exclaimed emphatically. "This is about what happens _after_ the war. The Pokemon League is but a dying branch of government. They are unfit to rule and so, when the war is over and our side emerges victorious, we will pick up the pieces and build this world for ourselves. No more will we be strung up by invisible strings. We will be our own men! With our own laws!" Ash took a step back, alarmed by Koga's now passionate tone. "And you, Ash Ketchum, may be offered a seat at our side if you join us!"

"You're crazy!" Ash yelled. "The Pokemon League is stronger than you guys. They won't fall apart so easily!"

"Then how is it that they cannot bear up under the pressure presented to them? Answer me that, Chosen One!" Koga demanded of him and Ash growled. "You cannot. because _they_ are not."

"I don't care about your politics…" Kenny breathed out and all eyes in the room snapped toward him. "Just let Dawn go!"

"Kenny, no!" Brock warned the young trainer as he and Empoleon ran at Koga. Empoleon leapt at Koga and with one swift movement Koga knocked him to the ground.

"I see that we cannot resolve this easily." Koga a stated with a scowl, drawing out two pokeballs of his own. "Then we shall have to resolve this by force." He quickly tossed them both and Skunktank and Swalot emerged. "Go!"

"Pikachu, help them out! Koga's mine." Ash said with a scowl. Before his Pokemon partner could respond, Ash quickly set off for the low balcony. He quickly jumped and grabbed ahold of the railing. Koga took a swipe at him with his feet but Ash managed to swing his body out of the ninja's way and came to land on his own two feet.

"Impressive." Koga said with a smirk. "But now, it's my turn." Koga lunged forward as Ash dodged out of the way, swinging his sword at the fleeting ninja. Koga easily avoided the blade. Ash summoned a ring of aura spheres around his body and sent them all flying at Koga. Koga flipped out of the way and ran along the wall before landing solidly and swiping his hand through the last one. Ash's eyes widened as Koga crouched and dashed towards him again. Ash held his sword up and Koga's fist glanced off before Koga went low and tried to trip Ash with a kick. Ash saw it coming and leapt to the air, clumsily landing on his feet. As soon as he was stable, Ash took a haphazard swing with his sword. The attack completely missed its mark but Ash kept swinging as he took steps forward. Koga easily evaded each and every one of the sword strokes. Ash growled loudly as his attack missed again. Koga darted forward and pressed two fingers to the bridge of Ash's nose. Ash went flying backwards and landed on his back. Koga quickly descended from above.

With alacrity, Ash rolled out of the way as Koga's fist slammed into the metal surface, although he appeared to take no damage. Ash flipped back up onto his feet and tossed his sword at Koga. Koga held two fingers out, quickly catching the weapon. Ash smirked and sent an aura sphere at the ninja who twisted the sword into his hands to parry the blow. Ash twitched his fingers and the sword disappeared from Koga's hands, reappearing in his own. Koga's eyes widened as the sphere hit him, knocking him off the balcony. Ash quickly leapt down after him and swiped at him once again. Koga wasn't so lucky this time and the sword nicked his shoulder. He grunted in pain before glaring at Ash.

"Another time, then, Chosen One!" Koga said with a wicked smirk before tossing smoke pellets onto the ground. Ash dashed forward, but when he reached Koga's position both the trainer and his Pokemon were gone.

"He got away!" Ash said loudly, kicking at the ground. Kenny ran past him and started climbing the stairs that led to the balcony.

"Who cares, we gotta save Dawn!" Kenny yelled and Ash quickly dismissed his sword. Misty and Brock quickly went after him as they entered the room beyond the balcony.

"The alarm stopped going." Brock remarked and Ash's brow creased in confusion. Had Koga and his entire group left the facility simply because they broke in? Ash pushed the thought away as he used an Aura Sphere to jam straight through the door where May and Max were sitting upright, staring at the entrance, and Dawn was unconscious.

"Ash, you're here!" May yelled out.

"You shouldn't have come!" Max protested. "It's a trap!"

"We know." Brock said. "We already took care of Koga. What's wrong with Dawn?"

"I think they gave her too much sedative." Max said, adjusting his glasses. "They gave us sedative too, so, we can't really move our legs. We just regained consciousness. Can you help us?"

"Yeah." Brock responded as he and Misty went to help the two of them. Ash bent down and picked dawn up lightly. She stirred slightly.

"Ash…?" Dawn mumbled out and Ash smiled.

"Yup, we're here. Come on, Dawn." Ash said before Dawn lulled off again. Ash put Dawn's arm around his shoulders and he began to drag her out, unaware of the venomous glare being sent at him from behind.

**

* * *

Author's Note: This took a lot of work considering most of the chapter was action. Which, by the way, I fooled all of you. Many of you thought it was the legendaries that took Ash's friends. Now, you see, it is Koga for the purposes stated above. The story is heating up, especially now that we've established Koga as a true antagonist. As a note, I got inspiration for Koga's speech from the track "Lost Hope" on the Final Fantasy XIII soundtrack, a great soundtrack I might add. I hope you enjoyed the battles. Next chapter will be shorter since it's a little something that doesn't fit in anywhere else but is important for future chapters. On another note, I was very disappointed in reviews last chapter since only six people reviewed which was down by about a third from the last chapter. I know everyone's busy but, I take the time to write so can you PLEASE take the time to review. I'll beg if I have to…and I really don't want to. Anyway, in the meantime, REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**


	5. Guard on Pallet

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon and am sick of typing this.**

* * *

Guard on Pallet

"Gary, how did we come to this?" came the tired and melancholic voice of Professor Oak, drifting back towards his grandson. Gary Oak himself was sitting lazily in his chair, though the look he was sending towards his grandfather was anything but lazy. In fact, he was glaring, a steely glint flashing from his eyes. Gary didn't answer his grandfather, though it didn't stop him from thinking about the question. What had brought them here?

Gary wanted to place the blame fully on his grandfather but he knew, somehow, that it wouldn't be right. Although, it was hard to ignore the pleading voice in his head to lay the blame there. No, he knew that this argument was a two way street. And while Professor Oak's simple and humble question might have instigated the argument, deep down, Gary was the one that added fuel to the fire. The question was, truly, why had he done it? All Professor Oak had asked of him was for Gary to run the lab when he died (which who knew when that would be). Gary refused. What came as a result of that, led to a frosty tension between the two of them.

What were his reasons for refusing to run the lab? He supposed that the main reason was the same reason Ash never spent any time at home: freedom. He longed to do what he wanted to do. He didn't want to be stuck in the confines of a lab. It was the reason he went to work with Professor Rowan in Sinnoh upon discovering his zeal to be a researcher. He never expected this to come about. Part of the anger that came about was just that: anger. He felt that Tracy, who had been Professor Oak's assistant for over five years now, should be required to take over the lab. But when he found out that Tracy would move to Cerulean, Gary felt alone in his stance on the issue.

So now the Oaks had found themselves here, in the midst of yet another one of their arguments. It was ironic, now that Gary thought about it; no one else knew just how much the two Oaks were starting to get angry with one another. To anybody else, other than a certain Mrs. Ketchum, it seemed like their family affairs were going as smoothly as normal. However, that wasn't the case and Gary didn't like to admit it. Most of all, he didn't like to admit that his grandfather was right after all. Professor Oak was just looking out for him. After all, the two of them were the only family each of them had left. Gary emitted a heavy sigh.

"I don't know, gramps. You tell me." Gary said cockily, putting up his usual wall to block out an upsetting situation. It was what he always did when Ash was around, back at the start of their trainer days. It was almost amazing, how much he wished for Ash to be here now. Ash might've been dense in a lot of areas…but at least he knew how to deal with family. Professor Oak closed his eyes at Gary's remark and shook his head.

"I try to get through to you, Gary, but you keep on shutting me out." Professor Oak responded and Gary scoffed loudly.

"I'm not shutting you out! You've stuffed your idea down my throat so much, nothing else can get in!" Gary snapped, almost on the verge of yelling. Professor Oak pursed his lips, but other than that, gave no response to the rising anger in Gary's words.

"Gary…I'm only looking out for you. We're family and-" Professor Oak began but Gary quickly stood up and kicked the rolling chair away from him.

"Family? Gramps, that's all you ever say!" Gary protested. "You say you're looking out for me but have you ever considered that I-don't-want-to-run-this-lab?" A small silence followed Gary's words as Professor Oak stared at him thoughtfully.

"Yes, Gary, I have considered that. But we all have a duty to our families. I have let you be a trainer, and a wandering research. I encouraged the rivalry you had with Ash because I thought it would be good for the two of you. I tried to diffuse it as best I could when I knew it had gone too far. Gary Samuel Oak, don't ever say that I have never considered what you wanted!" Professor Oak had stood up by now with a fire raging behind his eyes. Gary took a step back, surprised at his grandfather's flowing vigilance.

"Gramps, look-" Gary began, but now it was his turn to get cut off.

"No, Gary, you look! I am an old man and I'm not getting any younger. You are my grandson and I want you to be happy." Gary opened his mouth to protest again but Professor Oak held up a hand to stop him. "I know you think running around the world without a thought to your family members will make you happy. But I made your parents a promise to raise you and I'll be damned if I let you run firsthand into danger. If the time comes where I can't manage the lab, and you want to run off, fine. But just remember, myself and your parents didn't raise you to shirk your duties."

With that, Professor Oak walked away from the now silent Gary. Mentally, Gary berated himself for driving his grandfather to that point. But most of all, Gary just felt completely empty. His grandfather rarely yelled at him and when he did, it was usually something serious. Was his grandfather right? He didn't know. But at the moment he knew he couldn't stay in the half-finished lab. So with a heavy sigh he turned and walked out of the entranceway.

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town, the sun shining overhead. Even though Gary wasn't feeling too happy now, he still smiled slightly at the warm sun on his face. A clank from nearby drew him out of his thoughts and directed him towards the group of construction workers and Pokemon that were building up the lab in the backyard. Gary's smile grew just a little bit wider at the sight of all of the lab's Pokemon aiding in the construction.

"Hey there, Gary!" cried one of the construction workers, whose Machoke was lifting a giant beam and setting it into place. "How are you today?"

"Could be worse." Gary responded before looking at the lab. It was coming along quite nicely in its repairs. They had finished the interior just last week and were now working on the final part of the lab. Gary's face adopted a confident smirk now as he thought about the attack on Pallet Town that had destroyed the lab. The legendaries might have come and destroyed the lab, but in the end they couldn't break down the people of Pallet. "How's the lab coming along?"

"We're making really good time. You give us two more weeks and this lab should be back to the way it was before." he said with a smile, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. Gary nodded his head in understanding. "So, you come out here to help us work?"

"Huh? No…I was…going to see Mrs. Ketchum. I'm sure it's pretty hard on her what with Ashy boy going away and all again." Gary said with a half-smile. The guy nodded in agreement, though his look was slightly crestfallen.

"Hey, give her my regards will ya?" Gary smiled and waved at him as he turned around. Gary didn't know why he had lied in the first place. He really had no idea of where he was going but he knew he just needed to get away from the lab for a moment. So, trying to keep true to some of his word he turned toward the Ketchum household. Thankfully it wasn't too far away from the lab, but at least it gave Gary a chance to think. His grandfather had a point, whether Gary wanted to admit or not. He wanted to go his own path, but the lab had been a part of the Oak lineage for generations. Gary closed his eyes slightly as he walked. This issue with the lab was becoming far too bothersome for him. He just wanted to forget it. So, pushing it from his mind, he stepped onto the porch and knocked lightly on Mrs. Ketchum's door. A light breeze passed by as Gary waited, running a hand through his hair. After a moment the door opened up and Gary saw Mrs. Ketchum's surprised face.

"Oh, Gary! I wasn't expecting you to stop by today, dear." Mrs. Ketchum said and Gary gave her a wry smile.

"Neither did I." he answered with a light chuckle. Then he heard noises in the background. "Do you have guests over, Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I think you should come in Gary." Mrs. Ketchum said, dragging him inside. Gary quickly followed Ash's mother through the house with a confused look on his face until he reached the kitchen and froze. Four people were sitting at the table as Mrs. Ketchum walked in.

"Would any of you like any more tea?" Mrs. Ketchum asked and the only man at the table shook his head.

"No thank you, ma'am." he said and she smiled at him before joining them at the table. Gary finally recovered and voiced the only question in his brain out loud.

"Wait a minute…you're Brandon, right? Brandon, the Pyramid King?" Gary asked, almost incredulously. The man at the table places his tea cup down on the saucer before answering the boy.

"Yes, I am. And you seem to be Gary Oak, if I'm not mistaken." Brandon said, inclining his head at the young researcher.

"Yeah, I am…but, what are you doing here? I mean, if you're looking for Ash-" Brandon shook his head, causing Gary to become very quiet.

"No, I am not looking for Ash Ketchum. Last I heard, he wasn't here in the first place." Brandon responded. "No, much rather I am here on the purpose of staying here. Please, have a seat." Without even refusing the issue, Gary took a seat at the table. The woman next to Gary quickly cleared her throat, causing Brandon to look up. "Ah yes, my manners. I forgot to introduce you. This is Lucy and Anabel from the Kanto Battle Frontier and Dahlia from Sinnoh."

"Pleasure." Gary responded with a smile in the three women's' directions. "Now, why are you here?"

"I was just about to inform Mrs. Ketchum of our purpose here when you knocked on the door." Brandon said with a gruff smile. "If you have been following the news circulating around the league then you will know that ten days ago the Battle Frontier signed an agreement, more or less, to provide protection for the various towns that may become major potential targets for the legendaries…and it would seem Koga as well."

"So Pallet was at the top of you list?" Gary asked snidely and Brandon smirked at him before nodding his head.

"Of course. Home of the Chosen One, and home to a very prestigious Pokemon lab, if I might add." Brandon said. "There was also the matter of the attack made here not even a month ago."

"Yeah, we know all about that." Gary said. "So, you're here to provide protection or something like that?"

"Something like that." Brandon said. "Our agreement with the Pokemon League dictated that we receive some troops in order to adequately defend such towns. Given that pallet is high profile we have four officers of the Frontier as well as numerous League troops waiting right outside. So, we have come here."

"But, why did you come to my house Brandon?" Mrs. Ketchum asked with a very confused look.

"You are Ash's mother. I figured you would be the most appropriate to ask." Brandon stated and Mrs. Ketchum nodded her head but said nothing more. Gary quickly cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm all for it. I don't think anybody was happy with the attack on Pallet. If we had had some protection then the lab might've been much safer." Gary answered and Brandon smiled at him.

"Very good then!" Brandon said, standing up. "Young man, if you wouldn't mind then, could you please show Lucy and Anabel to the lab. I'd imagine that will be a very key point of defense should the legendaries attack. In the meantime, Dahlia and I shall get the troops and station them around town. Don't worry, we won't take up any lodgings." And without a chance for Gary to get a word in, the man departed with Dahlia. Gary looked over to the purple haired girl and the black haired woman.

"All right, follow me." Gary said, leading them to the front of the house. "See you later, Mrs. Ketchum." And he closed the door with a snap. Gary didn't say a word to the two women he was walking with as he trudged back towards the lab. However, by the time they reached the hill that led up to the lab, Gary felt the need to say something. "So…"

"I would assume you know Ash?" Lucy said and Gary suddenly stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, me and Ashy boy go a long ways back…since diapers in fact." Gary said and Lucy rolled her eyes, even though there was a small smile on her face. "What? Were you expecting to meet him here or something?"

"Not exactly. Though you're absolutely sure he's not here?" Anabel asked, scanning the area as if looking for Ash. Gary cocked his head to the side and sighed dramatically.

"I'm not about to lie about Ash. I got no idea where he is. Though rumor has it that he was in Lavender Town a few days ago." Gary said, his smirk now having turned into a frown.

"So we've heard. Heck, so the world has heard." Lucy said with her own frown. "Anabel, I told you he wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, but we have no idea where he could have gone from Shamouti. That was when you last saw him, right?" Anabel asked, leaning in slightly towards Lucy, as a blush appeared suddenly on her face.

"Y-yeah…that was when I last saw…saw him…" Lucy trailed off, looking at the lab in the distance. Gary simply cocked an eyebrow.

"Right, let me ask you guys a question then." Gary said and Lucy broke her stare and fixed her sight on Gary. "Why do you guys want to see Ash so much? Do you guys, ahem, have feelings for him?"

"NO!" Lucy said with an incredulous look and Gary took a step back. Even though she had vehemently denied it, Gary somehow knew she was telling the truth. Anabel, on the other hand, looked down at her feet and shuffled slightly on the ground.

"I see…look, Anabel, right? I wouldn't get my hopes up." Gary said, his frown ever deepening. "I know that Ash is extremely dense so he hasn't quite realized it yet but…" Gary trailed off, slightly afraid of hurting Anabel's feelings. She looked up and smiled at him.

"He likes someone else? Right?" Now it was Gary's turn to look at his feet. "Don't worry about it. I don't live out my days pining for love or anything."

"You got enough of that with your Pokemon and the telepathic connection thing…" Lucy muttered out and her companion slapped her on the shoulder. "Hey! Watch it!"

"In any case, me and Ash probably wouldn't have worked out anyway…" Anabel admitted with a sigh. "He thought I was a boy when I first met him." Gary guffawed loudly at this comment.

"Yeah, that sounds just like him!" Gary laughed out, almost doubling up with amusement. "Boy, I wish I could've seen the look on his face!"

"Yeah well, Brock and the others thought so too." Anabel said with a light chuckle and Gary shrugged as if that still didn't ruin the joke. Lucy herself had frozen however and Anabel turned to her with a wide grin. "Oh, that's right, I forgot…you and Brock had a…connection, didn't you?"

"Can it Anabel or I'll have my Seviper char you to bits." Lucy said harshly, though the blush on her face was evident. Before the two younger trainers could say a word she strode pass them. "Hey, aren't you taking us to the lab?"

"Oh, right!" Gary said, snapping out of his current brain freeze. He quickly strode ahead of the two women, leading the way. To him, that conversation showed him just how messed up the world was really getting. Multiple girls fawning over Ash…well, that wasn't _too_ unexpected, given the number of females he traveled with on a day to day basis. Perhaps the big world ender was the fact that some woman had actually become as smitten with Brock as he was with other women. Gary was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he almost ran into his grandfather.

"Oh, Gary!" Professor Oak exclaimed and Gary's face adopted a small scowl. "I was wondering where you were."

"Right, right, gramps." Gary said, waving the subject off. Professor Oak finally took notice of the two women standing behind him. "This is Lucy and Anabel, they're with the Battle Frontier. They're here to protect Pallet."

"Well, goodness knows we need all the protection we can get. My lab was destroyed the last time those legendaries attacked and I don't want it to happen again." Professor Oak laughed loudly and even Gary couldn't help but find himself smiling a little.

"Last time, me and some of Ash's friends helped to fend off the attack so the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been but…still." Gary said with a shrug of his shoulders. Anabel smiled before directing her next question at Professor Oak.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could see the Pokemon you have at your lab. I can connect with a Pokemon's heart so I was thinking I could create a battle strategy to protect Pallet if it's ever attacked." Anabel said and Professor Oak nodded.

"Of course, right this way, young lady." With that, both Anabel and Professor Oak left the researcher and Pike Queen alone. There was silence for a moment as Gary was unsure what to say before Lucy cleared her throat.

"I have to ask, Gary…" Lucy said quietly, as if trying to hide a secret. "I know Ash hasn't come here, but have any of his friends been here? Possibly one called Brock Slate?" The blush on her face was now running rampant and Gary thought of laughing before he stifled that instinct.

"You are in love with Brock." Gary said, drawing out his syllables to prevent laughter.

"Love? No, oh no…love is kind of strong, I just…" Lucy muttered off, unable to string together a coherent sentence. "We haven't known each other that long."

"Whatever you say…no, Brock hasn't been here." Gary said before a smirk crossed his face. "But I'm sure that when he does show up, if you tell him how you feel he'll stick around forever and ever." Lucy's eyes narrowed but she said nothing for a moment.

"I'm going to go check out the lab." she said and started to walk away before stopping and hissing to Gary. "And don't mention a word of this to Anabel." She then stalked away haughtily. Gary watched her go with raised eyebrows. She passed over by the construction crew and Gary sighed. First he hated the confines of the lab, and then he was defending it and its reconstruction. Boy was he confused. Gary ran a hand through his hair before facing away from the lab and looking over the hills and plains of Pallet Town. He hated being stuck in the lab…but somehow, he realized, the beautiful sight sprawled before him was something he could get used to.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Blegh. This was a terrible chapter, trust me. I hated it. Yet it was necessary for the plot, furthering Gary's character as well as some other plot lines. What will come as a result of this, you'll just have to wait and see. Next chapter and indeed all subsequent chapters should be better. We'll pick up quite a bit more next chapter so get ready. Until then, please review, and Dare to Be Silly!**


	6. Choices

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Choices

_June 27__th__, 2008_

"You mind telling me exactly why you called us here Agatha?" Misty said with an angry glare as she sat down in a plush chair. She had been called there just that morning, and quite early at that, to come and meet with Agatha and a few other gym leaders about some "preferred course of action". Naturally, she still had no idea what she was doing here and she was getting quite angry about it. "I have injured guests at home who are resting and need my care. If you won't tell me what this is about then I'm leaving."

"Relax, Misty, we're just waiting for everyone else to get here." came Sabrina's voice from beside her. Misty threw her a scathing look. Agatha cleared her throat.

"Misty, be lucky I called the meeting here in Cerulean instead of having you come all the way to Viridian City." Agatha said, leaning on her cane slightly as she smiled at Misty. Misty merely sighed.

"Fine…who are we waiting for anyway?" she asked, looking at her other two companions in the room for answers. Sabrina was the one to answer her this time.

"Blaine's coming from Indigo Plateau and is picking up Forrest along the way." Sabrina said, looking at some of the dirt between her nails and flicking it away with distaste. "As for Erika, she said she'll abide by whatever decision we make."

"I thought Erika closed her gym down." Misty said, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Sabrina waved her hand.

"Apples and oranges." Sabrina said and Misty was about to voice her next question when a knock was heard. Sabrina's eyes flashed a strange color and the door opened.

"Hoo, no matter how many times you do that Sabrina it's still as freaky as ever." Blaine said, taking his hat off and tossing it onto the coat rack in the room. He quickly strolled in and flung himself into a chair, Forrest coming in behind him with a bewildered expression dancing across his face.

"Good to see you too, Blaine." Sabrina said with a bite to her voice as she crossed her legs. "And Forrest, how've you all been?"

"Fine." Forrest answered her curtly. "Look, anyone want to tell me what this is about. I have a gym to manage."

"Though it's not like anyone's receiving challenges lately…" Blaine said in an undertone and a small undercurrent of mumbling filled the room. Misty cleared her throat a little.

"It is pretty bad out there, isn't it?" she said quietly and everyone nodded. "So then, why did you call all of us here Agatha?"

"That's the question, isn't it?" Agatha said, standing up with the aid of her cane. "My fellow gym leaders, the time has come for us to decide where our loyalties lie." Misty and Forrest looked at each other with confusion. Misty glanced at the other two in the room; Sabrina seemed to stare into nothingness and Blaine merely emitted a sigh.

"What does that mean?" Forrest asked before Misty had the chance. Agatha chuckled a little under her breath.

"We must split from the Pokemon League." Agatha said and absolute silence fell save for the ticking clock in the background. Misty felt as if she had had the life sucked out of her by that statement.

"Wh-" Misty began, her breath hitching in her throat. "Why would we do that?"

"It is starting to become apparent that the League has little power. We are now the only remaining Kanto Gym Leaders. Many others have either fled or become a part of Koga's little gang."

"Are you suggesting we join Koga then?" Misty said, standing up in rage as she did so. Sabrina turned her head towards the fiery trainer.

"Relax Misty, we're not suggesting anything of the sort." Sabrina said. "We just think that the time has come for us to cut ties with the League."

"That's stupid. If it weren't for the Pokemon League how many lives would have been lost at Mt. Silver and Sootopolis?" Misty yelled. Blaine sighed.

"Misty, I lost my entire island and the Pokemon League couldn't do anything about it. Maybe it just shows that they really can't help us anymore." Blaine stated. "I don't think any one of us really likes the idea but it's what needs to be done. You haven't seen Kanto the way I have. It's a wasteland out there. People are scared to go out their doors so the land is withering away while the legendaries have their way with us."

"That's a bunch of bullcrap, Blaine!" Misty screeched. "People are letting fear rule them. But that's no reason to quit supporting and quit believing the one institution that has sought to make better lives for people." Blaine now stood up and towered over Misty.

"Listen here, I've spent long hours at the Pokemon League and all I know is this: these champions are spending their time holed up, looking at data. How the hell does that help us?" Blaine said loudly. Sabrina took this moment to finally break their arguments.

"Look, Misty, we know it's hard for you and all because your boyfriend is helping the League, and" Misty blushed slightly but said nothing as Sabrina cut herself off. "Wait a minute! He is your boyfriend now, isn't he?"

"Can we get back to the issue here?" Forrest said angrily. "I'm in agreement with Misty here. My brother is helping Ash and has always been in support to the League. What you guys are suggesting is very dangerous."

"Dangerous but necessary." Agatha said as if that was the final word. "We cannot continue to work for and serve an organization that can no longer protect us. I am not saying we should be as violent as Koga, not by any means, but we cannot be idle while the League is. Doing so would our end."

"I don't care Agatha. This is lunacy." Misty protested. "The League has protected us, and just because we can't see what they're doing doesn't mean they aren't doing something. You guys can leave the League if you want, but I won't be joining you." No one said a word following Misty's statement. After a few minutes of taut silence, Sabrina eventually spoke up.

"You know, Misty, a war like this actually happened centuries ago." she said quietly. "I did my research on it."

"And what's your point Sabrina?" Misty snapped and Sabrina just stared at her calmly.

"There was a man involved in the war, a Captain Waterflower, your ancestor." she said, her lips now becoming a thin line. "You see, he advocated for all Pokemon to be destroyed. He would have done so too, if he hadn't been killed in battle. He disobeyed the orders of a superior officer, even though his sentiments were in alignment with lots of other people. The higher ups saw it as treason and he died, the day before his daughters wedding. History recorded him as a wicked old man."

"And what is the point of all this?" Misty said angrily.

"I wonder, what would happen to your gym and your family name, not to mention everyone who associates with you if information came to light that Captain Waterflower, ancestor of the great Misty Waterflower was a murder of Pokemon." Misty's eyes widened and she gasped loudly.

"Are you-are you blackmailing me, Sabrina?" Misty said. "I know you have a dark side to you but not this…" Sabrina sat back, her eyes steely after the work she had just done. Agatha reached up and put a hand on Misty's shoulder.

"It is something to think about. We'll give you time. We expect your answer in five days." Agatha said before withdrawing the hand. "Leaders dismissed." Agatha and Sabrina soon slunk out of the room. The other two gym leaders remained for a moment before departing with a sigh, leaving Misty standing there all alone with her thoughts.

-CT-

_Ash fell to his knees, his body ready to start crying. In his hand he clasped the bright and shining Jewel of Life. Next to him, Pikachu was fading away, slowly but surely and he was starting to do the same._

_ "No, Arceus. No." Ash cried out, extending the Jewel of Life to the Alpha Pokemon below him. "You can't die. You can't. You can't leave this world hating us. I won't let you!" But his words seemed to be useless, wasted on the dying Pokemon._

_ "Pika!" came a cry from next to him and Ash turned his head to see Pikachu disintegrating into nothingness. "Pikapi!"_

_ "Pikachu!" Ash cried out and his entire body was almost ready to give out himself. Suddenly, the Jewel of Life erupted with light, flying from Ash's hand. The Jewel shone more radiantly than before and split itself into five different plates before descending into the hardened silver water. For a moment, all seemed lost before a bright golden light flared up from where Arceus was. Ash looked next to him to see Pikachu alive once again. He smiled as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. Ash looked up to see the Alpha Pokemon, now whole._

_ "Who are you?" he asked and Ash smiled brightly at him._

_ "I'm Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu." Ash said and Pikachu introduced himself. Suddenly the silver water began flowing heavily once again and Ash was in danger before a purple aura surrounded him and pulled him up._

_ "Ash and Pikachu, are you the ones who saved me?" Arceus asked, kindness now in his voice, rather than the rage heard before. Ash shook his head._

_ "It wasn't just us." Ash said as he was lowered to the wooden platform. His friends came running up to him with smiled on their faces. "Everyone here did it!" Ash smiled brightly and somehow, he knew, that was the start of a new friendship._

But it ended as Ash opened his eyes. It had just been a dream, and reality was flooding back to him. Arceus _was_ dead and that was just a memory of a happier time. Ash rubbed his eyes to clear the fatigue out of them. He had been feeling more tired than usual lately although he figured that he had merely exerted himself too much physically in the attack on Koga's base. Scratching his head he heard voices coming from the room next to him. It was no doubt Kenny and Dawn. After they had rescued their friends they brought them back to Cerulean. May and Max were up in no time but the tranquilizers had exerted such a strain on dawn that she continued to rest. She had woken up earlier, or so Ash had guessed, and was now conversing with Kenny. Ash smiled to himself as he heard their pleasant words of conversation.

"I was actually the one that found you Dawn." Kenny said to her and there was a noise, as if she was shifting in her bed. "I came here and got Ash and then we came for you."

"Really?" Dawn said, and Ash could tell there was a smile on her face. "Thanks a lot, Kenny."

"No problem…" Kenny said nervously. Ash stared down the hallway that led to the living room were Brock was talking with May and Max. Misty was currently out, something about a surprise meeting. Ash didn't feel the need to question her. Pikachu, meanwhile was raiding the kitchen with Piplup, most likely for ketchup. Ash gave a start as he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw Kenny. "She wants to see you."

"Thanks." Ash said and Kenny nodded curtly, before he got off of the chair and walked into the room. Ash smiled at Dawn as he walked in. She was sitting up in the bed, her hands twisting the sheets. She smiled weakly at him as he sat on the chair next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"I guess I'm all right." Dawn said meekly, as if she was shy, and Ash had a guess as to why. "I was told that Kenny found me."

"Yeah. He was awesome." Ash said with a thumbs up and Dawn giggled a little. "I was all in another world when he showed up here and told me he found you. So we came to rescue you right away."

"Thanks…" Dawn said. Ash continued smiling at her for a moment before his smile fell. Dawn finally stopped twisting her bed sheets. "Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash asked, his tone a little darker than he would have liked.

"I…I like you." Dawn said quietly, as if she really didn't want to admit it.

"I know." he said, thinking back to the conversation with his friends not even a week ago.

"No, I mean, I like like you. In a way more than friends." Dawn said, now looking down at her hands.

"I know." Ash said with a smile. "But…I don't like you that way."

"You like…Misty, right?" Dawn asked and Ash nodded. "I'm such a little girl. I can't even handle rejection."

"Look, Dawn," Ash said, placing his hand on top of hers. "It's okay."

"No…it's my fault…all my fault." Dawn said, tears forming on her eyes. Ash looked at her with exasperation. "Maybe…maybe if I had t-told you sooner, then Koga wouldn't-wouldn't h-have kidnapped us."

"What?" Ash yelled out. "That's stupid."

"I-it's true!" Dawn cried out. "If I had told you they would have known I wasn't important to you!"  
"Just stop right there!" Ash yelled. "You are important to me, Dawn. Just not that way. You're like a little sister to me."

"Like…like a sister?" dawn squeaked out, her tears finally stopping. Ash nodded at her.

"Which, coming from me, as an only child is a pretty big thing." Ash said, before folding his arms across his chest. "Look, you're one of the most important people in my life and so are May and Max. So don't blame yourself. Whether you had told me or not, Koga would have still kidnapped all of you, if that's any comfort."

"I guess so…" Dawn said, a lower tone now present in her voice. Ash quickly touched her hand lightly in comfort before she looked up at him and smiled. "Well, I guess I should be glad that it's Misty at least."

"Huh? What are you talking about now?" Ash said, his face crinkling up in confusion.

"You know, you chose Misty over anyone else, and I'm glad for that. She's a good person, better than any other floozy you could have chosen. I mean, it's not like you have any brains." Dawn said with a wide grin now playing her features. Ash frowned at her angrily.

"Hey, I do too have brains!" Ash yelled out. "So anyway, still friends?"

"Of course!" dawn said brightly and the two of them gave each other a high five before a shrill yell rang throughout the house.

"What do you mean I can't fight!" Ash looked at the exit to the room before glancing at Dawn. She waved him off and he quickly exited the room, dashing past Kenny who was still sitting there and into the living room of the Cerulean Gym. When he got there he found himself standing next to Brock who was looking at the scene before him with dismay.

"What's going on?" Ash asked him and Brock gave a short and curt answer.

"Sibling feud." Brock told him and Ash nodded, still slightly confused.

"Max, I don't want you to get hurt out there!" May yelled and max fixed his glasses quickly before answering her back.

"May, I'm a pokemon trainer, I know how to take care of myself!" Max protested but May merely crossed her arms and refused to budge on the issue.

"I can't let you fight because that means I would need to protect you." May declared. Max's eyes narrowed in anger towards his sister and his eyes glinted dangerously behind his glasses.

"I'm not some little boy that needs protection!" Max yelled and both Ash and Brock took a step back from the exploding war between the two. "I am a decent trainer. I placed Top Eight in the Hoenn League. I think that attests to the fact that I can take care of myself. I don't need your protection."

"Max, I failed at protecting you at Sootopolis and look at what happened. I can't let that happen again. I can't fail again." May pleaded with him but the anger in max's face was refusing to go away.

"Fine, then you won't have to worry about that!" Max said before dashing from the living room. Moments later they all heard the door slam and May gave out a growl of frustration.

"We have to go after him." May told the other two and they looked at each other for a moment before glancing back at her, neither of them moving. "Why aren't you two moving?"  
"May…it might be a good idea to just let him cool off for right now." Ash said with a slight frown and she paused to look at him with an exasperated look. "He's a good trainer and he just needs some time alone. He can handle himself. I'm sure he'll be back by the end of the day, okay? So…just give him some space…"

"Give him some space?" May yelled and Ash felt his anger rising. Why was May yelling at him? It wasn't his fault that Max was angry with her. "Do you hear yourself? You've seen what it's like out there. It's totally empty. We can't let Max just wander around with who-knows-what going on out there."

"Yeah, well what do you expect _me_ to do?" Ash snapped back and May huffed slightly before turning her head away from the now enraged Ash.

"That's right. I forgot. You're the 'Chosen One' aren't you? What do you care if my little brother gets killed out there?" May said darkly and Ash turned to her, his eyes blazing. Ash heard Brock sigh slightly but paid little attention to the young man's grievances.

"You think I don't care about Max? You think I don't care about my friends?" Ash retorted and May's eyes flashed in challenge.

"Yeah, I don't. Otherwise you wouldn't have let him leave like that!" May protested and Ash glared at her before rebutting her argument.

"Excuse me, but you're being pretty ungrateful here May." Ash retorted. "If it wasn't for us, you'd still be stuck in Fuchsia City having tranquilizers put in you."

"Yeah, well, whose fault is it that we were kidnapped in the first place." Ash looked at her with disbelief and a small, angry smirk appeared at the corners of her mouth. "What? You think after a few days that we wouldn't figure out exactly why we were kidnapped?"

"That's not the point here!" Ash screamed at her.

"Then what is the point!" she screamed back. Brock finally saw a full fight coming on and decided to step in to intervene.

"Ash, may, why don't you just calm down and-" Brock began but Ash instantly sought to cut him off.

"Shut up, Brock." Ash responded, and even though the other people in the room didn't notice the effect, Brock took in a sharp breath.

"What did you say to me?" Brock responded, anger now flowing through his own veins. Ash turned to him with a nasty look.

"You heard me." Ash quipped and Brock took a step forward.

"No. Oh no Ash. You have never told me to shut up, and you're not starting now." Brock said angrily and Ash smirked.

"All you're doing is throwing fuel on the fire." Ash responded.

"You leave him out of this Ash. This is between you and me."

"May, why don't you just go and run after Max if he's so important you can't let him out of your sight for more than a minute."

"He is my brother! Don't you dare insult him!"

"Just leave him; Ash wouldn't understand anything about siblings if it bit him in his-"

"Yeah, coming from the guy who left all his siblings with a pathetic father."

"Don't call my father pathetic!" Brock roared as he picked Ash up by the scruff of his shirt. Ash gulped loudly, eyes wide with fear.

"You said as much yourself." Ash spat. "Besides, if anyone know about pathetic fathers-"

"What's going on here?" came a confused and disoriented voice and all of the people (and Pokemon) in the room turned to look at Misty who was standing there with a loose grip on her bag, staring at the two best friends looking like they were ready to kill each other. Brock quickly lowered Ash, who brushed himself off as Brock ran a hand through his hair.

"Nothing…" the two males replied, though Misty didn't look so convinced.

"Misty, did you see Max by any chance?" May asked and Misty shook her head.

"He was nowhere that I saw." Misty said, though no light seemed to reach her eyes, as Ash noted. "Well, if that's all, I'm going to go rest. I'm really tired." With that, Misty passed from the room with a sigh. Silence passed for a few seconds before the argument somehow managed to resume.

"See Ash, I told you it wouldn't be fine! Max is nowhere to be found now!"

"Oh cut it out! You think you have it so hard!"

"Not like you would care. You've never had a shred of responsibility in your life!"

"Who asked your opinion, Brock? Now, I've got to deal with Miss I-Can't-Protect-You over here as well as figuring out what's wrong with my girlfriend, or haven't you noticed?" Ash yelled at him.

"Good luck with that, you'll need all the help you can get!" Brock retorted and Ash glared at him while May let off with derisive laughter.

"Yeah, just like gym battles."

"Oh, yeah, that's real great May; hit a guy below the belt."

"Can't hit him when he's got nothing-" May started with a smirk, but the argument suddenly came to a complete and abrupt halt.

"CHUUUUUUUUUU!" Electric shocks filled the room and suddenly left the three participants twitching slightly. Pikachu, who had now entered the room, ran over to the three. "Pikapi, pikachu chu pika! Pika chu chu pi!" Ash stood up and looked at Pikachu in speculation.

"Right…sorry you guys. I was way out of line." Ash said, calming down from his anger. Brock and May quickly followed suit by standing up and nodded.

"I'm sorry too." Brock responded. "I just, didn't particularly like being told to shut up and I kind of, let all my rage out at it."

"Me too. I was just worried about Max and I tried to pin you with the responsibility…sorry…" May apologized and all three of them nodded in acceptance of the others' apologies. Silence passed as Pikachu stood there smugly with Piplup, presumably, trying to understand Pikachu's methods.

"So, uh, May…how did it happen? You know, the kidnapping." Ash said quietly and May sat down.

"It was June twenty second…Dawn, Max and I were helping clean up on the edge of Sootopolis when we were attacked by three people." may said. "We tried fighting back…Max was brilliant. He used Gardevoir to try and shield us all but…he failed and was the first to go down thatnks to that lady's Umbreon."

"Umbreon?" Brock questioned. "You mean Karen."

"Whatever. Anyway, Dawn went next and I was the only one left standing. But Blaziken fell and before I could call another Pokemon they got me to. They knocked us out and we spent the next few days in the rotting hellhole. The rest you know."

"I see…" Ash said, nodding. Brock sat down next to May and put an arm around her.

"Hey, don't worry. Max will be fine. It'll all be all right." Brock said and May smiled at him. Ash smiled at the both of them before remembering Misty.

"Guys, I'm gonna go talk to Misty. She looked really upset." Ash said and they nodded before Ash turned from the room and headed into the hallway. Kenny was now gone from the chair, most likely in Dawn's room, but Ash went the opposite direction up the stairs. Misty's door was closed so Ash lightly knocked on it. When he got no response, he opened the door and came in. Misty was standing there, staring at the wall and gave a sudden jump as he entered the room.

"Ash, what're you doing here?" Misty cried out and Ash held his hands up in alarm.

"Just came to see how you were doing." Ash proclaimed in his defense. "You okay?"

"Huh? Of course I am!" Misty protested. Ash scoffed loudly. "What? You think I'm lying?"

"You're pretty bad at it…" Ash sniggered out and Misty slapped him on the shoulder. "So anyway, tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Misty hastily protested and Ash looked at her with a look of disbelief. She sighed. "Okay…I just met with the rest of the gym leaders of Kanto and they want to split from the League."

"What?" Ash yelled out in shock.

"That's what I said. I didn't want to do it but then…they pulled out a name." Misty said, the small light that had entered into her eyes when Ash came now fading. "It was the name of one of my ancestors."

"Captain Waterflower." Ash said darkly and Misty looked at him in surprise.

"How-How did you…?" Misty started to question but her own inquiry trailed off as Ash began to answer.

"It was about three years ago. I had a vision of the past, or so Arceus told me." Ash began and Misty sat down on her bed to listen to him. "In it there was a General Ketchum, my own ancestor. He had a discussion with another captain, your ancestor. They argued about the fate of Pokemon. My ancestor wanted to work with them and yours…well…"

"So I've heard." Misty commented. "And if that news gets out to the public, the gym will be ruined and I'll…I'll…" Ash quickly wrapped Misty in a hug.

"Don't worry about it. No matter what, you can get through it. You've got me, and all your other friends." Misty giggled at that. "And hey, you know, maybe it's not coincidence."

"Coincidence?" Misty questioned. Ash grinned at her before answering.

"Your ancestor knew my ancestor. Who knows how many of us are connected in that way. Maybe…all of us were meant to meet and be friends like this." Misty shook her head.

"That's crazy Ash…but…it is a comforting thought." Misty said, putting her head on his shoulder. "How do you stay so strong?" Ash's grin faded as he shrugged, but other than that, he gave no answer and Misty didn't press him for one.

-CT-

The crunch of grass fell underneath Paul's feet as he walked towards Vermillion City. There were no people around and even Saffron had felt like a veritable ghost town with everyone staying indoors. The very slight breeze ruffled the purple locks on his hair, speckling them with dust. It was a wretched and pitiful sight. But Paul's thoughts weren't on the sight stretching before him, but rather the conversation behind him.

_"You shouldn't push him so hard." Brock said and Paul scoffed loudly. "He's gone through enough as it is."_

_ "So what?" Paul responded harshly. "If he can't take it then he should just quit. All he's doing now is being pathetic."_

_ "Paul…Ash has gone through a lot. How would you feel if you saw someone you care about die?" Brock said calmly though Paul's faced remained impassive._

_ "If they die it was because they were weak. You don't lament things like that." Paul said, although even then he didn't believe the words he was saying. "If he doesn't have the courage to even tell me what happened then he really is pathetic." Brock just sighed and began to walk out of the room._

_ "Paul, I know you respect him; even if you're not willing to show it." Brock said. "But somehow, that kind of thinking is going about it the wrong way. And if you're not willing to fully respect him, then maybe you should just get out." Brock said before leaving the room. Paul stood there a moment before exiting the kitchen, his head now full of what Brock had just told him._

And that was what had brought him here. He needed to get away from Ash and from all of his friends. To help him work out in his own mind what the truth was. Had he been too cruel? He had no idea. And a part of him, the part of him that was winning, didn't care. It didn't matter to him whether Ash lived or died; if he died it meant he was just as weak as he thought. And yet, there was that insistent voice that kept telling him it wasn't true. He cared if Ash lived just as much as he cared about himself. A loud snap came from one of the dying trees above and Paul looked up to see a man sitting there.

"I know you." Paul said slowly and the man looked at him smugly. "You're Bruno of the joint Kanto-Johto Elite Four."

"How astute." Bruno said before jumping off the tree and landing squarely on his feet. "And of course, I know you." Paul scoffed before walking past Bruno.

"Right. Whatever." Paul said with a slight smirk. Bruno began following after him.

"Paul, rival to Ash Ketchum. We've been trying to contact you for quite a time." Bruno said and Paul rolled his eyes.

"We? You mean you and your little band of gym leaders under, who was it, Koga?" Paul said, giving a short laugh afterwards. "You guys are pathetic. Besides, aren't you supposedly stronger than Koga anyway. What are you doing subjecting yourselves to him for?" Now it was Bruno's turn to laugh.

"How little you understand…" Bruno breathed out. "Sometimes it is necessary to be under someone to have a dream realized. There are certain things people are good at. Koga makes a good leader and so, it is necessary to follow him. You are much the same."

"Yeah, don't see how." Paul said. "But if you're trying to bring me into your fold, I'm not interested." Paul continued walking on.

"But we could help you." Bruno said quietly and Paul scoffed once again.

"I seriously doubt that. I don't even know what help I'd need. So how could you?" Paul said before Bruno suddenly came up close to him.

"Because you need strength." Bruno aid and Paul stopped walking, looking at Bruno curiously. "You see, you desire ultimate strength for one thing, and one thing alone: to defeat Ash Ketchum." Paul's eyes widened as he took in a sharp intake of breath. "We can do that. We can give you the strength you need. You need only join us."

"And how could I get this strength?" Paul asked with his eyes narrowing. Bruno began circling around the trainer, looking at his face for any subtle signs of change.

"You've already begun the road to strength. The merciless path of training your Pokemon till they've expended all else. That strength coming from wearing down all defenses so they can tap that strength hidden deep in their recesses. We can bring this out."

"How would you do this?" Paul asked, his eyes following Bruno's movements as a hand slipped surreptitiously into his pocket. Bruno chuckled slightly before answering.

"Right now you are like coal. But with enough pressure, you can become a diamond, shining bright for all to see your talent. We can take the dull metal that you are and temper you in the fires of war. We will pit you against countless opponents until you are ready to break and then when you come out victorious, you will be the strongest of them all. And then, only then, will Ash Ketchum finally fall." Paul glanced at bruno's feral grinning face and sighed.

"You're right. I guess, when it comes down to it, I'm pretty weak. Ash has gotten the better of me in more fights than one. Even when he comes out the loser he always seems to have come away with something." Paul said bitterly.

"Exactly. But now, we can help you to leave all your opponents devastated that only you come away with a true victory!" Bruno exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you know what…" Paul said with a smirk. "I don't think Ash would ever help you!" Paul yelled before stepping back and tossing a pokeball into the air, Electivire emerging from it. "I may not be the greatest person on earth, and I may have a cruel streak but I know Ketchum's heart is in the right place. Besides, if he's pathetic and he won't work with you guys, hoe pathetic does that make you?"

"So, I would presume you are refusing our offer then?" Bruno said with a snarl and Paul smirked.

"You're right about me trying to find strength. I don't know where Ketchum gets it from and I doubt I ever will. But whatever strength there is to be had I can find on my own!" Paul yelled and Electivire called out in agreement. Bruno laughed loudly.

"Ah, I told them it would turn out this way. But now I can take things on the way I wanted to from the start." Bruno said before tossing his own pokeball into the air, Hitmonlee emerging from it. "Come at me with all you have!"

"Electivire, Thunderbolt!" Paul ordered and Electivire sent a shot of electricity at the opposing Pokemon. Hitmonlee quickly used its feet to jump away from the attack.

"Now, Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!" Bruno ordered and Hitmonlee jumped forward, pivoting on its foot before striking Electivire in the stomach. Paul grimaced as Electivire was pushed backwards.

"Electivire, counter with Brick Break!" Electivire obeyed almost immediately but Hitmonlee managed to only be grazed by the attack. "Move in close with Thunder Punch!" Electivire ran at Hitmonlee.

"Blaze Kick!" Bruno ordered and Hitmonlee spuna round, its foot wreathed in flame. The two hits contacted with a small resulting explosion before the combatants jumped away. A red flame suddenly consumed Electivire.

"No!" Paul yelled. Bruno laughed callously and Paul shot him a glare.

"Remember that you're playing with the big boys now! You'll have to be smarter than that." Bruno taunted. "Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!"

"Electivire, Protect!" Paul ordered and Electivire suddenly brought up the Protect bubble as Hitmonleee slammed into it. But Hitmonlee's attacks started coming in quick succession and Paul realized that he had to think of something soon. Paul's eyes narrowed as he thought of a sudden strategy. It was risky, but if it paid off then he very well could gain the upper hand. Another kick made contact with the shield as it broke and Hitmonlee pivoted again to make another hit. "Thunderpunch at the foot, right now!"

"Fool! Theirs is no chance your punch can break through Hitmonlee's kick." Bruno said smugly.

"Oh, that's not what I'm trying to do at all!" Paul said as the punch made contact with the foot and was thrown back with the momentum of the foot, pinning Electivire in the stomach once again. Paul looked at Electivire for a moment as Hitmonlee withdrew. Electivire stood up and suddenly started waving its arms around. "Thanks for activating Motor Drive for me. Now, Brick Break!" Electivire's speed suddenly picked up as it ran at Hitmonlee.

Bruno ordered a Blaze Kick which was parried by the Brick Break. The two Pokemon then entered into a flurry of punches and kicks. Whenever a Thunderpunch was thrown towards Hitmonlee, it countered with a Mega Kick. Whenever it sent a Blae Kick Electivire's way, he would respond with a Brick Break. Paul saw it would end in a stalemate, or his loss, if things continued on like this.

"Electivire, back off!" Paul ordered and Electivire obeyed. Bruno took this opportunity to use another Blaze Kick. Hitmonlee pivoted on its foot to strike at Electivire. "Counter with Brick Break!" Electivire's hit came quickly and connected with Blaze Kick. At that moment it suddenly seemed as if the two were on equal footing.

"Ah, you are trying once more to prove your strength. I'm afraid this stalemate won't last very long." Bruno said with a smirk.

"Wow, you really _are_ pathetic. You've made the same exact mistake Ash made in our first battle. Hitmonlee's unable to move but Electivire can! Thunderpunch!" Electivire smirked before bringing a thunder imbued fist straight onto Hitmonlee who was thrown backwards. Hitmonlee stood up but soon after shocks convulsed through its body.

"Ngh…" Bruno grunted out. "Finish this with Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee acted immediately but soon found its paralysis to be slowing it down. Paul didn't even need to give an order as Electivire's tendrils shot out and wrapped themselves around Hitmonlee before giving him a dose of Thunder. When the damage seemed to be done Electivire came down on Hitmonlee with Brick Break, knocking the poor Pokemon out.

"So, who's the big boy here?" Paul said with a smirk. Bruno grimaced before returning Hitmonlee to his pokeball.

"Well played. You have quite the potential…but if you won't join us then we'll just break Ash Ketchum another way, I suppose." Paul took an angry step forward, suddenly finding himself brimming with loyalty for the raven haired trainer.

"Not a chance! Electivire, Thunder Shield!" Electivire began spinning its arms around as bolts of electricity flowed from its body, convulsing on the ground, a translucent electric shield beginning to form around the two trainers.

"What is this?" Bruno yelled.

"Something I learned from Ash! He developed a technique called counter-shield. I took that and adapted it to Electivire's talents to create a shield for close quarters combat. Once it's complete, you can't escape."

"Well then, we'll have to chat another time. Hoo-hah!" Bruno yelled out before dashing towards the edge of the shield.

"Hurry it up!" Paul yelled and Electivire began pouring its electricity faster. But seconds later, Bruno escaped through one of the remaining gaps in the shield and disappeared. Paul cursed. "Drop it."

"Vire? Electivire vire." Electivire said and Paul scoffed.

"Good work." Paul said before taking his pokeball out. "But we have a change of plans." he quickly returned the Pokemon and began walking the direction opposite of the one he was going. "We're going to see Ash."

**

* * *

Author's Note: A very long chapter but a very fulfilling one in my opinion. Tensions are starting to arise for our characters and various plans are beginning to be enacted. What will happen? You'll see. On that note, many of you will probably be waiting for next chapter which brings in that very important concept in the summary. How it will play in, you'll see. However, it may take me 2-3 weeks to write for two reasons: 1) Midterms and 2) Pokemon White. Besides you'll all be busy with that anyway. I'll post the Creation notes for Chapters 4 and 5 by tomorrow. But in the meantime, REVIEW please and, as always, Dare to Be Silly.**


	7. The Jewel of Life

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, though I own White Version and a Krookodile.**

* * *

The Jewel of Life

A few hours passed, and still there was no sign of Max returning. May was absolutely frantic and only Brock was now helping her take her mind off of things by making an extravagant lunch. Kenny was still busy talking with Dawn whilst Misty was sitting silently on the couch, thinking to herself, staring at a blank TV. Ash himself was meditating, trying to gather his thoughts together. At May's request he did try to find Max's aura, but the sheer amount of people in Cerulean City made it near impossible to do so, and it aggravated him slightly. All they could hope for now would be to have Max come back. A phone rang in the distance and for a moment, no one went to answer it.

Misty heaved herself off the couch with a sigh. It was clear that none of her sisters were going to answer the phone. She walked straight past Ash without looking at him and over to the other room where the phone was. Ash continued to meditate before Misty's quiet voice called to him.

"Ash, the phone is for you." Ash's eyes snapped opened and he looked at Misty with bewilderment. She merely shrugged as he stood up, Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder, and walked over to the phone. He took it from her as she went back into the living room. Ash looked at the screen and saw the face of what appeared to be a nurse (though not a Nurse Joy).

"I would presume you are Ash Ketchum?" the nurse asked and Ash nodded before spouting a question of his own.

"Yeah, I am, but how did you find me here?" Ash asked in confusion and the nurse smiled at him before answering.

"We were told you lived in Pallet but your mother told us you might be here if you were not on Shamouti Island." the nurse said and Ash nodded in understanding. "Anyway, I'm calling from the Eterna City Hospital."

"Eterna City?" Ash exclaimed. "That's over in Sinnoh, though. What's going on?"

"We have a patient here who requested to see you. They said that it was quite urgent. They requested that you come alone, saying something about how 'the information they had is best relayed to one party only'." Ash's brow creased in confusion.

"Did they give their name? Who's even asking for me?" Ash thought to ask but the nurse merely sighed slightly before responding.

"They asked to not disclose their identification, saying that you needed to come here no matter what, and if you knew who they were, you might not come at all." the nurse said. "Can you make it here in the next few hours?"

"Yeah, I think I have a way." Ash said. The nurse nodded in affirmation before cutting the conversation off. Ash glanced to living room and the kitchen before turning back to the phone and dialing in the number for the Oak Laboratory. After two or three rings, Gary's face finally appeared on the monitor.

"Ashy boy?" Gary said in sudden surprise and Ash glared at him. "Wow, haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?"

"Um…all right, I guess…" Ash said, scratching his head slightly. "Uh, what about yourself?"

"Things have been okay. So, when are you coming home? I know your mom has been slightly worried about you." Gary said with a serious look on his face and Ash rolled his eyes.

"My mom is always worried about me. Tell her I'm fine. I'm at Misty's place." Ash said and Gary waggled his eyebrows a bit. "Not like that! Though we are dating now…keep that to yourself!"

"Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower! There's a couple I never saw coming!" Gary snickered out and Ash glared at him.

"Would you keep it down?" Ash said, pushing his hands down, as if trying to shush the younger Oak. Gary laughed loudly on the screen, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Ah, you two will make little Pokemon obsessed babies." Gary sniggered out and Ash gagged slightly, blushing a deep crimson.

"Sh-shut up! There's no way we're even close to that. As for your original question, I don't know when I'll be coming home. I have some things to take care of before I can." Ash said, folding his arms and staring at Gary, his lips a taut and thin line. Gary sighed audibly.

"Just asking. Either way, there'll be a surprise waiting for you when you get home." Gary said with a smirk and Ash's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Ashy boy, if I told you what it was it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Gary said before chuckling to himself.

"Whatever. Hey, Gary do you know if Charizard is still there or if he's gone back to Charicific Valley?" Gary's brow creased in thought.

"Not sure. I'll go get gramps." Gary left the screen and Ash closed his eyes. He was feeling a little more tired than usual lately, no doubt due to all the stress he was enduring. There was shuffling on the monitor before Professor Oak's voice rang out and Ash opened his eyes.

"Well hello there Ash. Gary tells me that you're looking for Charizard." Professor Oak said and Ash nodded curtly.

"Yeah, I have an errand to run and it needs to be fast…and I don't want to borrow Brock for ride. Is he still there?" Ash asked and Professor Oak nodded.

"Yes, he is. He's been quite a help in the repairs around here. Do you want me to send him to the Cerulean Gym?" Ash nodded with a smile. "All right, just give me a moment and I'll have him sent over."

"Thanks professor. Talk to you later." Professor Oak bade him good bye and the line went flat. Ash left the room and walked into the living room. Misty looked at him as he entered. "Hey Misty, where do you get your Pokemon transfers? I'm getting Charizard from Professor Oak."

"Why do you need Charizard?" Misty asked.

"Got a call. I need to go somewhere alone and I think people would be a little freaked out if I suddenly appeared from a blue portal in the middle of the city." Misty frowned at him but got up anyway and led him to the room where a pokeball was waiting quietly for Ash to pick up. Ash walked in and grabbed it before quickly dashing out of the room. The commotion was enough to garner the attention of the others who followed after both Ash and Misty to the outside.

"Where are you going?" Brock asked. Ash tossed his pokeball into the air and Charizard emerged with a loud roar and a rush of flame.

"Good to see you too, buddy! You up for some flight?" Charizard roared again as Ash jumped onto his Pokemon's back. Ash turned to Brock. "Got an errand to run alone in Eterna City. Don't worry, I'll be back before sundown."

"You be careful out there." Misty said and Ash gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry; I got both Charizard and Pikachu with me. We'll be fine. Don't wait up!" Before any of his friends could utter another word, Charizard flapped his wings and the trio was borne into the air. Ash closed his eyes as he felt the wind whip his face. "Okay, Charizard, we need to get to Eterna City!" Charizard roared and sped off. Pikachu climbed on top of Ash head and extended his arms, screaming wildly. Ash laughed at his companion's enthusiasm, though he couldn't blame him. This was the first moment of true relaxation they had gotten in a while. Even Charizard seemed to be enjoying himself. After a short space of time Charizard began to descend, forcing Ash and Pikachu to hang on tight until the loud landing in Eterna City. Ash hopped off.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried to Charizard who roared loudly, drawing the sight of many spectators. Ash laughed and held out his pokeball.

"Great job! Rest up, Charizard, we'll need you for the ride back." Before Charizard could roar again, Ash had called him back. "Now…the hospital…"

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned.

"Like I know where it is. I was only here once!" Ash cried out and Pikachu sighed exasperatedly. "Well, we can always ask someone. Excuse me!" A man that was walking nearby turned towards Ash and raised his eyebrows, offering him to speak.

"Hi, we're looking for the hospital." Ash said politely.

"Oh, yes, it's that building right there." the man answered. Ash turned and saw the rather large building the man was pointing at. He thanked him quickly before heading over to the hospital, Pikachu on his shoulder. He quickly entered inside and looked around. After thinking for a moment the raven-haired trainer walked over to the receptionist.

"Hi, I was told a visitor here had requested to see me?" Ash questioned and the receptionist looked at him a moment before nodding.

"Ash Ketchum, right? Follow me." Ash didn't say a word as the woman stood up and led him down a nearby hallway. "This is our special care wing. The person in question was hit pretty bad. They had several third-degree burns and multiple lacerations, sorry, cuts, and bruises all over their figure. When we found them their entire house was collapsed."

"Will they be okay? What happened?" Ash questioned.

"They'll be fine. For a moment last night it was mostly touch and go but we think they'll pull out a full recovery. As for what happened, you'll have to ask them, they refused to disclose to us. The first person they requested to see was you." The two of them stopped outside a door. "Take as much time as you need." The receptionist left. Ash looked to Pikachu who nodded, before pushing the door open and stepping inside. His gaze instantly narrowed upon seeing the figure in the bed.

"Ash Ketchum…" she said quietly. "I'm glad you came."

"Give me one reason why I should stay then, Jupiter." Ash said, recognizing the form of the woman on the bed. She sat up slightly, wincing in pain as she did so.

"Do we really have to waste time like this? The world is in danger and you're going to pick a fight with me over a petty squabble in the past." Jupiter said, her voice now becoming slightly stronger. "I did not call you here to harm you but to give you information and advice."

"You still haven't told me why I should trust anything you have to say!" Ash protested and Jupiter sighed.

"Then let me tell you why. Please, take a seat." Ash eyed the chair beside her bed. Pikachu nudged the side of his head and nodded to his partner. Ash reluctantly took the chair beside the bed.

"All right, so tell me: how did you end up like this?" Ash asked and Jupiter took some deep breaths.

"First, I'll have to tell you a story. Ash, I am no longer affiliated with anything to do with Team Galactic. Joining was perhaps the biggest mistake of my life. But I was young when Cyrus came to call. I had dreams and ideals and visions of the future. Cyrus gave me the chance to act on them. So I joined with the hope of making a difference…and in the end I was shafted. You saw with your own eyes, all Cyrus wanted was a world for himself alone. Saturn told me, on our way to prison."

"You got what you deserved." Ash stated angrily and Jupiter chuckled sourly.

"Perhaps we did. Prison gave me time to think, time to realize that my goal was in reach but that I had gone about it in the wrong way. There were better ways to make a change. When time came that I could apply for parole, I did. In fact, most of us did. All three of myself, Saturn and Mars got out early for good behavior and various documents showing that Cyrus and Charon were the real masterminds behind everything.

"We went our separate ways after that. Mars went to search for Cyrus…a truly fruitless search. Saturn disappeared, obviously resurfacing a year and a half later with that Rocket Four scandal. I myself went on a cruise around the regions. A chance to reevaluate my life as it were. When I returned I managed to get a job with all my knowledge here in Eterna City with MAGMA Energy. I believe you've heard of them. I'm the head of the office here."

"That doesn't tell me anything." Ash said. "You're saying you turned over a new leaf and don't want to follow in the steps of Cyrus or Saturn?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Ash. I almost lost everything by following that path, and so have those two. Cyrus is who-knows-where…probably dead and Saturn is behind bars. I needed to change and now I am going about my goals in my own ways. I am making a change legitimately. You must trust me and believe me." Ash stared down at his feet.

"All right, fine. But then, why did you call me here? How did you end up like this?" Ash asked and Jupiter's eyes seemed to darken.

"You know, when I returned from my cruise I had heard on the news of your supposed death. I couldn't believe it. Someone with intentions as pure as yours had died while scum like myself had lived on. It was irony. I guess it was that irony that fueled me these years. When I had heard of the conference being called by the League I was more than shocked to see your face there. But then again, I knew at that moment that you were at the center of everything occurring with this war."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ash asked in utter befuddlement. Jupiter sighed.

"It has everything to do with it. I knew I could call you, because you would need to listen." Jupiter stated. "I was attacked by them, the 'bad' legendaries. They came to my house on the outskirts of Eterna and attacked me. They tortured me, demanding to know about something that sounded so foreign to me, I couldn't comprehend it. And they kept asking what you knew, as if I had contact with you."

"But, I didn't know anything about you until right now…" Ash mused and Jupiter nodded.

"I know. And that is what disturbed me. I figured they would come after you next. I just couldn't understand…" Jupiter tapered off as Ash thought for a moment.

"What-what did they ask you about? What were they after?" Ash asked, a little louder than he had planned to.

"It was strange. I had never heard of it before but they asked me where it was…if you knew where it was. And since I couldn't answer, they kept on attacking before setting my house ablaze. I was lucky the fire department got here in time." Jupiter said before letting a silence fall on the two of them. Jupiter sat up even more and looked Ash straight in the eye. "Ash Ketchum, do you know where the Jewel of Life is?" Ash felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Bringing his hand up to his head he began to massage his temple. "Ash?"

"No…I don't." Ash said quietly. "But if that's what they're looking for then I wish that I did, now more than ever."

"What is it?" Jupiter asked as Ash stood up.

"It doesn't matter." Ash said with a smile. "Thanks a lot, Jupiter. Thank you for telling me, it'll really help."

"No problem. I have only one favor: beat them." Jupiter said sternly. Ash nodded with a smirk before he left the room. He walked straight past the receptionist desk and out into the bustling Eterna City. Pikachu didn't question him as he walked to the outskirts of town before calling Charizard out.

"Charizard, we have a change of plans." Ash said as he hopped on his faithful Pokemon's back.

"Pika pika chu?" Pikachu questioned and Ash smiled at him.

"If the legendaries are looking for the Jewel of Life, then we're just gonna have to find it first." Ash said. "And I think I know a good starting place to look. But I'll need you two to really watch my back while we're there." Charizard roared and Pikachu saluted as Charizard flew up into the air. As soon as they were beyond the cloud line, Ash summoned an aura portal and Charizard flew straight into it. When they emerged they were in the center of the Tree of Beginning.

"Pika chu pika pika?" Pikachu asked and Ash looked at him a moment before answering.

"I want to conserve on aura but this was the easiest way to get in here. We can still fly out. Now, you two have to watch my back." Ash didn't wait for a response before walking up to the place that he had placed the Jewel of Life in. His hand hovered over the exact spot as the memories came flooding back to him.

_Arceus closed his eyes and Ash watched as sixteen differently colored plates flew out of the Alpha Pokemon's body. All of them swirled around his figure until at last they all converged at a single point. A bright light shone forth and Ash covered his eyes. When the light had receded, Ash looked and saw the green, yellow, and black Jewel of Life floating there, suspended in the air. Ash took a tentative step forward. Arceus' eyes were still closed and his head slumped forward slightly. "Arceus?"_

_"Ash…" the Pokemon breathed out in a raspy voice. "Take the Jewel…put it in the tree…please…" Ash nodded and grabbed the Jewel. For a moment Ash felt a warm light flow through his body. But as soon as it was there, Ash figured he must have imagined it…either that or taking the Jewel of Life was just a warm thing. Ash took a deep breath and walked forward until he reached the core of the Tree of Beginning, twinkling brightly. Ash extended his hand and put the Jewel in the Tree. It was readily accepted and the Jewel disappeared into the core. Smirking to himself, Ash walked back to where Arceus was, still regaining his strength._

_"All done." Arceus didn't respond but Ash continued smiling._

Ash took his hand away from the base of the tree. There was nothing here. In frustration he kicked the tree. Arceus had told him of course…he had told him it was just some kind of pathway. The Jewel of Life could be anywhere in the world! Collapsing to his knees, Ash pounded on the core of the tree. First Arceus died and now, Ash couldn't even find and protect the last bit of him that was left.

"Boy did I screw up…" Ash breathed out. "I wish I knew what to do."

"Pikapi?" Pikachu said from behind him and Ash stood up slowly, looking at his faithful Pokemon.

"I'm all right. Just a little confused." Ash said with a faint smile. "Come on, let's go home. We'll take the scenic route." Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and Ash clambered onto Charizard before the Pokemon took off at high speed through the caves and out into the open air. Almost at once, Charizard turned for Cerulean. Ash closed his eyes and began to meditate on Charizard's back. He extended his aura, trying to see if there was some faint glimmer of Arceus left that might lead him to the Jewel of Life. But there was nothing. In fact, it had almost seemed to him that Arceus had never left any trace of his existence on the planet. A loud roar suddenly brought Ash back. He snapped his eyes open and just managed to grab hold as Charizard barreled out of the way of an incoming flame. "What the-? Moltres!"

A loud screech alerted him to the presence of the fire bird. Two more screeches followed and suddenly the three forms of Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno appeared. Ash didn't need to give any orders as Charizard spurted a flame and Pikachu let off a bolt of electricity, blocking two of the three incoming attacks. Ash circled his hands around, creating a ring of aura spheres. With alacrity Ash sent them each after Articuno. The first one cut through the Ice Beam and was on a collision course with Articuno when the Pokemon dodged out of the way. It immediately responded with another attack. Ash gritted his teeth as he ducked. The attack barley missed him. Articnuo flew straight by. In that moment, Ash flung an aura sphere, striking Articuno. The Pokemon flew wildly off, but not without its talon clipping Ash on the back. Ash scremed loudly from the pain at the gashes left on his back.

"Man, what is with these legendaries cutting me?" Ash demanded, quickly standing up on Charizards back, wincing from the pain. "Why can't you just leave me ALONE?" Ash quickly summoned a giant sphere in his hands and sent it hurling at the remaining two birds. However, an attack from Zapdos caused Charizard to lower his altitude, throwing off Ash's aim. Ash quickly slipped back down onto Charizard. "Let's finish this! Pikachu, Volt Tackle at Moltres!" Pikachu didn't give a moment of pause before running down Charizard's neck, shocks surrounding its body as it leapt into the air and charged toward Moltres. Ash quickly flung an aura sphere in Pikachu's path as Pikachu rammed into it. The shocks surrounding its body became blue as it managed to slam into Moltres.

Charizard immediately angled down and scooped Pikachu up onto its wings. Pikachu quickly ascended to Ash's head. Ash scowled as he summoned his sword to his hands. Zapdos passed by, emitting electricity and Ash took a futile swipe at him. Zapdos quickly circled around and sent a Thunder at the flying trio. Charizard dodged; but it was a move Zapdos had anticipated. The attack slammed into Ash and hit with suck force it knocked him off. Ash flailed wildly in an attempt to grab onto Charizard, but missed. Zapdos came up close to Ash and Ash swiped again but Zapdos' talons knocked the sword out of his hands. Ash closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come as a loud screech filled the air, and then he felt himself cushioned on something.

Ash opened his eyes and saw himself on Charizard's back, and he sighed in relief. But he tore his gaze away from his own Pokemon to see Zapdos in the distance, battling with Lugia. Zapdos sent an electric attack at Lugia who blocked it before responding with a powerful Aeroblast. Ash patted Charizard and the Pokemon took off towards the battle. However, almost as soon as they arrived, the last Aeroblast struck Zapdos and sent him careening. Zapdos picked up before flying away. Charizard slowed as Lugia watched it go.

"Hey Lugia. Thanks a lot." Ash said but Lugia made no response before flapping his wings and sailing off into the clouds. "Lugia? Lugia!" Ash called after the Pokemon but it made no response to return. Ash's shoulders sagged. Why had Lugia just ignored him like that?

"Pikapi…" Pikachu sighed out. Ash shook his head before a frown took itself on his face.

"Come on, Charizard, let's get back." Ash said and Charizard complied with a roar. Ash just kept looking down. He knew it was silly to worry about Lugia's obvious coldness. But somehow, after everything, he couldn't imagine why Lugia would just up and leave. And thinking on that, he suddenly felt more alone in this world than ever.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry this took so long and for a slightly short chapter. However, it is important. Anyway, to explain my absence. First I had midterms, not a very fun experience for any college student. Then I had Pokemon White, naturally. That was plenty fun for the forty to fifty hours I played it but my DS is a piece of crap so I have to wait for something better to really play it. Next up, I had a lot of crap to do over Spring Break. Finally for the last two weeks I have been playing Dissidia 012 [duodecim] Final Fantasy and that's already taken up about 100+ hours. And I'll keep on playing it! Either way this chapter was a piece we've all been waiting to bring in. Now every key factor of importance is more or less, revealed to you readers (and hopefully reviewers) and now the real story will pick up. So, the next chapter will probably come in a week or two (that'll be a fun one) and yes, this takes place on the same day as the previous chapter. So, in the meantime REVIEW on what you liked, didn't like, were confused on, what you think might happen. Just…please give me a good review and Dare to Be Silly.**

**P.S. This is my soon to be birthday present to all of you (this coming Sunday!)**


	8. Breath Before the Plunge

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Breath Before the Plunge

"Stupid May, doesn't ever know what she's talking about…" Max muttered under his breath, kicking aside some debris. "Always thinks she has to be my big sister and baby me all the time. I'm thirteen! I know more about training Pokemon than she ever will!" No one responded to his rant but the wind whistling through the barren field. Max scowled and glanced around. There was not a person in sight and Max felt he was stuck in one of those old movies that his parents used to watch with him. Emitting a sigh, Max saw a small rock in the distance and sat down upon it. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly.

"Maybe I should have swiped some food before I left." Max said angrily, but despite his stomach's protests, Max refused to move from the spot at which he had decided to sit. Max closed his eyes, hoping to blot out the dusty wasteland before him. He couldn't believe that he was in the middle of this. Of course, he should have known he'd get dragged in some way or another. Part of him was inclined to say it was Ash's fault: had he not been the Chosen One, none of this wouldn't have happened to him.

_But that's not entirely true, now is it?_ said a little voice in Max's head to which he frowned. Of course, it wasn't entirely true. They had all followed along blindly. They could have said no. When the Rocket Four had called them out, they could have just stepped to the side and refused to fight back. But they didn't. They could have told Ash to go and battle the legendaries on his own…but what good would that have done? No, they had made their decision to be involved in this war on their own. And that was what aggravated Max most of all. He had made his own conscious decision to fight at Sootopolis. Yes, he had failed when Koga came to call but after an ambush like that, could he be blamed for that event? Yet here his sister was, refusing to let him go out there because _she_ couldn't protect him. Max wasn't a small child anymore. He was thirteen years old, already three years older than when Ash had first saved the world. Max gave a small snort of laughter at that thought. How could they forget that fact? Ash saved the world at almost every age imaginable and here they were, doubting him. Max sighed once more.

Suddenly Max felt himself picked up from the rock he was sitting on as a rough pair of hands grabbed him. Immediately sensing danger Max started kicking wildly, but the hands held tight as callous and harsh laughter rang in his ears. Max opened his eyes and turned to look at his assailants: two men with burly arms and a rough shave on each of their faces; loopy grins were stretched across both of their faces. Max tried to knock his head at one of them but the man used a free hand to slap Max and knock his glasses onto the dusty ground. Unable to see a thing, all Max could do was struggle before he heard a loud sniggering.

"Well, well boys what have we here?" came a snide voice. "A lone little trainer wandering Kanto's wasteland. Not a smart idea little boy. At least, not with guys like us about."

"Go bite yourself!" Max snapped and the man and his cronies that were holding max laughed. The man bent down to Max's level and stared him right in the face. Max smelled a mixture of alcohol and smoke and gagged at the smell.

"If I were you, I'd learn to respect your elders." the man said. "You two, strip him of his Pokemon. Any trainer able to wander the wild like that has got to have some good Pokemon on his side. They'll fetch a pretty penny on the black market and feed our stomachs for the next few weeks."

"You're not taking my Pokemon!" max yelled loudly and he kicked at the man, nailing him in the groin. The man backed off with an angry look plastered on his face.

"You'll pay for that, little boy! You'll wish you didn't mess with us." Max heard a click and suddenly saw a knife slide in under his vision. Max closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, preparing for pain.

"Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!" cried a loud voice. The man stopped in his action just as a hard ball of water slammed into the four. The men and Max quickly fell backwards. Quickly, Max reached to his pocket and found a pokeball. He quickly tossed it into the air.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!" Max cried out as Gardevoir appeared and lifted the men into the air. Max scrambled up and squinted his eyes, noticing the shape that was his glasses. Max quickly grabbed them and slammed them on his face before turning to look at his savior. "Barry!"

"Huh? Who're you? Uh oh!" Barry exclaimed loudly as Gardevoir dropped its Psychic and the men quickly got to their feet.

"You think you can mess with us and get away with it?" the thug yelled.

"You know, you're taking up too much of my time. I'm fining you! Now, are you gonna leave or not?" Barry said. When the men made no move to leave Barry sighed. "Okay, you asked for it. Empoleon, use Hydro Pump and show 'em who's boss."

"You too Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!" Max ordered. Both of the Pokemon dashed in front of their respective trainers initiating their attacks. The men's eyes widened before they were hit by the attacks and blasted away. Max watched them go with a sense of smug satisfaction before turning to Barry.

"Well, that was annoying. I should fine them double." Barry said with a small smile on his face.

"Where have you been Barry?" Max asked with an inquiring look on his face. Barry scratched his head.

"Huh…you look really familiar. Where do I know you from?" Barry's eyes searched Max's face as he attempted to discover a clue of Max's identity. "Oh, right! You're that kid that's friends with Ash!"

"My name is Max!" Max corrected and Barry waved his hand as if the matter was moot.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, well I was at Mount Silver and I was helping with the clean up there, but that's somewhat finished and they let us trainers go home. So I was planning on going to the Pokemon league at Indigo Plateau but I overshot my mark and ended up around here when I heard of a group of trainers gathering coordinators for some big war effort. I thought it wouldn't hurt to take a look and so I went to go find them but I seem to have lost my way. So, sorry but I can't chat! Bye!" With that Barry began to run off. Max quickly returned Gardevoir to its pokeball before lunging out and grabbing hold of Barry's ascot.

"Not so fast Barry!" max snapped and Barry kept trying to run but soon realized it was futile and froze.

"What do you want? I'm in a hurry so make it quick or I'll fine you!" Barry said, folding his arms. "How'd you get so strong anyway?"

"Practice. Now what did you mean by trainers gathering coordinators?" Max asked.

"Yeah, they're over by Viridian. Like I said, I got turned around and lost and everything. They say they have a boat and a bunch of stuff. So I was going to take a look."

"Then I'll go with you." Max said resolutely. Barry arched his eyebrows.

"You sure?" Barry asked and Max smirked slightly.

"Absolutely. You said you were lost and I know the way to Viridian so I can help you get there. How many people are leading this thing?" Max said with a stern glance. Barry scratched his head before answering.

"Three, I think." Barry said. "Anyway, all right then, let's go!"

"Barry…Viridian is the other way."

"Right. I knew that. Now hurry up or I'm fining you."

"Think I'll fine you if you don't keep your mouth shut…" And the two set off towards Viridian.

-CT-

Cynthia's eyes scanned the information on the large monitor in her office. How many days had they been pouring over information? Now Cynthia felt she finally had something to show for it. The door opened to her office and a tired but smiling Lance came strolling in, soon collapsing on the couch that was in Cynthia's office. Cynthia glanced at him a moment.

"Long day?" she asked and Lance scoffed.

"Don't you know it…" Lance sighed out and Cynthia chuckled a bit.

"I'm assuming you didn't come to my office to sleep." Cynthia said, never tearing her eyes from the monitor.

"No, I didn't. I have some news actually." Lance said with a smirk. "First, the G-Men said they have practically collected members of the draft for just about anywhere. Furthermore, the Battle Frontier has set up in the following locations: Pallet Town, Sandgem Town, Lilycove City, Shamouti Island and I think Goldenrod."

"Good news then, I guess." Cynthia said, a smile now on her face. "And what of our raven-haired friend?"

"To that, I actually do have some news. Well, more rumors but something is better than nothing." Lance said, sitting up and clearing his throat. "About two days ago Fuchsia City was reported as abandoned whereas before it was bustling. Our scouts went inside to see a new building in the Safari Zone, completely abandoned."

"Koga…" Cynthia breathed out before giving a light scoff. "In the most likely place to look. Yet we didn't…anyway, what does that have to do with Ash?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there. Scouts reported that two days ago they saw a black haired trainer and three others sneak into Fuchsia. Shortly after, the whole city was abandoned." Lance said. "If my assumption is correct, and I believe it is, Ash was responsible for Koga's exodus."

"That's…a good thing I guess." Cynthia stated.

"Yeah it is, it'll keep Koga on his toes now." Lance said with smirk. "My story's not done there though. There's more." Cynthia now turned to Lance with an inquisitive look and Lance chuckled. "Ash Ketchum was seen in Eterna City earlier this afternoon. He bumped into one of our agents asking for the hospital location. We don't know who he saw or what he did there because the hospital refused to disclose the information but he left about an hour later on the outskirts of town. I have no idea where he's gone since."

"But we know he's doing all right?" Cynthia asked with a slightly concerned tone to her voice. Lance sighed and nodded in affirmation of Cynthia's question. Cynthia turned back to the board as Lance stood up and came to her side.

"So, what've you been doing holed up in your office here?" Lance asked. "Find anything interesting?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Cynthia stated sternly. I've spent the last twenty four hours just mulling over statistical data. I don't even think I've slept. In any case, we finally tabulated the results from the battle in Sootopolis and I have to say that the results were quite surprising."

"How so? Wait, shouldn't Wallace be here for this?" Lance asked and Cynthia became rigid. "He is the champion."

"Temporary." Cynthia snapped. "Until Steven returns only. I'm trusting nobody but you and him with any of this information." Lance held his hands up in defeat as he took a step back. "Anyway, look at the values."

"What about them? I'm seeing that the death total isn't very high." Lance said, scrutinizing the screen.

"Exactly, that's my point of concern." Cynthia stated sharply and Lance raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay, compare all of the values. The total death count at the Battle of Mount Silver was about fifty, correct? That's all fine, the fifty dead matched up exactly with whoever was left over after the battle was finished. We have, however, a very different story at Sootopolis. The battle at Sootopolis totaled the dead at around 125, League officials and citizens alike."

"Okay, other than a slightly nasty number there, I can't see the problem, Cynthia." Lance said and Cynthia sighed, waving off his comment.

"I'm getting to that. In either case, look at the comparison. We sent about 300 soldiers to take part in the battle there and the city's population totaled around 20,000. We lost about 100 troops in the battle and twenty five of those found dead were of the city's citizenry. I thought that was all fine until I looked at the values in comparison. Of all the troops we sent, 200 should have returned to us; however only 175 did report in and from what I know, none of them ran off."

"So…you think they went missing?" Lance questioned and Cynthia frowned. "They could just be MIA."

"If they were just missing in action then how do you explain the total of Sootopolis City. Only twenty five dead, we should still have a value of those close to 20,000, but instead we have a value here that's closer to 19, 500. That's a vast difference from what was reported."

"Almost 500 people…they must be hostages then? Do you think Koga's behind it, or the legendaries?" Lance stated and Cynthia snapped her fingers.

"I started thinking the same thing, so I did some more digging. I looked up all of the battles that have taken place since the first destruction of Cycling Road here in Kanto. I found no conclusive evidence at Cinnabar Island however that was certainly a strange phenomenon. But then I thought to look at the first incident. I had a statistician look at the footage and he reasons that there were roughly 200 people on the bridge at the moment of the attack. We believed them dead, all of them. But then I looked at the death count: a hundred and fifty. Not the exact number of those dead, but a hundred and fifty!"

"You're saying that the legendaries kidnapped fifty people from their attack on Cycling Roas, took hostages, and we didn't notice this until now?" Lance said with wide eyes and Cynthia nodded solemnly.

"Our minds were so focused elsewhere we failed to notice the overwhelming truth." Cynthia collapsed in her chair as she said this. "The legendaries are taking hostages. I don't know what for, but if we find them-"

"We find Steven." Lance stated conclusively.

"Lance…I'm more worried about what this means." Lance gave Cynthia an inquiring look. "These legendaries are smarter than we give them credit for. We though Sootopolis was the diversionary battle; the battle to split up our forces so that we couldn't protect Mount Silver. We were wrong. Mount Silver was the diversion. They split our forces so that they could take hostages faster in a place from which it is very difficult to escape. We were played for fools!" Lance was about to open his mouth when the door to the office suddenly opened and a receptionist stuck her head inside.

"Madam Champion, Champion Lance." she stated and both turned their attention towards her. "Koga is here at the Pokemon League. He is waiting outside, on the first floor." Lance and Cynthia glanced at each other before each slowly got up and nodded at the receptionist.

"Think we should see what he wants?" Lance asked and Cynthia scoffed.

"We should." Cynthia stated and they started towards the door. "Lance, don't tell anyone about this. We'd start a panic if anyone else knew." Lance nodded in agreement as the two strode out of the office and past the receptionist. They walked on in silence until they reached the elevator and pushed the necessary button to take them to the first floor. It wasn't long before they reached it. As soon as the elevator doors opened the two champions caught sight of Koga, leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face. Cynthia suppressed a snort as she looked at him. He was holding a briefcase as if he was a businessman, but the traditional ninja garb that he still wore contradicted it.

"Koga." Lance stated venomously and Koga looked at the both of them. "What are you doing here?"

"I have merely come to talk. Is there a place we can do so in private?" Koga questioned and Cynthia narrowed her glance.

"Just us. What about Wallace?" Cynthia snapped but Koga didn't react.

"My business is with you two and Steven, not with him. Now, can we?" Koga stated. Both Cynthia and Lance pondered on it a moment without even looking at each other.

"We'll use the conference room." Lance said briskly and he led both Cynthia and Koga towards an unoccupied room on the first floor. As soon as all three were inside, Lance shut and locked the door before taking his seat. "So, Koga, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Simple." Koga stated, opening up his briefcase and drawing out what seemed to be a contract of sorts. He placed it on the table and slid it over to Cynthia. "I am here to ask you to hand the Pokemon League over to me." Cynthia immediately laughed derisively.

"Oh, really? Hand it over? Do you really think we're going to do that?" Cynthia said and Koga half-nodded.

"Is there really any other choice?" Koga said. "Cynthia, Lance, the both of you know that the League is failing. Why not spare yourselves the trouble of fighting a losing battle?"

"And hand over the welfare of the citizenry to the legendaries? I don't think so." Cynthia stated, folding her arms across her chest. Koga smirked slightly.

"Oh no, I wouldn't leave the citizens to the legendaries. I would find them, and eliminate them with all the force I have." Koga stated sharply and neither Lance nor Cynthia said nothing. "I don't like this situation any more than yourselves, but Champions, can we not see the truth? You're losing momentum. All those trainers you once had on your side are leaving the League and joining me. All this means is that I am in the right position to get things done. All of you were crippled at Mount Silver and Sootopolis. And it will only happen again. The legendaries will keep hammering and hammering until you've broken into dust. You said so yourself, the League cannot stand for very long."

"And you think that gives you the right to come in here and take it away?" Cynthia said, her tone rising with anger. "Who do you think you are, Koga? We live to protect the people, all you and your little gang live for is conquest. You think I'm stupid. This isn't about helping anybody but yourself!" Koga's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"And yet, I would help others by extension." Koga stated calmly.

"I don't believe that for a second." Cynthia said, eyes alight with fury before Lance decided to comment.

"Protect the people, huh?" Lance said under his breath. "Tell me, Koga, how is kidnapping three young children protecting them." Both Cynthia and Koga threw Lance wild glances. "You take us for real idiots, don't you Koga? We didn't get to be champions on brute force alone. I've done my research and don't think for a second that I don't know what you've been up to! A few days ago, you kidnapped three children from Sootopolis for some purpose."

"Perhaps I was protecting them." Koga responded and Cynthia laughed scornfully.

"Don't Koga, just don't. Don't try to weasel your way out of this like you do everything else." Cynthia spat. "You declared war against the League. You don't care what happens to it, or anybody else as long as you're the name of power."

"Believe me, my ambitions are far less troublesome to you." Koga said passively and a moment passed in silence. After a little, Lance finally started to speak again.

"You know, Koga, you can tell a lot about a person by the Pokemon they use and their strategy in battle." Lance said and both pairs of eyes in the room turned to look at him. "For instance, Cynthia uses a varied arsenal of Pokemon. It shows she's an unpredictable person. Myself; I like dragons. They can resist a wide number of things, so I like to charge in. But you Koga, you use poison types. You like to inflict status effects; a subtle art, as it were."

"What's your point?" Koga responded.

"I don't know what you're up to, but we all know that you knew we had no intention of handing over the League. So, I don't know why you came here, but you're doing something. And we'll figure out what it is, one way or the other." Lance stated with challenging eyes. Koga scoffed. "Now get out. We'll let you go this one time. But if you even dare to come here again, we'll see to it that you receive just punishment."

"Fine. I understand." Koga stated, quickly getting up and grabbing the piece of paper. "I wish you all luck in the war then." And with that final statement, Cynthia and Lance watched as Koga left the room.

-CT-

"Finally! We made it!" Barry exclaimed as he and Max stared at the rows of tents set up near the Viridian harbor. Max sighed next to him.

"Would've been here a lot sooner if you'd just listened to me!" Max complained.

"Apples and oranges! Besides, were here!" Barry exclaimed brightly and max rolled his eyes and his older companion's attitude. "You almost slowed me down, though I guess you're okay because you did get us here." Max didn't say a word before an unfortunately familiar voice called out to him.

"Max, is that you?" cried an effeminate voice and Max cringed while Barry looked around the area for the source of the voice. Max turned slowly before coming face to face with a purple haired trainer dressed in flamboyant green clothes.

"Harley…" Max said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I can't believe you're actually here! And where is May darling?" Harley asked loudly, causing more than a few heads to turn in their direction. Max was only grateful that the firelight was the only thing shining on them at this point of the evening.

"She's not here." max said sharply. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, they called all coordinators, didn't they?" Harley yelled out, extending his arms and Max sighed. Before Max had a chance to say another word, Barry suddenly stepped in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great, we're here to join so where are you're leaders? I didn't come from Mount Silver to just stand around so let's get moving!" Barry said quickly and Max just wanted to hit him over the head before another familiar face appeared.

"Max, that you?" said the woman and Max waved half-heartedly. "Well, haven't you grown up? Last I remembered you were only eight at the time of the Grand Festival here in Kanto. Pokemon trainer now, huh?"

"Hey Solidad. Yeah, and before you ask, May's not here." Max stated, cutting across Barry's eternally long rant. "Actually, we came here to help and we wanted to meet with whoever's in charge."

"No problem. They're in a meeting right now, but I don't think they'll mind some new recruits." Solidad said with a warm smile and Max nodded at her. "Hey you! Hey!" Barry turned to her.

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of something! I should fine you." Barry said with a raised fist in the air.

"Go fine yourself. You want to meet the leaders, come with me." Solidad said no more on the subject as Barry stood there, for once speechless. Realizing he wasn't going to followed, Max grabbed his ascot and dragged him along towards the largest tent in the camp. Solidad didn't say a word as she led them there. She held a hand up as they approached the entrance and both of the trainers stopped. There was some muffled discussion from within the tent before Solidad stepped back out. "They'll see the both of you now."

"Thanks." Max muttered and Solidad walked away as both Max and Barry entered the tent. Max's jaw nearly dropped upon the sight. "Team Rocket!"

"The little twerp!" cried the trio and Zoey and Drew, who were in the tent, looked back and forth between the two. Jessie's mouth was wide open and she looked ready to say something before Barry, who had now regained his senses butted in.

"Please don't start that stupid motto we've heard it enough times!" Barry exclaimed and Jessie folded her arms across her chest indignantly.

"Well, I wasn't going to say." Jessie humphed before turning her attention back to Max. "So what are you doing here little twerp?"

"I'm not little. And I think the better question is what are you doing here?" max said, his face scrunched up in a partial fury. Meowth walked over to him and scrutinized him for a moment.

"We're here for da same reason you are: to fight." Meowth said and max just stared at him. Shock took over his body. He couldn't believe that Team Rocket was actually here, willing to fight for what was good and right. True, they had turned over a new leaf before but… "We called a bunch of da coordinators here and we set up a task force for a mission we're performing tomorrow."

"You need any help?" Max blurted out before he could stop himself. Jessie, James and Meowth looked at each other before shuffling a way to the corner of the tent. For a brief moment the three seemed to have a mini, mumbled argument whilst Max and Barry merely stared at them. After that moment passed, the three shuffled back over.

"We accept." James said. "Now, little twerp-"

"It's Max." max grumbled out.

"Whatever. We know you're a smart cookie so you can help us out with our battle plan." James said, pointing emphatically at the table. Max scooted over to take a look at the plan. "Tomorrow morning we're invading Stark Mountain and freeing whatever hostages are held there."

"We have our force split into three groups, although I disagree with the arrangement." Zoey spoke up and Max looked to her. "See here, we have a group that's scaling the mountains including myself whilst we also have a group that's charging straight in. then there's the perimeter blockoff. That'll help if any legendaries want to take back what's theirs."

"Okay, but, I don't see what your problem is with it." Max admitted and Zoey sighed.

"It's the arrangement of the trainers!" Zoey protested. "We're giving no thought to how trainers work together. Coordinators each have different styles but we're just pairing them up with types of pokemon. Flying for the climbers, land based for the ground and any fire and water types for the invasion force."

"So what are you getting at?" Barry stated with folded arms.

"I'm saying that instead of types we need to evaluate based on ability." Zoey concluded and Max nodded. He quickly examined the battle plan in front of him before affixing his face with a smirk.

"No problem." Max said. "I agree with both of your plans to a point, but I think they need revision." Everyone leaned in towards Max to hear what he had to say. Max's smirk widened in appreciation; at least they were listening to him. "Don't send so many troops to the top of the mountain. It'll be impossible to get through the top without lots of people getting hurt. A smaller group would be better; they might not be noticed as much and if they are they'll serve as a better distraction. Instead, use the remaining forces to set up a perimeter based on style as opposed to type. They'll work better together. As for the interior forces, I think, since you have two trainers as opposed to coordinators here, one of them should lead the task force on the inside. Split that group into two: one to hold the outer edge and draw distractions while the others go with you to free the hostages."

"Makes sense to me!" Barry exclaimed.

"Yeah…it does. Good thinking. We would have wasted a lot of manpower scaling the hill." Zoey said and Jessie reluctantly agreed.

"All right, kid, you have a good point. James, Meowth, call the other coordinators, we're having a meeting! Time to revise the battle plan! Zoey, could you get a tent for these two?" With their instructions doled out everyone left the tent. Barry followed after James and Meowth. Max just smiled to himself and began to leave the tent before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Max turned and saw drew standing there. His face darkened.

"What do you want Drew?" Max snapped. Drew heaved a sigh.

"Is May here?" he asked and Max brushed Drew's hand off.

"No. And why do you care? You'd just insult her anyway." Max snapped.

"Th-that's not true. I…" Drew tapered off before speaking again. "Look, I care about your sister, okay. That was the old me, you know. I…your sister…"

"I. Don't. Care. Go find my sister if that's what you want. She's probably still at Cerulean City. I don't really care. You treat her like dirt and she treats me like I'm useless. You two would be perfect together. But leave me out of it. I'm on my own." Max jerked away from Drew and left the tent, leaving Drew with a harsh cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not particularly happy with the ending but some things can't be helped. Not a long author's note here but I think we got a lot of insight as to what is going on with more of the side characters that I think are just as important as Ash. Now please, REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**

**P.S. No Gen V Pokemon will appear due to the location we're in.**


	9. Will of Stone

**DISCLAIMER: I own not the series that is nameth Pokemon.**

* * *

Will of Stone

_June 28__th__, 2008_

Max breathed in the cool crisp air as the sea breeze buffeted his face. Below him, the water was churning, the boat all the coordinators were on cutting through it in a swathe. Max rubbed his eyes a little to wake himself up. It had been a rough night for him to say the least. It had started at the meeting that Team Rocket had called. Max was practically forced to stand up a give a speech regarding the new battle plan. part of him was mortified but all of the coordinators listened to him intently, and Max felt relatively good about himself regarding the plan. Of course, the meeting lasted for far longer than any of them had anticipated. The addition of Conway was unexpected to Max and so they changed it to having Conway help the perimeter forces while Max and Barry would lead the charge inside. To Max's chagrin, both Team Rocket and Drew joined with them. Zoey would remain outside.

With the long and grueling meeting finished, Max and Barry finally went to their tent to rest…although, Barry wouldn't stop talking. And it was for this reason that Max had stayed up practically all night, until this moment. Team Rocket had woken them up at five to board the ship. Looking at the sight of it, Max was surprised it would be able to get them there quickly. But sure enough, for a boat, it clipped along at a pretty decent speed. It wasn't even noon yet and Max could see Stark Mountain in the distance.

"You ready for this?" Barry asked next to him. Max nodded curtly and Barry flexed his muscles momentarily. "I'm all pumped up for this. There's no way those legendaries are gonna stop us!"

"Just remember that the hostages are the most important Barry." Max scolded him and Barry cocked his head toward the younger trainer.

"Please, I know that." Barry said. "But me and Empoleon will tear through those legendaries like butter!" Max didn't respond, believing it best to simply not say anything to the hyperactive trainer. Instead he took to simply staring ahead at the approaching form of Stark Mountain. Max narrowed his eyes as he thought he saw a shadow flit over the copse around the mountain. Barry seemed to suddenly notice something was wrong with Max. "Uh, Max? What's with you?"

"Nothing good…" Max mumbled before turning away and heading towards the captain's cabin. He knocked lightly on the door before entering to the staring faces of Jessie, James, Meowth and the captain. "Hey."

"What's with you?" James asked and Max walked slightly past him to address the captain directly.

"Captain, how loud would you say this boat is?" Max asked and the captain looked all at sea in his mind with regards to Max's question.

"I'm afraid I don't understand young man. What do you mean by how loud it is?" the captain asked and Max steadied his increasing pattern of breathing before rephrasing his question.

"Okay, if someone were at Stark Mountain right now, could they hear us?" Max asked and the captain smirked before scoffing and shaking his head. Max's eyes narrowed. "What about a Pokemon?"

"Well…that depends…" the captain said, folding his arms as he furrowed his brow in thought. "Each Pokemon has a different radius of hearing though it's entirely possible that a Pokemon could hear this ship if their hearing is especially sharp."

"Not good!" Max said, whipping around toward the door.

"Oy! Little twoip, what's wrong?" Meowth asked and Max turned to him, the scowl on his face partially out of agitation at his nickname.

"Those Pokemon know we're coming!" Max snapped. "As soon as we land they'll probably launch some kind of ambush. We need to be ready as soon as we disembark."

"James and I will take care of that then." Jessie said. "Meowth, you better come to since you'll be helping us and we really don't want to separate." Meowth and James saluted as the three filed out of the room. The captain gave a low whistle and sigh before turning back to the wheel.

"Guess I'll kill the engines soon as we get there." the captain said with a shake of his head. "But don't worry, I know you guys'll need a quick fix once them hostages are free so I'll be ready to go."

"Thanks captain." Max said with a smile before he dashed out of the room himself. Max saw many of the coordinators lining up on the deck in their battle formation while Max ran over to where Barry and Drew were standing around; although, Barry was less standing and more fidgeting.

"Will you calm down already?" Drew asked with an annoyed scowl as Max approached.

"Oh come on! You're not excited? You can't feel it?" Barry said with a wide grin on his face. "This is going to be great! No! Not great! Awesome!" Barry pumped a fist into the air as Drew slapped his forehead.

"Your voice is starting to 'great' on my ears." Drew snarled out but Barry was blissfully unaware, continuing to chatter on. Max turned away from the two to look out over the ocean at Stark Mountain. Max couldn't discern anything else amiss with the area surrounding the mountain but that didn't necessarily mean a thing. Max was brought to his senses by a loud crashing noise where he surprisingly saw Barry in a headlock, Drew having taken him down to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts! I'm fining you!" Barry exclaimed as Drew rolled his eyes.

"Are you really this stupid or just into yourself?" Drew said. "Shut…up!" Drew finally let go of Barry and straightened his hair out before glaring venomously at the overenthusiastic trainer. "Team Rocket just said that the legendaries might be aware of our arrival so we need to get in formation to be successful. Now you're going around broadcasting our location to the entire Sinnoh region."

"Hey, I'm not the one with some ridiculous green hair." Barry said with a pouting face. Drew just raised his hands to the sky in exasperation.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Drew exclaimed and Barry shrugged.

"Will the both of you shut up already?" Max nearly screamed out, finally grabbing their attention away from their pointless argument. "You two act like children."

"He started it!" Barry accused, pointing a finger at Drew. Drew snorted loudly.

"Yeah, real mature there, pointing fingers." Drew stated with a glare and Max shook his head.

"You two are hopeless. This mission's doomed from the start." Max said, walking a small distance from the two so as to not get tangled up between them. Thankfully only silence met his ears as the two descended into an uncomfortable hush. Max closed his eyes before rubbing them underneath his glasses. Moments later he felt the ship begin to slow down as they approached their destination. Max opened his eyes to see Team Rocket ambling over towards them. Jessie was the first one to speak.

"The first wave will, naturally, go first. We'll follow behind them and the second wave will cover our backs." Jessie said. Max, Barry and Drew nodded in understanding. "The third wave will come to cover the perimeter while the second deals with the slopes. The last wave will come and join us in the meantime to help the hostages out."

"Sounds like a plan." Drew stated with a curt nod. The ship finally ground to a complete halt and there was a slight jerk as the engines turned off. A flare fired off from the captain's cabin to alert the first wave forward. That first wave, led by Zoey, managed to successfully find themselves on the shore. James took charge and led the group of six forward behind them. They also managed to fall in step behind the first group quite effectively. The second wave of coordinators was not so lucky. No sooner had the first person stepped foot on dry land than a horrible shriek filled the air. Max whipped his head upward to see Moltres soar overhead, a jet of flame emerging from its mouth.

"No!" Max yelled and tried darting forward but a pair of hands clasped around his arm. Max turned back with a scowl to see Drew shaking his head.

"Max, we have a job to do." Drew said. Max glared at him before wrenching his arm free of Drew's hold. Without any attention to the green haired coordinator Max dashed forward, reuniting with Barry and Team Rocket. He soon felt Drew catch up to them. Max took a brief glance backwards to see the Pokemon of the third wave battling valiantly against the three birds, the other two having joined in the fray. Soon after Max and his group managed to break free of the first group who were now setting up the inner ring of the perimeter.

"Where to now?" Barry asked and Max smirked slightly. He pointed ahead.

"Straight for the base." Max said.

"You realize we'll have to make a run for it?" Drew asked the overconfident trainer but Max brushed him.

"You got any better ideas, _Drew_?" Max asked and Drew sighed wearily. With no other words exchanged, Max and Barry dashed forward, Drew and Team Rocket not far behind. Max sent his pokeball spiraling into the air, Gardevoir emerging just as Barry and Drew did the same for Roserade and Empoleon. Within a moment, the group of six had cleared the forest surrounding Stark Mountain and were now out into the open.

Max's heart was beating against his chest, as if threatening to rip out of his body as his feet pounded across what could be effectively termed as "no-man's-land". Max didn't even realize that his feet were carrying him across the abandoned piece of land until he was halfway and Barry yelled loudly that they were going to make it. However, a jet of flame soon shot in front of them, blocking their path. Max grounded himself to a halt as a hulking shape flew through the flames and landed in front of them.

"Heatran." Barry snarled. "You gave us trouble at Mount Silver. Now you're going down!" Barry announced. Max quickly pulled at Barry's ear.

"No! Remember the plan! Don't waste time on this!" Max reminded him and Barry nodded through a grimace. Max let go of his ear. "I got this. Gardevoir, Psychic!" Gardevoir glowed purple as did Heatran. Within a moment, Heatran was tossed to the side as Empoleon sent a Hydro Pump at the line of flames, creating a gap within them. Max quickly ran forward, leading them. Within mere moments the group of six reached the base of Stark Mountain and the cave that led to the interior.

"Here we are!" James said. "You guys remember the plan? We find the hostages and you guys hold off the legendaries."

"No problem. The plan's working so we already have all the legendaries but one or two occupied." Max said with a thumbs up. "So we get in and get out." Each one of them quickly put their hands in to signify their plan before they charged into the cave. To Max's surprise, the cavern was rather brightly lit, lights of a high strength strung along the sides of the caverns walls. Max let it blow past his mind as the six set off.

"Strange…" Drew muttered. "For all the opposition we faced, there's not a lot of legendaries guarding the interior."

"That's because they didn't expect us to make it this far." Max said with a smirk. A sudden burst of static sounded from Meowth's walkie talking.

"Dis is Top Cat coming to ya, who is this, over?" Meowth said before a voice responded.

"This is Conforth, over?" came the static filled but unmistakable voice of Conway.

"We read you Conforth, what's the good word?"

"We have four climbers that penetrated the inner base, surprisingly. The hostages are held in the center. They say, from their quick cavern schematics as they fell that it's be best to head right at the first fork and then zig-zag to reach them." Conway responded. Max smiled at the good new. He hadn't been anticipating that part of the operation to succeed, but since it had, it made their job easier.

"Good work Conforth, keep dat pressure on the outside. This is Top Cat over and out." Meowth said before giving the walkie talkie to James. There was no need for words between the companions as they began their dash forward. Soon after they came to the fork and headed right, per the instructions.

"We've gotta be close, huh?" Barry asked and Max didn't respond. Before long, the six emerged into a large open chamber, a number of doors in multiple directions surrounding them. "Guess we gotta check them all?" A roar filled the chamber at the question and a line of spires erupted from the earth, aiming for the group. The six dived aside, Team Rocket on one side and the other three thrown to the other.

"A trap?" Max exclaimed as a line of flame filled the doorway they had just come through. Heatran suddenly emerged from the flames. "No…we…a trap…"

"Of course. One of the talking legendaries must have given them directions to the hostages just so we could get here and be crushed." Drew yelled out in realization. Max's eyes widened. He had been tricked. Those few that had made it down here had died. Had they really made it down here? Or had the legendaries been planning this all along?

"Hey Max, we could use some help!" Barry yelled out, his Empoleon engaging in a duel with Heatran. Drew ran over to him and shook him but Max still stood there in disbelief. _He_ had been the one to make this plan. _He_ had been the one that prided himself on his intellect. _He_ had been the one to lead those four people and everyone else to slaughter.

"Snap out of it!" Drew yelled, his right hand coming in a backhand blow across Max's cheeks. Max looked up and him and glared, jerking away from the coordinator. "Max, I know it's difficult to accept that you were wrong but-"

"Why does it have to be me that was wrong? Huh?" Max snapped, anger flushing his face. "So what if I had made the plan? If you hadn't stopped me from going to help them we might not have been in this situation."

"Are you serious?" Drew yelled in desperation. Barry gave out a cry though neither of the two spared him a thought. "If I hadn't stopped you then we'd all be dead! Team Rocket is probably on the other side of that wall looking for those hostages."

"Guys, save your drama for off the battlefield! Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!" Barry yelled and all that was heard was the sound of Empoleon's attack meeting one of Heatran's.

"How do you know that? And what do you care? You can't help us! You're just some pretty boy coordinator who cares about his hair more than he does my sister!" Max yelled, letting all of his emotion out at once.

"Shut up and grow up, Max!" Drew yelled. "People change, and you certainly have! You think that because you're smart and a decent trainer that you're better than everyone else? Get over it! I used to be like you but this war made me realize something: no one has that claim!"

"What are you talking about?" Max snapped out and Drew sighed.

"We're all equal, cause we're all human and we're all fighting. So put aside your stupid hatred towards me and trust me!" Drew said, his eyes blazing with unimaginable fury. Max took a moment and stared into his eyes. A moment later he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry…you're right…I…" Max said before Drew put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." Drew said with a smile. "Now, let's turn this into a winning battle." Drew said, turning towards Groudon who had since entered into the battle. "Oh, and Max, I really do care for your sister…more than you know."

"Oh, I know…I just didn't want to accept it." Max said with a warm smile. "Now, Gardevoir, Magical Leaf on Groudon!"

"You too Roserade!" Drew ordered.

"Heck yeah, Empoleon, join 'em with a Hydro Pump!" Barry ordered and Max turned to see Heatran collapsed at the foot of the flames it had conjured. "Let's finish this!" Max nodded emphatically. This battle wasn't over. Not yet. Not by a long shot.

-CT-

Cynthia sighed as she leaned against the soft padding of the couch in her office. She closed her eyes and attempted to allow the wonderful bliss of sleep wash over her. Lately, sleep was one of the many luxuries she was not offered. To that end, it felt good to simply lay down and relax. She knew that sleep probably wouldn't come, but at least some physical relief could come to her eyes for all the staring they had done lately. In other words, Cynthia was exhausted. And the dark and cool comfort of her office was the only way to even allow her to rest and regenerate.

Much of her efforts over the last twenty four hours had been put heavily towards…well, she wasn't even sure of that anymore. She knew that she had spent quite a bit of time looking into the disappearances over the last month and a half, attempting to find some kind of link to something. But after hours of fruitless searching, Cynthia believed there was only a slim chance she would ever locate Steven and the other hostages. Then there were Koga's claims that were made and that caused Cynthia to spend many unseen hours worrying. She almost laughed at that thought. To the world she appeared as calm and collected as ever but behind her own office doors she was ready to break, the pressure of the war taking its toll on her. A toll that not even Lance or Steven had ever seen.

Ash's disappearance was only complicating matters. She knew she would have little hope of finding him if he didn't want to be found. And that meant that she had little support were a battle to come up again. That alone was cause for Cynthia wanting to pull at her hair. But she breathed a little easier knowing that Mrs. Ketchum would inform the League the second her son came home. But overall, Cynthia felt overwhelmed; a feeling that no amount of resting could ever wash away until the war was done and over with. Cynthia heaved a sigh as she attempted to get into a more comfortable position, her dress draping loosely over one of her thighs to let the cool air of the room wash over it. Moments later her peace was shattered as the door to her office banged open.

"What the-?" Cynthia exclaimed, sitting up sharply to face her intruder. "Lance, what do you want?"

"Were you sleeping? At five o'clock in the afternoon?" Lance asked with a bemused look on his face. Cynthia scowled at him.

"And when was the last time you got a full night's sleep?" Cynthia snapped at him and Lance held his hands up in defense. "Now what did you disturb my nap for anyway?"

"Steven's back." Lance said quickly and all other thought of rest fled Cynthia's mind.

"How?" Cynthia said in astonishment.

"Why don't I tell you on the way?" Lance said with a raised eyebrow and Cynthia nodded, emerging from her comfortable position on the couch. At once, the pair left the room. "He came back just a half hour ago. Apparently, our old friends Team Rocket gathered a group of coordinators and led an assault on the legendaries' base: Stark Mountain. They managed to free a very large number of the hostages…well, according to them: those that hadn't died. And Steven was among them. Once the legendaries had lost the hostages they seemed to render the battle moot and fled the base. Meanwhile, the rescuers brought them here."

"Why didn't you come and get me earlier?" Cynthia asked and Lance bit his lip before answering.

"There were…complications." Lance answered simply. Cynthia gave him a puzzled look.

"What kind of complications?" Cynthia asked and Lance didn't respond this time. "Lance, what kind of complications?"

"You might want to see for yourself." Lance told her, stopping outside of a room. "He's in here, along with those who led the operation." Cynthia moved forward to enter the room but Lance quickly grabbed her shoulder and held fast. "You uh…it's not pretty…okay?" Cynthia brushed him off and entered the room, Lance right behind her. As soon as she entered, her eyes widened and he lips made a small o shape.

Steven was certainly sitting in the room, but it was his state which surprised her. As Cynthia did a survey of his body she noted all the damage done. His entire face was scarred and burned along the left side and his left hand hung limply at his side. But perhaps what scared Cynthia the most were Steven's legs. His right leg was twisted and gnarled as if he had been hooked up to a torture rack and spun until his leg was wringed out. Meanwhile, his left leg had suffered the same fate as his left side in general, only worse as the flesh had been burned to the bone. To the side, Cynthia saw Steven's tattered clothing as he was dressed in slightly better clothing than he had arrived in. Steven looked up as she entered and locked eyes with her, a sad smile on his face.

"Hey there…long time, no see." Steven said with a small but painful chuckle.

"It's only been three days…" Cynthia breathed out, her left hand reaching out and touching the side of his face that while intact was heavily bruised. "How…?"

"How did this happen?" Steven asked. "I was kidnapped. They tortured me…asking me all sorts of questions. Questions about the Chosen One, about some artifact…some jewel. Half of it was all nonsense to me. I couldn't answer their questions, so they tortured me more."

"But why?" Lance asked and Steven shook his head, if only fractionally.

"I don't know. I kept asking them why. They never gave a real reason. They just kept saying they wanted answers but I didn't have any. I started to feel like all they wanted was to keep torturing me. And the other hostages…some of them died, but most of them were tortured as well, though not to the extent I was. And the voices…the Pokemon were talking."

"Steven…" Cynthia breathed out, a tear slipping down her face. Suddenly her face became stern. "What about their leader? Did you see their leader? What Pokemon was in charge? If we know that then maybe we can-"

"Pokemon?" Steven asked and Cynthia nodded. "Oh no. No, no, no…It wasn't a Pokemon. It was a human in charge. I saw him, or at least his silhouette. He stood there, watching me be tortured, but it was clear the Pokemon were following his orders."

"A human…" Lance gasped out. Cynthia leaned down to Steven's eye level.

"Don't worry Steven, we'll get you the best medical service we can. You hear me?" Steven nodded a little before he could feel his consciousness slipping. Lance stepped out to call for the nurses who soon came in and took Steven out of the room. As soon as he was in, Cynthia collapsed into a chair.

"A human…Unbelievable…" Cynthia said under her breath.

"I think…we saw him." came a voice next to her and she turned to see the three members of Team Rocket as well as Max, Drew and Barry. All six looked filthy but other than that, no worse for the wear. Max stepped forward, having been the one to speak. "We didn't get a good look at him but he was watching Drew, Barry and myself battle against Groudon. It was kinda creepy." Cynthia considered the young boy's words for a moment.

"Team Rocket!" Cynthia snapped and the three snapped to attention. "Might I ask why you led this assault on Stark Mountain without first informing the League."

"It's quite simple!" Jessie said with a smirk. "We knew calling you guys would take too much time so we gathered coordinators to save those hostages. And you know what? It's a good thing we did because most of them want to fight."

"Good. You three are my new draft officers." Cynthia announced, standing up. "You did well in getting people to fight. It's obvious they trust you and we can use that. If a human really is in charge, we'll need all the help we can get. Now, you three, are you with them?"

"We _helped _them." Barry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Then you answer to the League now. If you're on their side and they are official liaisons of the League you are officially responsible to us. The first thing you three are to do is to go to Pallet Town to help provide defense there. If this leader was questioning about the Chosen One we can only surmise that he knows where Ash lives. He may strike there in retaliation. You three will go there and fill in Brandon of the Battle Frontier."

"Aye aye ma'am!" Drew said with a mock salute to which both Barry and Max laughed. Cynthia's face remained impassive.

"Take a shower and wash your clothes, all of you. You're off to your next location by tonight. Now, I have to hold a press conference." With those words, Cynthia stormed out of the room, Lance right behind her.

"You sure it's safe, trusting these missions to those kids?" Lance asked as they walked to the League conference room. "Are you sure we're making the right choice?"

"What other choice do we have?" Cynthia responded without a glance in Lance's direction. "The situation has become far graver than we could have warranted. If a human really is in control I want all our chips on the table."

"So after this, what's next?" Lance asked.

"With Steven back, we put Wallace back on gym duty. Then it's high time we look for Ash." The two said no more as they strode into the conference room to a sea of reporters.

* * *

**Author's Note: I must apologize for taking so long for this chapter but you know how end of the school year is, right? This chapter might not be the greatest but it moves the plot along and provides some resolution between Max and Drew and marks the beginning of my plot design coming into play. I think some very interesting things are coming into play and the next chapter will start to kick this story into high gear. I know, Ash hasn't appeared for two chapters now. I would have brought him in this chapter but he would have bogged down this chapter unfortunately. Fear not! He will return next chapter which I cannot wait to get started on. Until then, remember to REVIEW please (and seriously, I mean REVIEW) and Dare to Be Silly.**


	10. Better Left Unsaid

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon and never will. That right belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

Better Left Unsaid

_June 29__th__, 2008_

Ash sighed, leaning against an old and gnarled tree. It was refreshing, even if for a moment, to take a break from everything that was hectic. A day had passed, two days in fact, and Max hadn't returned. May, herself, became almost hysteric when the dawn of the 28th came and went and Max was still nowhere to be seen. So they pooled their respective knowledge together and came to a conclusion that Max might have gone to Pallet Town. They gathered their essentials and called up Gerald, making a quick trip to Pallet, arriving there in the early afternoon. And because of that, Ash saw everything in the past twenty four hours as a mistake.

As soon as they had touched down in Pallet Town Ash could easily tell that Max was not there. This sole fact dejected May beyond belief, and her mood was little improved by that evening. By that point, Ash's mood had soured considerably after running into Brandon. True, he was able to glean quite a bit of information regarding the war, but knowing that his own hometown had turned into some kind of war-base didn't particularly make him happy. What absolutely ruined him was hearing his mother say that she informed Cynthia of Ash's location, a grumble-worthy fact that assailed his ears. Soon after Ash was left with only Misty, Pikachu, and Piplup, which wasn't the worst thing but the duo's musings as to where Brock had gone was enough to keep Ash from thinking about important things. It was late at night as he stared at his ceiling, Pikachu snoozing quietly on his stomach that Ash realized something important he had neglected to do.

And so it was that he found himself here. He hated the deception with which he had avoided and ditched his friends (which was mostly Misty) but he didn't want to do anything that could endanger their chances of ending the war in their favor. And so he ditched them, finding his way to the secluded forest on the border of Pallet Town. Ash stood from his leaning position and quickly glanced around to make sure no one was there before opening an aura portal in front of him and stepping through. The first thing to fill his ears was the sound of scurried movements as he emerged at his intended destination.

"Ash!" cried a voice filled with exclamation. Ash turned his face upwards to the source of the voice. Lugia was floating above Ash, staring down at him with a look of shock. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Am I not allowed?" Ash asked with a smirk and Lugia shook his head.

"No…just, you haven't been around for a while and…well…" Lugia said, tapering off at the end.

"Just thought it was the best time, you know." Ash said before any pretense of joy on his face fell. Lugia looked at him concernedly.

"Something wrong?" Lugia asked and Ash sighed.

"Yeah…" Ash stated in a low voice. "How come you guys haven't tried to contact me? And what was up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Lugia asked and Ash glared pointedly at him, folding his arms across his chest.

"You know full well what I mean!" Ash said, his voice now raising dramatically. "Two days ago, when you rescued me from your own trio. I called for you and you just kept going on. What was up with that?" Lugia hung his head, now crestfallen.

"My apologies Ash…I believed it was best for you at the time." Lugia stated kindly. "We all knew of Arceus death and…you knew him better than most of us. I, and the rest of the legendaries, believed that you would take his death rather hard. We thought it was the best thing to leave you alone."

"Hmmm…" Ash said in response to Lugia's explanation. Lugia accepted it and Ash unfolded his arms. "So, what's going on? How's the war coming along on your end?"

"You might want to ask Aaron." Lugia said quietly. "At this moment, it's not exactly the smartest thing to discuss outside of a private area, you understand?"

"What happened?" Ash asked but Lugia said no more, instead pointing down the same hallway that Ash had taken to meet Arceus before. Ash threw Lugia a puzzled look but Lugia quickly shot up towards the upper levels of the Embedded Tower. Deciding it best to not pursue him, Ash quickly turned down the deserted hallway and made a beeline for the secluded conference room. As he peered in he saw Aaron poring over various charts that were laid across the stone table. Ash stepped foot in the room and Aaron snapped a look to him.

"There you are!" Aaron snapped and Ash flinched slightly. "Close the door and get over here!" Ash gulped a little before closing the door and striding over to Aaron.

"Heh, so…what's going on?" Ash asked nervously and Aaron threw him a glare.

"What's going on? We're up to our neck in it is what's going on! Where have you been?"

"Busy. It's not like you guys contacted me. I wasn't too hard to find." Ash said with a glare at his mentor and Aaron scoffed a little.

"I just would have liked it if you would have reported in. I'm busy trying to run this thing and you're off doing who knows what! Things aren't exactly a bucket of roses here." Aaron snapped at Ash.

"It's not a bucket of roses outside either." Ash yelled. "You know what I've had to deal with the last, what, eight days is it? Three of my friends got kidnapped then one of them ran away. I was running around on some errands to get some information that might help me end this war and meanwhile I have the legendaries under you ignoring me!"

"I didn't order them to ignore you!" Aaron countered. "Besides, running a veritable organization of these legendaries is no easy task. I can't have accountability for all their actions."

"Arceus did. He did a pretty good job of running things." Ash said with a smirk. "And since he left it to you I would have thought you would've been capable."

"Yeah, 'would've'. That's just the whole thing." Aaron said, calming down from the anger that had flooded his body. "I don't think he expected things to have changed if he died."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked and Aaron let off a soft chuckle and a sigh.

"We're splintering, Ash." Aaron said, dropping to the floor, his back leaning against the stone table. Ash slid down right next to him, his eyes still glued to Aaron's face. "Sure, we've made great strides. Lucario gathered a lot of loyal wild Pokemon and we've helped ward off some major strikes on the cities but…"

"They don't want to fight anymore?" Ash asked and Aaron shook his head.

"Were that only the case." Aaron breathed out, swiping his hat from his head. "No, it's rather, with Arceus dead, quite a few of them aren't particularly sure they want a human in charge. That…opposition is the reason I haven't negotiated with the League. I'm afraid of what will happen if I do."

"Wait. Let me get this straight: they don't want to come under the command of a human? Then what are they fighting for in the first place? That's stupid!" Ash said with a huff and Aaron nodded his head in defeat.

"It's become a political nightmare here. Who ever knew? Pokemon have politics just as much as humans…"

"Yeah well, it's not much better on the outside. From what I know, the League's split in three. Then there's the threat of even worse happening." Ash told him.

"When everything's said and done, what's left for the common man?" Aaron asked and for a moment neither responded.

"Nothing." they breathed out. A veil of silence passed over them for a moment as they sat there, lost in their own thoughts.

"You know…it was Mewtwo." Ash said, feeling a weight lift off his chest at this proclamation. Aaron snapped his gaze to him. "Mewtwo killed Arceus. He was there with the other legendaries. Arceus told me to hide and I did. Before I could do anything, Mewtwo killed him with an aura sphere."

"Damn it!" Aaron cursed. "I was wondering why he had disappeared. I thought it was just because he was fulfilling his role as a double agent…I guess I was wrong."

"Mewtwo was a double agent?" Ash asked, the surprise eking out in his voice. "I wasn't told this."

"Few were." Aaron admitted. "We wanted to keep it as secret as possible so the information wouldn't get back to the other side…but I guess it didn't matter."

"I thought Arceus would have told me." Ash said, feeling slightly dejected. Aaron put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I think there's a lot Arceus didn't tell us. I don't know. Maybe he expected to live longer…" Aaron said and silence passed between the two again until Aaron spoke up. "I was the one who taught Mewtwo to use aura. It was at Arceus request. Funny that it ended up being his end."

"Yeah…" Ash breathed out before he remembered something. "Aaron, is it possible to use aura without using your hands?"

"Of course it is. There's typically two ways to do it." Aaron said, standing up and helping Ash come along with him. "If you feel an extraordinary surge of emotion your aura can manifest itself physically. Similarly, if you choose to take aura from the world around you, like plants and the planet itself the aura will form there in the shape you desire rather than solely from your own aura. They say it's an art but…I would suppose you've managed it."

"Yeah, a few times. I figured it would come in handy but against some opponents it's just not that effective." Ash said with a grimace. "I thought I'd have the advantage but, I just don't know how to fight that well with a sword."

"Understandable. You don't exactly come from that day and age." Aaron said with a small nod. "The best advice I could give you is to let aura fill you. Use aura to sense your opponent's next attack before it comes to close and then act based on that. Once you master that, battle should become a little easier."

"All right. Thanks." Ash said and he started walking towards the door. "I should really get going but I'll pop in when I have the chance. Just promise me you'll send your forces if a big battle breaks out."

"I'll make sure of it." Aaron answered and Ash smiled at him before starting in earnest towards the door. Before he opened it however, he turned back towards Aaron.

"Aaron, do you know where the Jewel of Life is?" Ash asked and Aaron merely fixed him with a befuddled look.

"What is that?" Aaron asked and Ash waved it off.

"Nothing. Never mind." And he exited the room as quickly as he had come.

-CT-

With a groan of frustration, Cynthia tossed the empty pen onto her desk where it rolled off and onto the carpet. Rubbing the fatigue out of her eyes, Cynthia leaned back in her chair a moment before deciding that even that did not provide enough comfort. She quickly kicked the chair backward as she stoop up and walked over to the big window that spanned her office. With a single tug, the shades opened and Cynthia glanced at the gathering army below. Her eyes glossed over as she looked at all the young trainers gathering around and she didn't even notice when the door to her office opened and she was joined by Lance.

"Hey." Lance said quietly and Cynthia was brought back to her senses. "Young…aren't they?" Cynthia didn't provide him with an opinion as she jerked the shades closed and darkness once again filled her office.

"How's Steven doing?" Cynthia asked sharply as she sat back down at her desk once again.

"He's gotten skin grafts so his fact is starting to look better. The doctors say he won't be able to walk normally for months though…if ever." Lance responded and Cynthia sighed at the information. "He's lucid at least."

"It's my fault." Cynthia said. "If I had taken one of them down faster, we could have gotten to Steven faster."

"Don't blame yourself." Lance said. "Honestly, these legendaries are a real piece of work. I think they would have taken him or one of use no matter what. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop it."

"And that's the whole thing! We didn't stop it! Because of the Steven is-" Cynthia cut herself off to regain her composure. "I have work to do."

"So you're kicking me out?" Lance said and Cynthia glared at him slightly.

"I thought that was obvious." Cynthia said venomously and suddenly it seemed as if the two were involved in a glaring contest. "Now, could you leave?"

"What is your problem, Cynthia?" Lance asked with a scoff of disbelief. "This war's changed you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cynthia said, standing up defensively, slowly walking around her desk.

"Oh? You don't? Let's review. Ever since the start of this war you've been making more and more decisions." Lance snapped at her.

"Someone has to." Cynthia replies sharply. Lance shook his head vehemently.

"No. _We_ have to. But you're making them alone. Is that what it is Cynthia? Cause that makes you no better than Koga!" Lance stated, his hands balling into fists with his anger. "Are you going to be the only one left standing at the end of this war, holding the League in the palm of your hand? Have you turned into some power hungry maniac?"

_Slap!_

Lance looked up to see Cynthia's hand retracting, her entire body shaking with a fury. Lance's own hand un-balled and felt the raw skin on his cheek where Cynthia had struck him. It stung a little inside and outside as he saw the tears in Cynthia's eyes. Her mouth was flattened into a singular line, her anger bubbling up.

"How dare you?" Cynthia yelled. "How dare you think that! Power hungry? How could you think that?"

"I'm only voicing what I see. You keep making decisions without me or anybody else. I know you think that they need to be made, but can't you see what it's doing to you…to us!" Lance yelled at her and Cynthia looked away.

"Everything I do is for the sake of the League. I could hardly care for power. If I were to die by my decisions saved the world and the League…then I did what I set out to do."

"So that justifies the draft?" Lance yelled out in exasperation. "You wanted this draft implemented and none of us could say anything against it. And now, we're sending innocent children out there to die!"

"They're fifteen, I'd hardly call them children. Ash Ketchum had saved the world many times over by the time he was fifteen."

"Yeah, use Ash as an example. It was easy for him, wasn't it? Being the Chosen One and all. The point is, they are still children. How do we tell their parents that they died? These kids will die and you'll just let them."

"What choice do we have?"

"'What choice do we have?' Do you hear yourself? I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth. I never thought I'd hear you condemn children to death!"

"You think I want them to die?" Cynthia yelled out, tears staining her face. "We are out of options Lance. Say we fight and they die…then at least they fought…at least we stood a chance. But if they don't fight, they, we and many more will die and we would have done nothing to stop it! All I want is for us to stand a chance…and sometimes, you gotta make a sacrifice to save what matters most…And I…I…" Cynthia broke down here, tears streaming from her eyes as her head fell to Lance's shoulder. Lance just closed his eyes and allowed her to cry. A tear slipped from his own eyes. After all, they were only human.

-CT-

"No, guys, I'm serious! I took that thing down easily!" Barry yelled, his arms flapping wildly as he gestured to his two friends. Max and Drew merely laughed at Barry's attempts to convince them. Max fixed his glasses.

"Sure Barry, sure." Max snickered out and Barry waved him off.

"Man, whatever. You guys won't believe me no matter what." Barry said before folding his arms and walking slightly ahead of them with his nose in the air.

"Don't go too far off Barry, we're almost at Pallet." Max told him and Barry slowed down slightly. "Look, I think I can see the lab."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Drew yelled and he bounded ahead of them, the two quickly tagging along behind him in an attempt to catch up and reach Pallet Town. It wasn't long before they finally reached their destination and were staring out over the dirt roads and grassy plains of Pallet Town. The three smiled smugly that they had managed to make it here by mid afternoon, considering their strange pacing (thanks to Barry and his ridiculous notions).

"Max?" said a slightly choked up voice. "Max!" Seconds later, Max felt himself suffocating. The suffocation only lasted a few seconds before the object of his stifling, May, was pulled off him by Drew and Barry. "You're okay?"

"Yeah! I'm okay, May. Calm down." Max said, straightening out his clothes.

"Where have you been?" May demanded and Max chuckled a little bit.

"I've been with these two." Max said, indicating his two companions.

"Drew?" May said in complete shock that her brother was accompanied by him.

"Hey." Drew greeted her. "Listen May, I-"

"Later lover boy, we have work to do right now." Max told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Work?" May asked in confusion.

"We're here for Brandon, the Pyramid King." Barry informed her and she nodded at them.

"Right…he's at Ash's house. Come with me." The three companion bumped fists and followed her as they walked. As they walked, Max observed his sister, wondering if she was still angry with him for his outburst a few days ago. Her body seemed tense, although that could have been for various reasons. Max wanted to say something to her, but his sister could have a real temper if she wanted to and Max didn't want to set it off before he met with Brandon. Max was jerked away from the thoughts of his sister by a voice calling out to May.

"There you are May, I was wondering where you-Max! Barry!" came the stopping voice of Ash, who was standing next to Misty, who had her eyebrow arched. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What am I? Wallpaper?" Drew protested. Not wanting to be left out of whatever conversation that was going to take place soon, Drew answered Ash's question. "We're here on official League business. We need to meet with Brandon, he probably knows we're coming."

"Oh. So you're the visitors he was talking about." Ash said in realization.

"That makes things easier." Max said with a smile. "He must be in good contact with the League."

"A little too much…" Ash grumbled as he turned around and started taking them towards his house. "Never a moment of peace there now. I mean, we come here to Pallet because May was concerned for you, right? Well, I thought that maybe you might have come here so I lead us here only to find out that Brandon's here. He's got some nerve setting up at home."

"And is that the reason you disappeared for the last two hours?" Misty asked with a skeptical look in the direction of her boyfriend. Ash cracked a nervous grin.

"Hey, I needed a breath of fresh air. It was smothering in there." Misty's gaze only sharpened on him. "Please not the mallet."

"Trouble in romance-land?" Max asked with a snigger and the two older teens turned to glare at him.

"No. We're just fine, thank you." Ash snapped at the youngest member of their group. The group of six turned onto the Ketchum's garden path before walking up to the door. "He's inside, talking with Kenny." Drew and Barry quickly went through the door, Barry much quicker than Drew; however, Max stopped short.

"Speaking of romance, where's Brock?" Max asked and the other three shared a look. "And for that matter, where's Pikachu and Dawn?" The snickering that began then persisted for a good minute before Max yelled out in exasperation, "Tell me already!"

"Well, Dawn and Pikachu are with Brock…" Ash said before Misty gave a light giggle.

"Although, it's not like he knows it."

-CT-

"Pip piplup!"

"Pika, pikachu. Pi pi pika!"

"Piplup…"

"Pika…"

"Will you two stop complaining and keep it down already?" Dawn hissed at the two Pokemon that were currently her companions. "Spying usually involves keeping your mouth shut and your tummies under control. Besides, Piplup, didn't you have something to east, like, ten minutes ago?"

"Piplup pip!"

"You're hopeless…Ooh, pay attention!" Dawn snapped and the two Pokemon obeyed her orders as voices flitted over to them from the bench in Professor Oak's garden.

"Is this fine?" came the deep and clearly male tone of Brock's voice.

"Yeah, thanks." came a far more feminine tone as the two suddenly relaxed. "So, uh…"

"Yeah…" Neither said anything for a moment.

"Worst spying mission ever. For a lovesick puppy and someone who actually returns his affections they have the most boring relationship." Dawn complained and both Pikachu and Piplup couldn't help but agree.

"So, I heard that you wanted to speak to me. What was that about?" Brock asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I felt we had some loose ends back on Shamouti." Lucy said quietly, twiddling her fingers. "I think…I mean, I thought…I needed to…" Her hands were nervously wringing themselves now until Brock's own hands shot out and grabbed her own, putting that to a hold. Lucy looked up at him and their eyes met. Lucy let out a chuckle and Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"It's all right." Brock said with his usual calm smile.

"Look at me. I'm a mess." Lucy said, bowing her head slightly. "I'm not usually this pathetic."

"Trust me, I know." Brock said with his own chuckle. There was a pause for a moment. "Yeah…I guess, I thought we had some things to discuss too."

"R-really?" Lucy asked in surprise. "Anyway, I wanted to say, but never really had the chance to: I really enjoyed our date at Shamouti. It was a lot of fun."

"I had fun too." Brock said. "It's not very often I get to take a very pretty lady out on the town."

"Oh, quit the flirtations. There's no need for them." Lucy said with a small smirk. Dawn chanced a brief look away from the couple to look at her partners in crime who were staring bug-eyed at the scene in front of them. Dawn giggled quietly before turning back to the scene in front of her. "Trust me, I don't need you flirting to like you any more. Heh…I'm typically so stuck up, and yet around you I can't seem to manage even a single word."

"So…you do like me?" Brock asked and Dawn swallowed whatever nonexistent object was in her throat as she watched the two of them suddenly lean closer together.

"I thought that part was obvious." Lucy said with a smirk. "And honestly, that whole date thing, I wouldn't mind doing it again…"

"Well that's good to hear, cause I think I'll-"

"Oh just kiss her already!" dawn said before clasping her hand over mouth, realizing she had been too loud. It didn't matter though, as shortly after Ash, Misty, Max and Barry (to Dawn's surprise) came dashing into the garden.

"Brock!" cried Ash's voice and both Lucy and Brock pulled apart looking flustered and disappointed with just a trace of anger. "Dawn, Pikachu, you guys too!" Dawn popped up with both Piplup and Pikachu on her shoulders with the look of a Stantler-in-headlights.

"Hi guys!"

"Dawn!" Brock growled out. "I should've known."

"I had honorable intentions, Brock, I swear."

"My gosh, shut up!" Ash snapped, everyone turning to look at him. "We've got bigger problems than that. Cerulean is now under attack."

* * *

**Author's Note: And that is where I shall end that chapter. Next chapter will bring action back to the fore and a long awaited rematch (for me at least), or at least the beginning of one. I enjoyed writing this chapter because I felt it had a nice balance of pointless-ish fluff and some very heavy material. We got more of a glimpse at how our characters are faring as well as explaining some mysteries from earlier, such as Lugia's response. We also see even more splintering. How this will go for our heroes you'll just have to see. Sorry for taking so long but summer is actually the roughest time for me to write because of the heat. I will try for every three weeks though, I promise. Either way, we're actually almost at the halfway point in terms of chapters.**


	11. Last Bridge of Defense

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Last Bridge of Defense

Flames licked the side of the Cerulean City gym as the hours began to stretch into the late evening. It was ridiculous to each and every citizen that was working to put out the fire. But at the same time, the very fact there was a fire at the gym in the first place seemed sickeningly symbolic: like a pyre raising toward the heavens. It was with great relief that the citizens saw the jet with the words MAGMA ENERGY painted on the side set down near Cerulean around nine in the evening. Its inhabitants didn't even arrive at the gym until it was already ten. A young boy that was helping to put out the fires quickly ran up to the far taller leader of the Cerulean Gym.

"Miss Misty!" the young boy yelled out and Misty snapped her look to him. Behind her were a whole host of people, staring up at the sight. With not even a moment to spare Dawn ordered Piplup forward and Barry called Empoleon to quell the raging conflagration. "What's going on? Where have you been?"

"Billy, tell me everything. What happened?" Misty asked, placing a soothing hand on the boy's quaking shoulder.

"I dunno. Me and mom were going to the store in the early afternoon when we saw these three huge shapes just fly over the city. Seconds later there were people screaming. We didn't know what to do until we heard that Nugget Bridge came under attack by this big hulking thing that was firing Hyper Beams from its hands." Billy answered her and Ash cursed behind her.

"Regigigas." Ash said with a venom. "Looks like I'm up."

"Billy, I don't understand. How did the gym light on fire?" Misty asked, her eyes wide and demanding.

"I don't know. All I know is, mom and dad volunteered to help people get out of the city and they wanted me and sissy to stay with them. We were still helping people out around eight when the fire bird passed over and let the whole stretch of buildings on fire. Dad stayed behind to help while mom and sissy-"

"It's okay. Billy, go back to your mom and sister. We'll take care of things from here." Billy hugged Misty lightly and ran off toward the edge of town. Not wanting the boy to go alone, May chased after him to help him.

"Why the hell couldn't we get here sooner?" Misty yelled loudly. Brock was silent and Ash merely sighed, watching as their two friends combated the gym with amazing ferocity.

"Blame it on Brandon." Ash said bitterly.

"He was only doing what he thought was best." Brock said tersely and Ash scoffed loudly.

"What, you mean, taking Dahlia's suggestion that we should see if backup was needed?" Brock didn't respond to the tone in Ash's voice. "We could have gotten here earlier in the evening if we weren't tied up in that whole thing."

"Stop preaching to the choir. We're here now so let's do what we can."

"Regigigas is mine." Ash said with a snarl and Brock merely gazed at his best friend, his face unreadable. He closed his eyes, though it didn't block out the glow of the flames. Brandon didn't want to waste the resources used to protect the town for something foolish and simple as protecting Cerulean if enough help was there. So, upon Dahlia's suggestion, he contacted Cynthia who was busy. So they had to wait until she was available. Finally it was decided that at the very least, Ash was needed. So they left, leaving both Kenny and Drew behind as assistance should they be needed at Pallet Town. That wasn't cleared until around 7:30 in the evening. It took them over and hour to get to Cerulean. "Let's go."

"Daisy…" Misty seethed, making a quick line straight for her sister who was seen directing the water Pokemon to the fire. With a quick punch to her sister's jaw, Daisy fell to the ground, whipping around to see her sister glaring at her.

"Misty…" she breathed out, picking herself up from the ground.

"I told you! I told you, didn't I? I told you it would come here and now it has."

"Misty, what're you talking about?" Daisy said, her eyes knitted with concern.

"Close the gym, right? You think that would have protected us? You wanted out, well, now you're in Daisy!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Daisy asserted angrily.

"Do you see our gym? We are a water Pokemon gym! How the f-"

"Misty, we have to get moving!" Ash insisted, cutting across her angry tirade. Misty held an angry finger in her sister's face before retracting it.

"Take care of this. If we're the leading water Pokemon gym then I want us to keep that name. Get this fire put out." Misty said, her back turned to her sister.

"Let's move, you two." Brock said agitatedly. Misty sprinted ahead of Brock while Ash turned to both Dawn and Barry.

"Keep the city safe."

"You got it Ash!"

"Go on, or I'll fine you!" Ash smiled before dashing after his two best friends towards Nugget Bridge. The entire city around them was practically blazing and it made maneuvering tricky through the streets, although Misty's liberal use of Gyarados no doubt helped matters. All around the city, at multiple intersections the police force could be seen directing the mass chaos of traffic that was evacuees. After what seemed to be a half hour Ash screamed in exasperation.

"We're not getting anywhere!" Ash yelled angrily. "Charizard, I choose you!" In a flash of light, Charizard emerged from his pokeball and all three of Ash, Brock and Misty jumped onto his back. The weight seemed a bit much for Charizard.

"You two go on ahead!" Misty said, jumping off of Charizard and onto her loyal water Pokemon. "I know my way through this city, but you two don't. Get moving!" Ash nodded and Charizard took to the skies swiftly.

"Come on, let's get to Nugget Bridge." Charizard sped up like a shot, dashing for where the thickest smoke was rising.

"Why?" Ash cast Brock a confused look. "Why did they attack Cerulean? It has no real significance…"

"I don't know. But we gotta fight." Ash scanned the ground and saw Nugget Bridge spreading out below them. "Down there, Chariz-" Ash's instruction was cut off as suddenly a bright orange beam stuck at Charizard's side. Charizard bucked and both Brock and Ash were thrown from his back. Brock twisted around.

"Catch us, Happiny!" Brock ordered and the small baby Pokemon quickly caught Brock, with Ash and Pikachu on top, gently placing them down. Ash immediately got up.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled loudly as he saw one of his most trustworthy Pokemon go plummeting toward the river. Ash quickly grasped around for his pokeball only to realize that it had fallen from him. Ash whipped around and saw Regigigas staring at him with a look that invited him to battle. With purpose, Ash moved towards the Pokemon before another Hyper Beam suddenly struck the ground in front of him, throwing him backward.

"It's Rayquaza!" Brock yelled and Ash looked to the sky to see the green Pokemon swirling around.

_ Poor Ash Ketchum…Can't handle the heat, can we Chosen One?_

"You-" Ash snarled as Regigigas proceeded through the flames created by the Hyper Beam.

_ Where is your strength now, Oh Chosen One? Where has it gone now that your lord and master has fallen?_

"I've still got it!" Ash asserted.

_Oh, do you? _Regigigas' laughed boomed through the area. _Your impulsivity is amusing. A human is attacked, you come rushing to their aide. How like you? Your selfishness astounds me._

"Selfishness? That I want to save others! How is that selfish?" Ash yelled at the Pokemon, all thoughts absorbed in the conversation before him.

_Selfish that you could not accept death. That you could not accept any defeat. You rush to protect humans to save your own pride. Such vanity._

"Shut up!" Ash yelled, summoning his sword as he ran towards the Colossal Pokemon.

"Ash, stop!" Brock yelled as Regigigas plunged his fist to the ground. An eerie orange glow surrounded it as suddenly the ground burst forth and arced in a line towards Ash. Ash had no time to react as the line of stones suddenly pushed him back. He flew through the air, landing heavily next to Brock's feet.

_You should listen to your friend!_

"No, I'm going to defeat you!" Ash yelled as a number of footfalls were heard to the side of him. Ash turned his head to see a number of Pokemon League soldiers standing there with their Pokemon in front of them.

"Push him back, men. Now, advance!" yelled the leader and each of the Pokemon let off a barrage of attacks in Regigigas' direction.

_Stay out of this fools!_ Regigigas ordered. Ash tried calling out before realizing that he somehow could not find his voice. In the next instant, two Hyper Beams sprang from Regigigas' hands, obliterating all of the League soldiers on both sides. When the smoke from the attack cleared, Ash snapped his gaze to the advancing Pokemon. _How does it feel Ash Ketchum, knowing you failed? Knowing that no matter your actions, people will die? How pitiful. You act as if your life means anything when it is merely fuel for the fire that will raze this world!_

"I won't allow that to happen!" Ash said, finding his feet to stand up, but almost immediately collapsing underneath them. "I'll…protect everyone…"

_Even if they are not worth protecting? You speak nobly but your skill betrays your heart. The rage you hold inside. You do not fight to protect. You fight to kill; to satisfy that most carnal instinct of survival. You want me fallen. You are no different from those that you claim are scum. People will die in this war. They died at Mount Silver, at Sootopolis and you wept. Your tears stained the ground as the blood of the Original One did!_

"NO!" Ash finally found the strength to get up and rushed at Regigigas.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out as Regigigas' hand shot out and grabbed Ash, slamming him to the ground.

_Still so blind! Your rage clouds you. And you still hope of defeating me! Accept it, Chosen One! You! Have! Lost! People are dying and there is not a thing you can do to save it. It would be better for you to stop your pointless fight before this war ends! Before many more die needlessly before you. Before you begin to blame yourself for all the lives you could not save._ Ash tried to struggle under Regigigas' grip while Brock and Pikachu both stared hopelessly at their best friend. _Then again, you humans value yourselves on pride. Perhaps it would be best to preserve that pride and kill you off first._

Another orange glow was forming in Regigigas' hand as Ash tried harder to get out of the Pokemon's grip. Pikachu dashed forward and aimed a Thunder at the Pokemon, who brushed it off like a troublesome fly. Regardless, Pikachu kept pouring forth all of his energy. All hope seemed lost when suddenly a torrent of water struck Regigigas in the back, causing him to divert his attention. In but a moment a blue sphere surrounded Ash and exploded like a small bomb, forcing his captor off of him. Brock dashed over to him and picked him up.

"I'm fine." Ash said and Brock nodded, noting however, that Ash's mind seemed almost far away. "Misty!"

_Insolence!_

"You don't touch Ash unless you go through his friends first!" Misty declared from atop Gyarados.

_Gladly!_

_ You hurt no one, Regigigas!_ cried a raspy voice as a sphere of darkness struck the Pokemon. _Sorry we're late._ Ash looked to see Darkrai floating there. Ash extended his aura and could feel the presence of Mew as well as that of Suicune in the area. Ash smiled and nodded. _I shall deal with Regigigas, you help the others._

"You got it!" Ash said. "Come on guys!" Ash motioned with his hands and Misty and Brock sprinted onto Nugget Bridge in an instant.

"Pikapi…pika, pikachu pika?" Pikachu asked and Ash closed his eyes momentarily.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Regigigas was just too much for me. I screwed up." Ash said, his face crestfallen. "I'm sorry." Pikachu quickly clambered onto his friend's shoulder and placed a small hand on his face. Ash smiled at him.

"Pika." Pikachu said shortly and Ash nodded at him. Without exchanging another word to his longtime partner, the two ran after Brock and Misty, into the thicket of battle. Before Ash even reached the edge of the battling members of the League and the citizens of Cerulean he sent a number of aura spheres crashing into the Golbat flying around. Pikachu quickly leapt off of Ash's shoulder and sent a bolt of lightning hurling into the crowd. No one stopped to look at the electricity but instead continued to fight on.

"This doesn't look pretty, Ash." came Brock's deep tones and Ash nodded at him. Ash quickly bounded towards the railing separating the bridge from the rushing river and leapt on top of it. He quickly glanced over the crowd to get a better view of the battle that was going on. As far as Ash's eyes could see he discerned that the battle was extending beyond the bridge where a number of combatants were fighting land-bound enemies on the opposite shore. Ash breathed a slight sigh of relief, recognizing the fact that at least their land forces had not managed to breach the city proper. With a scowl, Ash leapt down and took a swipe at the Golbat in the air.

At once the Golbat converged on the Chosen One sending loud shrieks from their mouths. Realizing his only chance at escaping the attack, Ash's eyes glowed blue a moment and a shield erected itself in a bubble around him, preventing the Supersonic attacks from coming through. Brock and Misty quickly intervened, their partner Pokemon sending attacks towards the Golbat, forcing the enemy to back off.

"Thanks for that guys." Ash said with a faint smile and Brock grunted as the three turned toward the shore to see Mightyena bounding their way through the distracted League forces with murderous intent. The Pokemon opened the mouths wide and sent a stream of dark energy at the undefended trio. Ash reacted quickly, sending a stream of Aura Spheres at the Pokemon. Pikachu jumped in front of Ash and sent his own attacks at the Pokemon. Brock ordered Croagunk forward. Croagunk obeyed and slammed down on the remaining Mightyena with a powerful Brick Break. As soon as the Mightyena were down, three loud shrieks filled the air.

"It's Zapdos!" cried a voice from the crowd and Ash snapped his head to the sky to see the electric legendary Pokemon bearing down on the bridge. Piakchu rushed forward without abandon and sent a powerful bolt of electricity at Zapdos. Zapdos countered with its own.

"No, Pikachu!" Ash yelled and Misty and Brock reached out to try and stop him but Ash took hold of Pikachu as the bolts struck them. Ash grimaced under the pain his body was experiencing and his mind was beginning to fade until a slight trickle of hope suddenly found its way in.

_Attack!_ Somehow, Ash knew that it wasn't a foe screaming the order, but rather a command for him and his ears only. In that instant Ash stood up straight, his body glowing blue as the electricity was dispelled. Aura spheres formed at the side of his head and were sent hurtling after Zapdos, striking the Pokemon in the chest. Zapdos veered off course as Moltres suddenly took point behind him. Moltres opened its maw wide to spew out flames when it was suddenly struck by a green flame spewing from the river. Moltres was forced to back away from the attack as all the heads snapped toward the river. The water churned violently when suddenly a large shape emerged from the water, breathing heavily, wings stretched out wide, and its flame burning with the will to fight.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled and the Pokemon roared in triumph, flying down to Ash, landing rather clumsily on the bridge. "Are you all right?" Ash yelled and Charizard nodded, albeit blearily.

"His flame, Ash!" Misty warned and Ash looked at the slowly diminishing flame.

"Does anyone here have a fire Pokemon? Please!" Ash yelled desperately and three members of the League stepped forward, a Magmortar, Ninetales and Magcargo behind them. The three instantly saw the diminishing tail flame. At once, the three Pokemon poured flame and heat into Charizard's tail, the flame there suddenly bursting forth. Charizard roared loudly as another screech was heard. Charizard looked to see Articuno streaking down, a powerful Ice Beam issuing from its mouth.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked and Ash nodded.

"I trust you buddy. Help Charizard beat Articuno!" Pikachu saluted and quickly jumped onto Charizard's back as Charizard took to the skies. Ash turned his attention back to the battle in front of him as he heard an explosive noise that signaled the start of the battle between Charizard and Articuno. Keeping practically one eye fixed to the sky, Ash saw Charizard roll out of the way of Articuno's Ice Beam, which froze the water in a massive wall by the bridge. Charizard countered with a powerful Dragonbreath as Pikachu laced it with his own Thunder attacked. Articuno flapped out of the attack and expanded its wings, ice shards appearing on the ends of them.

Ash whipped around, knocking out a pair of Mightyena before sending an aura sphere towards Articuno. The sphere didn't make it in time as Articuno thrust its wings forward and a veritable hailstorm filled the air. Ash closed his eyes and thrust his hands forward, wrapping a shield among all the people on the bridge. Charizard and Pikachu avoided the attack as Charizard sent an Overheat at Articuno. The Pokemon cut its attack short as the powerful flame slammed into its midsection and drove it off. Ash lowered the shield and gasped. Brock ran to him and placed a hand on his back to steady him. Ash vision blurred slightly from the exhaustion, but on the edge of it, he saw various parts of the bridge covered in ice. For a moment, Ash's thoughts hung there until he pieced everything together, a moment too late.

Zapdos came hurtling back across the bridge, electricity pouring from every point of its being, centered on the ice infused rigging of the bridge. One by one the supports began snapping. Misty ran towards the edge of the bridge and sent Gyarados into the water, quickly leaping onto it. Numerous others were doing the same, realizing what was about to happen. Brock returned Croagunk to his pokeball and he and Ash ran to the edge as Moltres came tearing across, melting the ice wall in an instant. A faint roar filled the air which then became louder as the water that was being held back like a dam came rushing forward. Ash and Brock tried to reach Misty as the water cascaded over them. Knowing they wouldn't make it, Ash quickly grabbed for Brock's hand as the water began to sweep them away.

"Ash! Brock!" he heard Misty's voice faintly yell. Ash's hand tried to extend beyond the surface.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled as Charizard raced towards its master. But the current was too fast, and too strong as Ash was swept away. Though he tried to call out, and tried to remain conscious, he was slipping away, the only thing he saw being Misty and Charizard turning back to the battle at hand.

-CT-

_ "I want to know what's going on here. I ask you questions every day and every time you seem to dodge all of my questions and never give me a real answer! I'm sick of it! If I'm the Chosen One that everyone is depending on so much then why can't I get even a straight answer?" Ash's blood was boiling now. He had been sent into that cave blindly without even a hint of what he was going to face and now he was sick of it._

_ "Ash, I am afraid I have not been entirely truthful with you." Arceus said and Ash nodded profusely. "You asked me a few days ago about this…extended prophecy you heard and you are correct, it does exist. I called out to you that night, uttering the words of the prophecy."_

_ "What does it mean though?" Ash asked, still confused, even though Arceus was now starting to answer his questions. Arceus heaved a great sigh and took a deep breath._

_ "War is coming, Ash. It will be the war to end all wars: a battle between humans and Pokemon." Arceus replied and Ash took a step back, remembering his visions. Arceus noticed this change in his demeanor and his behavior. "What is it Ash?"_

_ "Those visions I saw…they were all something to do with war. There was a massive battle where a huge tower burned down in a place called Ecrut Village, and then, another huge battle with humans and Pokemon siding together." Ash said, his hidden question contained in what he said._

_ "Interesting. It appears you've received a vision of both the past and the future possibly. The tower you saw burning in Ecrut Village was the burning of what you have come to know as the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City." Arceus responded and Ash's eyes widened. "You must understand the importance of your visions. As the Chosen One they are providing you with vital clues on how to stop the slaughter that is to come."_

_ "But…but, isn't there any way to stop it?" Ash panicked and Arceus shook his head. "That can't be possible! There's got to be a way!"_

_ "There is not. This war has begun. It began four years ago when the disaster with Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres and Lugia occurred." Arceus insisted. Ash tried to regain control of himself after hearing all of this highly disturbing news. "Understand this, Ash, the gears of war are now moving in such a way that they cannot be stopped. With the ordeal at Shamouti it triggered the beginning. Believe me, when I had finally been thrown out of my rage and examined this, I had hoped beyond all hope that when you averted that crisis you had stopped the war from happening. I was wrong."_

_ "I'm sorry Arceus, but I can't believe that there is no way to stop it. How did they stop the war that led to the burning of the Burned Tower?" Ash asked and Arceus sighed, almost as if the answer was too painful even for him to bear._

_ "I tell you this now to inform you, Ash." Arceus prefaced his statement with and Ash prepared himself for whatever answer could be given. "That war ended in perhaps the most vicious way it could. This war occurred before Damos' time, long before them, your ancestor, General Ash Ketchum, after whom you were named was arrested for resisting what was supposedly inevitable."_

_ "Why? What does my ancestor have to do with this?" Ash asked fervently. His ancestor couldn't be a bad person. He refused to allow it._

_ "He refused to fire a deadly weapon that would destroy all the Pokemon. He was arrested for it. He was later released after the war. You see, the final battle took place upon Mount Silver. Yes, I know," Arceus said quickly, as it looked as though Ash was going to interrupt. "Mount Silver is home to where there was once a great war. It is never mentioned that it was between humans and Pokemon however. You see, the humans fired their weapon as the Pokemon unleashed their own abilities and many were wiped from the face of this earth, leaving a charred husk of land where Mount Silver stadium is. Ho-oh then arrived and restored the land and the lesson was learned…but there are still many Pokemon among us who are waiting for the right time to strike back and destroy the humans they still have the bloodlust for." Ash;s head was now spinning, officially gone._

_ "I still don't understand. What does all of this have to do with me? And why did you send me to that cavern? Was it to see what the Pokemon could do to the world if they attacked it?" Ash asked, desperately trying to make sense of it all._

_ "You are the Chosen One, Ash, you are the one who is going to make right this world. You are the only one with the power to stop this war." Arceus replied and Ash continued to think, trying to make sense out of that statement when Arceus ploughed on. "As for the cavern…well, yes, the original purpose was to face you fear but we gained two other important pieces of information: one is those visions but the second, and perhaps most important is that you, Ash Ketchum, are not afraid of death."_

_ "How do you figure that?" Ash asked, confused as to how Arceus could have figured that out from what had happened._

_ "I was monitoring your time in the cave. It was quite clear that you feared your friends' deaths the most but not once did you see yourself dying, or find yourself in that situation. No…it was that you were utterly alone and could do nothing to save the people you loved. As I said before, perhaps this is the reason that you are the Chosen One: the fact that you do not fear death makes you willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good."_

_ "I see…" Ash breathed out, at least now understanding this. Then a thought hit him. "What of the Rocket Four? Are they involved in this war?"_

_ "Yes." came the simple reply and this instantly cemented a thought within Ash's mind._

_ "Then I need to go. The Rocket Four are out there and if they're the key to starting this war then I'll stop them and end the war." Ash said determinedly._

_ "It's too late for that Ash." Arceus warned him. "The gears are turning. You cannot stop fate. The Rocket Four's plan has already begun and even were you to stop it now then the damage is done anyways and the war begins sometime after that. There is nothing you can do."_

_ "And what about my friends? They won't just sit by and let this happen. They'll try and stop it. They need me and I need them! You can't expect me to sit around here twiddling my thumbs! I'm a Pokemon trainer, a traveler, not one who sits at home doing nothing while people get hurt!"_

_ "Bless you boy…" Arceus said. "Indeed you are not, that, Ash Ketchum, is the reason that I believe that now is the time for you to return to your friends."_

Ash gasped suddenly as he sat up, pain tearing through his entire body. He coughed violently only to realize that Brock was sitting next to his breathing heavily. Both of them felt as if they had just run a marathon. Around them, a number of bodies were strewn, casualties of the flood that had carried them here. Ash examined his body and realized that despite being soaked to the bone, the both of them were all right. Ash closed his eyes. The memory had been so sharp again, so real. It was like a message to him, but Ash could only scoff at the thought of it. Even as a Chosen One who didn't fear death, he certainly came close to it. With a grunt, Ash stood up, Brock following suit. Ash's eyes narrowed as he turned in a circle. Beyond him there was still the slight flicker of flame in Cerulean City so Ash surmised that they couldn't have been washed too far. A smaller distance away, but still slightly far there was the sound of a renewed battle where the bridge had fallen. Ash sighed as he looked at the night sky, the moon hanging directly overhead, a signal that the long day was coming to an end.

"We must be on Cerulean Cape." Ash surmised, his vision now fixed on the battle still taking place at Nugget Bridge. "I don't think it would take us too long to get back there. Come on Brock, let's get going." Ash said and he took a step forward before hearing a click behind him.

"We're not." came Brock's voice, calm and collected. Ash stopped breathing for a moment, turning towards his best friend. "No, Ash, we're not going anywhere." All Ash could do was swallow hard as he stared down the barrel of the gun in Brock's hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! And a nasty one if I do say so myself! And before you ask where Brock got the gun from I'll explain it next chapter. On another note, my apologies for not updating sooner, but I have three very good reasons for it: 1) It's been REALLY hot here and when it's hot, I can't work on the computer. 2) On one of the few cool days, there was this massive storm and my entire city lost power for 2-4 days…then it got hot again. 3) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Saw it at midnight, and saw it the next day. It was amazing. I loved it. Anyway, none of you care about my life and I don't care to bore you with the details. On two related notes, the part here with Regigigias was actually not originally planned but man, did it flow. Will Ash get revenge? You'll see. Also, I have a new poll up so please feel free to vote in it. In the meantime till the next chapter (which will be VERY important), please do REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**


	12. Worth and Will

**DISCLAIMER: I no own Pokemon...at all...**

* * *

Worth and Will

_June 30__th__, 2008_

"Brock…" the name died in Ash's throat as he let his gaze remain fixed on the gun. Brock's hands were shaking violently as he kept the gun pointing at his best friend. "Where-where did you get the…?" Brock's breathing came heavy as a dark look passed over his face.

"Does it matter?" Brock said and Ash gave a dry and almost wearisome chuckle. "When we infiltrated Koga's. The rest of us don't have aura like you do, Ash. The only thing we can rely on are our Pokemon. And if they go down, we're alone. I needed something to protect myself in case that happened."

"So you'd actually-" Ash started but Brock thrust the gun forward, causing Ash to back up a little.

"You think I'd do that?" Brock yelled at him. "I took it for protection of myself, not to hurt other people or Pokemon!"

"Then why are you pointing it at me now?" Ash said calmly, a slight crack appearing in his voice. Brock took in a deep breath.

"Because…all you're thinking about is going back out there and getting back into the fight." Brock said, his emotions starting to come under control, though his hands on the gun were still shaking.

"Isn't that the point?" Ash asked, confusion crossing over his face. "Aren't we here to fight?"

"You might be Ash. You might have made that promise. But what about the rest of us?" Brock said, venom lacing itself into his tone. Ash swallowed hard again, still gazing at the gun.

"Brock, you didn't have to come…" Ash said using the calmest tone possible, as if it would convince him to put down the gun. Brock merely shook his head.

"You _think_ we didn't have to come?" Brock refuted incredulously. "Then who's going to keep you safe, huh? You throw yourself into one reckless situation after another and we have to trail behind you to make sure you don't get yourself killed along the way." Brock's glare narrowed and Ash felt the full brunt of his gaze bearing down on him. "We're always talking about. You just don't seem to listen to what we have to say. Everyday, we have to wonder what you'll get yourself into. We've been fighting this war a month now, and honestly, I'm sick of it."

"Brock, we have to fight. _I_ need to fight. I'm the Chosen One." Ash said, his temper beginning to get the better of him.

"So what if you're the Chosen One?" Brock yelled. "Just because you are doesn't mean the rest of us need to get dragged into it! I'm sick of fighting for you!"

"For _me_?" Ash asked in shock. "Since when did you guys fight for _me_?"

"From the beginning." Brock said, shaking his head vigorously. "And ever since then, we never get a moment for anything. It's like our lives are put on hold. We run around the entire freaking country on a whim of yours. We plunge into battle because _you've_ got to fight and we've got to protect you. Do you know what that's like?" Brock's hold tightened on the object in his hand.

"I never asked any of you to-" Ash protested loudly.

"I know that!" Brock growled out. "But where would you be without us? You'd probably be dead. Ash, I want to keep going. I want to keep trusting you. But how can I when you can't even trust me. From the very beginning you hid the information of who you were working with. Then I'm dragged off to battle when I finally feel as if my life is getting somewhere. Then, you almost die because you can't trust me; because you can't listen to me!"

"Brock, I do trust you!" Ash yelled in protest but Brock's furious gaze never left his face.

"If you trust me then why didn't you stop before Regigigas pinned you to the ground?" Brock asked. "Answer me that." No sound issued forth from Ash's mouth. No answer reached Brock's ears. "You can't. And I can't do this anymore. The others might have a better reason. But I can't fight for you anymore Ash, I'm sorry."

Ash closed his eyes as Brock's hands attempted to steady the gun. Ash waited for the end, waited for the pain, even as the sound came, louder than he imagined. But the pain never did come and Ash opened his eyes to see Brock tossing the gun into the river in disgust before falling to his knees.

"I can't…I can't do it." Brock said quietly. "How could I?" Ash breathed easier and knelt down next to Brock. Brock's eyes were closed, more so than usual, his head swaying from side to side. Ash didn't say anything as Brock pounded the dirt ground with his fist.

"Brock…I…" Ash tried to say but he couldn't think of the words to tell him. A second later, Brock had flopped himself onto the ground, staring at the starlit sky in shame. He heaved a great sigh but continued looking up at the canopy of stars and smoke above him. Ash realized he could only wait for Brock to say something. With something akin to exhaustion he assumed the same position as Brock.

"You know…I thought that if I kept fighting that…maybe I'd be able to find something. I guess that's why I stuck by you all this time. But the more I did so, I became so frustrated." Brock said, his hands balling themselves into fists, clutching at one of the patches of grass around him. Ash turned his head towards the confused man. "I traveled with you all those years and I never got anywhere, you know. Meanwhile, May and Dawn and Misty were all moving on to better things. I let it go past me. I said I was happy where I was."

"But you weren't…" Ash breathed out and Brock didn't respond. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I should have told you earlier instead of pulling a gun on you." Brock chuckled a little, the sound somewhat sad. "It was just, you were making strides in your own career and then I thought that I was too, little by little, by association almost. Then you left us and I was free…even if for a moment. Burdened by the loss you put on all of us, I kept pushing myself for you. We all did. Then you came back and we were involved."

"And you blamed me."

"Not at first…not at all if I'm really honest with myself." Brock sighed and as Ash listened to Brock, it seemed as though the sounds of the battle nearby were fading away just a little. "I was angry, really. You crushed us all with your supposed death and then, you almost acted like you hadn't hurt us. Like it was just good to be back without considering how damaged we'd been for the last three years. Then it was one fight after another with no stop and I couldn't help but wonder: why am I fighting? What's the point? Why should I keep helping someone who doesn't care what emotional damage he's inflicted on us?"

"But I do care!" Ash protested and Brock didn't say anything in response to this. "You know I'm not good with that kind of stuff. And if I had it my way I wouldn't have done it at all. I didn't want to cause anymore pain. I didn't think talking about it would help. It doesn't…action…action helps."

"At the time I didn't see it that way. You just became more reckless and I was more frustrated."

"I know I should listen to you guys more but-"

"And fighting for you seemed useless. It didn't help. I lost the one thing I was fighting for."

"Then find something to fight for." Ash snapped and Brock finally fell silent. "I know it sounds mean, I'm sorry. But…but we need to fight, because…well, I don't know why. I need you guys there and-"

"Lucy…" Brock breathed out softly and Ash just looked at him wordlessly. "I'll fight for Lucy. To protect her and keep her safe. I know she can take care of herself but…I'll make her my reason to keep fighting."

"You care about her, huh?" The answer didn't need to be given as the two friends stared at the midnight sky. "You know we need to go back, right?"

"I know."

"Can you?"

"Can _you_?"

"Only if my best friend comes."

"Then we'll go together, huh?"

"Together." Ash stood first and held his hand to Brock who gratefully accepted it and rose to his own feet. The two stared into each other's eyes and their bond, already stronger than words, strengthened and reinforced itself. With a nod of trust the two began to walk back towards the site of the battle, distinguishable, even in the distance. As they got closer, the flames that were dotted around the area heated them. Ash saw in the sky, the shape of Charizard, grappling with a number of Pokemon. But what drew Ash's attention the most was the massive discharge of electricity. Ash pointed at it and both he and Brock broke out into a sprint.

_Treacherous creature!_ came the roar of Regigigas' voice and an orange beam was seen before an explosion of smoke resulted.

"Gyarados!" cried Misty's shrill voice.

"Pikachupi!"

_The human shall be next then._ Brock dashed from Ash's side toward Misty, who was huddling at Gyarados' fallen form. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up in surprise and Brock smiled.

"How about me first?" Ash's voice came confidently and Regigigas turned to face Ash, the fury on his face transforming into what Ash might interpret as a sneer.

_So, you are still alive, Chosen One? That can easily be remedied._

"Looking forward to it." Ash said cockily as Misty stood, returning Gyarados into its pokeball. "You all right, Misty?"

"I'm fine. But what do you think you're doing?" Misty asked incredulously and Ash smirked. Misty made to step forward but Brock held her back, shaking his head.

"I'll be fine." Ash cracked his knuckles a little. "This time, I'll keep you guys safe. So bring it on Regigigas."

_With pleasure!_ Regigigas extended its arm forward and with little movement a Hyper Beam shot from the hand towards Ash. For a moment it seemed to strike dead on, until the smoke receded to reveal a small spherical shield surrounding Ash. Ash dropped his head as Regigigas growled with rage. The giant Pokemon took a step back its body surrounded by circling stones. He thrust his hand forward, flinging the stones at his target. Ash stepped forward and sent a spiral of aura spheres at the incoming projectiles. Within moments the stones stopped their collision course towards Ash before surrounding each of the individual pieces with aura and sending them back at their master. Regigigas crossed his arms in front of his face to defend against the stones before rearing back and plunging one mighty fist into the ground. The resulting tremor sent a long line of earthen spires hurtling towards Ash, who quickly summoned his sword and slammed it along the ground, sending a powerful shockwave through the attack to strike Regigigas.

Feeding off of the momentary distraction, Ash dashed forward his sword in hand. Remembering Aaron's words, Ash let the aura flow through his body as he twisted and avoided each of Regigigas' attack, landing small strikes at the Pokemon's body. Regigigas seemed unable to touch him as Ash anticipated each move with ease and moved to avoid it. However, no matter how much he struck the Colossal Pokemon, Regigigas never seemed to lose strength. A swipe soon barely missed Ash's head and Ash stumbled backward a little as Regigigas raised its hands above its head.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu's voice and suddenly a bolt of electricity struck Ash's opponent. Ash turned to look and saw Pikachu dashing to his side, electricity pouring from his body. Ash smiled at him and the two companions nodded. Ash lowered his sword a little as Pikachu jumped onto it. With a tremendous heave of his strength, Pikachu was hurtled into the air and began to send another Thunder towards Regigigas before flipping around in mid air and slamming into its head with a powerful Iron Tail. Howling in rage at the small Pokemon's agile movements Regigigas whipped around and prepared a shining stone in its hands, aiming it towards both Brock and Misty.

"No, Regigigas!" came a cry as the shining projectile sailed towards Brock and Misty. With a flash, a dark shadow had appeared in front of them and sent a powerful Dark Pulse at the attack, breaking it apart and dissolving it. "Dark Void!" A ball of darkness was sent at Regigigas who aimed another Ancient Power at the attack, the two meeting and disappearing. In that moment, Darkrai sent another Dark Pulse at his enemy, striking it in the midsection. Regigigas groaned under the attack but held its ground. With little movement another Ancient Power was fired at Darkrai, striking the ally Pokemon and flinging it backward. Regigigas changed its trajectory and started aiming for Ash who took off running as the Pokemon continued to fire in his direction. After four or five of the attacks Ash turned around and sliced through the attack, but he didn't stop there. He kept swiping at midair, energy waves pulsing from the blade. Regigigas attempted to shield himself but was too slow and each of the four energy arcs slammed into him like a cross, pushing the Pokemon back.

Ash smirked as Regigigas stumbled slightly on its feet before aiming both hands at Ash's friends. A split second before it happened, Ash knew the attack that Regigigas was going to use. An instant later, a powerful Hyper Beam flew from its hands. With tremendous force Ash brought up a wide and tall blue shield, rectangular in nature. The Hyper Beam slammed into it with relentless force, buckling the shield slightly but never breaking it. Eventually the attack stopped and Ash dropped the shield, his breath heaving after the exertion. A loud noise was heard and Ash saw Regigigas charging towards him with fury. Ash righted himself as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, sending a Thunder at the Pokemon. The attack seemed to not faze him at all as Ash blocked his downward punch with his sword. He ducked under the attack and aimed an attack at the Pokemon who managed to barely evade it. In surprise, Ash hesitated as Regigigas' other fist slammed into his face and knocked him to the ground.

Ash gasped as he felt a warm metallic taste enter his mouth. His gaze snapped to Regigigas' final attack, the fist soaring down to crush him once and for all. But somehow, Ash knew it wouldn't happen as the fighting instinct filled him once again, that voice screaming at him to fight. Ash's own hand extended out and caught Regigigas' fist with his own, the blue glow of aura surrounding it. Regigigas seemed helpless as Ash sneered at him.

"Aura's powerful, isn't it?" Ash said with a final heave as the aura blasted outward, flinging Regigigas backward. Ash stood quickly as he saw Regigigas remain on his feet but winded. With a guttural cry, Ash ran forward, his sword suddenly glowing with an unearthly glow. Aura filled his entire body as Ash leapt into the air, the aura fueling his jump and sending him higher. Regigigas retaliated within a second, sending a powerful Hyper Beam straight in his direction. But somehow, the sword was coursing with more power, slicing through the Hyper Beam as if it wasn't even there. Regigigas' eyes flickered with shock as the sword struck him on the head. Regigigas stumbled backward yet again, falling to one knee in pain. Ash sucked in deep breaths, spitting out some of the blood that had coagulated in his mouth.

"Ash…" came a weary tone as Darkrai descended next to him and Ash smiled that his ally was okay. "How can I help?"

"Let's finish this. I'm sending an aura sphere right at him. Push it forward with your Dark Pulse." Darkrai nodded as Ash mustered a powerful aura sphere and sent it straight at Regigigas. Darkrai complied with Ash's suggestion and the dual attack slammed into Regigigas, causing him to cry out in pain. Ash snapped his gaze to Pikachu and they both understood. Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder as he ran forward, soon jumping off of it and beginning a Volt Tackle. Regigigas had no time to react as Pikachu's Volt Tail slammed onto its head, soon finished when Ash crashed his sword down on Regigigas and retreated, watching the Colossal Pokemon teeter for a moment before falling with a mighty crash.

That crash seemed to resonate through the entire area as the enemy forces started running or flying away, their leader fallen. The League soldiers around the area cheered loudly and Ash turned and nodded at Darkrai who was flying off to see to his companions. Ash turned and gave a smile to Brock and Misty who were running over and patting him on the back or fussing over his bruised state. Ash brought his hand to his mouth and felt a bit of blood still remaining there, wiping it on his t-shirt sleeve.

"Must've gotten hit harder than I thought." Ash chuckled out and Misty, Pikachu and Brock laughed with him. Silence and peace passed over Ash for a moment before a loud explosion was heard. All three turned in its direction but saw and heard nothing. Ash whipped around to see a purple sphere wrap around Regigigas as its body disappeared. A loud noise came from the sky and Ash saw the image of Palkia as the enemy forces ascended into the space made for them. Ash grimaced…the explosion was a diversion.

"At least we won…" Brock said and Ash grudgingly agreed as he turned toward the city across the river.

"Uh…guys…how are we going to get everybody back across? The bridge is out." Ash asked and both Misty and Brock looked mystified. Suddenly there was a loud roar and Charizard suddenly slammed down next to Ash. "Charizard! You okay?" The Pokemon roared loudly and took to the skies, flying over the river and back. Ash seemed to get the clue. "Looks like we have a ferry service."

-CT-

The final jet of Empoleon's water stopped rushing as the sun broke over the clouds and started streaming into Cerulean. Barry wiped his forehead with his ascot as Dawn put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her momentarily while Piplup finished his own dousing. May and Max walked up to join the two as they watched the sunrise. They had been up all night putting Cerulean out, but they had finally done it. And they were thoroughly exhausted.

"Man, I'm fining those legendaries." Barry sighed out. "Putting those fires out was hard work."

"Hey, you're not the only one that did work Barry." Max snapped. "Me and May were helping evacuate the citizens. Though I think it's pointless now that the battle's over." May nodded with a small grimace. Dawn was the only one to give no reaction. All three looked at her, waiting for a comment that never came as Dawn was standing on her tip toes as if it would allow her to see over the buildings.

"Where are they…?" Dawn said quietly. "I hope they're okay."

"This is Ash we're talking about. He'll be fine." Barry waved it off, but it didn't assuage Dawn's fear until she saw three figures approaching from the distance. "See, I told you. Hurry up Ash or I'm fining you!" Moments later Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu arrived, tired but smiling.

"There you are, we were worried." May said happily.

"We had some things to take care of." Ash said. "The bridge was out so we had to help everybody without a water or flying Pokemon across. I even discovered something new with aura."

"Not important, Ash." Misty said with smile. "Either way, we managed to get the wounded to the hospital, which is thankfully operational."

"What about the bad guys?" Barry asked, almost jumping up and down in anticipation.

"They got away." Brock said distastefully. "Though Ash took one of them down."

"Not that I want to show-off." Ash said modestly and Max snorted.

"Please, all you ever do is show-off." he retorted and Ash glared at him.

"What about the city? The gym?" Misty asked hesitantly. Dawn gave her a thumbs up.

"We're all good. Your sisters took in some of the wounded citizens to the gym. Daisy's a real nurse in there." Dawn answered and Misty breathed in relief. "I think we should head back there and get some breakfast, yeah?" Everyone agreed to Dawn's suggestion, swapping stories about the battle that had just ended as they walked back through the somewhat ravaged city. They were chatting amiably until Ash stopped suddenly, Barry bumping into him. Each one of the group turned to follow his gaze to see Paul leaning against the entrance to the Cerulean Gym.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Paul said gruffly, his eyes narrowed. No one said a word, their gaze stuck between Ash and Paul.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked stonily and Paul stood up straight.

"I wanted to help out but I guess I was too late." Paul said. "Hmph, too bad. I had to leave everything in your incapable hands."

"What?" Ash hissed out and Brock placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Misty loudly cleared her throat.

"Let's…let's head inside for some food." Misty said, leading the way into the gym, Ash and Paul reluctantly following. When they were inside Ash rounded on Paul.

"Let me ask again: what are you doing here?" Ash sneered out and Paul gave a cold smirk. "Last I checked, I asked you to get out."

"I already told you. And if you want to pick a fight over that, you're more pathetic than I thought." Paul chuckled darkly, slipping his backpack from his shoulders and placing it at the entrance.

"Don't call me pathetic." Ash said through gritted teeth.

"If the shoe fits." Paul snickered. "By the way, your face looks pretty bad. Guess you couldn't handle it out there, huh? Why people even put their faith in you is beyond me."

"Paul…" Brock warned, seeing the color in Ash's face rise. Paul ignored the warning, his eyes darkening with his own strange rage.

"Why're you calling me pathetic when you can't even fight?" Ash sneered and Paul's face turned into a frown. "If you think you're so much better then just try and prove it."

"I don't have to try and prove. I wouldn't have to lift a finger to surpass you in every way." There was a loud noise as Ash's fist connected with Paul's cheek. Everyone suddenly stepped back in shock, even Pikachu who was crying out for his master to stop. Neither of them heeded their words, fists flying and legs kicking as the two attempted to hit one another with as much force as they could muster. Barry sidled up to Brock as Max and the girls watched horrified.

"Shouldn't we, you know, stop them?" Barry asked and Brock shook his head.

"There's only so far Paul could have gone before Ash snapped. We'll only intervene if it gets really serious." Brock answered and Barry turned to watch the scuffle. The punches were still flying and it seemed as though Ash had the advantage when he pinned him down to the ground. Then both Brock and Barry jumped forward, seeing the glint of Ash's sword. They grabbed him behind the shoulders and pulled him off Paul. "Don't Ash, he's not worth it."

"You okay?" Barry asked Paul as he offered him a hand.

"I'll be fine." Paul responded gruffly as a cough came from behind Brock where Ash was. Brock disregarded it as he surveyed Paul to make sure not too much damage was done. His hand was bruised as was his face, but there wasn't too much damage done. Another cough came from behind him and Brock was beginning to think Ash should have gotten water before he started a fight. But the coughs didn't stop. They got worse.

Brock turned to Ash and saw him on his hands and knees, coughing violently, a pool of blood underneath his mouth.

-CT-

Paul sighed as he wrapped his hand with the bandage the doctor had given him. He had come with Ash and all of his friends to the hospital as soon as Ash was seen to be coughing up blood. They were easily admitted despite all the wounded on account of being the Chosen One. Paul and Barry then split off while the doctors checked on Ash in order to get his wounds looked at. Even with their connection to Ash it took the doctors a while to see him. A time period in which they heard no news on Ash and Barry somehow managed to pick up several girls' numbers. Paul finished bandaging his hand as Barry heaved a sigh.

"Why did you do it?" Barry asked calmly, instead of quickly as was his usual method of delivery.

"What?"

"Why did you antagonize him?" Barry said with a frown. "You respect him. I know you do." Paul said nothing as Barry continued on. "Look, I saw the respect after the Sinnoh League, so why do you keep calling him that 'pathetic' stuff?"

"I don't know…jealousy, maybe?" Paul admitted and Barry was taken aback. "I look at him and I just see my brother, and I see his failure. Then I see how Ash beat my brother, beat me…and he didn't need Pokemon he was raising since ten to do it. I felt like a failure. So I lash out at him. It's childish really…but I see him and something snaps."

"You should apologize." Barry suggested softly and Paul nodded jerkily. He didn't want to admit it, but his anger towards his brother was directed at Ash. And he lost control of it.

"Come on, let's see what's going on." Paul suggested and Barry agreed, the two of them weaving their way through the hospital halls until they reached Ash's room where everyone was outside. Barry started to talk, loudly, but everybody shushed him.

"He needs his rest." Dawn said quietly. But Paul felt that wasn't the real reason they were all silent.

"How…how is he?" Paul asked and nobody answered until Brock spoke for them.

"The doctors ran some tests and they don't know. By all rights, his vitals are perfect, his organs are undamaged so they can't explain it but…" Brock trailed off and Misty finished his statement for him.

"Ash is dying."

* * *

**Author's Note: Told you it was important. Don't worry, I'll explain all this next chapter. I mean, do worry, if you're worried about Ash because he IS dying. I'll just explain why next chapter…if you haven't guessed already. On a note, I have been dropping hints about this since the beginning of the second book, first book if you squint. You could have spotted them or not. Now, there was a lot going on this chapter so please REVIEW on ALL of it and not just the cliffhanger ending. We're having revelations a chapter from here on out so stay tuned, REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**


	13. Strong Branches

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. I recently replayed through White though and kicked Ghetsis' ass, one Seismitoad to take down Hydregion!**

* * *

Strong Branches

Ash lay in his hospital bed, staring at the curtain that was flapping in the window. He felt so alone, more alone than ever he had felt since the day he had started his Pokemon journey. No one, not Brock or Misty, not even Pikachu could understand how he felt right now. No one had come to visit him all morning though he could hear the constant stream of chatter outside his room. It was like no one wanted to visit him with the truth, the truth that, despite his proclaimed lack of brains, he could figure out himself. Part of him suspected that no one wanted to deliver the truth to the Chosen One, to their friend. The other part suspected they couldn't care to. But he knew. Had figured it out when his body was so wracked with pain.

_He was dying._ It was an unmistakable truth. Yet Ash could not quite figure out why. He wanted to know, certainly, but right now that simple phrase and fact was playing itself over and over, a cadence in his mind. A beat that would never stop, never relinquish itself. Ash turned away slightly from the flickering curtain and closed his eyes, the small beeping noises filling the room, a rhythm that only confirmed his thoughts. A small tear slipped from beneath his closed eyelids.

How did it come to this? Just a few hours ago they were wiping the floor with the enemy forces. Then they returned and…Paul. Ash wanted to blame the sneering purple haired visage of his brutal and callous rival but knew it was pointless to do so. He chose his own actions, so rashly, anger seeping into him as it could only do with Paul. Then, moments after he was pulled off he was coughing, terrible pain filling his entire body and the rest was a blur until he woke up in the hospital. Then the thoughts began to fill him and Ash settled on one thing: he was afraid to die. It was no matter that Arceus had said he wasn't. There was a lot Arceus hadn't said. But he was. Or maybe it was thinking about it that made the act of dying so frightful. Ash didn't know but he did know that he would rather have it come quick than the long drawn out affair it would be if he continued living and fighting.

_Arceus, why didn't you tell me?_ Ash asked silently and for a moment he thought he could hear an answer. A whisper and no more but Ash pushed his thoughts against the very notion. Until the answer came louder, and Ash could no longer deny he was talking to the deceased Alpha Pokemon.

_"I didn't want to burden you."_ the answer came and Ash opened his eyes finding he was in a space that was white with swirls of gray wrapping themselves around him and the Pokemon standing before his eyes.

_"Where…? How…?"_ Ash began to reply, the words wrenching themselves from his lips incompletely. But Arceus merely cast a doleful gaze at him and he knew. Aura. Arceus' aura was part of the earth now, and with Ash's own body so close to returning itself, he could contact him. _"Burden me? Hah, like that hasn't happened already…"_

_"I'm so sorry Ash. For not telling you."_ Arceus replied, his eyes filled with sadness. Ash couldn't bring himself to say anything, a lump rising in his throat. _"I thought, perhaps it would be better this way. Perhaps there would be less pain. It was a cruel act on my part, crueler than anything else in this world."_

_"Yeah…it was…"_ Ash replied and an uncomfortable silence passed between them. _"How…how will it happen? Why is it happening?"_

_"I suppose I owe you that answer now more than ever."_ Arceus stated, his eyes never leaving Ash's face. _"Aura is the simplest answer. Your body is using too much. This won't, of course, affect your output of it but…"_ There was a pause here as Arceus tried to find the right words and Ash listened and waited. _"Remember this; aura is a life force that rests inside each of us that governs us almost completely. If our body loses its aura we lose our life. Most humans do not have an issue with this since very few can actually use aura as an external force. But you can and have for many years now. During training it was not nearly as much of an issue because you could recover it relatively easily. But with the war, you have thrown yourself into battle after battle and consistently used aura."_

_"But there's been downtime…I haven't-"_

_"Not enough downtime. Aura regeneration is a slow process. The aura that you use does not return to the earth. It is expelled and dispelled upon contact. Were it to return to the earth, it would easily locate its source and flow back into it. If it makes contact with another vessel of aura with the intention to hurt, it vanishes, and your body must regenerate itself slowly over time with the aura that is contained in the earth. Likewise, if aura makes contact with a vessel with the intention of healing it, it cannot escape unless it is drawn out."_ Arceus paused here a moment to make sure Ash could understand what he was explaining to him before going on. _"Your body has been expending far too much energy to regenerate itself from such a ravaged world."_

_"So when my aura runs out, I'll…"_

_"Yes. You'll die. Well, at least your body will shut down with no way to repair itself. You'll turn to crystal, just like Aaron."_

_"So then…did he know?"_ Ash clenched his fists angrily before glaring upwards. _"Did you all know and not tell me? What else didn't you tell me? What else did I not deserve to know the answer to?"_

_"If I were to answer that now then all my efforts and yours in this war would be undone."_

_"So that's it? Let's just leave Ash Ketchum the Chosen One in the dark. I'm sure he'll find a way to end the war on his own, using too much aura and eventually become a martyr for the cause. Who cares about him?"_ Ash's rage boiled over again, the haze of it clouding his sight and muddling his thoughts. He was ready to go on when Arceus whispered his name, as if in pain and he paused, choking on his angry words. _"Is…is there anyway to make it out alive then?"_

_"Yes."_ Arceus answered softly, though his words did not carry any hope in them. Ash's silence beckoned him forth as an invitation to answer. _"You can end the war before you run out of aura. That is the only way."_

_"That's…the way that's looking, it'll be impossible. There must be another way! Tell me there's another way!"_ Ash demanded and Arceus' eyes creased even more with pain.

_"There is one other way…but…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"You would have to kill people and Pokemon and take their aura from them to sustain your own."_ Ash stumbled backward at the suggestion, shaking his head in defiance. He didn't want to believe it was true. It couldn't be true. There had to be another way. Another person's life for his own…it was incorrigible.

_"I can't…"_

_"Of course you can't…If you could, you wouldn't be Ash Ketchum."_

_"I…My friends…how…"_ Ash voice died off, images of everyone he ever cared about swirling around in his head. Either way, there was death. His or another's. He felt another tear slip from his eye. _"What…what should I do?"_ He knew Arceus was looking at him strangely, as if the voice issuing from his mouth was not his own. As if he was no longer Ash Ketchum, but a broken, defeated man.

_"That choice is entirely up to you."_ Arceus answered him. _"Aaron chose death. Whether you choose the same…I have no weight on that decision."_ Ash didn't answer him, but felt him slipping away from Arceus, returning to a world where he would have to deal with the reality now crushing in on him. And as he did slip away he thought he heard Arceus mumble a quiet _"I'm sorry,"_ but no more.

Then the beeping noise returned and he felt a hand, smooth and yet strong, stroking through his hair. To Ash, it was calming and he didn't want to open his eyes and return to the reality of it all. But he knew that reality was waiting no matter what. Ash cracked open his eyes a little to see Misty sitting next to his side, a soft and loving look on her face, a sad look. He knew he must have made a sound because she stopped caressing him suddenly and stood up.

"Misty…" he breathed out and she smiled sadly at him. "Don't…don't hide it from me."

"So you figured it out…" Misty said and Ash realized that though she sounded so strong, it was all it took for her not to crack. There was a watery sheen on her eyes but no evidence of tears. "The doctor's can't explain it. They say your vital signs improved enough for you to function outside the hospital but…"

"It still doesn't change the face that I'm dying." Ash stated bluntly as he sat up in his bed. Misty nodded. "And the others know too."

"Yes."  
"My mother?" Misty shook her head. "Good. I…I want to tell her myself." Misty didn't respond for a moment.

"Paul wants to see you. I think he wanted to tell you something." Misty said quietly, afraid as to how Ash would take it. A slight flash of anger flitted across his face but he nodded curtly. Misty took his hand and squeezed it. Ash squeezed back.

"Afterwards, I need you guys to go to Pallet." Ash said. "I want to tell my mom, but I have somewhere to go first."

"Of course, Ash. We'll be there by sundown. We'll meet you at the town entrance" Misty said and Ash thanked her silently. Misty left his side and he heard the door to his hospital room open and close. Silence pervaded the room but Ash had no time to gather his thoughts before the door opened again and Ash saw Paul enter the room. His face looked haggard, as if he hadn't slept all night. No words were exchanged between the two of them a moment.

"I'm sorry." Paul said. And Ash noticed that his voice didn't sound forced, as if he truly meant it. But somehow, Ash didn't care. He was beyond caring.

"For what?" Ash asked and Paul looked him right in the eyes.

"For everything." Paul said and Ash nodded. He didn't need to listen to anymore. Somehow, Paul's apologies spoke volumes. Paul turned to go, clasping a hand on his calves before leaving the room.

Ash was alone.

-CT-

"Quite unorthodox of you, Misty." Agatha said, sipping on her tea. Misty sat in the kitchen at Cerulean Gym. After she had left Ash she told them all about Ash's request and they immediately began preparing for the return trip to Pallet Town. Misty meanwhile said she had business at the gym. And she did. As soon as she stepped in she called Agatha and called for a meeting. It was easy for them to gather as Agatha and Blaine remained in Cerulean (and had fought in the battle the previous day) while Forrest and Sabrina were only a town away. Agatha's comment of course, was directed at the mere suggestion that she had called them here.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Misty said tersely and Agatha cracked a small smile.

"Recognized our plight then, have you?" Agatha said quietly and Misty glared at her through the steam rising over her cup.

"I've recognized that Ash can't stand forever." Misty said. "And I need to be there for him if he falls."

"What is that supposed to mean, Misty?" Sabrina asked and Misty looked her friend over. Her exhausted appearance among other things that suggested Saffron was a difficult location to deal with.

"It means I can't pander to your 'revolutionary' ideas." Misty said. "You know as well as I do the difficulty that the League is having hanging on to the public these days. It's not very popular is it?"

"So? Isn't that all the more reason to split from them?" Blaine suggested, his mustache quivering slightly.

"Is it?" Misty said sharply and Forrest raised his eyebrow at her. "Sure, just think about that. We leave the League. The League falls and others take over. Whether it is Koga or the legendaries, the result is the same, isn't it?"

"Result?" Agatha barked out loudly and Misty nodded. "You've got a fire in you yet Misty. This war hasn't taken that out of you."

"It won't." Misty said coldly. "I'm fighting with a purpose now: to keep Ash alive. And abandoning the League and leaving him and the rest of the world to the dogs of war doesn't seem the best way to do it. He will break and we need to be there for him."

"Been listening to the press conferences have you?" Agatha said and Misty elected to not answer. "The fact doesn't change that the League will fall, and you stand against us."

"No, the fact does change if we're there to protect it." Misty said.

"She's right." Forrest said and all the eyes in the room locked on to the youngest gym leader. "Look at it logically. Why is the League in such a bad place? Because Koga and a bunch of other Elite Four and Gym Leaders abandoned it. If we leave, doesn't that just exacerbate it?"

"Oh, I get where this is going…" Blaine said before barking out a laugh. "Oh Agatha is right. That fire is bright! I like it! Miss Misty, you've got my support!"

"Thanks Blaine." Misty said, a smirk forming on her face. She turned to face Agatha who had placed her tea back on the table. The two locked eyes with one another for what seemed like an eternity; each challenging the other to break first. Then Agatha cracked a smile.

"A branch of the League is it?" Agatha said with a smirk.

"A _strong_ branch; one that can weather anything thrown at them." Misty said and Agatha nodded, accepting the idea and mulling it over in her head.

"I like it." Agatha stood up. "Are we all agreed then? To serve the League and be the last, and most powerful, line of defense?" There was a general murmur of assent around the table. "Very well then, see it done. Blaine, we're heading for the League to let them hear our proposition." Each of the gym leaders said their good byes to Misty as she saw them off. Once the last pair of feet was out the door she turned to collect her stuff for the journey to Pallet Town.

"Misty." came a meek and quiet voice, causing Misty to freeze in her collection.

"Daisy," she breathed out. "What do you want?"

"To apologize and let you know that you were right." Daisy said. "I've been a coward. I didn't want to accept it until the battle was brought here and-" Daisy's words cut off as Misty hugged her older sister tightly.

"Oh, Daisy, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that!" Misty choked out as Daisy returned the embrace and held her tightly. Then the whisper came, the whisper that Daisy knew was meant for her and her alone. "I don't want to lose him."

"Then protect him." Daisy answered back. It was a simple answer but one that meant so many things. Misty withdrew from Daisy and nodded at her. Daisy merely smiled back as her youngest and, in her opinion, bravest sister walked out the door.

-CT-

"Ash…" Aaron breathed out as he stared into the sallow appearance of his apprentice. Ash himself was dressed once again in his normal, if slightly singed, clothing a look of defeat upon his face. It was no wonder that he looked the way he did, after the way his day was going. Ash didn't bother to bore Aaron with the details of how after his friends had left to prepare for the trip to Pallet Town he had gotten dressed and gotten some food before heading over to the Embedded Tower. Instead he grabbed Aaron by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You knew…" he said, his teeth gritted as if in pain. "You knew this whole time and didn't tell me."

"Tell you wha…?" Aaron began asking but then he really took in Ash's appearance and he knew. Ash had learned the truth that all aura users would have to face one day. "Yes, I knew." Ash released him and slumped to the floor, Aaron following soon after. Aaron's breath caught in his throat as he thought of the terrible truth that had at last occurred to Ash Ketchum. What could he tell him? What could he say that would erase the guilt from those lies of omission? There was nothing, no comfort he could give to Ash Ketchum.

"Why…after all this time, why didn't you tell me?" Ash asked him quietly, a whisper betraying his fear and uncertainty.

"Because…had you known the truth, would you have kept fighting at all?" Aaron asked and Ash shook his head, though Aaron knew that the answer to his question was still eluding Ash. Aaron turned towards the Chosen One and scanned his face seeing the fear in his eyes, the tears that threatened to climb forth but would not. "I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" Ash screamed exasperatedly and Aaron flinched at the uncharacteristic anger flowing from his voice. "I risk my life almost every day trying to end this war and you couldn't even have the decency to tell me it's all pointless!"

"Ash…" Aaron breathed again but Ash had snapped to his feet.

"Don't. Don't try to explain it all away." Ash said, the shadow of anger ever present on his face. "Secrets and lies, that's all you guys have been good for! I've fought, and now I know I'm dying but you couldn't bother telling me that small fact!"

"Ash." Aaron repeated sternly but Ash paid no attention.

"You're a coward! Nothing but a coward! Just like Mewtwo when he impaled Arceus in the chest!" The next thing Ash felt was his breath escaping his body in a hiss as he was slammed against the wall. His eyes glanced into Aaron's rage-filled ones.

"Shut up, Ash!" Aaron roared and Ash swallowed loudly. "I am not a coward!"

"Then why did you choose to give up on life?" Ash countered. "Why, when your kingdom needed you, did you just give up and die?" Aaron's hand released Ash and he felt himself crumple to the ground. Aaron's whole body was quaking.

"You think I wanted to give up…" Aaron breathed out. "I gave my life protecting my kingdom. I did everything asked of me and then I got sick. No one could figure it out a first and so I tried to hide but I knew. When the war broke out, I knew I was going to die one way or the other before it was over. So yes, I chose to give up and use up the last of my aura and end it then and there." Silence passed as the rage from both of them dissipated into the silence itself. "We humans are such frail and fickle creatures, aren't we?"

"What?" Ash asked, dragged away from his stupor.

"Pokemon are infinitely stronger than we are..." Aaron said with a chuckle. "Though I suppose one thing we have is conviction. If we choose our path we follow it to the end. Ash," Ash looked up as Aaron addressed him, "I can't tell you what to do. That's a decision you have to make on your own. Like you said, I took an easier way out. Easier than watching people suffer and I die when I could do nothing."

"Easier…" Ash breathed but said no more. There was no more that was needed to be said. They were merely two dying men, hanging by the same lifeline; a lifeline they knew neither one of them could obtain.

-CT-

Pikachu stared at the forest looming in the distance as the soft pitter-patter of rain served no purpose other than to distract him from his thoughts. It had been almost the whole day since he had seen Ash, since he had nuzzled up against his friend and trainer. Since he had seen the smile that had made them an infallible duo, even in the toughest of battles. But Pikachu didn't need to see Ash to know what was so dreadfully wrong. He didn't need to see him to know that his smile wasn't there. He didn't need to see him to know that he could give little comfort. Because not seeing him merely opened that hole within him that had appeared every time Ash seemed to fall. He didn't need to be told that Ash was dying to know the truth that he was. And the sound of the rain falling over the trees and the rumble of thunder in the distance did nothing to assuage his fears.

"Where is he?" Dawn whispered out, her voice blending with the rain as the entire group that had come to Pallet, Paul included, were soaked in the falling rain. No words were exchanged in answer. What could any of them say? There was a flicker of blue in front of them that their eyes narrowed in on before the wearisome form of Ash stumbled toward them. No one said his name or beckoned him forward. Misty was the first to break the pervading silence.

"Where have you been?" she asked him and he glanced up, his features already marred by the thunder storm passing by.

"Had to talk to someone." Ash mumbled and all Pikachu could do was look at him. He saw the indecision in his friend's eyes. The indecision that threatened to claim him. And he wasn't far from the truth. Because Aaron had done nothing to make up his mind. Seeing his friends did nothing to change that and he knew that, but the reality and harshness of the truth still cut through him like a knife as his hands balled into fists. How could he face them, knowing that very soon it would be a world without him again?

"Ash, if you want to talk about it?" May squeaked out and Ash let off a sardonic chuckle.

"Talk about it? Why bother?" Ash snapped and everyone glanced toward the mud coalescing around their feet. "I'm dying, right? So why bother talking about it…what good would it do? Answer me!"

"This isn't you, Ash." Max said sternly, looking at the trainer that he called his friend. He thought he saw tears on the young man's face, but the rain made it impossible to discern. Ash himself wasn't rightly sure. Too many memories and conversations blended together in his head, Aaron's sticking out among them. How could he stand here and keep fighting when he would drop dead at any moment? Regigigas' words came floating back to him.

_Still so blind! Your rage clouds you. And you still hope of defeating me! Accept it, Chosen One! You! Have! Lost! People are dying and there is not a thing you can do to save it. It would be better for you to stop your pointless fight before this war ends! Before many more die needlessly before you. Before you begin to blame yourself for all the lives you could not save. Then again, you humans value yourselves on pride. Perhaps it would be best to preserve that pride and kill you off first._

And though he did not want to believe it, he knew that Regigigas' was right. Now, faced with the prospect of dying, not of a quick and painless one but one he would anticipate but never know until it would happen, he had no choice but to accept those words. He would rather die than to see his friends fall one by one because he could not save them.

"Kill me." Ash said, his voice trembling as he said the words. His voice seemed lost to the rain and wind until he said it louder and with conviction, causing each of their breaths to hitch in their throats.

"Why would you even ask that of us?" Brock said sternly.

"Because I'd rather have it done here than to die when it would matter most." Ash said, his throat dry and his body still, hoping that his friends could see his reasoning.

"It would always matter most!" Misty yelled. "It mattered when you stopped Mew and Mewtwo. It mattered three years ago. You think that's changed? If anything you mean more to us!"

"But you don't understand…I can't…" Now Ash knew that tears were falling down his face. tears that he couldn't stop.

"No, Ash, you don't understand!" May snapped at him. "We can barely stand to see you die and now you're asking us to kill you. Forget it!" Ash's breath was quickening and his fists were tightening. They didn't understand, they couldn't understand what he was truly going through. He turned his gaze toward Paul who stood there impassively, staring at his rival before him.

"Paul…please…" Ash pleaded, as if he was the only person who could understand. Paul took a step forward and everyone else's body tightened as Paul's eyes did, narrowing in on Ash.

"You think I would do that for you?" Paul said calmly. "That just because I haven't always treated you or anybody else with respect that I would throw away any part of my conscience I might have left to grant your insane request."

"I…" Ash gasped out, as if disbelieving that his final request would go unanswered.

"I grew to respect you." Paul breathed out. "I didn't want to show you because every time I started to show you, you did something better than me and I hated you for it. When you raised Chimchar better than I ever could. When you came out fighting even after I crushed you in our full battle. When you beat me in the Sinnoh League. You reminded me of my brother, how you could just move on, and I never wanted to be like him. But you kept going and I couldn't understand so I lashed out at you. But now you just want to give up and die."

"What other choice is there?" Ash said quietly and anger flashed against Paul's face.

"You're pathetic." Ash snapped up to look at him. "There are plenty of other choices but you're so consumed with the singular thought that you're dying that you can't even push past that! Dying does nothing! It doesn't stop anyone else from dying! What is it, Ash? You think you die, and everybody's happy? You think you die and everything will be candy and happy Pokemon? Get a grip!"

"So you won't do it…"

"No. I won't." Silence followed Paul's proclamation as the group's collective breath was held.

"Then…I'll do it myself." Ash stated and before anyone could stop him an aura sphere, filled to the brim with energy, started forming in his hands. No one moved, rooted to the spot until Paul took a deep breath.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" Paul yelled, tossing a pokeball into the air, his Torterra emerging from it.

"NO!" Misty cried but Brock quickly grabbed her, along with Barry and pulled her back. Torterra slammed the ground violently and a rush of plants aimed right towards Ash, knocking him off balance and forcing his aura sphere to disappear into nothingness. Paul patted Torterra on his side as he strode over to Ash and held out a hand with a smirk on his face.

"You're too pathetic to kill yourself." he stated simply and somehow the corner of Ash's lips twitched. He reached forward and took Paul's hand, the purple-haired trainer pulling him up. For a moment the two stood there and looked at each other, a mutual respect between them. Then a loud screech filled the air causing the two of them to glance around for the source. A strange portal opened in the air between them and Azelf soared out. Ash stared at it for a moment before a wave came flying out of its tail and landed near them, knocking both of them off of their feet. Ash quickly stood up and looked to the side to see Pikachu trying to rush in, only to bounce back from a shield that had surrounded them. "What's Azelf doing here?"

"Don't know." Ash answered but Paul only nodded.

"Torterra, Stone Edge, now!" Torterra obeyed, the stones forming around its body and flying at the Pokemon of Willpower. Azelf's eyes glowed at the stones stopped in midair before being hurtled back at the three of them. Ash raised his hands to defend himself, unafraid to use aura, his arms taking the battering of the stones. "Agh! Fine, Leaf Storm!" Again Torterra initiated its attack and fired at Azelf, who momentarily disappeared from sight. Ash whipped around, trying to find where the Pokemon had gone before Torterra gave out a great cry of pain. Out of instinct, Ash quickly wrapped a shield around himself and Paul as Torterra slammed into them from Azelf's attack. As soon as they had reached the edge of Azelf's barrier he dropped it, panting slightly from the exertion.

"What…do you want?" Ash breathed out, looking at the Pokemon that was now hanging in midair, staring at Ash. It's eyes flashed, as if beckoning Ash to attack. Ash's eyes flitted to the side to see Paul hunched over Torterra's fallen form, concerned for it, before snapping back to the Pokemon. Dying or not, Ash would not let this happen and a second later his sword was in his hand and he was dashing towards Azelf. He took a slight leap into the air, determined to bring his sword down on Azelf when its eyes glowed purple and a psychic wave flew out, trying to push Ash backwards. But Ash wasn't willing to give up and found himself moving through the Psychic attack, albeit slowly. He could feel the blood forming in his mouth but kept going.

And just when he thought he would fall from the exertion, his sword hit Azelf who flew backwards before vanishing. Ash collapsed to his knees, spitting the blood from his mouth. He felt a soft nuzzling on his side and looked to see Pikachu up against him. The sword disappeared from his hands and he stood up, Pikachu jumping to his shoulder. Without a word to his friends, Ash walked off, leaving his friends to stare after him helplessly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! That was a long chapter but very important. Many of you guessed correctly as to why Ash was dying only there was quite a bit of unfortunate truth in there, wasn't there? What will Ash decide in the upcoming chapter? Life or death? Well, I know the answer but I'll leave you all to consider it. On that note, we are over halfway through the final novel here which means I can almost confidently say that the final battle will be coming very soon. I am sorry for not updating sooner but you know how it goes: school stuff, errands, finally reading The Hunger Games. Still, I'd appreciate a REVIEW and a vote on my poll. In the meantime, you know what to do. Dare to Be Silly.**


	14. All Ashore

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon...once again.**

* * *

All Ashore

_July 1__st__, 2008_

Ash sat on a bluff overlooking the Pallet Town Lake, staring with indecision still clouding his eyes. Morning was coming as the sun was creeping over the hills and Ash had barely gotten a wink of sleep the previous night. After his encounter with Azelf he needed time alone to think and so he came here, none of his friends following after him. He had no clue where they had gone or what they were doing but he was pretty sure they wouldn't have slept much either. The same couldn't be said of the yellow furball at his side that was his best friend and partner who was now stirring from his very pleasant nap. Ash listened to the soft swirling of the water below him and sighed, fully waking Pikachu.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu questioned and Ash turned to him, a small, sad smile upon his lips.

"Sorry for waking you, Pikachu." Ash said and fussed with his hat a bit on his head. Pikachu yawned loudly before scooting over to Ash and situating himself on his lap. "What's up?"

"Pikapi, pikachu chu, pika ka pika chu?" Pikachu asked his trainer and Ash chuckled lightly, taking his hat off momentarily and mussing his hair.

"Why am I battling around about this? I don't even know…" Ash said before giving a small scoff. "Look at me. Paul's right, I am pathetic. I can't even figure out why I can't figure out what to do."

"Pikapi, chupi pika pika pikachu!" Pikachu snapped at him and Ash's glare slightly hardened onto his friend.

"What do you mean 'Paul said that to snap me out of my stupidity'?" Ash asked with a slight pout on his face, poking Pikachu on his red cheeks. "You're supposed to be on my side!" Pikachu started chuckling a little before full on laughing and rolling around. Ash felt the corner of his lips twitch up into a genuine smile. After a minute or two, Pikachu's laughter faded away and the two friends went into a comfortable silence. Ash's mind, however, was whirring. Something Pikachu had said struck him. That Paul had said it, not to be mean, or callous. he had said it because he genuinely cared for Ash's life. He respected him, he had said. And Paul's efforts in trying to fight Azelf and to stop him from killing him and certainly solidified that notion.

Thinking back on the twenty four hours, Ash started to realize that Paul had changed. That perhaps his insults had just been a mask and a shield to prevent anyone from seeing that over the years, Ash had gotten to him. The fight that had resulted in Ash learning the truth was just a way for Paul to keep Ash from getting to him further. Their relationship had been strained at best, and yet Paul came and apologized to him, something that up until that point he had resolutely refused to do. Paul was willing to take that chance, to admit that respect even when Ash was spouting off stupidity in his opinion. Ash gave a laugh and Pikachu looked at him.

"I'm sorry Pikachu…" Ash breathed out with a smile and he stood up, Pikachu tumbling gracefully from his lap. "I've been a real idiot."

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed and Ash chuckled at him before stooping down and picking him up, hugging him tightly, Pikachu laughing as he did so.

"There's so much in this world to live for isn't there? My friends, my family, you." Ash said looking at the sun that was now blaring at him, no longer a taunting reminder of his fate but a promise of something better. "I can't believe it was Paul who made me realize it. I mean, he changed and I was still so angry at him that I didn't see it until now. People change all the time. And the relationships they destroyed are rebuilt, the world is rebuilt. You can't hold onto hate like the legendaries have because it just destroys you in the end, doesn't it?"

"Cha!" Pikachu exclaimed triumphantly and Ash nodded. He breathed deeply as the light breeze rushed around him and sprayed the remaining water droplets from last night's storm onto his face.

"People change, but only if they're given the chance to change. And they won't have that chance if they're dead." Ash said with certainty. "So I can't die. I have to give them that chance to change so that when this war ends it won't just repeat itself a few years down the road. Maybe that's why I can't agree with Koga either…" Ash sighed a little. "I'm going back into the battle, to change things. I might not make it to the end, but at least I'll know that I tried."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed and clambered up onto Ash's shoulder. Without another exchange between them, Ash turned back toward the town. As he approached the location they were gathered at last night he saw all of his friends huddled against a rock and soaked to the bone. Ash chuckled loudly and they all looked up to see him walking up to them, a surprising spring in his step. They were silent as the wind whistled around them, as if waiting for Ash's response.

"I've decided…to live." Ash said with a smile and their expectant looks dissolved to smiles. "I'm going to finish fighting this war…but I can't do it alone."

"You don't have to."

"That's why we're here."

"I'm fining you for worrying us."

"Typical Ash."

"Of course not."

"That's what I tried to tell you last night." Ash laughed at Paul's response and looked to Misty who had not said anything but stared at him with her lips pursed. She walked up to him and glared at him for a moment before slapping him across the face. Ash stood there stunned a moment at her reaction before suddenly he felt his lips on Misty's, not quite sure of how they got there. He looked past her and saw the males snickering and the girls smiling before Misty withdrew.

"Now, what do you need from us?" Misty said with a smirk. Ash shook his head, as if there were water in his ears as Pikachu laughed on his shoulder. Ash shot a glare at him before turning to his friends.

"I don't know much about aura, but I do know one thing: I can take other people's aura." Ash said, his face now screwing up in concentration. "Now, I can't take it all from one person because that would kill them but maybe if I took just a little bit from all of you…"

Brock was the first to step forward, stretching his hand forward with a smile. A wordless gesture to indicate it was all okay. Misty was next, placing her hand on top of Brock's. Everyone else soon followed after that, Paul's hand resting on top. Ash smiled and walked forward, reaching out to put his hand on top of theirs, Pikachu sneaking his own hand underneath. Ash looked at each of them and closed his eyes. Seconds later, it was done. Their hands broke away as each of his friends seemed dazed for a moment and Ash felt new life flowing through him.

"Don't…" Paul's voice came first, sounding dry and exhausted. "…ever ask us to do that again."

"Can't make any promises." Ash said with a laugh and Paul simply glared at him angrily.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Barry said, stretching his face somewhat comically. "I'm gonna fine you for this Ash."

"Whatever, Barry." Ash stated. "I feel a ton better. Not my complete strength but certainly enough to keep me moving forwards. What about you guys?"

"I can't say that we feel great." Max said with a sigh. "But we just feel a little tired a think, which isn't too bad considering things." Ash nodded with a smile and everyone else smiled back at him.

"So, where do we go from here?" May asked and Ash brought his fingers to his chin, thinking about the situation.

"I don't know…" Ash admitted. "The battle at Cerulean was a clear success for our side, though the city was left in shambles. I suppose we should report back to Brandon since we're here so Cynthia can know where we are if she ne-" Ash's words were cut off by a loud droning sound in the air above them. All at once, the ten occupants of that location snapped their gaze upwards to see the four helicopters streaking across the sky toward the small landing field for Pallet Town. Ash's tightened his gaze onto the sides of the helicopters and saw the League emblem emblazoned on the side.

"Is that…?" came Misty's voice and Ash nodded without thinking.

"Yeah, those are League helicopters." Without waiting for his friends, Ash started dashing towards the landing place of the helicopters as quickly as he could. He didn't need to ask his friends to follow him as he knew they were trailing right behind him. It was as he ran that Ash realized just how good he was starting to feel. The small bit of aura he had taken from each of his friends had rejuvenated him in a way he never felt possible. Though it still stung that he was going to die if he ran out of aura, that fact that his friends were willing to give up a little bit of their own life for him burned brighter than any ounce of aura ever could. The thought made his face stretch into a wide grin and laugh loudly, no doubt causing the others beside him to wonder if he had gone a different kind of insane than the night before..

"Life is good!" Ash yelled loudly and Pikachu whooped beside him. He slowed to a walk, seeing the helicopters and the League officers standing nearby. "Man, I was really crazy last night huh?" Pikachu sighed in assent and Ash nudged his Pokemon with his cheek, causing Pikachu to giggle loudly. The sound of jubilance reached the ears of the League officers and each of them turned in the direction of the sound. Naturally, the first that Ash noticed was Cynthia whose face lit up in relief to see all of them approaching.

"I'm glad I found you here!" Cynthia cried out as Ash and the others came to a stop in front of them. Ash glanced past Cynthia and saw Brandon with Drew and Kenny. The three came to stand next to Cynthia with looks of worry plastered to their faces. "I went to Cerulean since I knew you were in the battle there, but your sisters told me that all of you had come here, Misty."

"I guess I should thank them…?" Misty said and Cynthia gave no response save for a sigh.

"What's going on Cynthia?" Brock asked, looking around slightly to see if Lucy was there.

"Nothing less than what is perhaps the worst attack we've had." Shock registered on all their faces, and Dawn's voice was the one that managed to squeak forward first.

"But, we were just attacked yesterday!" she whimpered out.

"Didn't stop them, apparently." Kenny mumbled out with a frustrated voice. Cynthia closed her eyes a moment, as if trying to figure out how best to relay the situation.

"Yes, you all did very well at Cerulean by defeating Regigigas from what I heard. Since yesterday morning quite a bit of the residual damage in Cerulean has been cleaned up, though the city did take quite a beating. But," Cynthia said, holding a singular finger in midair. "It appears that their forces are not nearly as exhausted as we would have liked to think. As of this morning, three groups of legendaries struck three separate locations within the Sinnoh region simultaneously."

"The lakes." Paul said bluntly.

"Well observed, Paul." Cynthia said with a nod. "Yes, Lake Verity, Valor and Acuity came under attack. All three of those areas, save for Lake Valor, are sparsely populated so their move on the lakes makes little sense but the potential spillover from the battle could cause problems for each of the towns."

"Twinleaf!" Barry and Dawn cried at once, a third voice that Ash presumed to be Kenny's joining the chorus.

"My thoughts exactly." Cynthia said sternly.

"But I can only think of one reason why they would attack the lakes and that would be Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit." Ash said with a frown, a crease forming on his forehead. "I mean, from what I know they _are_ on our side." This comment made a general murmur pass through his friends and Ash was thinking the same thing. If they were on the side of the humans then why was Azelf attacking Ash last night?

"I was thinking the same thing. And perhaps I wouldn't have required your assistance Ash, but the situation changed no less than an hour after the attack began."

"What do you mean, 'changed'?" Max questioned and Cynthia grimaced slightly.

"We received intel that Koga and his little band of miscreants were deployed to all three locations. Of course they'll probably take out the legendaries, but that's just the problem: they'll take them out. If that action is taken, who knows what kind of response it could provoke from the legendaries that remain."

"So, you want us to go there, right?" Ash asked with an eyebrow raised and Cynthia nodded.

"We've already deployed troops, and from what it sounds like, our other allies may have already arrived but we need help. I don't know what good two or three people can do but it may cause some boost in morale, right?"

"All right then, we'll go."

"Excellent. But you'll all need to go to different places…" Cynthia mused, her sentence trailing off as she thought about how best to divide the nine of them.

"I'll go to Lake Acuity." Brock offered and she snapped her gaze to him. "Remember, I have a connection with Uxie and that could be a great asset."

"I'll head there with him." Paul confirmed, stepping forward and standing by Brock's side. "I know Lake Acuity pretty well since I trained there for about ten days during my journey through Sinnoh."

"Yeah, I'll go too!" Barry quickly quipped. "I was lost there with Ash and Paul so I know kind of what to expect." Cynthia smiled at them in relief.

"I want to go to Twinleaf." Dawn said sheepishly. "It's my home and I want to protect it."

"Mine too!" Kenny said, rushing forward to stand next to dawn. "I know I might help here but I want to help at Verity. It's my home as well."

"I'll go with them." Ash said. "I think I can help there and besides, there's something I want to check out." Ash didn't need to say what that "something" was for all of his friends to know what he was talking about.

"That leaves us for Lake Valor, Misty, which is a good thing since I _have_ been there before!" May chirped and Misty smiled at her.

"Hey, what about me?" Max fumed towards his sister and she shook her head roughly.

"No." May answered and Max was prepared to protest when Ash butted in to save the conversation before it turned into another scene.

"Max, things'll get dangerous out there and in case things will get dangerous here we need someone else here who knows Pallet with Kenny leaving, okay?" Ash told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get rid of me?" Max said with a glare towards his sister.

"Max…can you promise me you'll keep my mom safe?" Ash asked sternly. "Pallet does have a history of being a target for the legendaries, right?" Max sighed loudly.

"Okay. I'll do it." Ash smiled at him and turned away as Cynthia clapped her hands loudly.

"Then that settles it; and it works out for the best anyway. Lance is currently fighting at Lake Valor. Each of the other three helicopters are bound for each lake, but I must warn you to be careful in this battle. We've never truly fought Koga's group at their full strength, so we must be vigilant."

"Aye-aye ma'am!" cried all the boys in the group. Cynthia merely waved them off and started stalking away towards her own helicopter. Max turned away from the group and caught up with Brandon and Drew who were striding away. Brock's group didn't say anything but bid a silent farewell by placing a hand on Ash's shoulders and walking towards their own helicopter. Ash turned towards Misty.

"Come back safe, okay?" Misty said with a smile.

"I promise." Ash answered.

"I promise to keep him safe." Dawn stated sternly and Kenny flinched next to her. Misty stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Ash.

"Remember, we're there for you. Us, the League and even the Strong Branch." Misty said quietly before withdrawing from the embrace.

"Strong Branch?" Ash questioned.

"A little something we remaining Gym Leaders thought up. No doubt Cynthia knows because she certainly had no qualms about sending the two of us, knowing that I am one of the Gym Leaders."

"Okay, Misty." Ash chuckled out. "You be safe too." On that note, the two remaining teams separated, heading for their respective helicopters.

-CT-

Flames spewed forth at an alarming rate. Bursts of water and ice collided with one another and numerous screeches filled he air as Brock, Paul and Barry dropped down into Lake Acuity. Without even a moments hesitation Paul sent Torterra out while Barry called on Empoleon and Brock sent out Croagunk.

"So what's the plan?" Paul asked darkly, thinking of the best way to end this battle as efficiently as possible.

"We find the leader and smash him!" Barry said and dashed forward with a guttural cry, Empoleon trailing after him. Paul looked to Brock who merely shrugged his shoulders. With a scowl, Paul chased after Barry.

"Torterra, protect this area!" Paul ordered and Torterra gave a cry of assent as it reared up on its hind legs and sent them crashing down onto the ground, knocking out a group of Koga's soldiers that had started to charge them.

"Join in Croagunk, and take out those Mightyena!" Croagunk leapt forward and into an approaching gang of the Pokemon, swinging its arm around with a powerful force. Paul meanwhile, darted through the crowd of Pokemon, sending Electivire out to protect him.

"Barry, get back here!" Paul yelled as he saw Empoleon using Drill Peck as well as Hydro Pump on several soldiers that were advancing towards them. "This isn't good. Electivire, clear 'em out with Thunder!" Electivire whirled its arms around before letting off a powerful electrical discharge that left all of their opponents reeling. With a scowl, Paul pushed forward again, wildly grabbing out and finally grabbing a hold of the back of Barry's ascot.

"Hey, lemme go! I'm fining you!" Barry cried out and Paul dragged him down, the both of them ducking as a Hyper Beam seared across the area, barely missing both of them.

"That is the reason why we do _not_ separate from the group in the middle of a battle!" Paul chided him but Barry merely frowned at him. "You want to get yourself killed!"

"Hey, we gotta win! Striking first is always more favorable." Barry yelled out.

"Yeah, and maybe that's why I sweeped you in the Sinnoh League!"

"Shut up! That was a fluke…and I still need to fine you for that."

"It's not funny Barry!" Paul snapped. "This is a real battle, a real war. We could get ourselves killed and you're acting like its nothing. Ash expects us to get back alive so don't go risking your own life."

"I'm not a child."

"Well, you sure as hell act like one!" The comment managed to shut Barry up as he glared back at Paul. After a minute of nothing but the sounds of battle going around them, including Electivire's cries as it struck down encroaching foes, Barry opened his mouth to speak. But Paul instead heard another sound. "NO! Electivire, protect!" Paul grabbed Barry and tossed the both of them next to Electivire just as the _WHEEEEEE!_ sound reached its highest pitch and slammed into the lake. The resulting explosion was enough to make even Electivire's shield waver.

The sound split into Paul's ears and for a moment he felt as if nothing was right with the world. There were no more high pitched sounds, nor were there explosions. But Paul could still see the bombs hitting the surface of Lake Acuity. He could see the helicopters that meant they were from Koga's men. He could see Rayquaza's Hyper Beam rip through the choppers like butter. But what scared him most of all were the League officers and other men and Pokemon that were cradling their bloody selves on the edge of the lake, screaming in pain; screams that he couldn't hear. The bombardments were ceased the moment of Rayquaza's attack but Paul couldn't hear a thing.

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders shaking him but even his eyes no longer wanted to cooperate. He finally managed to regain focus as a large hand, no doubt belonging to Brock, came and slapped him across his cheek. He saw Barry stumble up, looking around for Empoleon who Paul could had managed to avoid the blast's radius.

"…aul!" cried a voice and Paul could sense his hearing coming back. "…ll yourself together! Come on! Paul!" All at once Paul's hearing snapped back into focus and he pitched forward, grabbing onto Brock's arm. A ringing filled his ears, though he could still hear what was being said.

"Torterra…Electivire…are they…?" Paul questioned, afraid of the answer that Brock was going to give.

"They're fine." Paul chuckled in relief before he pushed Brock out of the way and heaved onto the snow. He felt sick and exhausted but Brock kneeled down next to him and handed him a water bottle which Paul gratefully took, draining the water. He felt Brock feel his temperature and vitals though he wasn't fully aware of it.

"Barry?" Paul asked.

"I'm here." Barry said weakly as Paul pulled himself up. He felt a little weak on his legs but pushed it away and convinced himself to stand strong. "We're fine…I think."

"You look it." came a deep voice and a booming laugh. "But let's see how you are after I deal with you, huh?"

-CT-

"There you are! Cynthia called me to tell me you were coming!" Lance yelled as May and Misty hopped off their chopper.

"Sorry, we had issues with trying to land. Neither of us has any good flying Pokemon so…" Misty said.

"It's fine! I don't really care." Lance said agitatedly, waving his hand away from the issue.

"What's the status of the battle?" May asked tentatively and Lance sighed in frustration.

"The difficulty of battling here at Lake Valor is that we have two points of attack." Lance said. "That being said our forces have had to split into two: one for the surface of the lake and the other for Valor Resort."

"Okay, so which one needs our help more?" Misty asked sternly and Lance glanced at her, sizing her and May up.

"I'd say that you should take Valor resort, particularly the rooftop, that's where a huge bulk of the fighting is happening." Lance answered. "Plus, from what I know, that's where Koga's commanders have set up their base."

"Who's up there anyway?" Misty asked and Lance turned to her, pausing in their walk from their base camp to the shore.

"Janine and Pheobe." Lance said with a grimace on his face and Misty scowled. She looked at Lance and her eyes flashed malevolently.

"Oh, I'll take up there. Janine is mine." Misty snapped, pumping her fist into her hand. May nodded, slightly scared of Misty's fire. Lance smirked.

"Sounds like a plan. Remember, we aim to capture, not kill." Lance said, the smirk dropping from his face at his last words and reconfiguring into a stern glance. "Go ahead Misty, and make sure you win. Wouldn't do to have the Strong Branch breaking off would it?"

"No, it wouldn't." Misty asserted. Lance put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Soon after his Dragonite came swooping down on them. Lance motioned to his Pokemon and the both of them understood, clambering onto the dragon. Like a shot, Dragonite took off and shot upwards towards the roof. It felt like less than a minute when the two arrived and jumped off. Dragonite immediately took aim and spiraled down towards its master.

"Is that them?" May asked, pointing in the direction of two female trainers that were battling with some League officials. Misty looked and knew instantly that it was indeed Janine and Phoebe. Phoebe's Dusclops sent out a Dark Pulse and their opponents Charmeleon and the Pokemon was blasted over the side of the roof as Venemoth used a Psychic to ensure that its trainer did the same. Misty scowled and rushed over to them, grabbing out a pokeball. Their voices reached her ears as she dashed over to them.

"These League trainers are like cannon fodder." came Phoebe's caustic voice and Janine laughed loudly.

"Other than Lance, I doubt a single one of them could go toe to toe with us, and he's busy on the surface!" Janine cackled out.

"Gyarados, Aqua Tail!" Misty roared and the two looked towards Misty as Gyarados' attack slammed into the surface of the roof at their feet. Janine flipped out of the way, dragging Phoebe with her. "Why don't you try us on for size?"

"Tch." Janine spat calling Venomoth back. "Fine, you asked for it! Let's go Toxicroak!"

"Toxicroak, huh?" May said. "I think Blaziken will be more than a match. Now, let's stop with the talking."

"And crush these insects!" Misty and Janine cried at once, all four of the Pokemon leaping at one another to do battle.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so begins the Battle of the Lakes, perhaps the biggest arc of the entire series. There are some big events to happen here. Yes, Ash chose life (but I think we all knew he would) and now he's thrust into battle once again. I will say that the Battle of the Lakes is something I have been planning since the beginning of the series and I feel that it is off to a great start. But let's just say, as it is July 1****st**** in the story, that our characters are in for a VERY long day. Now, I have a bone to pick with all of you: what happened? I was getting almost 7-8 reviews per chapter and then all my usual reviewers dropped off the face of the earth…it makes me sad. I hope to see you all again with a REVIEW. Yes, I read every review and respond to any that have something I can formulate a good response to. Anyway, rant over so, REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**

**To Kauris: You're halfway there about Azelf but there is just a little bit more to it, which you will learn next chapter. Also, if you have an account, please review with that so I can respond earlier than every chapter.**


	15. Hasty Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon at all.**

* * *

Hasty Decisions

"Pikachu, Iron Tail, then use counter shield!" Ash ordered as an Ice Beam narrowly missed his head. Ash whipped around and flung an aura sphere at Regice who was going berserk and firing Ice Beams in whatever direction it could. It missed the Pokemon as it somehow twirled out of the way. Ash snapped his attention back to Pikachu who struck an incoming horde of Golbat with the sickening thud of Iron Tail before spinning around, letting its thunderbolt hit the wide group of the incoming Pokemon. Ash snapped his attention to the incoming group of Mightyena and Koga's foot soldier respectively. Ash slapped his hands together before forming an aura sphere in the middle. As he pulled his hands away, he split the sphere into two and slammed his hands into the ground. An arc of shockwaves went racing along the ground, striking both groups and knocking them off their feet.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled and Ash turned toward Pikachu, thinking his friend was in some kind of danger. However, Pikachu was pointing towards the hulking form of Groudon who was exchanging a Flamethrower with Dialga's Roar of Time. The two met and sent a shockwave rolling through the area; a shockwave that threw both Dawn and Kenny backwards, landing on the ground.

"Dawn! Kenny!" Ash yelled and began to push his way towards them only to hear the cocking of a few guns as multiple soldiers surrounded him. Ash heaved an exasperated sigh as Pikachu darted in between the legs of the soldiers. Instantly shots were heard as they raced after the weaving form of Pikachu. Most of the shots went shooting into the ground though a few lodged themselves in the legs of soldiers on the other side. Some stray shots were aimed at Ash but he blocked them off with a shield, frowning as he did so. "Pikachu, stop being so reckless!"

"Pika chu chu pika!" Pikachu retorted as a soldier lunged at him. Pikachu gave off a Thunder which caused the man to fall back on some of his comrades.

"I'm reckless? What have I done to be so-ngh-reckless?" Ash demanded to know as he brought another shield up. He couldn't deny there was starting to be some strain on him, but he couldn't feel, see, or taste blood anywhere so he realized he must be doing okay. "Fine, you want to see reckless!" Ash charged at the nearest soldier who seemed to accidentally lower his weapon out of shock as Ash swept into a kick that tripped the man. He swiped the gun and summoned aura in his hands to completely disintegrate it.

"Chu pi chu pika pi, pikapi!" Pikachu responded with as the remaining soldiers turned their attention to him and away from his yellow furred companion. Ash smirked at Pikachu's response. Of course, it _was_ doing things exactly like that which made him so reckless. Ash ducked as the enemy's shots came from above. Ash swiped his hands in a horizontal motion and a band of aura came whipping it out, knocking each of them backwards. Ash dashed forward as they began to stand and knocked their weapons out of their hands. Ash was about to punch one of them in the face when a screech sounded out. Ash turned a second too late as the Ice Beam from Regice's rampage struck the group of soldiers and Ash himself. Ash felt frozen for an instant, eyes unblinking, staring straight ahead until there was a chink in the ice, and then a shattering sound.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked as he bounded onto Ash's shoulders.

"Good job, buddy. Thanks for that." Ash gasped out, rubbing his shoulders to give himself warmth. "Man, that's cold. Heh…we can almost thank Regice for the help." Ash glanced at the still frozen soldiers but took no pity on them due to their violent assault from earlier.

"Dawn!" Kenny yelled and Ash whipped his head to them. He saw Dawn running, trying to catch a falling Piplup. Ash's eyes narrowed and he ran forward. Some more Mightyena bounded at him and Ash wasted no time in summoning his sword. He twirled around and sent a ribbon of aura at the Pokemon as Pikachu blasted off yet another counter shield that cleared the path for them.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Ash muttered under his breath as he yelled. His vision was swerving to every which side it could as he ran towards both Dawn and Kenny. He saw a number of League officials, including Sabrina dueling with Bruno on the north side of the lake, the side opposite where he had been dropped off. "Pikachu, catch Piplup!" Ash ordered, motioning for Pikachu to jump on his sword, flinging him skyward. Ash dashed quickly and managed to grab a hold of Dawn's hair, pulling her down.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Dawn yelled hysterically. "Piplup-"

"Is fine." Ash insisted, pointing up at the descending Pikachu and Piplup who landed with a smooth tumble to the grasp. Dawn started breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down as Kenny ran up to them. Piplup waddled over to Dawn and hugged her tightly as a sign that he was okay. "What happened?"

"We attacked Groudon." Kenny explained. "Unfortunately as my Empoleon helped Piplup get up to Groudon's face it took a swipe at Piplup with its claws and knocked Piplup downwards. Dawn went chasing after him."

"Well, that explains that." Ash said with a roll of his eyes. "Dawn, can you see where you would have run to trying to catch Piplup? Not exactly a safe haven."

"Is there any area that's safe?" Kenny asked with a withering look and Ash scoffed.

"Not really. But we stand more of a chance by not doing stupid things." Ash said with a smile to both of them that Kenny didn't return.

"This coming from the master of all things stupid." Dawn said with a light giggle. Ash folded his arms in protest of the statement.

"Hey, I resent that."

"But you don't deny it."

"Shut it, you!" Ash argued with her and Pikachu and Piplup threw themselves to the ground laughing. "Pikachu, stop taking other people's sides. And no, it is not funny!" Ash yelled out to him as Pikachu laughed out a response.

"Is now the time to be joking around?" Kenny spat out angrily and Ash took a step back from the force behind his words.

"Right. Time to be serious." Ash said, affixing himself with a serious look. "Okay, Groudon's a no go unless we can gain some height, which is practically impossible. We'll just leave good old Groudon to Dialga."

"What do we do then?" Dawn questioned and Ash brought a finger to his chin thoughtfully. The sounds of battle around him made it slightly harder to think. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his inner aura. For a moment he could sense all the aura in the area. There were many familiar ones, and some not so familiar. However, other than that, there was nothing that gave him any idea what to do next. "Ash?"

"Hmmm…" Ash mused for a moment before hitting upon the only logical answer. "Well, it would require some work but I think we should take out Bruno. He seems to be leading Koga's forces, so we take out the leader and the forces should follow. Then all we have to deal with are the Legendaries."

"Sound like a plan!" Dawn chirped and nodded at him. With a plan set in their mind, the three trainers along with their Pokemon companions began to run around Groudon and towards the east side of the lake so that they could get to the north. The sound of whirring helicopters began to pour into the area and Ash flashed his gaze upwards to the sight of Koga's helicopters flying over the lake. As Ash looked more closely he could see bombs attached to them and his eyes widened. However, it was of no consequence as Groudon sent a searing Flamethrower across the choppers, causing the bombs to explode and the helicopters with them. Ash felt his chest tighten, as if in pain over the loss. Dialga roared loudly and sent a Roar of Time straight at Groudon which struck the Pokemon in the chest.

"Get close to me!" Ash ordered quickly as he saw Dialga rear back and send a barrage of Draco Meter at all of the area in an attempt to bring down Groudon. Dawn and Kenny drew close and Ash wrapped a shield around them as the first meteor struck them causing Ash to wince from the pressure. Dawn wrapped a comforting hand around his wrist, as if she could give him her strength just by standing there. The attack finished and Ash released the shield soon after and sunk to one knee, taking breaths to steady himself. He had no time to react as Groudon gave a large roar and slammed the ground powerfully with its claws as it fell. The ground shuddered around them and Ash saw cracks streaming all along the surface of the ground surrounding the lake.

"What's going on?" Dawn yelled fearfully and Ash's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He had no time to give a warning as the ground flew up impossibly fast, throwing each of them off balance. The ground kept rising until it was as if a very steep hill was erected on the west side of the lake. Ash was flung backwards and slammed his head against a tree that was near the edge of the lake. The last thing he saw as he went unconscious were the number of soldiers and Pokemon tumbling off the cliff down to the lake below.

-CT-

"Gah!" Paul screamed out as Torterra used part of its Frenzy Plant attack to push its trainer away from the ensuing battle. "Torterra, Leaf Storm on Raichu now!"

"Really? That all you kids got?" Paul glared at Lt. Surge who was battling with a smile on his face. It was no surprise to him, really, that lt. Surge had been sent as a commander to at least one of the battles. He had battled the man once when he had traveled through Kanto to get his badge. Even then, the man possessed an aura of strength that was hard to shake off. It became obvious when he learned that the man had been part of the army in some place overseas (he couldn't exactly remember the region name). This gave him a discipline with his Pokemon and a tautness that wasn't seen in many gym leaders. At the time, Paul used that concept against him by forcing Surge to change up his styles. But like all trainers and most Pokemon do, he evolved. He still had that sense of rigid discipline but he had improved his technique of adapting to change in a battle.

"Croagunk, Brick Break on Magneton now!" Brock ordered from next to him as his Pokemon dashed forward and leapt to the air, landing a powerful strike on Surge's Magneton.

"Still got lots to learn. Lock and load, Magneton, give 'em a Thunder." Surge said, lowering his sunglasses slightly to clearly see the pain that his Pokemon started to inflict on Brock's.

"Empoleon, use Metal Claw and break Croagunk free!" Barry ordered loudly. Paul had to stop himself from running over to Barry and slapping him. The gambit worked and Magneton freed Croagunk from its shocking embrace and the two Pokemon practically retreated. Paul partially put his attention back to his own battle with Raichu.

"Stone Edge, now Torterra!" Paul ordered and stones surrounded Torterra's hulking form before flying at Raichu.

"Dodge it!" Surge ordered with an amused expression.

"Change up!" Torterra directed its attack and before Raichu knew it, the stones were slamming into him powerfully. Surge's eyes lightened up at this new development.

"The kid knows how to play. All right then, Iron Tail that Torterra, Raichu." Paul smirked as he heard Brock yell at Barry. His vision went sideways to view the situation on their side as he saw Empoleon playing a game of cat and mouse with Magneton.

"Barry, stay out of this battle. Empoleon won't do any good." Brock yelled at him but Barry seemed to blow him off.

"Hey, don't give me that. With the two of this, we can end this battle faster. Now, Empoleon, Hydro Cannon or I'm fining you." Barry ordered and Paul scowled quickly turning back to the Raichu that was rushing at Torterra. Raichu leapt into the air and powerfully brought its Iron Tail onto Torterra's head. Torterra grunted in pain and Riachu flipped off its head.

"All right, Crunch!" Paul ordered quickly and Torterra recovered to bring its teeth clamping down upon Raichu's tail. Raichu struggled in vain as Paul ordered for Torterra to use Giga Drain.

"What the-?" Surge said, whipping off his sunglasses and hooking them on his muscle shirt.

"For a soldier, you're kind of pathetic, you know." Paul said with a smirk. "Honestly, any intelligent commander who wanted to deal with some possibly prestigious trainers would have studied up on all of them before he battled them."

"What are you talking about? Raichu, Headbutt!" Surge ordered and Raichu managed to regain enough presence of mind to slam itself into Torterra and free itself.

"I used the same move on Ash against his Gliscor when we had our first full battle." Paul yelled to him. "Any good commander would have known!"

"Tch. What a bother! Raichu, give 'em a good taste of your Focus Blast!" Surge ordered with a smirk and Raichu began summoning a powerful sphere of energy in its hands. Paul grimaced, knowing that Torterra couldn't dodge and couldn't take such a powerful attack to the head and come out of it fine. before Paul could come up with a good counter strategy, Raichu had flung the attack straight at Torterra. Paul braced himself for the worst to happen to Torterra when Empoleon suddenly dashed in and took the attack head on, wincing in pain from the attack.

"Barry, what the hell are you doing?" Paul yelled angrily. "Empoleon took more damage from that than Torterra would have!"

"Doesn't mean I could let it!" Barry countered and Paul's anger flare dup even more. Barry was wearing down on his nerves at this point and he was ready to throttle the young man.

"You're reckless kid!" Surge said with a smirk. "You throw your Pokemon into battle without even a thought of their well being. Even we aren't that careless, kid."

"What are you talking about? Me and Empoleon are an unflappable team!" Barry contested and Surge threw his head back and gave a roaring laugh before facing them with the fire of fury in his eyes, a deadly smirk dancing across his face. Paul stepped back from the sheer ferocity of it and knew that whatever was going to happen, it wouldn't be good.

"Unflappable, are we?" Surge snickered. "Okay then, kid. I'll show just how careless you are; just how detrimental your hasty actions can be. You want to think that moving fast towards the next goal is something to be admired? Maybe you should take a page from some of your friends' strategies. At least they're not so foolish to let their Pokemon run into battle haphazardly. So I'm going to teach you a lesson: Raichu, show this fool an Iron Tail!"

"Hydro Cannon!" Barry ordered quickly. "Hydro Cannon! Hydro Cannon! Hydro Cannon!"

"Barry, stop it!" Paul warned but the blonde haired trainer had all but blocked him out completely. Riachu easily avoided the attack and Empoleon was pinned in place as Raichu struck it with an Iron Tail. But Raichu didn't stop there and though Paul knew he should do something, he was rendered almost completely mute by the assault of Iron Tails that were striking Empoleon until Raichu backed off and shocked it with a powerful Thunder.

"Focus Blast." Surge ordered with a final venom and Raichu summoned the same sphere of energy that had wounded Empoleon last time. Raichu came straight up to Empoleon and fired off the blast. Paul and Barry watched in horror as Empoleon went flying off and over the cliff that Lake Acuity was placed on.

"EMPOLEON!" Barry yelled in horror and went chasing after his Pokemon while Paul turned back to Surge who had a smirk on his face.

"TORTERRA, FRENZY PLANT!" Paul roared as Brock came to his side just in time to see Torterra rear on its hind legs and slam them down to the ground, numerous plants coming out of the ground with a vicious ferocity. They struck Raichu and slammed it into Magneton and the both sparked each other, convulsing horrifically as they were thrown into the lake. The force of the attack was so powerful that Surge was also tossed into the lake unceremoniously. Soon after he emerged, spluttering wildly.

"Dammit." Surge spat before taking out his communication device that had been wrapped in plastic. "All forces, retreat! I repeat, all forces retreat. Our work is done here." Surge smirked at them before a rope lowered and Surge grabbed onto it. However, Paul and Brock's attentions weren't on the retreating commander but on their friend and his Pokemon. They each returned their Pokemon and dashed over to the edge of the lake to the northern edge where the cliff that Empoleon was sent over was located. With agility the both of them slid down the cliff to see Barry huddling over Empoleon's near lifeless body. Above them the sounds of battle were dying down as the battle at Lake Acuity came to a close.

"Barry, let me look." Brock commanded and Barry wordlessly withdrew from his Pokemon, the shock still evident on his face.

"What have I done?" Barry whispered out and Paul wasn't exactly sure on how to console the young trainer. Brock examined Empoleon's body before flinging his pack to the ground and taking some medicines out. He sprayed them on Empoleon and checked him over once more.

"You're lucky. He took more damage from the fall than anything but thanks to his dual steel type he wasn't damaged too badly. Give him a day or two of rest and he'll be fine." Brock said with a scowl on his face. "Barry, I don't know what you were thinking but-"

"I know…" Barry's voice came in a horrified whisper. "I messed up."

"We all mess up from time to time, Barry." Paul said, though his tone wasn't exactly comforting.

"But look at what I did! Empoleon could have died because I thought I could be the hero and…and…" Barry slumped down into the snow covered grass, grabbing a fistful of it. "I wanted to win everything, you know. My dad was always such a skilled trainer and I wanted to be like him as soon as I could. So I kept pushing myself and my Pokemon, harder and harder, faster and faster so I could get to that level. But Surge was right!

"I throw myself into battle after battle without a thought for my Pokemon. I attack first and keep attacking without thinking because I think it might help. And now Empoleon was hurt and its my fault and…what do I do now? I thought I was strong because of how fast and powerful me and my Pokemon were…but now there's no strength left to find."

"Sometimes you need to find strength in yourself." Paul snapped at him and Barry looked up at him. "I made the same mistake. Your Pokemon's strength…it's not just theirs. Sure, a Raichu is more powerful than a Pikachu…but with a strong trainer who has that strength and belief in their Pokemon, a Pikachu could surpass even a legendary." Barry chuckled a bit.

"Taking advice from Ash?" Barry asked.

"He's rubbed off on me." Paul said with a smile and Barry stood up and nodded.

"Thanks." he said and Paul nodded at him. "From now on, I guess I can try to take things a little slower."

"I sure hope so. It would help the rest of us greatly." Brock suddenly cleared his throat and they both turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys but can you listen for a moment?" Brock said with a flash of his eyes. Each of them strained their ears for sound but heard nothing, shrugging in Brock's direction. "Nothing, right? We just missed our ride home."

"What? They left without us?" Barry yelled exasperatedly and Paul rubbed his temple with agitation.

"That's the second time were stranded at Lake Acuity." Paul grumbled.

"But…but-how do we get home?" Barry demanded and Brock sighed.

"We walk." he answered. "This way." And, resigning themselves to the situation, they began to make their way out of the forest at the base of the cliff.

-CT-

Ash groaned as he stirred himself into consciousness. His head felt like it had a melon sized bump on his head as he stood up, his vision swimming in front of his eyes. Ash clasped his head, trying to get a grip on reality as the images of what had happened were slowly coming back to him. How long had he been unconscious? Judging by the sounds of battle, it hadn't been too long. Five, maybe ten minutes. All he remembered at the moment was that he was on a massive cliff, now overlooking the battle. His vision finally became clear and he looked around to see Pikachu untangling himself from a tree while Dawn, Kenny and their Pokemon seemed to still be unconscious. Ash walked over to Kenny and was about to shake him awake as he began to stir. Ash moved on and lightly shoved Dawn.

"Dawn…hey, Dawn?" Ash said loudly and she stirred feebly.

"Of course I'll take the Twinleaf ribbon…" Dawn mumbled and Ash looked at Piplup who was now sitting up, albeit somewhat dazed, next to his trainer. Ash sighed and motioned from Piplup to Dawn. Piplup seemed to understand and went right up to Dawn and started pecking her in the face. "Ow, Piplup, stop it, ow!"

"Good to see you back with us." Ash said with a smirk as Dawn rubbed her head.

"Glad to be back…I guess…" Dawn said reluctantly and Ash turned away to gaze over the sight of the battle still raging below. Groudon seemed to have been removed from the filed but many of the legendaries' forces, including Regice, and Koga's group were still busy battling. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and surveyed the damage with him. Ash turned back to his companions, both of whom were now standing. "So…what now Ash?"

"We get ourselves back into the battle." Ash said with another smirk on his face. "We gotta help everyone."

"Help everyone? Is that we need to do?" Kenny said with a glare on his face. Ash looked at him confusedly.

"Well, of course. That's what we came here for. I'm the Chosen One, so I have to help everyone." Ash said with a slight laugh that Kenny didn't return.

"Kenny?" Dawn questioned and Kenny's hands balled themselves into fists.

"So is that it, Ash? You can help everyone else, but not a single person?"

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, taking his hat off for a moment to run a hand through his hair.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kenny yelled and to Ash it seemed as if the whole world could here. "You try to save everyone as if it's your duty but you couldn't…you couldn't…You couldn't even save her! If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be here right now!"

"What? Dawn?" Ash asked with a confusion starting to give way to anger. "But she is here now!"

"But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even cared! You wouldn't have even gone looking for her, let alone tried to save her!" Kenny's look was now one of complete rage.

"What does that matter? She's here now! She's safe!"

"You never cared!"

"You think I could worry myself, get myself killed just to save one person! I'm the Chosen One, I have people that are counting one me!"

"So one life is nothing?" Kenny screamed at him and Ash took a step back in shock. Had that been it? Had he been so focused on his duties as a Chosen One, on saving the world that it meant nothing to him if he had lost Dawn, Max, and May? Had that been the reason they had lost Arceus? "What is it Ash? You think you're so great but you make mistakes! And what happens then? What happens when you make a mistake and it ruins someone's life?"

"I don't-" Ash choked out as Dawn stared in abject horror between the two boys.

"You can't take it back! How does that feel? Do you just run away?" Kenny asked and Ash suddenly looked at him with a fury in his eyes, his own hands becoming fists.

"No I don't!" Ash yelled for all the world to hear. "I don't run away. I care about each and every person and Pokemon. I make mistakes, I'm not perfect, but since when have we been? We keep fighting, we keep going so we can get some answers, so we can make the right choices to go on."

"Fighting? Is that your answer for everything? All that becomes is running away from the issue at hand!" Kenny insisted violently.

"Then what am I running from? Tell me that, Kenny! What am I running from?" Ash screamed loudly.

"What you deserve for failing to protect the people that matter!" Kenny insisted and Ash's fists clenched even tighter.

"Then what do I deserve?"

"The same fate as them! Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!" Kenny yelled and Empoleon reared back and fired a powerful blast of water at Ash. Ash braced himself for the hit, closing his eyes, knowing that when it came it would be the end. Ironic, that he would meet his end here.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" A cry came and the loud sound of an explosion that came from the two water attacks hit Ash's ears. He opened his eyes and saw Dawn standing in front of Ash, shielding him. "Kenny, this is no time for jealousy of Ash. I understand you're upset but…Ash did come. Ash did help you to save me! Isn't that what really matters? If I can forgive him for not knowing right away, then so can you!" Tears started to fall down Dawn's face and Ash looked at Kenny who was wide-eyed at Dawn protecting him. A loud shrill noise was heard and Ash's eyes swiveled over to the lake to see Mesprit flying out of it, racing towards Ash and Dawn.

"Mesprit?" Ash whispered and recognition assailed him. At last it all made sense. Uxie's circling at Lake Acuity was a test of knowledge. Azelf's countless barrage of attacks was a test of willpower. And now Mesprit was here when his emotion was running high…it all made sense. "Of course. You're testing me. You always were on our side. I wanted to come here to see if I was right…and I was. Go on Mespirt, show me what you've got. I am the Chosen One, and I can prove it to you here."

However, Mesprit didn't move and merely floated there, as if considering Ash and his statement. It seemed an eternity that the Pokemon of emotion was there; an eternity in which Ash, dawn, Kenny and their Pokemon stood there practically frozen. Then Mesprit blinked three times and whipped itself away from Ash and darted back into the lake. Ash let out a breath. He had passed. The test that three had given him had proved it. Ash had the knowledge to figure out how to get past any obstacle. He had the willpower to go on even in the face of despair. And now he had shown the depth of his emotion for people and Pokemon; the willingness to fight on for them and protect them. An understanding had passed between all of them and now Ash felt even within himself, that he was ready to end this.

"I just tried to…" came Kenny's shocked voice. "I'm crazy…absolutely crazy. I was so mad…"

"You care about her." Ash said, kneeling down to Kenny who had since collapsed to the ground. "You were jealous of me, and Dawn saw it too…so you started affixing negative situations with Dawn to me. It's natural in its own way."

"It's like I let it control me though. I'm sorry…" Kenny pleaded and Ash shook his head with a smile.

"Hey, we're all still alive right. So, come on, Kenny, let's finish this battle here for good." Ash said, pulling Kenny up as he did so. Then he whispered closely in Kenny's ear: "Then you can ask her out, since I think even she knows you want to…and that would be preferred over trying to kill me." And Ash walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Kenny.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kind of a long chapter and a lot going on here but I had it planned. Yes, there was no Misty or May this chapter but I have to pace everything appropriately. Yes, I know that the Acuity group is separate from the League who left them but in the chaos of all things you'd forget about three people. At last we have revealed the Lake Trios' intention as well as the finale of Kenny's intense jealousy of Ash. As for next chapter, well, I won't spoil anything but let's say it's the start of a confrontation that I think all of us have been waiting to see. Yes, I realize that it has only been a week since I last posted but I churned this out with speed thanks to all of your reviews. On that note, those of you who I did not reply to, I apologize but I had little time this week so I will answer both your reviews in conjunction. Also, if I post once a week, would you all be able to review or should I go back to every two weeks? Finally, for those of you who voted on my poll that you wouldn't like any one-shots, can I ask your reason why? You can send it to me in a message if you'd rather not leave it in a review. I think that's all for now, so in the meantime REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**


	16. Endless

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon but this story and this awesome chapter I do own.**

* * *

Endless

_BOOM!_

The explosion ripped through the air, sending shards of building flying all over the place. May ducked as a large chunk came flying at her and the piece sailed over her head, barely missing her. She breathed a quick sigh of relief before turning her attention back to the battle at hand. She observed the sight with a grimace. She understood the reasons why Misty had gone after Janine but it didn't make her any happier to be dealing with Phoebe. For one thing, Phoebe, however traitorous she was, was a member of the Elite Four and was highly powerful. The second reason was a little more based on choice.

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!" May ordered and Blaziken jumped backward, avoiding a barrage of Shadow Balls that slammed into the ceiling they were currently standing on. A hole was made in the ceiling as Blaziken reared back and poured forth a torrent of flame at Dusclops. Phoebe smirked opposite from her and Dusclops' eye flashed red before it disappeared. May stared in shcok, not quite registering what had just happened.

"Shadow Sneak." Phoebe said calmly and Dusclops suddenly appeared behind Blaziken. Blaziken had little time to react and was assailed by Dusclops' arrival slamming him backward.

"Fight back with Blaze Kick!" May ordered loudly and Blaziken had to take a moment to regain focus of its faculties. Phoebe didn't wait for the strike to come however.

"No chance to breathe, Dusclops. Give it a Shadow Punch." There was no warning as Dusclops slammed its fists that were brimming with shadow energy into Blaziken over and over. May watched in horror as Blaziken was driven closer and closer to the hole. Her fist clenched as she thought about Blaziken's current predicament. A flamethrower at that range would certainly incinerate Dusclops but the probability of getting one off without taking more damage was unlikely and the same was with a Blaze Kick. Other than that, Blaziken no moves that could even touch a ghost Pokemon. May's attention was brought back to Blaziken as Dusclops sent one last Shadow Punch at Blaziken's head which sent it careening into the hole in the ceiling. "Finish this thing with Dark Pulse."

"No!" May cried loudly and she dashed forward, running at the hole. The sight of her running toward the hole was enough to give both Phoebe and her Pokemon pause as they stared at the foolish girl. May's brain suddenly clicked and she smirked. A quick glance, gave her all the knowledge she needed. "Flamethrower now!" In the next instant, May threw herself to the ground, away from the hole as a large spurt of flames came flying upwards, as if barreling down a tunnel shaft. Dusclops attempted to move away but the flames caught part of its body and sent it reeling backwards.

"Dusclops! What the-" Phoebe's breath caught as a shadow came flying up the column of flame and landed on the ceiling, ash swarming all around it. May smiled at the sight of her Pokemon. "Dusclops should have taken it out with those Shadow Punches. The fall should have killed it by now!"

"You've forgotten something!" May said with confidence. "I've only been using fire moves because those are the only moves my Blaziken knows that can damage your Dusclops. But Blaziken is still part fighting! You gave him too long to fall and he righted himself before he made contact with the floor. He was fine the second he got away from Dusclops."

"Damn it." Phoebe cursed. "Oh well, I'll just hav to keep doing it till your Blaziken bleeds then. Dark Pulse."

"Dodge it and Flamethrower!" May ordered. The dark waves spilled forth from Dusclops' figure as Blaziken leapt into the air and sent a jet of flames at the opposing Pokemon. Phoebe grimaced as Dusclops was hit full on with the attack. "Now…Sky Uppercut!" Phoebe let out a raucous laughter.

"Didn't you just say yourself that using fighting abilities was pointless? Shadow Punch!" Phoebe ordered. Blaziken sidestepped the attack and jabbed upward. The fist it had made passed right through Dusclops and carried it into the air. Then, without even needing the order, Blaziken's leg wreathed itself in flame and slammed into Dusclops multiple times.

"Finish it with a flamethrower!" Blaziken reared back in midair, but just as it was about to strike a glint of orange was seen hurtling towards them. "Move!" Blaziken ended its attack and got out of the way just on time as a Hyper Beam seared past the two combatants and struck the roof, sending more chunks of it flying.

"Janine, watch it!" Phoebe snapped as Janine flipped next to her partners' side.

"Blame the b-" Janine started but another quick Hyper Beam was aimed their way and Janine pushed Phoebe out of the way before flipping out of the way herself.

"Keep your eyes on me Janine!" Misty said as May looked to her. Her companion's face was contorted with rage and the blazing look in her eyes almost scared May. Gyarados was right next to her, looking a little scratched but no worse for the wear.

"This is a Pokemon battle, dimwit. You're not supposed to be attacking _me_!" Janine retorted fiercely, giving a display of her ninja skills as she flipped back next to Toxicroak. Misty smirked.

"Sorry, but just beating your Toxicroak wouldn't give me nearly as much satisfaction as actually capturing you!" Misty said. "Aqua Tail, Gyarados!" Her Pokemon reacted instantly, swinging its tale around and slamming into the ground where Toxicroak had been just a second ago.

"Ngh, Brick Break!" Janine retorted and Toxicroak leapt into action, coming up into the air. Misty knew that Gyarados would have no time to avoid the impending attack. But it didn't mean the brave Pokemon had to take it.

"Dragonbreath!" Gyarados send a green breath hurtling from its mouth which struck Toxicroak and tossed it backwards. With a heavy force, Toxicroak slammed into the surface of the building but was back on its feet within seconds.

"Well, I thought you were just bluffing when you said that you could beat my Toxicroak." Janine said, rubbing her arm. As Janine pulled her hand away from it, Misty saw the red tint to it. Misty's eyes narrowed as Janine grimaced. "Guess I need to take a more active strategy. Toxic Spikes!"

"Don't try anything stupid like that! Aqua Tail!" Misty ordered and Toxicroak was forced to abandon its attempt at attacking in order to avoid the new attack. "Come on Janine, you really think I'd give you a chance to pull that."

"I don't get it. My father's a member of the Elite Four!" Janine snapped and Misty couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"But you're not!" Misty yelled. "All you've done is gotten by on the coattails of your dad lately! You've got no merit."

"I'll show you merit." Janine snarled. "Poison Sting." Misty issued no order as Toxicroak unleashed its purple hued stings that struck into Gyarados' body. Janine's eyes widened, surprised that Misty had made no move.

"You really think I'd let my Gyarados be taken down by such a weak attack. With my training as a Gym Leader my Gyarados has scales strong enough to block a puny attack like that." Misty said, the smirk widening on her face. "You're through Janine."

"There's no way I'm through. Poison Jab!" Janine yelled and Toxicroak ran forward at a quick speed and jabbed at Misty's own Pokemon. Gyarados showed its alacrity as it dodged each one of the blows until at last, Toxicroak broke through and managed to hit Gyarados on the head. "Told you."

"Wide open! Aqua Tail!"

"NO!" Gyarados' tail whipped around and struck the side of Toxicroak, sending it careening off the side of the building.

"You used to be a good gym leader, Janine." Misty said, walking towards Janine with measured steps. "You used to have some semblance of honor and order. Look at you now; you people want to take over the League. Nobody will stand for a face like that."

"At least I'm not some League's loyal pup!" Janine retorted, her hand inching towards the belt where her pokeballs were. Misty couldn't help herself. She threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm not some loyal obedient dog of the League! I'm a member of the Strong Branch. The Branch that, as of today, you'll never want to face again." Misty said with confidence and Janine flipped backwards and to the side, soon coming back to back against Phoebe.

"We need a change in plans here, this isn't going well." Janine quipped and Phoebe looked at her with slanted eyes, indicating that she thought the same. "We'll work together."

"You realize that would necessitate the two of them teaming up together then, right?" Phoebe asked and Janine snapped a look to her.

"Then it does!"

"Fine, Dusclops, Dark Pulse!" Phoebe ordered and Dusclops, battered and bruised sent yet another wave of dark energy at Blaziken. Misty reacted quickly and ordered Gyarados to send a Hyper Beam at the attack. The two attacks collided and the Hyper Beam cut through the attack like butter and continued onward, forcing the two allies to separate before the attack hit them.

"May, how do you feel about a little teamwork?" May looked at her with a smile and nodded. "Gyarados, Flamethrower!" Gyarados reared its head back and sent a Flamethrower hurtling at their opponents. Next to Misty, may ordered for Blaziken to do the same thing. The flames shot forward at an unimaginable speed and only Janine managed to sidestep them as the two attacks centered on Dusclops and exploded into a vortex of flame. Blaziken cancelled its attack early and ran into the midst of the flames. Janine watched in horror as Blaziken's body was wreathed in flames and his last attack whipped around, the leg making contact with Dusclops' withering body. The Pokemon flew backward and hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Blaziken leapt backward as Gyarados finished its attack. Misty ordered a quick Aqua Tail to douse the flames, and the writing form of Phoebe.

"Not bad, huh?" May said as she began to breathe again. She smiled at Blaziken who smiled back before collapsing from exhaustion. "Good work, Blaziken." Within a second, she had returned her trusted Pokemon to its pokeball. Misty looked to May and gave a thumbs up. The smile vanished from her face a second later when she felt a searing pain on her leg. She glanced down to see blood seeping from a giant cut on her leg. A quick glance up identified her assailant: a Drapion. Then she felt arms wrap around her and a blade placed at her throat.

"You think you can take us on like this without retaliation." came Janine's whispered voice from right next to her ear. Misty breathed in sharply as she realized the peril of her situation. May stood, paralyzed at the situation before her. She couldn't get Janine off of Misty without hurting her friend. In that moment she felt useless, staring transfixed at the scene before her. "Oh no, Misty. I'm not through. I might not have the same skills with Pokemon as you do, but I have other skills. Do you know what it feels like to draw another person's blood? To feel their life withering away before your hands?"

"No…and I say that proudly." Misty gasped out as she felt the blade tickle her throat, a small drop of blood sliding onto it.

"Well, you'll never know I guess. You'll have to die here. Now, you wanna jump off the building or do you want me to cut you? I'll give you the choice."

"Sorry, I made a promise to keep myself safe. I'm not about to break it now!" With those words, Misty through caution to the wind and elbowed Janine quickly before jumping away from her would-be-killer. Gyarados' tail came ripping out of nowhere and nearly slammed into Janine who flipped out of the way and into the air.

"Another time then!" she snarled out before tossing a group of smoke bombs to the surface. The slammed into the ceiling and exploded, filling the air with a thick smoke. A screech was heard overhead and an orange glow was seen through the smoke. May dove out of the way of the attack but felt it clear the smoke around her. In a moment she was up on her feet and looking around. There was a loud splash and May's chest seemed to clutch for a second as she saw no sign of Misty. May ran over to the edge of the now broken Valor Resort building and looked over. The sight both elated her and paralyzed her; Misty was hanging on a crumbling piece of rock that was part of the building. May could only guess that Gyarados had fallen to the lake below.

"Misty…" May breathed quietly as the multiple outcomes of this situation raced through her head. She shook her head, clearing them of her negative thoughts. She wasn't going to let it happen again. She could protect Misty, even if the girl didn't usually need protecting. Without another thought, May's hand stretched forward to Misty. "Take it."

"And if you can't hold me?" Misty questioned, a slight edge of fear in her voice.

"I _will_ hold you." May said confidently. Misty took a split second to evaluate her before reaching her hand forward and clasping May's. The rock she was holding to seconds previously crumbled away and May grasped onto her with all her strength, pulling her up. Misty planter her feet on the side of the building, allowing May some extra leverage. After a few agonizing minutes later, Misty was pulled up and the two slumped onto the roof, catching their breaths. "Janine got away…I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter…" Misty admitted begrudgingly and she pointed over to the relatively still but noticeably breathing form of Phoebe. "We caught an Elite Four member."

-CT-

"Charizard, I choose you!" came Ash's voice as he tossed his faithful fire Pokemon's pokeball into the air.

"Really, Ash?" came Dawn's amused voice. "We're stuck on a cliff in the middle of a battle and you have to use that goofy catchphrase."

"It's not goofy." Ash protested and Pikachu nodded in agreement with his friend and trainer. Dawn sighed and nodded, accepting the stubborn boy's proclamation before grabbing her own pokeball and calling her Togekiss out. "Well, Togekiss can only carry you down, Dawn, cause I think the rest of us are too heavy to be carried. Charizard'll take me and Kenny down."

"Are you calling me light?" Dawn asked and Ash looked at her, utterly perplexed. "You should compliment Misty more often, might earn you more romantic points with her."

"Then you don't know Misty." Ash said with a sheepish grin and rub on the back of his head. Kenny watched the exchange with mild interest. "One second she'll be fawning over some romance stuff and the next she'll want to beat me in a battle. I swear, sometimes I think that even she doesn't know what she wants. I call her light today she'll thank me. I call her light tomorrow she'll think I'm telling her she doesn't eat enough."

"Hey guys." Kenny interjected and both of them looked to him. "Cliff. Battle. Pokemon." Ash blinked twice before smiling sheepishly again.

"Oh, right. Let's go." Without a moment's hesitation, Ash, Pikachu, and Kenny hopped on the back of Charizard while Dawn and Piplup got onto Togekiss.

"Where too?" Dawn asked and Ash pointed at where the forms of Sabrina and Bruno were viciously battling one another. Dawn nodded in confirmation and the two flying Pokemon started to descend on the group of trainers and their Pokemon. In Ash's eyes, everyone seemed to be giving a wide girth of the battle taking place and parts of the ground looked ruffled and disturbed.

"Finish it." came Bruno's even voice as his Machamp made a final sickeningly loud punch to Alakazam, sending it sprawling into the water. "Sad that even of a Gym Leader of your caliber couldn't even defeat me, Sabrina."

"Tch. It's not like I had five other soldiers and their Pokemon to attack yours." Sabrina said with venom and Bruno cracked a crooked smile. Charizard touched down as Bruno smiled and Ash leapt off, running to the side of Sabrina.

"So you beat her. Try us on for size." Ash said loudly as both Kenny and Dawn flanked Sabrina in a protective gesture.

"I'd love to." Bruno said. "But I'd rather it just be you and me Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One. Mano a mano, a battle to the death." Ash held his hand out and summoned his sword to his hand.

"Sorry, I promised I wouldn't die." Ash said with a smirk as Pikachu hopped off of his shoulder and to the ground, electricity sparking from his cheeks. "And I'm not about to start killing either."

"How noble." Bruno said with a chuckle before flexing his muscles slightly. In an instant, Bruno was up and running at Ash. Surprised by the hulking man's speed, he sidestepped and brought his sword down on Bruno's back. Bruno, however, whipped around and blocked the attack with his arm. Ash's eyes widened at the sight of Bruno's arm easily taking the sword. "Didn't I tell you: a strong body makes for a strong trainer. Go ahead, Ash Ketchum, try and cut me with your determination to not kill me. It'll never happen."

"Well, I can still try." Ash stated, withdrawing his sword and whipping around, sending an aura sphere. The attack slammed into Bruno's chest and drove him backwards but he remained wholly unharmed. "Dawn, Kenny, take care of Machamp and don't get too close to us."

"You got it Ash." Kenny said and Ash barely spared a nod before he returned to the thick of battle. Kenny turned to the charging Machamp who was now acting of its own accord (though certainly on behalf of its master). He quickly took a step back and sent his Floatzel out. "Block it and Sonicboom!" Floatzel gave a cry as Machamp's punch made contact with its crossed arms before Floatzel whipped its tail and sent a Sonicboom at the offending Pokemon. Machamp retaliated with its own crossed arms.

"I got the back, Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Piplup jumped off of Dawn's shoulders and sent a Bubblebeam careening into Machamp's backside. The Pokemon staggered and turned to face its new attacker, aiming for the blue penguin Pokemon.

"Great idea, Dee dee!" Kenny said with triumph. "If we stagger our attacks then Machamp won't know where to turn."

"Kenny!" Dawn yelled exasperatedly. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Old habits die hard." Kenny said with a smile and Dawn shook her head at him. "Look out."

"Piplup, move!" Piplup quickly aimed a Hydro Pump at the ground and shot itself into the air, beyond Machamp's reach. "Okay, use Bubblebeam again."

"Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel quickly complied, wrapping itself in a cocoon of water and aiming at Machamp. Machamp took its eyes off Piplup to focus on the incoming attack. At that split second the Bubblebeam struck Machamp on the head allowing Floatzel to easily strike Machamp. "Bring it around and strike again." Floatzel responded by twisting around and slamming into Machamp once again. Piplup continued its stream of Bubblebeam attack onto Machamp and Machamp had no idea of which way to turn as Floatzel kept hitting it over and over.

"We're winning!" Dawn yelled out in jubilation.

"No you're not. Not yet." came the warning tone of Sabrina's voice. "That Machamp's got a move that'll put your water Pokemon out of commission. It's just waiting for the right time to use it."

"A move? What move?" Kenny asked desperately.

'Thunderpunch."

"Floatzel, break off!" Kenny yelled out and Floatzel intended to do so, but was a split second too late as Machamp's fist made contact with Floatzel and sent a shock convulsing through its body. Dawn quickly ordered for Piplup to land. Piplup did so before continuing its assault on the Pokemon. "Use Brick Break and block that next Thunderpunch. Dawn, can you-?"

"You got it!" A second later, Floatzel's fist connected with Machamp's own and the Thunderpunch effect seemed, for a moment to be nullified. "Piplup, Whirlpool!" Piplup glowed in color and sent a cascade of a whirlpool at the two Pokemon that were locked in combat. Neither moved out of the way in time and it picked them both up. Piplup instantly followed up with a powerful Hydro Pump into the whirlpool.

"Floatzel, get out of there!" A second later, Floatzel's shape came dashing out of the water cyclone as Piplup's attack hit home. The two trainers waited with bated breath as the waters receded, depositing the unconscious form of Machamp at their feet. "We did it!"

"Yes!" Dawn responded. "Oh, no, Ash!" The two quickly turned around in time to see Bruno's fist make contact with Ash's face and fling him backwards. Ash crumpled to the ground and Pikachu turned towards Bruno sending a powerful Thunder at him. He lazily held up his arm and grimaced only slightly as the shocks hit him.

"You think I can't take a few shocks?" Bruno said and he swiped his hand at Pikachu, who leapt backwards. Ash stood up and glared at Bruno. "Well, Ash Ketchum, you're bleeding." Ash's eyes only narrowed further towards him as he brought his hand up to his eyes where a large cut above it was bleeding profusely. He touched the skin gingerly and gritted his teeth from the pain.

"This is nothing…" Ash growled out. "I'm ending this." Ash ran at Bruno and dodged his incoming punch, swiping at him with his sword. Bruno deftly dodged the attack as Ash whipped around and aimed a new attack at his midsection. Bruno easily knocked the sword out of the way with his fist and smiled at him toothily. He quickly let his fists fly at Ash who sidestepped the blows, albeit barely, making sure to not step too far backwards. Ash felt himself being pushed to the edge, however and brought his sword up to stop Bruno's next punch, sweeping his leg in an attempt to kick Bruno but the man was quicker and slammed his other fist into Ash's face. Pikachu came dashing up and slammed an Iron Tail onto Bruno's head but Bruno merely took an agitated swipe at the small yellow Pokemon. His attention turned once more to Ash who was bringing his sword up. He blocked the attack and made one of his own, Ash using his sword to block it and hold it there to prevent the punch from landing.

"You think that'll stop me?" Bruno laughed and used his free fist to slam into Ash's stomach. Ash flew backwards and landed on the ground with a grunt of pain. Pikachu quickly dashed over to his side. Ash grunted as he got up a little.

"Pikachu…" he gasped out. "…take some aura." Ash put his hand to Pikachu's body and transferred a small amount of aura into him. "Now, VOLT TACKLE!" Pikachu immediately obeyed and started running at Bruno, electricity surrounding his body. Ash slammed his hands to the ground and sent two large waves of aura at Bruno. Pikachu made contact with him at the exact moment the aura did, surrounding him in a blaze of blue light, almost akin to flame. Ash gasped slightly as the energy receded to see Pikachu's body frozen against Bruno's chest. In a moment, the trainer slammed into Pikachu and flung him away.

"I think it's time to end this." Bruno stated confidently as he walked towards Ash. With a mighty swing, Bruno brought his fist down, only for it to make contact with Ash's shield. Aura spheres surrounded his being and Ash hurtled them, one after the other at Bruno who beat them away.

"I'm not done. I made a promise to the League and everyone that I was going to end this. I'm winning this." Ash said as he stood, the blood still pouring down his face.

"You think it matters who wins this war, boy!" Bruno said with laughter hanging on his lips. "It never matters. This war is endless!"

"No it's not!"

"Tell me this, Ash Ketchum. Do you think killing ever stops?" Bruno taunted him. "This war never ended! It began over a millennia ago when the Pokemon waged war with the humans. And you think it ends there? Say you win, will there not be dissension among people and Pokemon? Then there's the alternative: if we win we will take power. But then there will be a faction that doesn't agree with our ideals and they will fight to take power. If they are more powerful then they take power and another group arises. The system will keep breaking down until there is next to nothing left and the people unify. Then it just starts all over again! It's an endless cycle!"

"Shut up!" Ash cried out. "I could do without your philosophical bullcrap!" Ash yelled out as he ran at Bruno, his sword now brimming with the ethereal glow of aura. Ash brought it down on Bruno's arm before he felt it sink and a tinge of red dribbled down Bruno's arm. Ash withdrew.

"So, you can cut me…if only because of that killing instinct you just felt. That darkness that drew in around your heart." Bruno smirked as Ash gasped loudly before reaching into his pants and pulling a flare gun. "Soon you'll come to understand the triviality of this war. Even the strong don't keep power for long." Bruno fired his gun into the sky.

"I don't care about power."

"Sure you don't. But even you would surely want the power to escape death. You can keep running, but your own ambitions catch up with you before long. I look forward to the next time we battle one another. Hoo-hah!" With that, Bruno quickly leapt onto a descending ladder and Ash watched him take off after he recalled his Machamp. He took a moment to breathe before collapsing to his knees as Dawn and Kenny ran over to him. The sounds of battle died around him.

"Ash…take some of it. From me and Kenny. Sabrina, you help too!" Dawn said and Ash put his hand on theirs, taking only a little bit of aura before healing the bruises and cuts on his face. A second later, Ash was near Pikachu, healing him quickly. He quickly hugged him.

"So…the battle's over." Sabrina commented. "I'd imagine we hopefully won at the other lakes as well."

"Yeah, _this_ battle's over." Ash said darkly. "But when's the next one going to come. Later today, tomor-" Ash cut off as his gaze snapped up to the trees surrounding Lake Verity. Dawn put a hand on his shoulder but Ash didn't move, staring at the same spot as the Lake became quieter with the retreat of Koga's forces.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"I know you're there." Ash yelled out angrily. "So why don't you come out, you coward?" Dawn looked at him confusedly before turning her gaze in the direction he was looking. She couldn't see clearly through the smoke-addled haze but she could feel Ash's body beneath her hand, quaking with rage. "Are you too much of a coward to face me?"

"Ash…" came a deep voice and Dawn saw the figure emerge from the smoke. At first she couldn't see who it was but quickly she discerned that it was, in fact, Mewtwo.

"So, you finally decided to show yourself?" Ash asked angrily, swiping Dawn's hand away from him.

"You must understand…" Mewtwo protested to the anger in Ash's voice.

"Understand?" Ash snarled out, taking a step forward. "Oh, I understand. I understand that you killed Arceus. That you willingly betrayed everything we fought for. I understand that you're nothing but a coward!"

"I didn't have a choice Ash!" Mewtwo answered but the rage never left Ash's face.

"That's a lie!" he yelled and his voice was heard through the entire area. "You've always had a choice! You _chose_ to work for them, _chose_ to betray us, _chose_ to kill Arceus and now you're choosing to fight here!"

"I didn't come to fight." Mewtwo insisted. "I came to talk."

"Of course you did…You're just a coward!" At Ash's last words he sent a small aura sphere hurtling at Mewtwo. Mewtwo quickly blocked the attack with a shield. Ash stepped forward and flung another at the Pokemon who once again blocked it. Step by step he kept attacking the Pokemon who did nothing to fight back but shield himself. Ash stopped his assault and ran at Mewtwo, his sword raised above his head.

"Ash…" Mewtwo breathed out, but Ash ignored the plead and brought his sword down on Mewtwo. For a second he thought he was going to hit the Pokemon but his sword met nothing but his shield. A second later Ash was flung backward though he managed to land on his feet.

"You give us aura users a bad name!" Ash said, waving his hand and forcing a number of aura spheres to surround Mewtwo. "How dare you use that power to kill Arceus? How dare you show your face?" Ash swiped his hand downward and the aura spheres converged on Metwo, creating an explosion with him at the center. Ash smirked slightly before the aura spheres were suddenly blown away. Ash growled loudly and swiped his sword along the ground, sending numerous shockwaves of aura along the ground. As he swiped his sword upward he forced them to wrap around the figure of Mewtwo. Ash knew before it happened, and suddenly the waves were sent directly back at him. Ash quickly put his shield up and blocked the attacks.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu warned as he jumped to Ash's side. Ash quickly wrapped a shield around Pikachu and tossed him away from the battle.

"Stay out of this, Pikachu. He's mine." Ash formed a large aura sphere in his hand and held his hands in front of him, firing his aura like a cannon. As his blast of aura receded he looked as the dust cleared to see Mewtwo still standing there.

"I told you…I just want to talk."

"You had your chance to talk before you killed Arceus. That time is done, you coward."

"Stop calling me a coward, boy!" Mewtwo said and Ash only had a split second to react as Mewtwo's own aura sphere was fired at him. Ash quickly whipped his shield up as Mewtwo's attacks assailed him.

"So, you can fight after all!" Ash quickly broke his shield and sent his own aura sphere to collide with Mewtwo's. The two made contact and created a small explosion. Ash ran at Mewtwo and whipped a number of aura spheres. Mewtwo blocked them and responded with some of his own. The blue orbs were flying back and forth, almost frightening any bystander that was watching. Ash surrounded his hand with an aura and punched Mewtwo squarely on the jaw, sending him backwards. As Ash went for a second round Mewtwo shot up suddenly into the air and landed on the cliff. Ash whipped his hand around and created a glowing blue disc. He quickly stepped on it and proceeded to fly up to the cliff, sending sphere upon sphere at Mewtwo who blocked them off and responded with some of his own. As Ash approached the cliff he hopped off and ran at Mewtwo, Mewtwo sent a sphere at him which Ash batted away before tackling Mewtwo. The two grappled on the ground heavily, neither one giving an inch.

"Ash! You have to stop this!" Dawn's voice yelled out though Ash didn't heed a word she said.

"You should listen to your friend." Mewtwo said calmly and evenly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Shut up!" Ash made to punch Mewtwo, who was pinned beneath him but Mewtwo's eyes flared blue and Ash was flung off him, near the edge of the lake. Mewtwo took to the sky and Ash quickly followed once he was back on his feet. "You don't deserve to show your face!" Ash sent one last aura sphere at Mewtwo which was deflected before Mewtwo rapidly responded with one of his own. The blue sphere flew from Mewtwo's hand and Ash had no time to block it. The sphere struck him in the chest and threw him from the air. Within mere seconds, Ash had plunged under the surface of Lake Verity.

"Ash!" Dawn yelled horrifically as she and Kenny ran to the edge of the lake. There was no sign of life below the surface, not even bubbles where Ash had landed. Dawn's gaze snapped to Mewtwo, who was now floating right above them. Mewtwo's shoulder sagged as he realized what he had just done. He had let his anger go too far, and had now done something irreversible. A moment passed when suddenly a blue orb flew out of the lake and struck Mewtwo in the chest, throwing him backwards. All eyes in the area, even those of the remaining soldiers, snapped to where the sphere had come from. A froth surrounded the surface and suddenly a blue glow surrounded it. Dawn took a step back as first a hat and then the rest of Ash emerged from the lake. The look on his face was wild, angry, and vicious. But what gave Dawn pause was the ethereal blue glow surrounding his body like flickering flames. Kenny put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back, as if protecting her. Ash, meanwhile, stepped forward, his clothes sopping wet but drying quickly and his face almost set in stone.

"You think this is over." he said darkly, staring at Mewtwo the whole time. "This is _far_ from over."

* * *

**Author's Note: And there you have it. Yes, it's a long and VERY action packed chapter, but hey, I liked it. What'll be next chapter? Expect this blazing fight to continue and something else you've been waiting for. As a note, technically the Battle of the Lakes is over but we're not quite there. Koga's forces are defeated and it's implied that the legendaries have retreated as well. On a different note, what happened? I know it was only a week between chapters but no one (save for a few) of my main crew review! It made me very sad. So I must ask that those of you who are my mains, if you could review both chapters in separate reviews so I know better what you think individually. I think that's all. Wait for the next chapter everyone! It'll be big. In the meantime, REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**


	17. What's Been Started

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon but I do the awesome fights.**

* * *

What's Been Started

Dawn watched in abject horror, her face illuminated by the blue glow that radiated from Ash's body. Never had she seen Ash's body quake with such rage over something; not even the numerous times that Paul had triggered his rage. It scared her. She took a step back and felt Kenny's comforting arm wrap around her, and she wanted to hold on but felt that if she did, Kenny might be lost with her in the blue blaze. For a moment, Ash's proclamation of battle seemed to hang in midair, drawing everyone's attentions to him. Then the lull broke and Ash lunged forward.

To any naked eye it looked much like a whir of blue going back and forth between the two opponents. Ash was on the ground, trading spheres with Mewtwo who was now returning them with equal ferocity. Each of the spheres connected with one another and exploded in midair, none of them reaching their intended targets. Many of the soldiers that cluttered the area quickly skittered away from the fight, for fear of getting hit. Dawn just thought it was lucky that both Koga's forces as well as the Legendaries had retreated.

Ash's hands moved in a whir while it seemed that Mewtwo wasn't moving at all. No one was sure who could win, Ash with his impressive will or Mewtwo with his likewise impressive skill. Then Ash suddenly changed up the game and threw a shield up in front of him. Mewtwo's spheres battered the shield for a moment before he stopped, wondering what Ash was up to next. As the smoke cleared from the attacks, Ash suddenly shot up into the sky, floating with the aid of the blue disk beneath his feet, a look of anger mixed with a smirk upon his face. Mewtwo summoned a large aura sphere in his hands and sent it spiraling at Ash who quickly manipulated the aura underneath his feet to avoid the projectile. Mewtwo continued to send one after another at Ash but he sidestepped them all before flying straight at his enemy, wrapping himself in a shield.

Mewtwo prepared for the collision and the two rammed into each other, their shields forcing them to bounce off of one another. Ash backpedaled and gained distance away from Mewtwo before swiping his hands through the air. A number of aura spheres appeared above Ash's head and with a swipe downward, they each started firing at Mewtwo. Mewtwo quickly conjured a shield and the aura spheres harmlessly struck it. But Ash continued swiping as more spheres filled the sky. Bit by bit Mewtwo felt his shield start to crack when Ash joined his hands together and summoned a large aura sphere in his hands. The attack went hurtling at the shield and struck it where the crack was visible. The shield suddenly cracked and Mewtwo retaliated quickly. A line of aura spheres formed around both of his arms, whirring with their intended purpose. Mewtwo raised his arms and the aura spheres quickly slid off of his arms and into the aura spheres that hung in midair.

Ash grimaced and moved away from the spheres as Mewtwo's attacks collided with his own spheres and a brilliant blue explosion resulted in midair. Ash turned toward Mewtwo who was already waving his hands. Ash looked around him as blue tinge of what seemed to be wind started to surround him. Ash's eyes widened and he tried to fly forward but the wind buffeted him back and soon after, a tornado had formed around him. Ash collapsed to his knees on his disc as the disc itself started to flicker and fade. His breath was slowly being sucked out by the tornado and he knew that if he didn't do something soon, then Mewtwo would win this battle for certain. Ash raised his hand with an effort and his blade appeared within it.

Slowly Ash brought himself to a standing position as the disc beneath him solidified once again. He felt himself becoming extremely light headed, but he knew that he needed to hang on. With a burst of energy, the aura surrounding his figure left him and transferred onto his blade. Ash gave his sword a mighty heave and sliced through the tornado. The collision of aura caused a small spike of energy that rattled Ash but he retained his footing, turning to look at Mewtwo, who seemed impassive but Ash knew better. Ash swiped his sword through the air and countless spheres surrounded Mewtwo. He jumped forward and brought his sword down, a wave of energy flying out of it and towards Mewtwo. The arc of energy was the signal for the aura spheres to converge upon Mewtwo, each of them surrounding him and striking him.

However, Mewtwo suddenly flung the large number of aura spheres off of himself and sent them hurtling back at Ash. Ash knew his only option was to go down and so he began to descend. An aura sphere whizzed by his head and Ash chanced a glance backwards to see Mewtwo unloading a salvo of aura spheres at him. With a scowl, Ash dodged the attacks and quickly descended, hitting the ground shortly after. The next sphere struck the ground close to him and Ash knew he had to make a run for it. His legs started pushing forward immediately; just as the next aura sphere exploded where he had stood even moments before. Ash's legs seemed to groan from exhaustion but he paid them no mind as the aura spheres started coming faster, homing in on his position. Ash jumped over the rocks that impeded his progress and Mewtwo's attacks struck them, blowing them sky high.

Ash knew he couldn't keep up the chase forever, but while Mewtwo had him trapped on the ground, bogged down with aura spheres, there was no way he could even contemplate how to get on even footing once again. The next sphere struck even closer, too close for comfort and Ash knew that he had to act soon. Mewtwo's advantage was now only all too clear. Ash noticed a rock looming ahead and he smirked. As long as he could get Mewtwo to hit that rock next, then he stood a chance. Ash's legs lifted him into the air with a groan and a grunt, and carried him over to the rock on the other side. He landed with a somersault and twisted himself around in time to see the rock explode. Ash spread his arms wide and a large shield formed, Mewtwo's attacks slamming into it. Ash quickly dismantled the shield and began, once again, exchanging aura spheres with Mewtwo.

"Ash, stop it!" Dawn cried, but her words kept falling on his deaf ears. She tried to run forward but Kenny's hands quickly latched around her midsection and pulled her back. "Let me go Kenny! We can't let him die!"

"Ash won't die." Kenny said and Dawn turned to him. The look on his face was one of maturity and sympathy and Dawn's breath caught in her throat. She swallowed hard and Kenny smiled at her. "He won't die; he's too strong for that."

"I know that he won't lose against Mewtwo. That's not what I'm worried about." Dawn confessed and now Kenny was looking at her with perplexity written all over his face. "Ash is using too much aura. The more he uses, the closer he gets to dying. And he will die if he continues fighting like this."

"Are you sure?" came Sabrina's voice and both Dawn and Kenny looked to her. "Ash will die if he continues this fight."

"Yes." Dawn answered meekly and Sabrina scowled.

"Well, we can't let that happen, now can we? He's the Chosen One and he needs to live." Sabrina said, stalking away from them to a group of soldiers that was standing nearby. Kenny and Dawn exchanged a look of worry before Kenny let go of her and the two dashed after Sabrina.

"What are you planning to do?" Dawn asked and Sabrina didn't turn to her while she gave her answer in the form of an order.

"You there! League soldiers! You see those guns, grab them." Sabrina said and Dawn dashed over to Sabrina and grabbed her by the straps of her tank top.

"You're going to shoot him!" she hissed. "How is that any better than letting him get killed."

"I'm not going to kill him." Sabrina responded sternly. "I'm just going to injure him, to remove him from the field of battle. Would you rather have him die? Could you forgive yourself if there was something you could have done to help him. Sometimes you have to choose the harder road if you want to save lives!" Dawn stepped back in shock at Sabrina's words and the young woman nodded to her. Dawn hung her head as Kenny put an arm around her.

"It'll be okay. You'll see, Dawn." he told her, but she didn't respond as the soldiers grabbed the guns and Sabrina ordered them to set up where Ash was still exchanging a series of aura spheres with Mewtwo.

"Ash Ketchum, stand down!" Sabrina's voice ordered out and for a moment, both combatants stopped their attacks. "Stop this useless combat and stand down."

"He's a traitor." Ash snarled out. "I'm not leaving this battlefield until I take him out once and for all."

"We will shoot." she told him coldly. "Take aim."

"You can leave now. Neither of us want any needless casualties. If you don't leave we can't guarantee that."

"Ready yourselves."

"Sabrina…" Dawn said quietly, but the tension was so thick in the air that no one was able to hear her.

"Fi-" Sabrina's words were cut off as Ash's hand whipped backwards and a small explosion of force flung all of them backwards. Dawn looked through the smoke with her hazy vision and saw Ash's hands conjure a large aura sphere in his hands and raised it upwards. As if it were some laser cannon shot, the attack blasted forward and hit Mewtwo square in the chest, the Pokemon hardly perceiving the threat before it hit. An instant later, and Ash was in the sky again. Mewtwo righted himself and his hands glowed with the unearthly blue glow again. Ash rushed him again as Mewtwo's eyes began to glow blue and soon, his entire figure. One by one an aura sphere formed around Ash and Ash's nose scrunched up in confusion as he tried to figure out Mewtwo's attack. As the spheres began to take shape, Ash soon realized exactly what it was: a funnel.

The funnel formed around him, much like Mewtwo's previous tornado, but Ash knew that this attack wasn't intended to take his air, but his life. Not even stopping for a moment, Ash called his sword back to his hands again and let it brim with energy. He slashed it forward, an arc of energy flying towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo careened out of the way, but the distraction was all the Ash really needed as he rushed at Mewtwo, bringing his sword down. Mewtwo's hands cloaked themselves in aura and met Ash's own attack with ferocity. Ash twirled around in midair and aimed for Mewtwo's chest, only to be blocked by the other hand. Ash made a quick uppercut but was once again blocked. Ash pushed his weight forward and was able to push himself off with the force.

Mewtwo fired an aura sphere at ash which he ascended to avoid. Ash quickly jumped off of hi disk and slammed his sword down upon Mewtwo's outstretched hand. The two locked eyes with one another, and both suspended in midair for that moment. Ash's body flared brightly with blue, as did his sword and suddenly, Ash felt himself driving through Mewtwo's near impenetrable barrier. With a growl of frustration, Ash broke through and placed a deep gouge upon Mewtwo's hand. Mewtwo's other hand came forward and fired an aura sphere into Ash's chest. Ash flew off but quickly righted himself, forming a disc underneath himself.

Dismissing his sword, Ash flew upwards and fired a beam of aura from his hand. Mewtwo responded in kind and the two beams met and locked in midair. Ash broke it off first and fired another beam from his other hand as he ascended. Mewtwo quickly reacted and met the attack quickly, their beams locking and then breaking again. The two then began to grapple with their beams, each seeing who could get to the higher ground and maintain it. Ash broke their next beam and flew backwards with a look of pure hatred on his face. Mewtwo stared him down stonily as Ash's eyes flared with a bright blue.

A blade formed behind Ash, and then another one in front of him. More and more blades began to surround Ash, and as far as Mewtwo could tell, there were a million blades or more lighting up the sky. Mewtwo's eyes closed for but a moment as a similar thing happened, a massive conglomerate of spheres surrounding him. Ash pushed his hand forward at the same moment as Mewtwo and the blades descended upon Mewtwo as Mewtwo's own attack descended upon Ash. There was no distinguishing what was going on inside the storm of blue until at last all the blades and aura spheres were gone. Ash looked up to see blood pouring down Mewtwo's shoulders. He felt a sting above his eye and then a red tint reach his eyes, his vision starting to glow blurry. He coughed a little and he didn't need to look to see the blood that was coming out of it. His clothes felt wet and sticky and he knew that Mewtwo's attacks had damaged him extremely.

Ash vision searched around for something, trying to right his head despite his loss of aura. His eyes locked upon the yellow form of Pikachu down on the ground, staring up at him with concern on his face. Ash heaved a breath of air and stood up, summoning his sword once more. Without hesitation he flung the sword at Mewtwo, who was still recovering. The sword struck Mewtwo in the shoulder and Mewtwo let out a cry of pain, sending a sphere careening out of his hand as he fell towards the cliff again. Ash didn't have time to move as his body was wracked with coughs. The sphere hit him and he himself tumbled toward the cliff, landing on his stomach. He gave a great cough and the pool of blood appeared under him. With an effort he dragged himself up to see Mewtwo recovering at the edge of the cliff. Ash got to his feet and shuffled in Mewtwo's direction, his feet gaining just a little energy. Ash lunged at Mewtwo and caught him, driving them both off of the cliff. Ash heard Dawn gave a scream as the tumbled forward. A sphere started to form in Mewtwo's hand, and Ash responded in kind until the both of them let them fly and the two flew away from each other.

As soon as Ash hit the ground he stretched his hand out and let loose a sphere which met Mewtwo's own in midair and created an explosion that ripped across the lake. Ash heaved himself onto his feet and stared Mewtwo down. His vision was glowing more blurry by the second but he knew that this was the moment he could finish the battle. He held his hands out and summoned an aura sphere within them. The next second he let the attack fly as it met Mewtwo's own. The two of them were pushed backwards and Ash prepared another one. His body started to glow again, as did Mewtwo's. His breaths were shorter now but his look was still determined. Ash flung his sphere forward at the same time as Mewtwo. The two were about to connect when a flame emerged in the middle of the two of them and suddenly blasted forth, knocking Ash and Mewtwo onto their backs.

"Ash Ketchum, you fool." came a voice and Ash looked up, his vision starting to clear as his body was filled with a warmth. His wounds seemed to close up and his entire being felt better.

"Ho-oh…?" Ash breathed out as his eyes settled upon the vision of the Rainbow Pokemon before him.

"Yes, it is I." Ho-oh responded and Ash's gaze shifted angrily towards Mewtwo, whose wounds were also healed.

"Why? He's a traitor! Why did you heal him?"

"As I said, you've been a fool." Ho-oh told him with a shake of his head. "Do you really think that Arceus would so willingly welcome his own death if he had not been the one to orchestrate it? The whispers of the world and the souls of the presumably departed tell me many things. Arceus planned for his death at Mewtwo's hands."

"Why would he do that?" Ash countered. "Arceus knew that the world needed him. He wouldn't allow himself to die."

"For once in your life, think, dear boy!" Ho-oh snapped and Ash kept quiet. "Mewtwo was, ever from the start, serving as a double agent. By Mewtwo's murder of Arceus he could cement himself as a part of them and gather information in a way that no one else could. Arceus chose to die and chose to die in such away that I could not bring him back. I know not his full reasons for that method, but I cannot be one to slight him now."

"You've been gone for three years and you just expect me to believe that!"

"Yes." Ho-oh answered simply. "I am not usually a Pokemon of war, therefore I removed myself. But I can no longer standby and watch humans and Pokemon slaughter each other so mercilessly. I have watched it once and will not watch it again. Therefore, as of this moment I take full command of all Legendary forces. I will contact your League. I will make things right with this world. And you, Ash Ketchum, will listen to the information that Mewtwo has to tell you." Ash didn't respond, a sullen look still upon his face as he folded his arms.

"Fine. Get it over with. If Arceus did ask you to murder him-"

"He did." Mewtwo said, cutting across Ash sharply. "I was to propose the plan. He told no other member of our Legendaries that he was going to the Pokemon Tower with you that night. I alone knew all of the information, information that I did not share with the Regis or Deoxys. I did not want you harmed."

"So his plan worked then? You got into the Legendaries." Ash responded, his body remaining rigid. He felt a twinge in his aura and felt Pikachu jump onto his shoulder as Dawn and Kenny slowly approach him.

"Not quite. They didn't trust me enough. Or, at the very least, their leader did not. However, I did learn of who was leading their forces."

"Was it Regigigas?" Ash asked quickly and Mewtwo responded with a shake of his head.

"It was a human." Ash's heart all but stopped at Mewtwo's words. Arceus had been right in his presumptions. A _human_ was the one behind all the attacks, _not_ a Pokemon. Ash's fists clenched.

"Who? What as their name?"

"They said their name was Cyrus." Ash eyes locked on to him.

"Blue hair, gravelly voice?"

"Yes."

"Dawn."

"I know." came her feminine voice.

"What does this mean to you?" Mewtwo asked with confusion, looking between Ash and Dawn.

"It means we have someone to see." Ash responded. "If what you said is true, then go to the Pokemon league and tell them everything you know. Sabrina, we need a chopper now." Sabrina nodded curtly and her hands went to the walkie-talkie on her belt.

"So, where are you going Ash Ketchum?" Ho-oh asked.

"If Cyrus is back, then there's only one person who could have made that happen. And we're going to find out how and why." Ash responded. "Kenny, are you coming?"

"I think…I think it'll be best if I stay with the League." Ash's brow furrowed in thought as the helicopter that Sabrina had called in landed on the charred crass near Lake Verity.

"Go with Ho-oh. Tell them Ash Ketchum sent you to meet with Cynthia and tell her that Cyrus is behind it all. She'll understand." Kenny nodded in response as Ash and Dawn turned toward the helicopter. Ash leapt on to the vehicle and sat down, turning towards dawn, who was getting on.

"Dawn!" Kenny's voice cried out and she stopped to turn towards him. "How about, after all this is over I take you on a date!" There was a pause for a moment.

"I'd like that." And she withdrew into the helicopter as it began to raise into the air.

-CT-

"Can…it get…any…colder?" Barry said, teeth chattering as he led the group through the blizzard that had started around Lake Acuity and the Snowpoint region.

"I know blizzards can start up fast around here…but this is ridiculous." Paul said, shivering only slightly.

"At least you have a jacket. This was all so sudden. I can't believe they forgot we were part of the battle. I'm gonna fine them!" Barry raged and Paul rolled his eyes in Brock's direction who gave a slight and stifled chuckle.

"I'm not so angry about the cold as I am the fact that the blizzard is interfering with the Pokegear. I can't even call Gerald to come and pick us up." Brock said. "I can't even pull up the map."

"Deal." Paul responded and Brock frowned. "Hey, is that what I think it is?"

"Is it shelter. I would so love shelter." Barry cried out jubilantly. "That and food. I could _reeeally_ go for something to eat right now."

"Barry, shut up. I am not doing this again with you in the middle of a snow laden wasteland."

"You dealt with this before?" Brock asked amusedly. Paul didn't respond and Brock shifted his attentions to peering ahead. Sure enough, through the haze that the snow had produced Brock was able to see the outline of a cave; it was no doubt Mount Coronet. "Well, I think we've found the Sinnoh Splitter."

"What's that?" Barry asked, but neither of the two responded, instead pushing their legs forward through the snow. Barry noticed the two of them surpassing him and quickly caught up. "A cave! Sweet joys, we've found civilization!"

"I wouldn't call a cave civilization." Paul quipped. "I would, however, call it shelter."

"Shelter, civilization, anything away from this blizzard is good enough for me." And Paul and Brock were forced once again to expend more energy in order to keep up with Barry. After a few more minutes of trudging through the snow they pelted inside the cave and immediately fell on their backs.

"I'm wiped." Brock said and Paul made a murmur of assent. "Maybe we should just stay here…"

"Not an option, really." Paul told him and Brock chuckled. "Ash is probably back at Pallet by now."

"Yeah, well I estimate that we probably won't get there until at least tomorrow." Brock told him as he sat up, fatigue still weighing down his body. "Which reminds me…" Brock reached into his backpack and pulled out his pokegear. He closed his eyes as he pressed the button to call Gerald. Paul and Barry shifted their gazes to him, hoping beyond hope that the call would go through.

"_Hello, Brock, is that you?_" came Gerald's relieved, albeit static-filled voice through the receiver.

"Gerald! The call got through." Brock sighed with relief. "Anyway, I need a slight favor."

"_Of course. I would imagine it involves me picking you up._" Gerald said with amusement and Brock laughed sardonically.

"Yes, we're a little lost in the wild. Can you pick us up at Celestic Town in the Sinnoh Region?" Brock asked and for a moment there was nothing. Brock feared the call was lost until he heard a sigh on the other end.

"_Very well, I'll meet you on the outskirts._"

"Thanks. I'll buy you some lunch." Gerald gave no response as he ended the call. The three companions shared a sigh of relief as they fell back onto their backs and looked at the ceiling of Mount Coronet. A sharp Pokemon call sounded throughout the cavern and they soon saw a flock of Pokemon fly through the cavern.

"Look at that…" Barry breathed out.

"Yeah, even with all this going on, Pokemon are still continuing to thrive and live." Paul scoffed a little and even though they all knew that they should be moving on they continued to lie there and stare at the Pokemon. And Brock couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, everything was going to turn out okay.

-CT-

A loud buzzing noise filled Ash and Dawn's ears as the gate covering the door opposite them opened. Both of them looked to each other in anticipation, feeling as though their hearts were pounding in their chests. It had only been two hours since they left Lake Verity. They had obtained information from the police database about their ultimate location and had decided to fly there. Ash had apologized to his friends for his rash actions and had fallen asleep soon afterwards. Dawn knew that she should have expected it. When they finally landed in Lilycove City they made their way over to the penitentiary and requested to see one of their prisoners. So it was that they were sitting here in a visiting room, waiting for someone they never thought they'd see again. Their gazes snapped back to the door as a loud clang sounded through the room, indicating its opening.

"Ash Ketchum." came a quiet and, if Ash was right, smug voice. With a small smirk, the man sat in the chair opposite them and held his hands out. The guards at the prison quickly cuffed his hands to the table. "I'm surprised. Why the sudden visit?"

"Yeah right." Dawn said with a scoff. "You know full well why we're here."

"Do I? I don't believe you've said." the man answered her with a slight smile.

"Cut it out, Saturn." Ash snapped at him and he turned towards him. "I see you didn't change your hairstyle back."

"They don't exactly allow different hairstyles in this place; a place, if I recall, you helped to put me in." Saturn quipped towards him. "No, the real surprising thing here is you. I seem to remember you dying at Mount Coronet."

"I'm a hard man to kill."

"Clearly." Saturn responded with a twitch of his lips. "I'd ask how you survived but I feel it's really quite pointless. I've been watching you."

"If that doesn't sound like a stalker then I don't know what does." Dawn said, folding her arms, Piplup moving in sync with her.

"On the television. With the war there's been quite an extensive coverage. I've watched more TV here in the last month and a half than I have the three years prior." Saturn said with a slight growl but quickly replaced it with a saccharine smile. "But prison's not all that bad. I'm allowed visitors at the very least. The guards say I've become quite popular in the last month."

"Lots of visitors?" Ash asked. "Do tell."

"A fair few. Jupiter visited me the day before the war started. I can still hear her now: 'You're a fool Saturn! What were you thinking?'…blah blah blah." Saturn said, ending it with a small chuckle. "She clearly didn't like what I was trying to do."

"And what were you trying to do?" Dawn asked, leaning forward on the table. Saturn leaned forward with her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said with a taunting grin before pulling back. "The usual. Take over the world, control legendary Pokemon…though the Legendaries seem to be giving quite a run with that already."

"Cyrus is back." Ash said quickly and Saturn looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Is he now?" Saturn said with an impressed frown. "That mans almost harder to kill than you are. Have you seen him then?"

"Come on Saturn, we know that he's back because of you. We just want to know how."

"I can't help you." Saturn answered, lounging in his chair.

"Isn't Cyrus back because of you?" Dawn demanded and Saturn shrugged his shoulders.

"I had no idea he was even back. How could you have expected me to orchestrate his return like it was some predestined thing?" Saturn said. "Besides, if I was the one to do it, do you really think I'd tell you _how_ I did it?"

"Stop with the games!" Ash yelled, jumping to his feet, his fists clenched.

"Come now, come now, we're all civilized here." Saturn said, now frowning. "I'm not playing a game. If Cyrus is back and out with a new plan that's wonderful for him, but I'm not part of that plan am I? I'm still here." Ash unclenched his fists at Saturn's words. Of course it made sense; if Saturn was part of the plan, Cyrus would have broken him out ages ago. A memory surfaced in Ash's mind.

"Three years ago, Brody told me that I had no idea what we started. Is this what he meant?" Ash asked and Saturn quirked his eyebrows but gave no response. "It was. You did have something to do with this." Saturn smiled again and leaned forward suddenly, causing Ash to fall back to his chair, his face close up with the leader of the Rocket Four.

"Prove it." he breathed before withdrawing again. "I believe we're done here." Ash and Dawn said nothing as the guard came over and un-cuffed Saturn from the table, beginning to lead him away. Ash sat there, stirring with his own thoughts. The buzzing noise filled his ears again as the gate slid open. "Oh, Ash." Ash and Dawn snapped up to him, looking at the Cheshire grin on his face. "You have no idea what you started."

The door opened and clanged closed before Ash could respond. And Saturn was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Huh…the scene with Ho-oh was supposed to be a lot longer but oh well. There you have it: a super revelatory chapter. I hope you enjoyed the fight and now I have finally connected these two books back to BOOK I. The Battle of the Lakes isn't finished yet, so just hold up! On another note, I'm sorry I was late with this chapter. I meant to write it two weekends ago but my grandmother recently died so that put a wrench in things, then homework and classes caught up to me. Senior year of University kills sometimes. Now, please REVIEW and speculate, and Dare to Be Silly. I'll see you all next time.**


	18. Familial Bonds

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. I own this. Nothing more...nothing less...  
**

* * *

Familial Bonds

Gary Oak knew that life wasn't easy. Hell, it hadn't been easy since Ash Ketchum came into his life. From the moment he had met the raven-haired wannabe-trainer, Ash Ketchum made his life whole sorts of complicated: whether it was fishing or Pokemon battling, it mattered little. But perhaps the most frustrating aspect of his relationship with Ash Ketchum was how profound an effect he had on just about everyone he came into contact with. It irked him and yet, made him happy that he knew Ash long before all of them.

But there was no way Ash could change his current situation. No, Gary's relationship with his grandfather was his and his alone. And it had been pushed to the breaking point in recent months. Gary scoffed angrily as he scrolled through the files on his computer. He could hear Tracy running around behind him, no doubt getting ready for the dinner hour at the Oak Pokemon Lab. Tracy enjoyed those kinds of things: staying in one place and researching Pokemon to his heart's content. But Gary…no, he had always been a trainer first and a researcher second. At least, that was what he had always thought.

But now his own grandfather was challenging his mind on the issue. Now Gary was unsure about the path he wanted to take forward. One day he was resolutely refusing to take over the Oak Lab when his grandfather passed; yet on others he knew it was probably the best thing to do. In a word, Gary was lost. His grandfather knew it too. Perhaps that was the reason that he kept asking Gary for that assistance. But Gary wasn't quite so sure. So he often stayed silent on the issue or lashed out in anger. Neither was perhaps the best course of action but they were the ones that Gary took.

A door slammed in the lab and Gary looked up, startled from his work as a wave of hot July air entered the room. Gary brushed his hair back to wipe the sweaty locks out of his eyes as the hot air subsided and was replaced with some cool air.

"Well, it certainly is a hot day out there…" Professor Oak chuckled out as Gary heard his grandfather come to stand next to him.

"Pokemon doing all right?" Gary asked, his eyes narrowing again towards the computer screen to focus once more on his work.

"They seems fine, though some of them are a little restless and I'm not quite sure why." Professor Oak answered, sitting in his chair and wiping the sweat from his brow. "Maybe it's the July heat. I certainly didn't expect it to get this hot today."

"Gramps, no offense, but you're usually so absorbed in research that you don't focus in on such mundane things to you as weather." Gary said with a laugh and Professor Oak put on the sourest look he could find.

"Well, look at yourself Gary. You've been hard at work on that computer all day."

"I need something to get my mind off things." Gary quipped towards his grandfather. "That storm last night rattled me. And those loud noises this morning stopped me from even getting a wink of sleep."

"Yes, I heard those as well. I went to visit Delia this morning and she told me that apparently the League stopped by earlier this morning to pick up Ash and the others. Max was there too."

"I thought they were over in Cerulean." Gary said, his curiosity now piqued enough to turn away from the computer screen. Professor Oak merely shrugged.

"I had thought so too but Max told me that apparently the three lakes of Sinnoh were struck earlier today. He said that the bunch of them had come back to Pallet and were picked up here. Max was left behind to take care of things while Kenny left for the Lakes with Ash and Dawn."

"Man, it's just one battle after another…" Gary yelled exasperatedly. "Will it never stop?"

"I honestly don't know. I've been thinking about doing some research on the subject but…" Professor Oak cut himself off with a sigh. "Gary…" Gary froze. He knew where the conversation was going and with an agitated movement he whipped his chair around to face the computer again. Professor Oak merely sighed as Gary tried to focus once more, albeit unsuccessfully, on the screen in front of him. "I'm sorry. I don't want to push my life on yours."

"Gramps, it's just…" Gary tried to respond but Professor Oak shook his head and cut him off with his words.

"No, Gary, I've been too pushy and I'm sorry. I realize that you're a traveler and I should have seen that. Your father was a trainer too and trying to push you both in that direction…I fear it only would have pushed you away as I had done him." Professor Oak gave his grandson a serene smile.

"I…never really knew dad." Gary said, a small tear threatening to escape his eye. "Or mom for that matter."

"Maybe that was my mistake."

"No, it was theirs. Even if you pushed them away Gramps, you're still family. What happened to them was horrible but I'd like to think we both made them proud." Gary turned to his grandfather and smiled. The two shared a moment of peace as Professor Oak put his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Thanks for being there and I'll-" A loud noise came from the grounds outside and Gary was forced to cut himself off.

"Oh boy, those Pokemon sure are restless today." Professor Oak heaved himself off his chair and started towards the door. "I'd better make sure everything's okay out there." Gary nodded as his grandfather shuffled off towards the door to the research area. The sounds of his footsteps quickly started fading and Gary focused in on the noises of the Pokemon. But it wasn't just a few Pokemon; it sounded like multitudes. And that meant…

"Gramps, wait!" But he was a second too late as an explosion ripped through the building. Gary was thrown backwards with his seat and landed on the ground as bookcases exploded into plinths of wood and sheets of paper. Gary's head hit the base of the chair and his vision became instantly blurred. Sounds seem muffled around the area as Gary tried to regain his vision and sense of hearing. When he finally started hearing noise again he heard one word repeated over and over: "Gramps." It took him a moment to realize that the voice was his own. Gary flexed his hands and was surprised to see every facet of his body was still working. Slowly he dragged himself to his feet and looked around the area. The lab was completely demolished, wires hanging where the computer was just moments previously, shreds of paper where books were, and a gap where the stairs to the upper level was.

Seconds later Gary had regained the full use of all his faculties and zeroed in upon one area: a pile of rubble that was where the door to the outside use to exist. There was now a hole in the wall and Gary could see to the outside where Ash's Pokemon and each of his own were locked in a fierce combat with an unknown assailant. But his attentions were more immediately focused to the man that he supposed was beneath the rubble.

"Blastoise, Golem, help me out here!" With a blaze of light, two of Gary's Pokemon appeared. "Gramps is under there, help him…help me!" Blastoise and Golem didn't need to be told twice to start shifting the rubble from the lab aside. Gary felt himself become nauseous and he leaned against a partly disintegrated pillar. It couldn't be. Gramps couldn't be dead. He might have been old but he was still the spitting image of youth. He couldn't die now! "Damn it! How did this happen? Hurry up!"

"Toise!" came Blastoise's loud cry as he lifted a large piece of rubble revealing a bloodied Oak underneath. Gary suppressed the nausea in his stomach and ran to his grandfather. He quickly felt for his grandfather's pulse and hoped beyond all hope that he was still alive. Then it was there, the flicker of life. Professor Oak's eyes flickered for a second and a pulse sprang up beneath Gary's fingers. Gary dug in and grabbed Professor Oak's arm, wrapping it around his shoulders and pulling him up.

"You two! Go help out with whatever's going on out there!" Both his Pokemon nodded and dashed for the entrance that had now been blasted in the Oak Laboratory. Gary quickly cycled through how he was going to get his grandfather out of here and his mind settled on one location firmly in his mind: the Ketchum Residence. "Come on, Gramps, you're gonna make it. Let's go…" Gary struggled under the combined weight but still pushed himself for the front door which still seemed relatively untouched. It took him some time but soon he was within reach of kicking the door open and stepping out into the sweltering heat.

Pallet Town was a war zone. What was once green hills and blue lakes was now a blazing sea of fire and Pokemon attacks. From the hill on which the Oak Laboratory sat, Gary could see the Ketchum residence being staunchly defended from attacks by unknown assailants. And further off were a group of helicopters. Gary pushed forward and aimed his gaze at the Pokemon paddock. Multiple bird Pokemon had taken to the sky including Ash's Staraptor, Swellow and Noctowl to engage multiple Golbats around the area. The ground level was a little more disastrous as many of Ash's Pokemon were trying to get out and join the battle in earnest. Gary shook his head and focused on the Ketchum house which wasn't too far away.

As Gary began walking, smoke started to fill his nostrils as the plumes of flame rose. _What timing_, Gary couldn't help but things. Ash was missing and now a full scale attack seemed to hit Pallet the very moment he and the rest of them were gone. But then again…maybe that was the idea. It did, after all, seem entirely too convenient. A murmur escaped from Professor Oak's mouth and Gary kept pushing himself towards the Ketchums.

"Gary…"

"It's okay Gramps, you're gonna make it. You hear me: you're gonna make it!" Gary screamed out and seconds later it became apparent that it was a mistake to do so. Footsteps suddenly pounded across the grass and Gary heard the cocking of many guns. His gaze snapped up to see a number of people aiming at him with guns.

"That's Professor Oak and his grandson. Our orders are to eliminate on contact." one of the people yelled. Gary's hand inched towards his belt. "Ready, aim, f-"

"Gardevoir, Psybeam!" yelled a loud voice and suddenly a multi-colored beam swept across the soldiers and threw them backwards, knocking them out. "That was a close one."

"Max!" Gary yelled at the sight of the glasses-wearing trainer. Max smiled at him and turned to the men behind him.

"Professor Oak is injured, get him on a stretcher and get him back to base."

"Yes, sir." responded the white clad men as the grabbed a stretcher. Gary let his grandfather go and into their arms, the wet patch of his blood still seeping through his shirt.

"What the hell is going on?" Gary demanded from Max and Max shrugged his shoulders agitatedly.

"I don't know. We were attacked, beyond that we're trying to find the answers. Brandon went with Drew to find out some answers." Gary suddenly grabbed Max but the collar of his shirt.

"Who's attacking us?" Gary snarled.

"I don't know!" Max spat back and the two stared into each other's eyes a moment with anger before Professor Oak's voice floated over to them.

"Gary…" came the soft and fading voice of Professor Oak. Gary let go of Max and rushed to his grandfather's side.

"It's okay…I'm here. You're gonna be fine. You'll be okay. They'll take care of you." Gary stammered out.

"Promise me…Gary…Promise me if…"

"I'll do it. I'll take care of the lab." Gary assured, squeezing his grandfather's hand tight. "But you're not going to die all right. You're not going to."

"Thank you." Professor Oak eased out and settled into a spot of erratic breathing. Gary turned away and let go of his grandfather's hand, a blazing look on his face. His hand gripped a pokeball on his belt and sent it hurling into the air, Electivire emerging from it in a blaze of light.

"We're a family, Gramps. All of us. Everyone here." Gary said angrily as Electivire clashed its fists. "And if you hurt my family…if you hurt my home…You're gonna pay!"

"Vire!" Electivire yelled out and Gary smirked.

"Max, let's get to Brandon!"

"You got it!" max told him and he charged forward, Gary and Electivire trailing right behind him. On all sides, the sound of battle surrounded them but Gardevoir was repelling them with Protect barriers while Electivire sent arcs of electricity in their foes' direction as they ran. "Ash's mom is okay. I left her in good hands to come get you guys. We helped out Tracy too, his leg was broken in the attack."

"What about the rest of Pallet?" Gary couldn't help but to ask and Max let out a burdened sigh.

"We had no idea the attack was coming until it was too late. We sent Lucy and Anabel to help evacuate the villagers. Brandon and Drew decided to see where their command was located. We're not sure who it is yet but unfortunately, I'm starting to think we can rule out Legendaries."

"So it's Koga then." Gary said. It wasn't a question. It was a fact. Max only nodded as he led them closer to the forest on the edge of town. "You're sure Brandon's this way?"

"He's on the bluff overlooking a lake. He said there was a huge energy disturbance there." Max told Gary and Gary scowled.

"And what if it was a trap?"

"What if it was just a trap for you?" came a voice that Gary recognized to be Dahlia's. Gardevoir acted quickly and blocked her Medicham's attack. "Boy, you guys really are stupid."

"Roserade, Petal Dance!" cried a new voice to the scene and Gary pushed Max down as the razor sharp petals flew through the air and cut across. Gardevoir created a barrier and Electivire held its fists to protect itself. "Both of you get moving!"

"Drew, what the hell is going on?" Max asked and Drew ordered another attack from Roserade.

"It was all a trap! All of it!" Drew said. "And it was made possible by Dahlia here!"

"That's right! Each one of you fell for it, hook, line and sinker." Dahlia said with a smirk, ordering from Medicham to use a Fire Punch. Roserade responded with a quick Grass Knot that Medicham had to avoid, canceling its attack.

"They went into that battle at the Lakes to lure Ash and the others away so they could strike us right here, in Pallet!" Drew said telling Roserade to power up a Solarbeam. "And Dahlia was a traitor the whole time, feeding Koga's forces information about Brandon's defenses from the beginning."

"We never said that Frontier Brains couldn't take sides!" Dahlia said with a wild laugh as Medicham danced out of the way of Roaserade's Solarbeam. "And now you fools are going to pay the price for it."

"Not if I can help it!" Drew protested. "You two get going. Brandon's battling Will and Karen on the bluff. If you help him beat them, we can end this. I'll hold her off and keep Dahlia here. Get moving!"

"Let's go." Gary said and Max nodded, the two of them dashing forward. Medicham aimed a kick at them but the two dove forward to avoid the attack. Medicham aimed another attack at them but Roserade intercepted and was cast into flames. Max's eyes widened at the sight but Gary grabbed him and pulled him up, pushing the both of them forward. "Drew's doing what needs to be done. We need to find Brandon; if we can cut off the head, we can kill the snake." Max could only nod in agreement.

As the sounds of the fight behind them grew less pronounced, the sounds of Brandon's battle with two members of the Elite Four grew louder. Only when they cleared the trees leading up to the bluff were they able to get a full scope of things. Brandon's Solrock was sending Psybeams every which way at Karen's Houndoom and Will's Xatu. Gary looked at Max and both quickly agreed: Gary would take Karen while Max would take Will.

"Electivire, thunder!" Electivire quickly charged up and sent a large bolt at Karen's Pokemon. Brandon's Solrock whirled out of the way as the lightning arced past.

"Bout time you got here, kid." Brandon snarled out and neither responded to the retort.

"Oh my, Will, it looks like we're outnumbered here. Now, that's not exactly fair is it?" Karen said and Will smirked from behind his mask.

"You know, what's not fair, is this stupid attack you launched on our home." Gary yelled at her and Karen merely flicked her hair back.

"Such a shame that you seem to think so." Karen said. "So, big boy, what do you say we take this elsewhere?"

"Gladly." Gary told her through gritted teeth as Karen hopped on Houndoom and raced through the forest. Gary nodded to the two of them and he and Electivire set off after her. It wasn't that hard to follow her from the trail of flames she left in her wake.

"So, what do you think you can do by stopping me?" Karen said with a simper. "Think you can end the war? Or is it revenge?" Gary stopped in his tracks, trying to figure out where her Houndoom was hiding amongst all the flames. Electivire was doing the same and with no sign of them, Gary was starting to panic. "You people are all the same. You think you're fighting for justice when really, deep down your reasons for fighting are so simple it's transparent and sickening. Really, you're just afraid to die."

"Maybe I am. But that's not the reason I'm here fighting." Gary said, slowing his rotations in his search for her. "You hurt my family."

"So it's revenge is it?" Karen laughed at this. "Like I told you, you're all the sam-"

"Not revenge." Gary answered and Karen cut herself off.

"Oh then what?"

"Just that. My family." Gary said with a smirk. "And you shouldn't reveal your hand so soon! Shock Wave!" Electivire slammed its fists together and generated a current that was sent out in a circle around its figure. The flames quickly pushed themselves down from the force of the attack and Gary saw Karen leap from her Houndoom as Electivire's attack made contact. "Focus in on Houndoom!" Electivire concentrated its efforts and soon Houndoom was left as nothing more than a sizzling pile of Pokemon.

"Hmph. You've got some smarts. I guess you realized I was jumping around too much for my own good, huh?" Karen said. "You know, you should join us."

"Boy, you guys are stupid." Gary said under his breath. A loud explosion distracted Karen and she cursed under her breath. "We're stronger than you thought, too! I think we just got Will."

"Will's not a fool."

"No, but you are." Gary answered with a smirk, folding his arms. Karen shifted her vision to see Electivire's coils inching towards her. She scoffed and sent a pokeball into the air. A Honchkrow emerged from it and sent a thick haze across the area. Both Gary and Electivire cancelled their attack to cover their eyes. Once the smoke was gone, so was Karen. Gary cursed loudly as loud footsteps approached him. He and Electivire turned, ready to fight but stopped when he saw three people staring at him.

"Karen?" asked Brandon's deep voice. Gary shook his head and the Pyramid King sighed. "Figures, Dahlia escaped as well. To believe we were duped."

"What about Will?" Gary asked and Brandon finally permitted himself to smile.

"We got 'im. I've got some men retrieving him from the lake as we speak." Brandon answered. "What worries me is how easily they were able to break through our defenses. They knew everything, how to get through…when we were defenseless. It's like they had this all planned for this moment; like they knew that Ash Ketchum and most of our security was going to be low."

"But how…?" Max asked and Brandon closed his eyes, as if contemplating the subject.

"I don't know…But I sure am going to find out. Drew, send word to Cynthia at Indigo Plateu of what's happened here. You're our only hope with communication lines down. We'll try to get them repaired. Tell her we'll interrogate Will and send him along as a passage soon. And tell her, the battle's over. We've won." Drew nodded to them and set off to the north for Viridian City. Gary looked at the sky. The sun was a blazing red inferno to match the town below it. Night was falling, the day was ending. The heat of the day started to slip away with the flames. July 1st of the year 2008 was finally ending. The Battle of the Lakes was over.

But the war was just beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Once again I'm afraid I must apologize for my slow updates but life has been really hard and I'm teetering on the edge of a nervous breakdown with school and home life. But over the next month I promise to deliver two chapters to you if you review. We only have five chapters left and with the Battle of the Lakes ending you know the final battle's coming soon. Now I honestly hope that in my absence you'll still decide to REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**


	19. Save the Last

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.  
**

* * *

Save the Last

_July 2nd, 2008_

"I can't believe this!" cried a shrill voice. "Look at the state of my beautiful hair!"

"Jess, worry about that later. I think we're in the middle of a sticky situation." James cried to his magenta haired companion.

"James, I prize nothing more than I do my hair! How could you even think that?" Jessie countered and James couldn't help but glare at her.

"Will da both of you just shut it?" cried their furry feline companion and James and Jessie looked to Meowth who was running in front of them with all speed. James chanced a look backwards and saw a hail of Poison Sting attacks being fired at them from the rooftops of the hulking building behind them.

"Meowth's right! We need to get moving. We got the intel for Cynthia so let's scram before any more damage is done to us." Jessie stated with conviction and James gave her a thumbs up. They dug their legs into the ground and pushed forward at an even faster speed than they had before, quickly surpassing Meowth.

"Hey! Dat doesn't mean you can leave me behind!" Meowth cried out angrily to his two friends.

"Then try to keep up Meowth!" James yelled back to him. "We're not going to turn up like fried fish thank you very much. So get your fur-ridden self in gear."

"You want to say that to my face you crossdressing freak?" Meowth yelled at him, his legs becoming weaker as he ran forward.

"I haven't done that for years and you know it!" James yelled and Jessie suddenly hit him over the head. "What was that for, Jessie?"

"Stop arguing, we're almost to the balloon!" Jessie snapped at him and James looked to see the balloon sitting on the ground. With a mighty leap, he and Jessie tossed themselves into the basket and lit the flame. "Hurry up, Meowth!"

"I'm…I'm tryin-agggghh!" Jessie and James stared in shock as the balloon started lifting up. Meowth's body was convulsing in ways the former Team Rocket members never thought possible. It was made more obvious when they saw the yellow shimmer of electricity around his body and only one thought filled their minds in that moment: they had to get out of there.

"Meowth!" James yelled and he tried to jump forward but felt Jessie's hands clasp his shoulder and pull him backward with a shake of her head. James sighed and slumped back in the balloon. "I know…"

"If we go back there to save him then there was no point to this whole thing in the first place. Meowth will understand." Jessie said in a solemn voice and James couldn't help but to sigh again.

"And if he doesn't, you'll probably beat him until he understands anyway." James said and Jessie gave a firm nod as their hot air balloon pulled up and away from the abandoned power plant near Cerulean City.

-CT-

_"How's Pikachu?" Arceus asked casually. Ash smiled at the mention of his pokemon buddy._

_ "He's great! Really great! He's happy to see me, that's for sure. He was, uh, traveling around with my friends Dawn, Brock, and Max." Ash replied with a wide grin._

_ "That's good to hear he's doing well." Arceus said quietly before the shroud of silence once more fell on them. "Ash, what I am about to tell you must stay only between us, you understand?"_

_ "We can't tell Aaron?" Ash asked with a confused look and Arceus merely gazed at him. "Okay, I got it. What is it?"_

_ "I fear, that the legendaries are not behind this war." Arceus stated simply. Ash almost started laughing at this statement._

_ "Uh, news flash, the legendaries are the ones attacking everywhere!" Ash said, waving his arms out broadly._

_ "I know that but it seems too intelligent, too…put together." Arceus said. Ash had no response to this statement and Arceus continued on. "That vision you saw, three years ago, about the war between people and pokemon; it was a complete massacre. They'd destroy one town and move onto the next. There was no strategy from the pokemon. It was out and out destruction. But this time, the legendaries are suddenly smarter. They're not even allowing their old hatreds to blind them in battle. No, they're attacking heavily populated roads, striking at places for recruitment. It's too well thought out. No matter how many pokemon are on that side they can't just simply lead their group to immediate victory where they failed before."_

_ "But Arceus, you lead our group of Pokemon and you're one yourself, aren't you?" Ash said and Arceus gave a soft chuckle._

_ "Ah, yes, but I have two very capable humans helping me in the direction of this war: yourself and Sir Aaron." Arceus said, his face suddenly becoming quite serious. Ash's brow furrowed as he tried to think about what Arceus meant._

_ "What are you saying?" Ash asked of him._

_ "There has to be a human behind this." Arceus replied and shock filled all of Ash's mind and body at the statement. "These pokemon are not alone. A human must be leading them."_

_ "That's crazy! Why would a human attack their own kind? It doesn't make sense!" Ash yelled out loudly, although his voice almost didn't travel anywhere._

_ "I don't know Ash. I have my speculation but it's nothing more than that."_

_ "And I suppose you won't even tell me what it is?" Ash said with an angry look now on his face._

_ "I can't. Not until I have some semblance of proof. I only told you my suspicions here because it seems more likely than not. The coincidences are just too great, and I can only fear for the human race." Arceus said seriously and Ash took a few breaths to stabilize himself. "Go to Shamouti Ash, enjoy your time off. But be on guard. These times are growing darker, much darker."_

_ "And how dark do you think they'll get before they get better?" Ash said and Arceus sighed._

_ "Difficult to say. But if a human is behind these attacks, then they know to come after you. So be careful in everything that you do."_

Ash opened his eyes as the whine of the helicopter became a little more pronounced, indicating that they were to be touching down soon. Arceus had been right. A human was behind everything. He chuckled to himself; if Arceus was right about that, then what else was he right about, in the end? Ash looked to see both Pikachu and Dawn staring at him and he realized that the sound he had made had alerted them to his current state of consciousness. He shifted in his seat in order to look at them better.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered out and Dawn merely gave him a weak smile. "I really messed up back there, didn't I?"

"We all have our moments, Ash." Dawn said and Pikachu and Piplup both nodded next to her. "But, yeah, you were pretty stupid."

"Shut up, Dawn!" Ash snapped at her playfully and Dawn couldn't help but laugh. The laugh was contagious and filled the helicopter, causing all of them to double over in their seats before Dawn was finally able to get her case of the giggles under control.

"So, how are you feeling?" Dawn asked, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. Ash shrugged.

"Better after that patch of sleep. I mean, Ho-oh healed my injuries but he only restored a little of my aura. I have to be careful or I'll run out again." Ash said, lifting his hat for a moment and scratching his head.

"Why couldn't he just fully restore you?" Dawn asked with a disgruntled look on her face, indicating her clear displeasure with the notion.

"It's not my aura. I don't think he could do it without severely weakening himself…and considering he's the leader now, I don't think it'd be a good idea if he did." Ash said and Dawn couldn't help but nod in agreement. There was a sudden lurch in the helicopter as it dipped down and all four of the cabin's inhabitants held on as tightly as they could until they felt the final lurch that indicated the helicopter was well and landed. Pikachu quickly hopped onto Ash's shoulder and Ash flashed Dawn a final smile as he stepped out of the helicopter.

Dawn's gasp gave him the appropriate response before he had even registered the image in his head. Pallet Town was a wreck. The grass was burnt and a number of houses were broken in or burned to a crisp. All Ash could surmise was that there had been a giant fire…or, the less pleasant alternative, a battle. Ash felt his legs carry him forward without the brain power needed to usually make such a movement. As he walked, or rather ran, towards his house all the evidence started to point to the one thing he didn't want to think about. He felt dawn running alongside him but barely even noticed her presence as he spotted his house in the near distance: soot-blackened and the garden burned but still standing tall and whole. Ash increased the speed of his legs as he ran around the house and toward the front door. He was about to open it when suddenly the door slammed open by itself.

"Ashy boy."

"Gary…what-"

"We were attacked." Gary said, stepping onto the porch and slamming the door with a vehemence. "Yesterday, only a few hours after you guys left. It was Koga's little gang."

"Is my mom okay?" Ash asked, thinking of the first thing that popped into his head.

"She's fine. Most people are thanks to Brandon's forces." Gary said. "We've been cleaning up ever since yesterday. Misty and May got here late last night and started helping. They're inside right now." Dawn instantly pushed past the two boys and darted into the house, Piplup trailing after her. "Still no news from Brock's group though and with communications down we'll be hard pressed to do anything right. Why're you here so late? It's almost mid-morning."

"We had to see someone and then the helicopter ran out of gas so…wait, what about Professor Oak?" Gary sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitation.

"Hospital. He just got out of the ICU this morning so he'll be fine but…" Gary cut himself off and seemed to choke on his own words. Ash stepped up to him and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Tracy's got a broken leg too so he's out of commission."

"Then what's wrong?"

"They attacked my family, Ash." Gary said angrily and Ash couldn't do anything but look at him with confusion. "I'm not letting them hurt my family anymore. And that includes you as well: because we're a family. You got that." Ash nodded with a smile as the door slammed open behind them.

"Ash." came Misty's voice and Ash turned to look at her. He acknowledged her with a nod. "Right, sorry to interrupt your moment here, but communications just came on. We got Cynthia." None of them felt the need to look at each other as they entered into the house. Ash found himself besieged by numerous people looking after his well-being. He thanked all of them before making his way to the communications screen where Brandon acknowledged him before they turned to Cynthia.

"Ash, I'm glad to see you're all right." Cynthia said with a slight dip of her head. Ash smiled faintly at her. "On to business then. I received your message. I almost find it hard to believe that it's true but somehow…it all fits."

"That's the scary part." Ash responded.

"Indeed. If Cyrus has in fact returned and is leading these forces in a countrywide massacre we have much to fear. He may have been stopped once before but he is still a very intelligent man. In either case, this knowledge could work to our advantage." Cynthia cleared her throat for a moment before continuing onward. "On another note, Ho-oh has made contact with me and we have agreed to move all troops to League Headquarters now in order to have a more centralized attacking and defending force. Furthermore, Mewtwo has agreed to come into custody and be questioned. We'll try to get as much information as we can but we'll see how much that is."

"Have you heard anything from Brock?" came May's voice in the background and Cynthia shook her head. Ash felt his shoulders sag with defeat at her answer.

"No. I'm afraid the League transport took off without them and, as you well know, Lake Acuity is a very dense place to search." Cynthia responded. "What is, perhaps, more troublesome here is Koga's involvement in the attack here on Pallet. That is why, despite your only recent arrival, I have a favor to ask of you Ash."

"Another mission? Really?" Ash asked with a great groan. "What is it, this time?"

"Team Rocket, or rather the former Team Rocket trio, infiltrated Koga's new base earlier this morning. They received false intel as well. The…mission did not go exactly as planned."

"Meaning?"

"Meowth was captured." Cynthia replied sternly. "And even further, the intel that James and Jessie were on a mission to receive turned out to be fake. So, Ash, with Koga's troublesome involvement in matters now, what I need from you is to form a team of four, including yourself, and infiltrate Koga's base. Free Meowth and get whatever intel you can."

"You owe me for this, Cynthia." Ash said with a glare but her face remained impassive.

"I'm sure I do. You'll leave as soon as you are ready. The location is the power plant by Cerulean. I'm sure Misty knows it well." Cynthia said and with a click the line was cut, leaving no room for argument.

"Well, Misty, wanna join my team?" Ash asked with a laugh.

"Sure. I'd love to. Mind if I make a suggestion, though?" Misty said with a cheeky smile.

"Go right ahead."

"I think May and Dawn should make up the other part of our team, considering that I work well with May and you with Dawn." Ash just gave her a thumbs up to indicate his approval of the choice. "Shall we then?"

"We shall."

-CT-

It was three hours later that the League helicopter touched down on the grassy plains near the power plant. For obvious reasons, the chopper couldn't go too near to the power plant and so they were forced to go on a walk. Ash couldn't help but grumbled as they edged through the rocky passage that was up ahead. For one, he had gotten barely anytime to see how his mother was doing and then they were on their way. The chopper couldn't go too fast under fear of alerting Koga's forces to their presence and so it took them a while to reach their disembarking point. And then they realized that this had to be a stealth mission: something Ash was, in no way, skilled at.

However, despite all of their sneaking, it took surprisingly little time for them to reach the entrance of the complex. It was certainly bigger than expected…or at least, bigger than Ash remembered it being. It appeared to Ash that Koga had worked the Pokemon overtime so as to build an extra addition to the plant. It was circular in structure, so Ash figured that it must be a place where Koga gathered all of his troops before they went in to battle. Ash decided to move forward but felt Misty quickly pull him back. She pointed to the entrance of the structure and Ash saw two guards keeping watch.

"Come on, only two guards? This is like child's play." Ash whispered with confidence. "Pikachu, you can take care of this, right buddy?" Pikachu saluted Ash before scampering off quietly. Ash winked to the three girls behind him as moments later two distinct thuds were heard. Ash came out from the cover of the rock face and walked over to where Pikachu was standing proudly on top of one of the guards.

"All right, so we're in. But how do we find Meowth?" Misty asked, folding her arms.

"How did you find these two last time?" Ash said, indicating a disgruntled May and Dawn.

"That was different. We had a computer."

"Misty, what's that?" May asked with a raised eyebrow and everyone's gaze was drawn to the console on the exterior of the closed building. Ash laughed quietly before Misty hit him over the head and ordered him to pick up the body of one of the guards. Ash did so reluctantly and dragged the man upward to the computer. After it ran through a scan of his hand and eye the door to the plant opened and the computer console was unlocked. Misty quickly accessed it and went through the database.

"Engine room, really?" Misty said with a scowl. "This should be easy."

"If it's that easy then maybe May and I should look for the intel while you and Ash go get Meowth." Dawn suggested and Ash nodded in compliance with the plan.

"Okay, we get an hour tops to grab Meowth and any intel and meet back at the entrance to this circular structure. Understand, everyone?" Ash said and they all agreed. "Let's be careful." At once, the four set off through the door. Ash was right in the area being a circular structure, although it was far more open than Ash had anticipated it being with the roof being completely absent from the structure. Ash quickly ushered the girls forward so as to avoid being caught in the open space. It seemed like it took forever for them to reach the other side, though it was only a small amount of time. At the real entrance to the power plant, the two teams quickly split.

"Follow me." Misty whispered and Ash had no choice but to obey her. Ash and Pikachu kept extremely quiet as they snuck through the halls of the power plant. Ash had no idea where they were going as they followed the twists and turns through the building but he knew for a fact that at least Misty knew where they were going. After all, she was the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym and knew quite well the pathways of the Power Plant, being quite involved in the project herself. No, that knowledge of Koga's new base wasn't what disturbed him. What did disturb him, however was how few soldiers there seemed to be littering the halls. Not to mention very few security barriers.

"Misty, I'm concerned." Ash whispered and for a moment, Misty didn't acknowledge him.

"That there's so few people here?" she responded and Ash quickly brought himself alongside her.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ash asked her and she turned to look at him with a gaze like fire.

"Because it's concerning me as well." Misty said, biting her lower lip. "I mean, if this were Koga's base, you'd think there's be a lot more people here." Ash had no response to that, deigning instead to scratch his head. "Either way, let's just hurry up and get Meowth and get out of here. We've already wasted twenty minutes."

"Okay." Ash and Misty quickly picked up their pace and dashed towards the direction that Misty indicated. They ran into no more soldiers before they reached the locked door to the engine room. Ash tried to force it open with his bare hands but when that didn't work he ordered Pikachu to short circuit the computer that controlled the door. After a few volts of electricity passed through it the door slid open.

"What are you idiots doin' here?" cried Meowth's agitated voice.

"We're rescuing you, per Cynthia's orders." Ash said with a scowl directed towards the feline Pokemon.

"It's a trap!" Meowth screamed. "Dey rigged dat door to know if someone were here to rescue me." Misty quickly strode over to Meowth and untied Meowth's bonds, setting him free.

"If that's the case, Ash, we better get going." Ash nodded and Meowth said nothing to the two of them as their small force quickly dashed out of Mewoth's room. There were no alarms blaring and for a moment they wondered if perhaps Meowth had been lying to them. Of course, Ash knew, why would he have any need to lie to them? They _were_ here to rescue him after all. Either way, the halls were plenty silent and it didn't sit well with Ash. Misty had already bounded before him with a strong speed and Ash and Pikachu took off after her.

"Meowth, tell us what's going on." Ash demanded and Meowth began to tell them everything as they traipsed back to the entrance. How the three of them had discovered that Koga and his forces were inhabiting the Power Plant. Then Cynthia had set them on a mission to use their disguising ability to gather intel. Unfortunately, they had been found out after collecting the intel and were forced to escape until Lt. Surge captured Meowth by shocking him with his Raichu. Then Meowth was forced into the engine/generator room and was told he was going to be used as bait for any other people who would try to rescue him. As Meowth kept telling his story, Ash's sense of foreboding increased until he could see the entrance to the circular structure approaching.

"Ash! Misty!" cried Dawn's high pitched voice and the group of four turned to see their friends running towards them.

"Did you get anything?" Ash asked them loudly, not bothering to keep his voice low since he hadn't seen a single soldier on their way out.

"No, there was seriously no information or anything in the rest of this place." May said with a concerned glance behind her. Ash sword quietly under his breath.

"That's not good. Let's get moving." Ash said, motioning toward the door out of the place. "I don't like the feel of this place." Everyone quickly concurred and they quickly pelted out of the door and into the circular structure they had passed through earlier. Ash's feet kept carrying him through until the multitude of clicks finally forced him to halt his advance. Ash's gaze flicked upward to the stadium-like seating surrounding the entrance of the conclave. As many as a hundred soldiers seemed to be stationed there, each of them holding guns. In front of them, standing directly in their path to the door was Karen, a smirk present on her face.

"Well, well, look at this. The Chosen One is in our midst." Karen said with a cackle and Ash quickly summoned his sword. "Ah ah, drop it or I kill your friends." Ash snarled but did as she said, letting his sword fall to the floor with a clatter. She gave a clap as she strode forward slowly.

"Ash, what now?" Misty whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I'm thinking…"

"That's a new one." Ash would've turned around to glare at her had his gaze not been utterly transfixed on Karen.

"Now, Chosen One, you will serve us at last." Karen told him. "We have you cornered here, nowhere to run and a threat hanging over your head. Now you will serve us, and at last we can win." Ash scowled again before looking back at his frightened companions. He smiled at them and took a step forward.

The world shook. Ash's gaze dashed upward to the top of the wall where smoke was trailing. Suddenly a rivulet of ice streamed down, creating something like a slide. Ash's gaze narrowed in as a figure jumped onto the ice. It took Ash a moment to realize that the figure was actually two: an Empoleon and a human.

"Sorry we're a little late Ash!" came Barry's cry. "Paul got stuck in traffic."

"Shut up, Barry!" came Paul's sullen tones and the ground shook as Torterra landed on the ground with a slam. "Hmph. Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" Torterra reared onto its hindlegs and slammed the ground, multiple branches splitting the surface of the ground and ripping it apart. A number of soldiers dived out of the way, but many more were hit. Suddenly a smaller shape flew out of Torterra's branches and began beating around the troops as an electrical shock was sent straight into the seats.

"Brock! Gary!" Ash exclaimed.

"I gave them your message, Ashy Boy, and I knew they couldn't stay away!" Gary said with a laugh. A clattering sound was heard as some of the soldiers regained their wits and began firing at the new intruders. However, a barrier was suddenly erected as Max jumped down to join the others, his glasses glinting in the pale sunlight, Gardevoir hovering in front of him.

"May! Misty! Dawn!" Ash called.

"You got it, Ash!" Two pokeballs went flying into the air as Blaziken and Gyarados emerged. Ash called his sword back to his hand and Pikachu leapt on top of it. With a heave, Ash sent Pikachu into the air where he let off a rain of thunderbolts. Ash jumped forward as the bullet fire turned towards him. With a quick wave of his hand they clattered harmlessly to the floor, bouncing off his shield. Ash swiped his sword horizontally through the air and sent a shockwave they collided with the soldiers and sent them reeling.

"What do we do, Karen?" cried a voice amongst the soldiers.

"What do you think, idiot? Kill them!" Karen cried with an increasing lunacy to her voice. Ash smirked and dodged one of the men running at him.

"Leaf Storm!" Paul's voice cried and a sudden rush of wind and leave collided with the troops to send them sprawling. Ash quickly glanced around the area, taking stock of the situation.

"Everyone, duck!" An instant later, both people and Pokemon ducked as Ash spread his arms wide and sent a cascade of beams from them, knocking away most of the soldiers. "Checkmate, Karen."

"Hardly…" Karen said, her voice now seeming distant. Ash glanced to where she had been standing moments earlier to see the spot surprisingly empty. A sharp outcry was heard and Ash followed the direction of Dawn's finger to see Karen standing at the top of the seats on the opposite side where Barry had entered. "My mission was to turn the Chosen One so that he'd create less problems. But you always seem to find a way to wriggle out of things. I mean, even after all our careful planning, Pallet still emerged from the battle relatively unscathed."

"_Your_ careful planning?" Gary yelled at her, surprised. "How could you have known-?"

"Please, for weeks now we've been in the pocket of the most powerful man in this world: Cyrus himself." Ash felt his heart drop somewhere within his body. "Didn't you wonder how we knew the exact moment when the Legendaries would attack the lakes and when to make our move on Pallet? We knew because we planned for them to attack. Sure we had a few small sacrifices of our team, but what's a small sacrifice when it means world conquest?"

"You're working with Cyrus?" Ash demanded to know but all Karen did was give a simpering laugh as she fell backward off the top of the structure. A helicopter's whine was heard a few moments later as it lifted off, Karen slipping into the cabin.

And the truth was gone beyond their reach.

-CT-

"This…is a grave situation for us all." Cynthia said, her hands folded in her office. Ash looked around the darkened room, with only a few spots of light for illumination. It had taken hours for all of them to be gathered here. After Karen had left with her parting gift of information the nine friends gathered together and departed for the League. Ash learned there that Brock, Paul and Barry had been separated from the League at Lake Acuity and a snowstorm had knocked the Pokegear out of whack, forcing them to hike until Gerald could pick them up. When they arrived at Pallet they learned of Ash's mission and decided to come on as backup, and just in time too. Now everyone had gathered in Cynthia's office: Misty, May, Dawn, Max, Gary, Paul, Brock, Barry, Aaron, Cynthia, Lance, Steven, Jessie, James, Meowth and himself. He had told Cynthia the news that Koga and Cyrus were working together and it had taken her hours to get everyone together.

"Our world and our League now faces a threat greater than any before." Cynthia sighed out. "I had hoped we could weather this war but now that our two enemies have joined forces we do not even face dissension there."

"So what now?" Lance asked, but no one seemed to have an answer.

"Arceus would know…" Ash mumbled out and there was some uncomfortable sounds made shortly after his statement. Cynthia sighed before standing up again.

"Either way, this is not an issue to discuss at this late hour. We shall convene early tomorrow morning and discuss the best course of action. Until then, please rest yourselves." With those words, Cynthia strode from the office looking tired and disheveled. Soon after, Lance wheeled Steven out of the room while Aaron and the former members of Team Rocket followed suit. That left only Ash and his friends sitting around. Ash buried his face in his hands; how had this happened? He emitted a sigh and prepared to stand up when suddenly something gripped around his heart.

For a moment he felt as if his breathing had stopped. Then a cacophony of screams entered his head, almost as if each one of those voices was a life being ripped away from their bodies. Ash's breathing came back and started to increase to the point that he was hyperventilating. He had no idea what was going on. In an instant, he dropped to his knees and his body began shaking. Had he run out of aura at last? Was that it? No…he knew it couldn't be, otherwise he would be crystallizing, not convulsing like he was about to die a painful death. He heard voices, chatter really, fill the room around him but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He felt pain, but it wasn't his own, and a flood of memories that were shattered apart. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright light streaming from what he supposed was another room at League Headquarters.

And, without warning, his body was surrounded by an eerie green light he had seen only once before.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a very heavy revelatory chapter that I spent quite a bit of time on. I have been planning this moment for a very long time. But it won't beat next chapter. If you're sticking around, next chapter will reveal almost every secret to you and answer almost every question. That chapter should come around the anniversary of this story. I can't believe it's been almost a year, but I'm almost done. I thank all those who have stuck along for this wild ride and I'll hope you'll keep up your reviews every chapter to the end. 4 to go. In the meantime, have a Happy New Year, REVIEW, and Dare to Be Silly.**


	20. The Mystri Ruins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon but I own the location in this chapter.**

* * *

The Mystri Ruins

_July 3rd, 2008_

Ash took deep breaths in, attempting to steady himself. Morning was approaching and he was finally starting to get his bearings. A glance down at his hands confirmed that they were shaking. With an effort, Ash clasped his hands on his coffee mug tighter to stop them from doing their involuntary action. The doors to the room banged open and every occupant looked up to see who was entering.

"How are you feeling, Ash?" Cynthia asked as she strode through the room and kneeled down next to Ash.

"Confused…very…" he responded and Cynthia scoffed lightly.

"I would imagine." Cynthia pulled back and stood up straight.

"What was that?" came May's voice and Cynthia turned her head towards the girl before answering with a shrug of her shoulders.

"If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't be here." Cynthia told them. "Perhaps what made it more strange was that it was not just Ash who was lit up as such."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"I was leaving the League to make contact with some of the people making camp outside when there was a great outcry," Cynthia told them, "and so I turned around. I saw three green lights shining out. One of them, as it turns out, was Ash. The other one…was Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo?" Ash cried out, standing up quickly and letting the mug fall to the floor in shock.

"Yes. I interviewed him just now…it was funny, really." Cynthia looked straight at Ash and peered into his eyes with a piercing stare. "He said he felt the same exact thing that you felt Ash: a cacophony of screams splitting your head. It must have been hard for Mewtwo because he was, for a moment, nearly comatose."

"You said there was a third one?" Paul questioned from his spot, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the door. Cynthia nodded.

"To the west…towards the other three regions." At Cynthia's statement there was a general mumbling between the occupants of the room but Ash knew that there was truly nothing to be discussed.

"Brock, call up Gerald. We're going to where that light was and we're gonna find out what it means." Brock nodded and brought out his Pokegear while Cynthia merely surveyed Ash for a moment. Ash caught her staring at him and shrugged his shoulders in question of her actions. After a minute more of silence (a minute in which Brock confirmed that Gerald was on his way), Cynthia finally spoke.

"If you don't mind, I would like to accompany you."

"Fine." No other words needed to be said on the subject. Cynthia was a strong trainer, and whatever was waiting for them at the other end of the column of green light, she would be an asset in dealing with it. Not to mention, Cynthia was the only one of them who could actually pinpoint the location, having been the only one to truly see it. Of course, Ash would never admit that. So instead he strode from the room, Pikachu on his shoulder, the other nine people following him out diligently.

The night was still warm when Ash stepped out. The day before had been quite hot, seeing as it was the middle of summer after all, and the night seemed to have cooled that off considerably but it still made Ash sweat. Granted, he wasn't exactly sure if it was the warm air that was causing him to sweat or not. He took a deep breath, sucking in the warm breeze and Pikachu looked at him. Around him he felt his friends practically surrounding him and he was entirely grateful for their presence. To the south of the League Headquarters the camp could be seen, shimmering brightly under the pale light that signaled morning's approach. It was almost hard to believe that James, Jessie and Meowth had managed to gather so many people, even with the draft in place. It made Ash feel a little relieved to know that there were so many people that were willing to fight.

"He'll be here soon." Brock told him and Ash nodded. Silence passed among the ten of them, words seeming to currently be pointless. Ash could never fully describe the sensation that had split his head to them; and somehow he knew explaining it would be too frightening for any of them. He felt a faint spell come over him and he found a nearby stone plinth and sat upon it, clutching his head to bring him back to reality.

_Help me!_

_It hurts…oh, it hurts…_

_If Arceus were alive, I wouldn't have…_

_Damn! If I could walk without pain I could actually do something, Damn you, Cyrus!_

Ash tried to focus in on the last voice he had heard mulling around in his head but the whine of the jet's engine was now to loud to hear anything else. Misty quickly ducked under him and slipped his arm around her shoulder while Brock did the same on the other side, lifting him up. The others could do nothing but look on concernedly. Moments later they were in the plane's cabin while Cynthia and Brock went to have a talk with Gerald.

"Get some rest…you look awful." Misty suggested and Ash nodded, closing his eyes. But no matter what he tried, his body wouldn't allow itself to rest. The screams in his head subsided as did all of the other voices but his thoughts kept returning to them. There were so many of them that had swirled around, and the scary part was that some of them actually sounded familiar to him. With his brain unable to focus on sleep he instead brought himself to the conversations around him.

"Strange, isn't it?" came Paul's dulcet tones. "Both he and Mewtwo had the same exact occurrence. Makes me wonder what's on the other side of that green light."

"Can't be anything good." Gary announced. "Look outside. The fog's thickening."

"Seems unnatural." Max told them and Barry merely scoffed.

"Puh-lease! I'm excited! This is an adventure."

"You're not scared?" came Dawn's timid voice.

"This is Barry we're talking about, isn't it?" Ash said with a smile, tilting his hat a little to cover his eyes and Barry jumped up.

"See? Ash knows what I'm talking about."

"No time for fear, right?" Ash said, standing up and allowing his eyes to rake over each of them. "I'm fine. I think I've got it under control now." Paul smirked at him and turned to look towards the cockpit.

"I'm hungry…" Barry announced and both Paul and Ash let out a groan when suddenly the plane rocked heavily. "Whoa! What was that?"

"Probably turbulence." Max said with a flippant attitude, but the sweat on his face told a completely different story.

"Stupid wind…I'm fining it." Barry said seriously and May rolled her eyes.

"Tone it down, Barry." May told him with a stern look on her face. "Let's ask Brock and Cynthia what's going-" At that moment the door to the cockpit opened and Brock and Cynthia came rushing into the back cabin. Ash looked back and forth between their troubled faces.

"That's no turbulence." Brock announced. "We're being attacked from below."

"Oh no!" Dawn screamed. "What do we do? What do we do?" Ash looked at the (for the most part) panicking faces of his companions before his eyes were drawn to the door with a smirk.

"We jump." he said confidently as he pressed the button to open the door. "Whatever's down there must be pretty big! Otherwise they wouldn't bother protecting it. So let's get there before we lose our only ticket out of here!"

"Ash! No!" Misty's cries came but it was too late as Ash jumped out of the plane. He twisted around in midair to see the others hovering over the edge before taking the plunge with him. Ash reached to his back pocket.

"Charizard! Let's go!" With a heave, Ash's pokeball exploded in midair and Charizard came sailing out, darting underneath to grab him. With a sharp jerk, Charizard flew upward and Ash felt something heavy land behind him.

"Never do that again! You could have killed anyone of us." Paul berated him and Ash smirked.

"Nice to see you too, Paul. Come on, isn't this fun?" Ash said, laughing as he did it.

"Yeah, cause I always have fun with you." he drawled in response. "Hard left." Ash followed the suggestion and Charizard evaded an attack from below. The fog was too thick however, and Ash was unable to see what the attack was.

"Charizard, Pikachu, attack in the general direction of those attacks!"

"Honchkrow, stand by! Dark Pulse!" The three attacks shot in the direction of the incoming fire, though it was made more difficult by the fact that Charizard had to consistently swerve. Ash looked around to see the rest of his companions all gliding towards the ground around him. Cynthia and Brock pulled up next to him on her Garchomp.

"We need to make a move to the ground, now!" she ordered and Ash nodded.

"All right. Charizard, Overheat!" Charizard reared back and both Ash and Paul clung desperately to him as a massive flame shot out of his maw, creating a row of flames on what looked to be a building. "There's a runway!"

"Good work!" Without any hesitation the two angled themselves toward the ground and slammed themselves upon it, quickly getting under the cover of what looked to be a stone archway while they waited for the others. Moments later, Barry came in on his Skarmory and Dawn on her Togekiss while the others landed silently behind them.

"That was fun!" Barry said. "Let's do it again!"

"Later, we have more important things to do." Ash said, pointing to the large building that had a row of flames above it. "On the count of three, we dash." They all nodded in agreement and Ash held up his hand with three fingers raised, bringing them down with each second. "Run!" Their legs pumped forward as attacks slammed the ground around them. Pikachu sent shockwaves toward the attacks but none of them seemed to connect. Max threw a pokeball in the air and Gardevoir instantly brought up a powerful shield to protect them.

"Almost there!" Gary yelled and as the final cascade of attacks came at them, Ash dived forward and under the eave of the large building. When all of them were underneath, the attacks finally ceased. "Okay then…"

"We made it." Cynthia said calmly. "Or at least, as far as we could make it." She dusted off her dress and walked over to the door of the building and attempted to push it open but the door wouldn't budge. Unfazed she took a step back and Ash finally noticed the runes that were etched into the door.

"What does it read?" Ash asked her and Cynthia seemed to contemplate the symbols for a moment.

"'To you who shall enter here, know these halls are for only a chosen few. We who have watched over the seventeen elements, the three guardians and the Original One will only open in dire need. For we have left behind these ruins and many others. Our civilization is now a lost one, we the Mystri Tribe.'" Cynthia said with awe, as if discovering something she had long been searching for. "'Enter Chosen One, and face your final trial of power, courage and wisdom. Unlock the secrets that have been entrusted to our race.'"

"Sounds like you Ash." Brock commented and Ash nodded. "They knew you would come one day."

"Heh…the Mystri Tribe, said to have been the forefathers for the entire country…until settlers from other lands came here. I've finally found their ruins. It almost seems a miracle." Cynthia said and Ash nodded, a stern look upon his face as he stepped forward.

"Well then, let's see what they've left for me." With a deep breath the ten moved as one to the door. As Ash lay his hand upon it, a blue glow filled the cracks in the door and it moved upward, creating a opening for them to enter. Ash then led each of them into the ruins and the door suddenly snapped closed once the last of them were in.

"Dark." squeaked Dawn and Ash stepped forward, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He saw before them a long hallway and some white things along the ground.

"Uh, just don't look at the floor." Ash said with a chuckle and he led them forward, Cynthia being the first behind him. As they walked down the hallway it got lighter until they had reached a large room with a domed ceiling that stretched high. Torches were lit in brackets all along the wall and it seemed almost as if they burned with an everlasting fire. Ash took a step into the room and suddenly a shuddering filled the room as a stone tablet jut up from the ground. The text on it shifted around until at last it assembled into easily understood words.

_Pass here the trial of Power_

_Prove your Emotion to the Four Gods of War_

All at once, four statues that guarded the exit to the other side sprang to life and stepped forward. On each of their shoulders was a Pokemon encased in stone. Their bodies glowed a moment and each of the four Pokemon leapt down to the ground, their eyes shining almost red in the light from the torches.

"Four Pokemon and ten trainers, piece of cake." Barry insisted and tried to move forward but Cynthia quickly held him back.

"No…four Pokemon, four trainers. One-on-one."

"What?"

"In the old societies there was very much a system based upon honor and not ganging up on one's opponents. We choose four."

"Well, I'm in!" Barry asserted. So, who's going to join me?" At once, Misty, May and Dawn stepped forward.

"I think it's about time we stepped up to the plate." Dawn said and Piplup nodded emphatically on her shoulder. Cynthia scrutinized them for a moment before releasing a sigh.

"Just don't lose." With a silent nodded the four stepped to the center of the room and each let out their Pokemon. The stone soldiers' Pokemon stepped forward and instantly went on the attack. As they began to fight the lights suddenly dimmed dramatically and it was hard to tell what was going on. Although, Ash could discern that the four Pokemon they were fighting were an Omastar, a Kabutops, and Armaldo and a Cradily.

"What's going on?" Max yelled. "I can't see a thing." A loud explosion sounded suddenly and dust filled the room. Each of the non-participants turned away to cover their eyes, coughing all the while. Paul's voice suddenly rose above all the others.

"That'll probably be Barry overdoing it." Paul said with agitation and Ash couldn't help but laugh at the expense of a massive cough. "Well, what now?"

"Pikachu, counter-shield." Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and spun away, sending out sparks of electricity that blew the dust away. Each of them turned to the site of the battle to see the three girls standing victorious over their opponents, shaking their heads at Barry. With raised eyebrows they saw Barry also standing victorious, the statue in front of him missing a huge chunk off of its face.

"A little over-enthusiastic there, are we?" Brock asked and Barry did nothing but pump his fist in the air. Cynthia merely scowled and strode away from the other six towards the exit.

"We have no time to waste. Let's move." she snapped at them and each of them quickly clipped along after her as she strode through the doors into another hallway that was just as dark as before.

"Are those…skeletons?" Dawn cried out in horror and Piplup imitated her.

"I told you not to look at the ground."

"They're probably remnants of the Mystri Tribe." Cynthia said simply and Brock looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"You seem to know quite a bit about the Mystri Tribe." he told her and she shrugged her shoulders as they made their way down the corridor.

"Not as much as I'd like," she told him. "Any archaeologist worth their salt knows that the Mystri Tribe were the founders of these lands. As such they could be seen as the father of this nation. They were obliterated during the last war between people and Pokemon…or so it was told. They must have fought to the very last to protect these ruins. Rumor has it they were amazingly advanced. There were some who left the tribe to make a life in the regions once more and more settlers had come but…they never divulged those secrets."

"Light." Paul said and Cynthis ceased her history lesson to lead them into yet another chamber. This chamber was far darker than the last one had been with only a dim light setting the walls aglow. Ash took his steps in front of Cynthia and the room shuddered again to have another stone tablet arise from the ground.

_Pass here the trial of Courage_

_Prove your Willpower to the Faces of Your Ancestors_

_Walk the Path of Darkness, but do not shun the Light_

_Have Faith in One Another_

"Two people." Cynthia breathed and Ash nodded.

"My turn." Ash said, taking a step beyond the stone tablet. "After all, Azelf did choose me for willpower."

"Then I'll join you." Paul said, stepping next to him with a smirk. "Remember the last time you had to deal with something like Azelf. I was with you and I'm sticking with you."

"Why, Paul, have you come to care for me?" Paul scoffed at the notion. "Then let's do this." At once, the two set off on a run across the room to the door that was outlined in light on the other side. They had gone barely ten feet when a loud _whoosh_ entered their ears and a dark shape flew past them to slam into the other side of the wall. "What was that?"

"Willpower…do we have the courage to make it to the other side of the room in the darkness with flying stones attacking us?" Paul asked him as another one whizzed behind him.

"Don't really have a choice, do we?"

"Not really." Ash took another step forward and felt his whole body pitch forward. He quickly felt Paul's hand grab his shirt and pull him back as another stone flew past. "It's a twisting bridge."

"Boy, these Mystri people are a mystery aren't they…" Ash gave him a sharp glare. "I know, bad pun, but it worked."

"We don't have time for this. If we can't tell where the path ends, how do we get out of here?" Ash yelled and Paul brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"Faces of your ancestors, was it? Ash, tell Pikachu to light this place up." Ash nodded and Pikachu sent out a ring of electric shocks that illuminated the room and Paul glanced along the walls. Set along them were stone faces that had stones loaded where their mouths would be. Paul examined the area. "I have a plan but you'll have to run really fast."

"Do it." Paul launched a pokeball into the air and Torterra emerged. "Pikachu, get onto Torterra's branches, now!" Pikachu quickly obeyed his trainer's rival. "Now, leaf Storm Pikachu up to the ceiling and make sure you hang on!" Torterra's branches glowed with a bright green and suddenly a cavalcade of leaves sent Pikachu rocketing up to the ceiling where he grabbed on to a spire that was hanging from the ceilings.

"I get it! Pikachu, let's illuminate the room buddy." Pikachu nodded and let out a large discharge of electricity. As soon as light filtered from the attack Ash set forward, running to the left, onto the next segment of the bridge. The stone faces started firing instantly and Ash was forced to duck jump and run while he saw in the corner of his vision as he turned to the right that Torterra and Paul were beating the faces off at their end. The light faded for a moment and Ash froze before Pikachu let off more sparks. He could quickly see the light getting closer and closer until he was almost within spitting distance of it. But to his horror, he discovered that there was no path leading to the door and the stones were firing quicker.

"Of course…courage and willpower. Let's jump." Ash mumbled and he sprinted forward, leaping from the edge of the walkway with a tumble to the other side. His body rolled across an indentation on the floor and all at once the chamber filled with light and the stone faces stopped firing. Ash heaved in great breaths as Pikachu dropped down onto Torterra's branches. As he regained his breath and stood up he saw everyone else approaching. Paul clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good job, Ash." Ash nodded wearily before leading the group into the corridor beyond that darkened once again as the door closed. They were silent through this last hallway until they reached yet another room filled with light. Once again the ground shuddered and a tablet emerged.

_Pass here the trial of Wisdom_

_Prove your Knowledge to the Eyes of the Watcher_

_Know the elements, right the wrongs_

_With a prick of danger_

_Match the four to the shine_

_Else you cannot pass_

"Another four, isn't it?" Misty asked and Cynthia nodded almost imperceptibly.

"The rest of us will take our turn then, I guess." Brock said and he stepped forward with Gary, Max, and Cynthia. Ash watched as they approached the door at the end of the hallway. Contrary to his expectations, the light in the chamber flared brighter as four differently colored lights appeared around the door. Cynthia seemed to be lost in thought as she contemplated the situation.

"We have four eyes, each differently colored. They must represent these 'elements'." Gary noted and Max nodded, understanding, before throwing in his own comment.

"Maybe we have to match them to those gems on the door." Max stated and Brock snapped his fingers.

"Of course, we attack the eyes and match the colors of the gems." Brock said. "Croagunk, come out and use Poison Sting on the top eye!" Croagunk came out and fired the purple attacks to the eye on top. However, rather than turning purple it instead turned green. The three boys looked at the situation with confusion before they heard Cynthia's soft laugh.

"Of course. You're right, Brock, we need to match it." she told them. "But we're 'righting wrongs' so we're attacking with the opposite. Let's see, we have white, green, red, and blue."

"That would be normal types and then grass, fire, and water." Gary said. "All right, I'll use Electivire."

"I've got a Flareon." Max told them.

"I'll take care of normal…so Cynthia, can you take the fire gem?" Brock asked and Cynthia nodded. Each of them released their Pokemon and ordered them. As the eyes changed colors, for a moment it seemed as if nothing was going to happen until the light faded and the door opened. Ash ran forward.

"Great job, guys!"

"Yes…good job to all. That should be the last of the trials." Cynthia informed them before gesturing to the door. Ash smiled and walked through into the final corridor. This corridor was different, lit instead with flickering flames. As they started to near the end of it they saw stairs that led up to what Ash presumed would be the last room. He quickly picked up his pace and started dashing up the stairs until he came to the sight of a final door. He touched his hand to it and, similar to the entrance, it filled with a blue light before slamming upwards. Ash led them through the door into a darkened room that seemed to pulse with an unearthly blue glow, similar to aura, he noted.

"Look, another tablet." May pointed out and each of them approached. Ash looked to the sides and noticed large stone pillars sticking up from the ground in a circle. Cynthia approached the tablet and began to read aloud.

_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice, or lightning_

_Lest these titans wreak destruction_

_On the world in which they clash._

_Though the water's great guardian_

_Will arise to quell the fighting,_

_Alone its song shall fail,_

_Thus the earth shall turn to Ash._

_O, Chosen One, bring together all three,_

_Their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea: Lugia._

_But though new peace shall reign,_

_The fighting come to an end._

_The conflict will continue,_

_Two sides not made amends._

_The war that will erupt, the battle that is to come,_

_Requires the power of an aura seeker,_

_Resting in you, the Chosen One._

_Fight the battles, sing the song,_

_Or woe to us all, the world be gone._

"That's…the Shamouti prophecy, or at least, the extended version." Ash commented and Cynthia looked at him from the side.

"Interesting…so it was the Mystri people who made this prophecy in full was it?" Cynthia said, almost as if she was musing to herself. She gave a soft chuckle before noticing a further message below the prophecy. "Hold on…there's more here."

_To our children who may never know us:_

_We are the Mystri Tribe_

_Long have we watched over these lands and protected them from harm_

_For ours is a proud race_

_But we are dying and have been_

_Our seventeen pillars of the elements have been abandoned_

_Our three no longer watch over us, but now sleep_

_And the Original One has long since come to anger_

_This war will soon ravage out entire home_

_So we formulated a plan, our children_

_We sent nine from the bosom of this land_

_Four to the land from whence our fathers hailed_

_One to the great seas of the south_

_Three to the forests of the north_

_And one to the land far away_

_These our are children who may one day return here_

_And learn the truth of our demise_

_And to you, O Chosen One:_

_We regret to not meet you as we once were_

_But can only hope that the power of the Original One,_

_Should it ever come to rest here_

_Will suffice_

_For we are humanity_

_And we are but humans_

_Though descended from those nine you may be_

_We can only hope you never forget the road that has brought you here_

_The Mystri Tribe_

Silence filled the room as Cynthia stopped reading and Ash continued to look at the tablet upon which the words were written. He was descended from the Mystri Tribe, along with eight others. It was no wonder. His mind flashed back to the caves in Mount Coronet. The Mystri Tribe were clearly travelers and had built those caverns as a test for the Chosen One. It now all made sense…and so did-

"I don't think it was coincidence." Ash said and the others looked at him. "It was never coincidence that we all met like this. No, I think…"

"That the ten of use are descendents of the Mystri Tribe. Yes, I had that lingering feeling when we entered here. Like a return home." Cynthia said. "I guess in some way we could all be family…or at least we are all truly descended from the greatest and largest race in all of history."

"Jeez, I'm sorry we didn't all know each other sooner." Barry said to a general chuckle. Ash laughed with them until his mind turned to another thing the tablet had read: "the power of the Original One". Ash turned away from them and walked around the tablet to the other side. He now had a more full glance of the room and saw that surrounding the room in a circle with seventeen tall stone pillars. In the center of the room was a dais where three circles surrounded it. And on the dais was…

"The Jewel of Life…" Ash breathed.

"Indeed it is." came a voice from the doorway they had entered through. Each of them whipped around to see Cyrus striding out of the door and walking along the edge of the room. "We meet again, Ash, Brock, Dawn and Cynthia. It's been a long time, too long."

"Cyrus! So you are back!" Cynthia snapped and Cyrus nodded with a grim look on his face.

"Though not entirely whole." he informed her with a scowl. "Not even rage and war could fill the hole in my heart. Perhaps the Jewel of Life will then…"

"Don't touch it!" Ash snapped and Cyrus stopped in his advance on the artifact.

"You're different from when we last met. More jaded…" Cyrus said with a narrowing of the eyes. "Then again, you have been as close to death as I have."

"How are you back?" Dawn yelled, running to stand by Ash's side. The others moved in a wave to stand by him.

"I actually have all of you to thank for that. I have a lot to thank you for." Cyrus told them, his face remaining impassive. "Perhaps I should explain myself. And quickly." Ash glared at him and surveyed him a moment before coming to a realization.

"Why don't you start with the death of your father? Or how you were bullied by kids." Ash said and Cyrus' eyes widened a moment. "I know all about you Cyrus. How you were always a kid tinkering with your machines and reading books. The other kids hated you for it, didn't they? They bullied you and your father was the only saving grace but then he died at sea…"

"My father was a selfish and weak human, constantly prey to foolish emotions!" Cyrus roared at him.

"Wrong! Your father was loving and kind! He risked his life to save someone else because he knew it was the right thing to do! But you hated him because he died while doing that. That's not a weakness! That's love!"

"That's foolishness!" Cyrus spat. "He was like every other human on this world, constantly giving in to those lower emotions and leaving behind others without any regard for them."

"So, what, that's a reason to kill off every human on the planet?" Brock countered. "We deserve to live! Who are you to decide that?"

"I have not decided. The Original One decided it when he gave his life to supposedly protect you."

"He did protect us! He left us a piece of his power, right here!" Ash yelled and Cyrus couldn't help but throw back his head and laugh.

"How naïve you are, Ash!" Cyrus insisted. "Did you never give thought to the fact that I wanted to push events here? I needed to find the Jewel of Life…but I digress. We were talking about how we got to this point, weren't we?"

"So talk already." Gary growled out.

"Very well. As I said already, I have a great deal to thank you for. When you thwarted my plans on Mount Coronet you taught me something very important: a world cannot be created without first razing the original world. I had captured Dialga and Palkia and forced them to create this world for me. However, Giratina intervened and instead of my own world I came to the Reverse World. It was a long slow torture for me. But I had a contingency plan."

"Let me guess, the Rocket Four?" Misty asked and Cyrus nodded to her.

"Very good, little girl. Yes, the Rocket Four as they were called, or, really, Saturn. He was ever faithful to me. After some research with Charon he learned of my location and then he led you on a wild goose chase…or so I have learned. This was a twofold plan: the first was to turn as many Pokemon against humans as we possibly could. The second was to have Dialga and Palkia create enough damage to cause Giratina to intervene. It opened the portal to our world and I escaped shortly after your supposed death. So I began to plan.

"I visited Saturn in prison and learned all that I could of what had transpired. I knew the time had come to make my move. I rounded up the Pokemon, the…Legendaries as you call them. Thus I stirred their anger; after all, anger is so easily controlled. It was their only weakness. I convinced them that they had the power to defeat the humans but I had the cunning because I knew how humans thought of course. They believed me and we planned this war."

"So, why? Why spark a war against your own people?" Paul asked angrily and Cyrus spared him a glance for merely a moment.

"Because humans are weak. They're so easily controlled by their emotions; it is the root of all problems. So is fighting, essentially, but sometimes things are necessary by decree. Look at Koga and his words, I easily made them believe that this world would be theirs when I created a new one and they jumped at the opportunity to work with me. My resolve was already set, either way. The only solution was to raze this world and build the pillars of my new one upon that. A world where only I exist: a world without pain, emotion, suffering, sadness."

"Only because you eliminated the only people capable of feeling it!" Ash contested and Cyrus shrugged.

"If that is how it is, then so be it." Cyrus said before smirking. "Although, you did throw a wrench in my plan, Ash. I always knew you were alive…but your power. Either way, even with the power of the legendaries I couldn't completely destroy the world; I needed something with that power though, the power of the Original One. So I used my knowledge.

"You see, Arceus life source is directly tied in with the inhabitants of this world. The more people and Pokemon died, the more he diminished. In the end, I knew it would drive him to remove the Jewel of Life. Unfortunately, finding it was a bit of an issue. So I needed to learn whatever I could, and I found out that Jupiter, poor Jupiter, had visited Saturn in prison the day before the war. I used her as a decoy to get you on the trail of the Jewel of Life. And I took hostages so that I could torture them, their cries of pain radiating to Arceus and forcing the Jewel to show itself. Granted, the hostages were freed and I had to step up my game, as it were, so I launched battle after battle until it was too much. Then I simply followed you here and had you clear the trial. It was easy…with this." Cyrus lifted his hand to reveal that he was wearing a glove, a small red jewel in the center of it.

Ash and Cynthia ran forward and the jewel glowed, creating a barrier that blocked their passage to him. With a smirk, he leisurely strolled towards the dais and picked up the Jewel of Life while the others remained there, frozen.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Like a thousand souls to be used for my purposes alone. Those fools in Michina knew nothing of its true power." Cyrus turned to them with a wide smile. "Now it all begins! Join me, and become the pillars of my new world!"

"Not a chance!" Ash said, summoning his sword to his hand and running forward. Cyrus raised the Jewel of Life above his head and its green light shot outward, breaking down and spreading out. As the light receded, Cyrus was clutching an ornate spear in his right hand.

"I may not be skilled at fighting like you are now, but I have the Original One leading me. And what do you have? A broken skill and a troop of useless soldiers. Hardly fair odds."

"How's this for fair? Garchomp, Draco Meteor!" Garchomp suddenly rose from behind Cynthia and glowed with an orange glow, sending the attack cascading down upon Cyrus. Ash protected them from the attack and Cyrus raised the spear in front of himself and spun it. The Draco Meteor struck him, but when the dust subsided there was no indication that there ever was an attack.

"A predictable move from the predictable champion's predictable Pokemon." Cyrus said with a smirk. "Well, I'd love to stay. But plans will be made to raze this world, now that I have the Jewel of Life in possession." Cyrus slammed the spear on the ground and sent green lightning arching towards the ceiling, completely obliterating it, as if it wasn't even there. A large ball of flame seemed to descend into the chamber and Cyrus hopped on top of it and they rose into the air.

"Get back here, Cyrus!" Ash yelled and Cyrus looked at him pitilessly for but a moment.

"Tomorrow, on the fourth of July, at dawn, my forces will move to destroy your precious Pokemon League. Defeat us, if you can. After all, only the world is at stake."

There was a flash of flame…and Cyrus was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: And there it is, the full truth about Cyrus' return and plans. Yep, the crap's about to hit the fan and the final battle starts next chapter. What will happen? Who knows? But know this, the next chapter is long…or will be, I've yet to write it. But expect some great fights. We're REALLY close to the ending. In the meantime, if you're a Fullmetal Alchemist fan, check out the first chapter of that fanfiction; don't worry, this takes priority. Also, REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**


	21. Gently Passing Night

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Gently Passing Night

"So, Cyrus is planning on waging all out war tomorrow morning, is he?" Lance said, leaning lazily against the wall while Cynthia clutched her face in her hands at her desk. Ash and Aaron stood to the side of the room as Lance made the declaration of war quite plan. Steven scoffed in his wheelchair and Cynthia nodded as though she were in visible pain.

"Our side of the legendaries have been prepared for this eventuality for quite some time. Although, I don't think any of us expected Cyrus to obtain the Jewel of Life." Aaron told them before chortling a little. "Either way, whatever the order is, we're ready to do it."

"We're facing a joint force of legendaries, Koga's forces and the Jewel of Life!" Lance protested loudly as he slammed a fist on the desk. "What chance do you think we really stand?"

"We have to stand." Cynthia said, at last looking up at the other people within the room. "We have not come this far. I have not waded through a sea of mud to allow Cyrus to simply take what he believes is owed him. I am meeting his challenge."

"Cynthia, do you think they'll want to fight if they know what they're up against?" Lance challenged her, pleading desperation behind his eyes. Ash looked at Cynthia and saw her stare unflinchingly into Lance's eyes, a tear beginning to roll down her cheek.

"They have to…"

"That's the point," Ash said and all of the eyes turned towards him, "isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Steven asked him and Ash gave a grim smile.

"What Cyrus gave us wasn't a challenge to meet him in battle, I know that now." Ash said, walking over to the center of the room. "Cyrus believes very deeply that humans, even Pokemon are simply creatures who only seek to benefit ourselves. He believes that none of us will care about the world at large so we'll all back down from this challenge."

"In other words, Cyrus has issued a challenge to see if we can band together and stop him." Cynthia said. "Because we're not perfect. We're only human."

"Cyrus can't understand that though. So we need to make him understand." Ash said, a grim look to his face and Lance nodded, convinced.

"Well then," came Steven's gruff voice and each of them turned to look at him getting out of his wheelchair with a groan. The others started to run to his assistance but he held a hand up to stop them. "I'll prove it. Cyrus hasn't broken my will yet and I'll make sure he hasn't broken others." Steven hobbled along, groaning each time he took a step until he reached Cynthia's desk and began to collapse against it. "I'm sorry I can't join you in battle tomorrow…but I can at least do this." With that, Steven pressed the intercom button.

-CT-

_People of the Pokemon League, we have been assailed by these dark forces for quite a time. And tomorrow, we will be on that final precipice of war._

"Mom, I'll be fine. I know you can't get all the way here to Kanto but-" Dawn tried to say but the tears in her mother's eyes caused her merely to frown.

"Dawn, I just want you to be safe."

"I know you do, but just remember how many friends I have looking after me, okay?" Dawn gave a wide smile and Johanna seemed to calm down a bit to smile in return. "I'll come home, or at least give you a call, as soon as it's all over."

"All right Dawn, fight well." Dawn gave her mom a thumbs up as the call disconnected. With a great exhale of tension, dawn felt herself sink to her knees in trepidation. She never thought she'd be involved in a war. She never thought she'd be fighting for her life. But she couldn't stand around any more. She couldn't wait for other people to come and save her. No…she realized that by doing that it created problems for just about everybody else. She had to stand up and walk forward. She needed to save others. She had promised Misty that she would protect Ash. She had failed at Lake Verity because she wasn't strong enough. Not anymore.

"You gonna be okay?" came a voice next to her and Dawn noticed that Kenny had found her.

"Maybe. I mean, who can really say?"

"Yeah…I guess it all depends on whether we live or die."

"Don't say that! Kenny, we'll make it through. We have so far."

"Yeah…" Kenny fidgeted slightly next to her before clearing his throat. "Dawn, I'm sorry I put you in such a dangerous position. But I…I really care about you."

"I care about you too, silly." Dawn said with a laugh, standing up and giving him a slight push. "Besides, I promised you a date, right? So we both have to make it out alive okay." Kenny didn't say anything in response to that until Dawn threw herself at him, holding him in a tight embrace. Neither of them said anything as Kenny put his arms around her and held her tighter.

-CT-

_I know, perhaps more than anyone, that this was can take a terrible toll. But we cannot let fear rule us._

Gary ran a hand through his hair in relief. His grandfather was going to pull through. Despite the heavy casualties and injuries sustained by the war the hospital was able to put him into surgery the day before. And he had made it. His only remaining blood relative had survived and made it through. The doctors did tell him that he would never be the same after that and that likely his lifespan would shorten considerably. But Gary didn't are. His grandfather was going to live. And so was he. Tomorrow they would go to battle, but Gary would make sure that he and all his others friends would make it out alive.

-CT-

_Now, more than ever, we must stand tall to beat down these forces of evil._

"Dad, why didn't you tell me you were helping out?" Barry said with his arms folded, a pouting look on his face. "I'm fining you for that!"

"Oh, Barry, why would ever think I _wasn't_ involved." Palmer said with a chuckle. "Honestly, son, sometimes I wonder where your brain is." Barry didn't respond to that and opted instead to remain fuming at his father. "But look at you. Look at how you've grown. Hah."

"What is that supposed to mean, dad?"

"When you first left home you were so green it was sad. But now you've turned into someone capable of using Pokemon to their full potential. It makes me proud of you." Palmer said with gusto, putting his hands onto his son's shoulders. Barry was shocked by his father's comment and gesture, misting up in his eyes. He raised his arm and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "I'm glad we'll have someone like you on the battlefield tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too dad."

"You'll be fighting with Ash, I'd imagine."

"Someone's gotta keep him safe. After all, how can I prove that I'm the best if he goes and dies off?" Barry insisted and Palmer threw back his head with a laugh. Barry punched his father lightly in the side and Palmer took his son into a headlock. For a moment there was a brief struggle until Palmer spoke the kindest words that Barry could remember.

"Don't die out there…I don't think a father could face the world without his son in it."

-CT-

_No matter what faces tomorrow, at dawn we will prove that we are humans, yes, but we are a force that is united in caring about our world._

"I'm surprised you're not trying to make me stay back, May." Max said to her as they sat in the League cafeteria, eating a light dinner. May smiled at him, reaching her hand across the table and taking his hand in hers.

"I think you've earned the right." May said with a sad smile at him. "The only thing that was really keeping me back from letting you fight was me. I was too afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect you."

"But I don't need you to protect me!" Max huffed exasperatedly.

"I know that now. If I let go of that fear of not being able to protect anyone then I'll help everyone. I can protect people, but not if I'm so focused on it that I lose it when I can't." May let go of his hand and withdrew somewhat. "And I'm sorry for that. I was so stubborn and obstinate about it that I couldn't imagine that you were ready for this. But you're thirteen, older than even Ash was when he first saved the world. If anyone's ready to fight then you are." Max remained in dumbfounded silence for a moment at his sister's words. Then he scoffed slightly and proceeded to look down at his shoes.

"I have to apologize as well." Max said and May merely gave him an inquisitive glance. "I got really angry towards you and Drew, for no real reason. I just remembered how Drew treated you back in the day with that air of complete indifference. Then you were talking with him and flirting with him like it had never happened. I wondered why and I lashed out. I'm sorry for that. You two have me blessing."

"Well, thanks for that Max but I think it's dad's blessing that I'll need in any case, but," Max raised his eyes as May lifted a finger, "that's only if he can overcome his pigheadedness." Both of them laughed aloud at that. After all, laughter was the only think that could stop their hands from shaking.

-CT-

_So do your duty to your world. Do your duty to your family and your friends. But most of all, do your duty to yourself._

"Sorry I can't be there, Paul."

"I wouldn't want you to."

"Is that a sign of affection? Or are you just afraid I'll drag you down?"

"Neither. Your job comes after the battle is over. Leave the fighting to people like us."

"And what kind of person would that be?"

"The stupid pathetic kind who are willing to throw our lives away." Paul said, his face set into a grim position and his arms folded. Reggie chuckled lightly on the other end of the phone.

"You've changed…" Paul made no comment but closed his eyes, as if a confirmation. "Even a few days ago you wouldn't have gotten involved. I don't think you would have cared whether the world lived or died."

"I didn't. Guess he rubbed off on me."

"In a good way."

"Hey, no comments from you." Reggie laughed loudly and Paul cracked a smile.

"Oh, I know that smile. Last time you really smiled like that was after you beat Ash at Lake Acuity. Which reminds me, what was the reason you smiled then?"

"You didn't know?" Paul said with a smirk leveled at his brother.

"I have my suspicions but it's not like you ever shed any light on them."

"Reggie, I thought you knew everything about me!" Neither brother said a word as they waited for Paul's forthcoming answer. "It was because when Chimchar evolved I realized one thing: I could never get that to happen. Monferno, in that moment, proved that it could do so much more than I had ever dreamed but could never do it for me. I realized then, Ash was the best rival I ever had."

"And that's why you're fighting with him tomorrow?"

"That's why I'm protecting him tomorrow." No more needed to be said.

-CT-

_Do not pass from this world so easily; fight to save it till your last breath. Be strong, for at dawn tomorrow, we will be at war._

Ash leaned against the doors that led to the champion's balcony, folding his arms to give him some sense of comfort. He knew he should sleep but adrenaline, worry, and anticipation were coursing through his veins and he didn't think he would even be able to close his eyes, much less sleep. Brock was also leaning against the doors, attempting to steady his breathing while Misty paced up and down the hallway.

"Will you relax, Misty? The battle's note starting till dawn." Ash commented and Misty whipped around to glare furiously at him.

"That doesn't mean I can't be nervous!" Misty said bitingly and Ash couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. "I'm just, worried about what will happen tomorrow morning. I…"

"We're gonna be fine. We'll find Cyrus and we'll beat him until he's blue."

"So, that's the plan, is it?" came a different voice from one end of the hallway and Ash looked to see Cynthia striding towards them. "You plan to just rush straight towards Cyrus."

"I doubt it'll be that easy, but that's what we were figuring." Brock told her and she nodded, her lips pursed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?"

"You doubt me?"

"I don't doubt your abilities but your persistence." Cynthia said with a stern glance in his direction. "We will be faced with a veritable army tomorrow, filled with those who wish to kill us. Will you be able to push through those ranks to the one who may be protected more than anyone else on that battlefield? Even if you do, will you be able to face the one who has the power of Arceus in his hands?"

"Of course he will, Cynthia. Don't insult him." Paul said as he came around the corner, a smirk rising to his lips. "Last I checked, that's my job."

"So, I'm guessing that you'll be joining us too, huh Paul?"

"Gotta keep the Chosen Blunder from getting killed." Misty sniggered slightly and Ash playfully glared at her, though his eyes were alight with pride.

"There's no way we're letting Ash go it alone."

"Yeah, we have to help him get to Cyrus."

"Ashy-boy's useless without us."

"Besides, if Ash doesn't get to Cyrus, I'm fining him!"

"Don't listen to Barry, he's a tad overeager." Ash's smile split wide across his face as he stared at the rest of his friends who had joined him in the hallway, each of them giving him smiles of reassurance.

"So what's the plan, Ash?" Brock asked and Ash heaved in a breath.

"What other plan does there need to be?" Ash said, gripping onto his hat while Pikachu looked at him from his shoulder. "We get Cyrus and stop him. If we need to take down others along the way, then we do. I don't think any of us have gone through what we've gone through to let it stop us now. So, who's with me?" A small silence passed until Misty stepped forward and extended her hand forward. The other eight followed suit and turned their hands, placing them atop one another. Ash smiled and with a flick of the wrist, switched his hat around before placing his hand in the center. "Let's win."

-CT-

_July 4th, 2008. The Final Day of the War_

Still. Silent. The large plain stretched before the army of the Pokemon League and those who were once Arceus' forces. At the head of the column defending the League building was Cynthia, her fur coat whipping wildly around her, her eyes cast to the south where the army would be coming from. Behind her stood Ash, Lance, Aaron, Team Rocket and the rest of the group that had agreed to storm Cyrus. Ho-oh flapped its wings behind them, carefully surveying the skies. Every participant seemed to be waiting with bated breath. Waiting for the hammer to fall. It had all come to this. This would be the final chance they had to protect the world that so many had lived and died in.

A shadow came over the horizon and Ash's gaze narrowed. At first it seemed only a small movement until his breath hitched and he realized what it was: an army. At the head of it, he saw the glowing golden green light of the spear in Cyrus' hands. Behind him then came all of Koga's troops, arrayed impressively before them with scores upon scores of soldiers and Pokemon serving as the backdrop. In front of him, Cynthia drew in a deep breath. A cry split the air between the two forces.

"Champions who shepherd your army!" Cyrus called and Cynthia took a tentative step forward. "Will you surrender now and avoid pointless bloodshed?"

"We will not." Cynthia answered calmly. "Cyrus, we do not misunderstand your intentions. You believe that each of us is here because we are afraid to lose whatever it is we are fighting for. But we have already beaten you. You gave us a challenge. You told us we could not band together. That we were selfish and would run from the battlefield. That we give no feelings toward our brethren. You were wrong.

"We stand before you here as an answer to your challenge. Look at us, Cyrus, and weep, for this spells the end of your plan. We are not idly sitting by while you take our world from us. You have no intention of sparing any of us should we surrender. So give it up. Our numbers may not be as large as your own but we have no fought through your countless assaults to fail now.

"Understand, Cyrus, we have come here to fight! We will not go without a fight! We will not pass gently into that good night!" At Cynthia's words a roar was raised from the crowd as they cried out as one. Ash smiled in pride and satisfaction. From the distance, Cyrus' body seemed to sag until he raised his spear above his head and gave a guttural cry. At once, the forces on his side surged forth, leaving Cyrus standing there, his spear held high. Cynthia held her arm out, as if to indicate that the army should not surge forward. Pikachu tensed next to Ash but he gave his best friend a small smile as he summoned his sword to his hand, just as Aaron did his staff.

"What are we waiting for, Cynthia?" Ash said to her but she held her ground steady and said nothing. Cyrus' forces passed over the halfway mark and continued their charge forward. Ash started rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as they came closer and closer. Then, just as it seemed that they were going to be overrun, Cynthia let her hand fall.

"Break the ranks!" And at once the army came forward. In the skies above, blazing turrets of light fired forward, striking the ground in front of them, cutting through the ranks like bits of butter. A similar thing happened to their side though some of the shots were intercepted. Pikachu stuck forward, sending a hail of lightning at the soldiers running towards them. Infernape and Squirtle flew past on Charizard's back, striking with impunity and clearing a path for Ash to travel to Cyrus.

"Remember, we're here for Cyrus." Ash called out to his friends. "We'll each take a different path but we all need to make sure we get there."

"You got it, Ash!"

"Be there or be fined!"

"Move it, Barry!"

The ten members of their group split off and Ash rushed forward, creating a string of aura spheres in the air and sending them crashing into the unsuspecting foes. A white blur sped past Ash and he saw Mewtwo speeding around, aura spheres radiating around his body. Some of the soldiers ran at him and Ash ducked, slicing at them with his sword until the fell over unconscious. Aaron suddenly appeared next to him in a blur and his staff glowed with the color of aura. With a single swipe down scythes of aura flew out and into the opposing group in front of Ash. As soon as he had appeared, his teacher in aura had disappeared just as suddenly. Soon after, however, a group of Mightyena and Golbat had appeared around him and Pikachu, hemming them in.

"Pikachu, you ready?" Pikachu nodded and Ash ducked as the Golbat's Air Cutters were sent his way. He touched Pikachu and filled him with some small amount of aura as he wrapped a shield around himself. Pikachu gathered up his charge and sent it flying out, decimating all of the Pokemon that had surrounded them. Ash stood up and smiled at his companion until a large cry reached his ears. Ash turned just in time to avoid the blow that came from the giant fist. "Bruno!"

"So, Ash, it would appear we would be fighting each other again?" Bruno said with a feral grin stretched wide on his face.

"I don't want to have to finish you, Bruno. Don't waste my time."

"You want to end this cycle don't you. You want to defeat Cyrus. I can't let you do that."

"Cyrus will kill you too, if he wins this war! So why are you fighting for him?"

"Because we plan to kill him when we win. So I can't let you kill him first." Without warning, Bruno's fist came flying out of nowhere and Ash pivoted around, bringing his sword to his fist. "How weak…unless you plan to kill me, you'll never even hurt me." Ash snarled and drove his foot in the ground, pushing with his sword. Bruno smirked and Ash hacked at him with his sword. However, Bruno anticipated almost every move and blocked each of his strikes, soon shifting his defensive to the offensive. With a flash of fear, Ash realized just how much Bruno had been holding back in their previous fight. Bruno's next attack came quicker than before and Ash's eyes flashed blue, creating a shield right where the blow would have landed. Ash jumped back and swung his sword in an upward arc. Large columns of aura went sailing right towards Bruno, though the man crossed his arms in front of his fast as he was assailed by the attack. Ash didn't waste time waiting for him to recover.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Pikachu ran forward in a blaze of yellow sparks, slamming into Bruno who held off the attack with superior strength. He chuckled loudly.

"You never learn from your mistakes do you?" However, Pikachu was already on the move, using his momentum to fling himself in the air and come crashing down on Bruno with an Iron Tail. The attack stunned Bruno for a moment as Ash held both his hands in front of him and sent a line of aura spheres at Bruno. Bruno recovered just in time to bat each of them away with his hands. Ash screamed in frustration before dismissing his sword and holding his hands together. With another scream that rent the air, Ash thrust his hands forward, his Aura Cannon blazing forth and striking into Bruno. As the attack ceased firing and smoke filled the air a cry sounded out and Ash summoned his sword just in time to block Bruno's oncoming fist. Twirling around he blocked Bruno's large hand and pushed forward. Bruno was no longer smirking, his face twisted into a hideous visage of anger. Ash's eyes flashed blue again, an aura running along the blade and cutting into the flesh of Bruno's hand. With a cry, the former Elite Four member jumped backward.

Not one to miss the opportunity, Ash summoned a round disk of aura and jumped on it, Pikachu following him, taking to the air. He angled his hands downward and fired barrage after barrage of aura on Bruno but the hulky man either blocked them or shrugged them up. Ash dove at Bruno from the sky and leapt off, bringing his sword down on Bruno's face. Bruno raised both of his arms and caught the sword in them, trapping Ash in midair practically. His face split into a horrific grin as he realized that he had Ash right where he wanted him. But Ash smirked straight back at him and a second later he looked to see Pikachu aiming an Iron Tail at his legs. Bruno tried to move but the combined weight of he and Ash hindered him, causing Bruno to fall over. Ash wrenched his sword out of the man's arm and aimed to bring it down. However, Bruno moved quickly, throwing Ash down to the ground as he flipped back up to his feet. Bruno once more brought his fist down on Ash. Ash drew from the aura in the ground and pulled a shield up that stopped Bruno cold. An idea entered Ash's mind and he quickly used the shield to throw Bruno back.

Bruno was reeling for a moment but recovered as Ash stood and ran at him. Bruno aimed a punch at Ash and Ash countered with his fist. The two hands collided and a small blue light in the center grew until it created an explosion that rocked the both of them backward. Bruno was the first to move, charging angrily at Ash who had managed to actually counter him each and every time. Ash stood there, waiting until the punch came. As soon as he did, Ash caught it with his hand and Bruno ceased all movement. For a moment, Bruno just stayed still until his eyes widened.

"I…can't move."

"I'm filling your body with aura and paralyzing it. It's over, Bruno. You lost." With a quick jerk upward, Bruno was sent into the sky. Pikachu leapt onto Ash's sword and was thrown up, only to bring Bruno crashing back down with a powerful Iron Tail. Bruno attempted to stir, but his legs gave out and he collapsed. Feeling pleased, Ash turned back to the main din of battle. Bodies were already piling up around him but Ash grimaced. He wasn't going to let this turn out like that horrific vision. That vision he had three years ago. His eyes caught onto something and he saw Paul and Barry before the intimidating form of Lt. Surge. With a nod towards Pikachu, the two rushed forward.

"Paul! Barry!" Ash cried out and they turned towards him, briefly acknowledging his presence.

"So, the Chosen One has decided to grace us with his presence. This should be pretty fun." Lt. Surge said with a hearty laugh.

"Shut it, Surge, I don't have time to deal with you."

"Neither do we." Pal insisted but Lt. Surge laughed all the louder. "We don't need your help here, Ash. You should move on and get to Cyrus."

"No way."

"I really think you should listen to Paul. Hurry, hurry, hurry." Barry insisted, but Ash remained rooted to his spot.

"I think it's time the three of us prove we _can_ work together." Paul smirked at Ash's stubbornness and nodded, Barry conceding with a sigh.

"How sweet...Now why don't you all just take a dirt nap!" With a quick movement, Lt. Surge pulled out a machine gun and began blasting it at the trio. Ash quickly brought a shield up to block them from the attacks.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!" Paul ordered and Ash dropped the shield as Torterra sent the veritable maelstrom of leaves towards the bullets, scattering them into uselessness.

"Empoleon, Metal Claw, move it!" Empoleon dashed forward at Surge's Raichu and Magneton while Raichu started running at the water Pokemon, sparks surrounding its figure. Ash ran at Surge, his shield wrapping around himself as Pikachu dashed forward, meeting Raichu in a haze of sparks that created a smokescreen around the three friends. Ash vanished into the smoke and reappeared next to Surge, slicing cleanly through the man's machine gun. Surge cursed as he evaded Ash's next blow and pulled out a short sword, parrying with alacrity.

"You never do learn, do you Ketchum?" Surge mocked him, parrying each of Ash's blows with ease. "When you came to my gym you thought you were big stuff and you still think you're big stuff now! You…can't…win!"

"Yes, I can, Surge! Because I've got my friends standing by to help me and protect me. I don't need someone like you telling me something they don't even understand themselves."

"Ash, move now!" Ash disengaged the man from combat and leapt backward even as Paul ordered, "Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" The large roots came walloping out of the ground and slamming into Surge who tried to avoid them by slashing at them, though they still left deep gouges in his arms. Ash ran back to his friends, realizing that engaging the man in one-on-one combat was futile.

"What now?" Barry asked and Ash surveyed the situation quickly as Surge recovered.

"I have an idea…" Ash said tentatively and Paul cocked his head, ready to listen to it. "I think we can combine our three strengths but we need to push Surge and his Pokemon together. I can keep Surge occupied, can you take care of the other two."

"You got it." Ash didn't wait for any other kind of confirmation and he rushed forward and entered into combat with Surge again. Surge was now on the edge of desperation and attacked with a ferocity unseen. Ash filled himself with aura and was able to read each one of the attacks, always keeping his companions in the corner of his mind. Suddenly, things clicked into place and Ash kicked forward, forcing Surge to back off. Ash sent aura into the ground, pushing him backwards before using his mind to send aura racing along the ground and straight to Surge. Surge jumped to avoid the attack and Ash sent an arc of aura at the man which he blocked with his sword.

"Make it happen, guys!"

"Torterra, let's try it, Rock Climb!" Torterra reared onto its hind legs and slammed into the ground. Raichu was forced into the air as Torterra ran at it with blistering speed, slamming into the poor Pokemon which tumbled toward its master. Meanwhile, Barry issued orders quickly to a determined Empoleon.

"Empoleon. Drill Peack now!" Empoleon spun around with immense speed and went racing towards the unsuspecting Magneton. Surge laughed as he saw Barry's attempt at an attack. "Now Hydro Pump!" Suddenly, powerful torrents of water began spurting out of Empoleon as he raced towards Magneton. The water buffeted Magneton and obscured its view as Empoleon unleashed a final Metal Claw that pushed Magneton towards its trainer.

"NOW!" Immediately, Torterra whipped up a Leaf Storm. Following suit, Empoleon sent a powerful Hydro Cannon into the midst of the attack which Piakchu charged with a Thunder and Ash with a bit of aura. The attack sailed forward and before Surge had a chance to react the attack hit him and exploded in a powerful blaze. "All right! Nice work!"

"We'll take care of things form here, get moving." Ash didn't think to even argue, Pikachu hopping on his shoulder as he raced onward. He trusted that the two of them would be able to catch up with him eventually. More explosions filled the battlefield as he raced around them. Various opponents attempted to engage him but both he and Pikachu managed to easily fend them off until he caught sight of Misty and Gary facing more opponents ahead. Misty ordered Gyarados to use a Hyper Beam that seemed to have been avoided. Ash ran over to them prepared for a fight, though they caught sight of him before he made it there.

"Don't you dare, Ash Ketchum!" Misty cried as she followed with an order to Gyarados. Ash looked and saw that Misty and Gary were facing Janine and Karen. A scowl pervaded his face and he prepared to challenge her, had Gary not followed up.

"She's right. We can deal with these two losers." Gary said, ordering Electivire to use a Thunder Punch. "Go Ashy-boy! You have to get to Cyrus."

"You guys better win!" Neither of them said anything but gave him a slight wave and Ash ran off towards the glinting power to the south. A large explosion sounded behind him and he gave a quick glance to see who had won the battle as a result of that attack.

"Ash, look out!" came a gruff voice and Ash turned in time to see a kick aimed at him. He quickly stepped to the side and the assailant vanished as Lance appeared next to him. "It's Koga." Ash whipped around to see Koga standing on a small rock outcropping.

"Pity. I was hoping to catch you unawares, but no such luck." Koga said with a slight snarl.

"Step aside, Koga!" Ash ordered and the old ninja chuckled.

"I don't think so. You see, I can't have you ruining this chance for us. I'm afraid it is you who must step aside, Ash Ketchum the Chosen One and Lance, leader of the G-Men."

"That's not going to happen."

"Well then, battle on." Quick as a flash, Koga opened his cape wide and sent countless shurikens flying out at his unsuspecting opponents. Ash blocked the attacks with his shields of aura as Lance rushed forward. Almost immediately the two members of the Elite Four began battling it out. However, as Ash dropped his shield he ran forward and engaged Koga in battle. Koga easily used his experience to swerve away from the attacks, whipping out some kunai to block his enemies' blows.

"How are you stopping us?" Ash asked as suddenly his sword was caught and unable to move. Koga smirked in the young man's direction.

"Quite simple: you rush in too fast, Ketchum. It's all a matter of leverage." With those words, Koga flung Ash's sword from his hands and into the air, rushing forward. Ash saw the attack coming before happened but knew of no way to stop it. The finger pressed to his forehead and Ash flew backward, landing with a sickening thud on the ground. His sword landed next to him and Ash groaned as he tried to move. Lance took the chance to strike but Koga seemed to disappear in a whirl of shadow. Ash stood up again, grabbing his sword. Both of them looked around for any sign of Koga but couldn't find him. Ash extended his aura in attempt to find him and soon locked on to him, tossing his sword at the man. Just as before, Koga quickly caught the weapon and flung it away, tossing his own sword at Ash. Ash wrapped his shield around him and blocked the attack.

Lance ran at Koga once again and proceeded to kick at him. However, Koga turned and caught his foot in his cape. With a smirk he flipped Lance up and tossed him into the air. Turning to face Ash a sudden ripping sound was heard and Ash looked at him with a smirk. Ash pointed to his back and Koga looked to see that his cape was now torn off. With a snarl, he rushed at Ash who stepped forward as ribbons of aura raced along the ground towards Koga. Koga put his fingers together and disappeared in a sudden blast of shadow, appearing at a different location. Ash held his hands together and fired an Aura Cannon at Koga, however, when the attack cleared, Koga was nowhere to be seen.

"It should be noted that the bigger an attack, the more unwieldy it is."

"Then try this." With a swiftness unseen from Ash in the battle thus far he twirled around, a practical blade of aura spinning around as it cut through Koga where he stood. Ash smirked until he noticed the body dissolve into a haze of shadow. Ash's eyes narrowed, trying to find his enemy until Koga suddenly appeared next to him. Ash ducked the attack and plunged his hands towards Koga's chest, blasting forward with aura. Koga flew backward as Lance recovered and leapt into the air, slamming down on Koga and bringing him down to the ground. Koga staggered a moment as he stood.

"A shame…I severely underestimated you." Koga chuckled out, blood pouring from a wound on his head. "Well, no more playing around then." Koga went to rush at Lance and Ash moved to strike at his side when suddenly Koga changed trajectory. Ash had no time to react as he was forced to the ground and Koga pinned him with his kunai, tossing one in the direction of Lance. A guttural cry sounded as Koga leapt off of him. Ash's eyes zeroed in on Lance whose eyes were bloody and scarred, the offending object held in Lance's hand.

"NO!" Ash cried and suddenly great branches of aura erupted from his figure, stopping Koga in his tracks. Lacerations appeared on the ninja's arms as Ash's shirt sleeves fell away freeing him from his entrapment. The thorns disappeared and Koga turned towards Ash.

"What do you hope to do Ash? You know full well that you cannot stop me." Koga remonstrated him. "Two of you couldn't even beat me, so what makes you think you can do it alone?"

"Because I've got something that you don't!"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Pikachu!" Koga looked confused a moment until he realized a second later that the yellow mouse was nowhere to be seen. A cry came from above him and Koga looked up in time to see Pikachu slam into him with an Iron Tail. Ash ran forward and suddenly grabbed Koga's face, his hand brimming with aura. "You're done." And with a sudden blast, the aura went off, flinging Koga away, his face smoking. He landed in a crumpled heap and ceased to move. Ash coughed slightly. He wasn't sure how many more of these fights he'd be able to take if he wanted to beat Cyrus. Ash stumbled over to Lance who was gasping heavily. "Lance…"

"I'll be fine…this is nothing."

"But-"

"Go, get to Cyrus." Ash frowned but nodded and sprinted away from the wounded champion. The din of battle still surrounded him but he blocked it out, only fighting what needed to be fought. In the distance he saw the hulking form of Regigigas and the group of people fighting him. And nearly before him was the form of Cyrus. Ash spurred himself faster until suddenly the thicket of enemies grew and grew. Sweat poured from his very hair and his arms were starting to feel disgusting from the dirt and grime. A flash of blue invaded his vision and he saw Aaron swoop in, cape and staff both swinging wildly. Lucario followed suit behind him the two of them joining up with Ash to fight off the horde of enemies.

"Figured you needed some help." Aaron said as he stood back to back with Ash.

"Thanks for that." Aaron nodded and the two dashed in. Aaron showed a powerful mastery over aura that allowed him to take down wide swathes of enemies with a single strike. A growl issued forth from his mouth.

"This is taking too long. Ash, Lucario, get close to me!" The both of them obeyed and Aaron raised his staff into the air. Large walls of aura suddenly surrounded the three of them like a cube. Aaron brought his staff down and large blasts of aura poured out of the walls. After a few seconds Aaron dropped the attack to the sight of a near empty plain towards Cyrus. "Let's move."

"Yeah." Ash nodded and started forward and froze at the perceptible change in aura. He then heard it before he saw it: the golden light that arched into the sky and slammed down into the battlefield. Ash had no time to react but stood transfixed as he saw Aaron save him by wrapping a shield around him, Lucario aiding him in his power. The golden light struck the two of them and Ash cried out, though he didn't even hear his own voice. He felt the attack keep assailing him but he was safe until the sounds of destruction died down. As the mist from the attack cleared, Ash looked over and saw his saviors, lying on the ground, barely breathing. "Aaron…no…"

"Ash…it's…over…" he breathed, blood trickling from his mouth.

"No, I can…I can save you…right?"

"Don't. You only have…one life to give…"

"But, you can't die!" Ash felt tears on his face as Aaron's breathing grew raspier.

"I must…" Ash's sobs finally reached his mouth, drawn in a near wail. "Ash…don't fear that dark abyss…don't fear when it comes to call them home. Instead, live…live for them."

"Aaron…"

"Lucario…you were my best friend. And Ash…my greatest pupil." With the last of his strength he grabbed onto Ash and the Chosen One felt his aura rush through him like a transfusion. "Defeat him…so that we will not have died in vain…" With one last exhaling of breath, Aaron passed, leaving Ash kneeling at him. To him, the sounds of battle seemed so far away, like a distant realm. Aaron was dead. Anyone who had ever taught him was dead.

And it was because of him.

Because he hated the world.

Because he wanted to prove its evils.

Because he wanted to kill everyone, so that he could have it all.

Ash straightened up and turned his gaze towards Cyrus, a cold blue gleam settling itself over his chocolate eyes. His mind was made up.

Cyrus was going to pay.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but this chapter had me stymied. Too many fights and a lot of broken dialogue. But fear not, I promise to write the next chapter this coming weekend. We're almost there: the final battle against Cyrus is next and it'll be a good one (once I've finished planning it). However, do note that there are still TWO chapters, not one. Now, I have something to say: I will finish this story but my update periods become longer when people lose interest in the story, which I'm sad to say has been happening. So, please, REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**


	22. The Burdened Ones

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

The Burdened Ones

The Hyper Beam shred through the ground around them and Brock was forced to grab hold of Max's collar and jerk him backwards before he was vaporized. With a scowl he turned back towards the giant hulking figure whose eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Beams of orange and yellow came out in a relentless assault from the giant's hands, shredding through friend and foe alike. It was all they could do to keep up with it. A glance to his left saw Croagunk standing back up, ready for another round against Regigigas.

"Max, how's Gardevoir doing?" Brock asked insistently and Max seemed to take a moment to answer him; a moment that Brock felt neither of them truly had.

"Fine, I think. Well enough to keep battling, though he seems to be a little tired." Max responded and Brock nodded his head as a response. His eyes turned away from his young companion and instead focused in upon the others doing battle with the great gigas. Blaziken was peppering the beast with a number of kicks and flames, though for all it did, Blaziken might have been a ghost-type. Dawn was helping out too, though Piplup was serving more as a distraction for their current leader, Brandon, to make his move. But even with the strength of a Frontier Brain, Regigigas was still holding the upper hand in the battle and it was annoying.

"All right, then I guess we better get back into it." Brock said, gritting his teeth. He wasn't going to die here and now…not when he truly had something to live for. That, of course, wasn't to mention the fact that his own brother was busy fighting in the battle and he wasn't about to become a coward himself. "Croagunk, move in with a Poison Sting to Brick Break!" Croagunk gave a noise of assent before he rushed forward, Brock, Max, and Gardevoir on his heels. Croagunk started peppering their opponent with numerous stings of purple, though Regigigas hardly flinched from the oncoming onslaught. Quickly springing upward, Croagunk landed his fist with a resounding _THWACK_ on the giant Pokemon's head, flipping off to stand next to Brock. The Pokemon shifted, only slightly worn down, to face Brock.

"That doesn't look good, Brock!" Max alerted him and Brock grimaced as an agreement.

"Is Gardevoir up to the task?"

"What? You think he can defend us from two Hyper Beams at once?" Brock chuckled morbidly as the glow grew in Regigigas' hands. Like a cacophony of animals, the attack roared from their enemy's hands and zeroed in on their location, the attack far too wide to avoid. However, before the attack hit them, there was a resounding clash in front of them as a similar beam intercepted the attack. Brock whipped around to see the cavalry standing there.

"Misty!" Brock said in absolute relief at the sight of the Cerulean Gym Leader, along with Gary, Paul, and Barry.

"Sorry we're late." she said with a smirk. "Had some problems to take care of. That attack sent us reeling, so a lot of Koga's troops thought they had free reign."

"They would have, if Team Loser didn't show up and offer to drive them off." Paul said, his eyes scanning the situation.

"They did save our hides." Gary remarked and Paul scoffed at the notion, the both of them watching Regigigas' attention occupied by Brandon. "Anyone seen Ashy boy? He passed by us a little bit ago."

"No, sorry," Max said sarcastically, "we were a little occupied with the giant beam machine over here!"

"Good! Bout time we got some more action!" Barry cheered. "Let's move Empoleon."

"You too, Gardevoir. Let's get his attention! Magical Leaf!" max screamed and Gardevoir made the first move, following the jet of water that was Empoleon up to Regigigas. Multi-colored leaves appeared around the Pokemon and were sent hurtling at the giant form. The leaves cut across Regigigas' face, finally causing him to howl in pain from the brute force of the attack.

"Get ready, here it comes!" Paul said, tossing a second pokeball into the air, his own Electivire popping out.

"Seems the cavalry's arrived!" called Brandon's voice and each of them acknowledged him with a nod. "Good, while his attention's on you, I need an opening for Dusclops."

"All right, fine! Torterra, Stone Edge!" Ribbons of light surrounded Torterra before collapsing upon its opponent in a heap of stones. Both Paul and Gary's Electivires dashed towards the gigas and used their tails to fly up into the air and assail it with a flurry of Thunder Punches. Moments later, Coragunk and Blaziken seemed to jump into the fray. Regigigas staggered from the sheer amount of the attacks and its arms flailed wildly, firing off Hyper Beams haphazardly. Brock swore loudly as he saw the attacks connect with combatants on the periphery. Suddenly a shadow flitted past Brock and the form of Dusclops materialized before him, his own orange glow appearing. The beam came suddenly and struck Regigigas full on. The beast staggered backward but refused to fall.

"That's it!" Brock screamed in realization, earning the attention of the rest of his friends. "We bring it down! Make it fall by its feet. Then pummel it before it gets back up!"

"Good idea! Bring down the gigas!" Brandon yelled and Brock spread his feet apart in a slightly combative stance.

"Croagunk, Posion Jab on Regigigas' legs now!"

"You help with Blaze Kick, Blaziken!" May yelled

"Piplup, Hyrdro Pump!" The three attacks connected swiftly with the giant Pokemon and Regigigas had little time to respond from the last attack, teetering swiftly. "We almost got it!"

"Then it's our turn!" Gary announced and the bunch of them leapt out of the way as the two Electivires surrounded the Pokemon and sent a heavy current of electricity flowing between them, surrounding the area and pinning Regigigas in. Regigigas finally recovered and stumbled forward, angered at the ones attacking it. This move caused it to stumble into the force field. "All right, hit it with everything!" He didn't need to look or even hear the oncoming attacks to see Regigigas assaulted with everything they had. Each of them waited with bated breath to see if the giant would fall. For a moment, it looked as if Regigigas would keep going until the teetering stopped and it fell backwards, hitting the ground with a large thud, the lights on its face going out.

"All right! We did it!" Barry squeaked loudly and each of them exhaled in relief.

"Good job, guys," Brandon said roughly, "now get moving!" They didn't need to be told twice. Paul quickly called Electivire back and the group of eight set off at a swift run towards where the massive attack had recently come from. Even Torterra was moving at a brisk pace using Rock Climb. Not long after they had set off, Blaziken and Gyarados providing auxiliary fire against attacks, did they see Cynthia approaching them at a very quick pace.

"Cynthia!" Brock called out, raising his hand in greeting. "Almost there, huh?"

"We have to hurry!" Cynthia informed them hastily, a scowl plastered to her face.

"Why? What's going on?" May asked worriedly and Cynthia pointed ahead.

"Ash ran past a few moments ago and he looked angry enough to kill."

"Then we better move." Dawn said and everyone nodded, quickly charging up the hill that Ash had gone up just moments ago. As they neared the crest of the hill they noticed a lone figure battling against numerous assailants and they instantly snapped into action.

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

"Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!"

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!"

"Blaziken, Flamethrower!"

"Garchomp, Dragon Pulse!" The attacks coalesced into one as Ash turned towards them, quickly whipping up a shield as the attacks struck and cleared away most of the combatants that they took care of as they approached Ash.

"I see you guys made it." Ash said with a nod and Misty whacked him on the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Being an idiot. Are we going?" Misty asked, motioning towards the very top of the hill. Ash said nothing but turned towards their goal and dashed up the hill, his friends following after until, at last, they had reached Cyrus.

Standing there, each of them felt a slight, cold fear grip their hearts as they surveyed the blue-haired man, cold as ice, before them. Cyrus stood calmly at the top of the hill, the spear he was brandishing stuck cleanly in the ground, his face expressionless as he watched Ash approach, the others trailing behind him. Ten strong. Ten united. And they knew it, even if Cyrus didn't want to acknowledge it. Cyrus bowed his head towards them in a slight movement of reverence.

"So, you've made it." Cyrus acknowledged and Ash merely held his sword out at the man, causing a slight smirk to reach Cyrus' lips. "You've waded through that sea of blood that this battlefield has become to reach me. Why?"

"To beat you." Ash proclaimed loudly. His voice was so loud, even, that it seemed that perhaps the entire battlefield had heard his proclamation.

"You cannot stop what is inevitable. Death is coming, Ash Ketchum, for each and every one of you. Your own mentor perished in the flames of battle. What makes you think this abhorrent violence will spare you? What makes you think that you can defeat me and escape the destruction of all things?"

"Because we've come too far to quit." Paul announced, coming to stand next to Ash. With his movement, all the others surged with him until all ten of them stood in a row. "Honestly, did you really think your fellow humans were that pathetic? That we'd just keel over and die?"

"I expected each of you to embrace your fate." Cyrus said with a scowl. "What claim could you possibly make to this world? Why would you want to save it? Humans, Pokemon, the like: all of them are heaps of trash upon what was once pristine. I'll create that world again!"

"But to do it, you're going to destroy everything we tried to build!" Ash protested. "You look at yourself as some kind of saint when all you've done is manipulated people and Pokemon to try and prove a point."

"And I did prove it! You understand that, don't you? Regigigas and Koga, each of them gave into their emotions and embraced their own ambitions! It's a cancerous sore, a canker to this world. Can't you see that?"

"No, I can't." Ash countered. "Because I know that for every person and Pokemon like them, there are at least five good people. People who will bear their burdens. People who will strive to be better and not give in."

"Oh really, and what burdens have you overcome? What causes you to keep fighting?" Cyrus challenged each of them.

"To find something worth fighting for."

"To not let the past control you."

"To make decisive choices and not let others get hurt."

"To protect others so that they can as well."

"To not be too hasty and hurt others in the process."

"To accept others no matter what they've done."

"To have a family that encourages you."

"To set an example by leading."

"To find strength in others and not push them off."

"To push through anything. Anything and everything that threatens to stand in our way. To not let fear, or hate, or sadness, or even death stop us." Ash said with brimming confidence and Cyrus stared at him for a moment, dumbstruck. Then he laughed loudly, his cry reaching the very sky.

"Burdens? Is that what you think?" Cyrus said, turning his attention back to the burdened ones. "But of course, why do you think you had those burdens?"

"Because Arceus would have wanted us to! He would have wanted us to overcome them and find that strength that no other could match."

"Or perhaps he intended for you to be so overcome by those burdens that you would break and shatter! Perhaps, Arceus would have wanted me to obtain this limitless power."

"You think you know what Arceus wanted? He never wanted this! He wanted peace and you're the only thing standing in the way!"

"Very well then, Ash Ketchum!" Cyrus swiftly pulled his spear out of the ground, a smirk now coming onto his face, replacing his previous expressionless face. "Come for me! Myself, guided by the powers of the Original One! Make your screams of terror! I shall revel in it!"

"Let's go!" Ash cried, dashing towards Cyrus who made a swift movement as he brought his spear swinging down. Ash halted as he saw the ring of flame surround them and block the others from ever reaching the site of their battle. "Guys?"

"Don't worry, Ash!" Misty called from the other side of the flames. "We'll find a way to get to you."

"Just beat him till he's black and blue." Brock said with a barely visible thumbs up. Ash nodded and faced Cyrus.

"All right, I will. Because I'm the Chosen One. I will defeat you!"

"Yes…you are the Chosen One, born from the ashes of the Original One. Born, but now to die. Come and face me, and upon your broken spirit I shall create the foundations of my new world!" Ash gave a guttural cry and ran at Cyrus, spinning around with his sword. The sound of clanging resounded through the air as he came in contact with Cyrus' spear. Ash spun off and went for a jab that Cyrus batted away, lunging at the Chosen One. Ash whirled out of the way and went to make and uppercut that was once again blocked by the large spear. "See, Ash Ketchum, I am guided by the Original One. His foresight allows me to easily counter you!" With his last words, Cyrus swung his spear down on Ash, the young man blocking the attack with his hand and jabbing inwards, towards Cyrus. Cyrus broke off his attack and forced Ash's sword down. The butt of the spear angled towards Ash's face but Ash quickly dismissed his sword and leapt backwards, the attack narrowly missing him.

Ash quickly summoned his sword back to his hand and slashed downward, sending a large blue arc of aura towards Cyrus. Cyrus quickly spun the spear around and dissolved the attack into nothingness. With a smirk, he swung the spear down and a large pink arc went sailing towards Ash. His eyes widened as he realized the attack to be a Spatial rend. Quickly dismissing his sword, Ash thrust his hands forward and focused all his energy towards the attack as it connected with him. The power of aura surged forward and absorbed the attack before Ash let it burst out in a blaze of blue light, more powerful than any aura cannon he had ever used before. As soon as the attack ended, before the dust had even cleared, Ash summoned his sword back to his hand and rushed forward. However, Cyrus was just as quick, having blocked the attack he made sure to block Ash's sword strikes, pushing forward to get on the offensive.

With impunity, Cyrus pushed forward, alternating between each end of the spear to keep Ash flailing wilding in his attempts to block each strike. Ash brought his sword upward to block Cyrus' downward strike, and the two combatants' strengths collided, each attempting to see just who would hold out the longest. Ash's hand brimmed with aura and he punched his free hand forward with a grimace, making a blow at Cyrus' stomach. Cyrus went flying backward as the aura burst forward but was able to quickly make use of the spear in righting himself. Ash quirked an eyebrow as Cyrus started spinning the spear in front of him.

"Roar of Time!" Cyrus announced, his eyes alighting with glee. Ash had only a moment to react as the blue-purple attack came rushing towards him. Spreading his arms out, the large shield encompassed the entire area behind it, shielding both him and his friends from the damage. He felt his limbs start to give out as the attack relentlessly battered the shield and Ash could only hope it would end soon. When at last it did, Ash breathed a little easier and dropped the shield to see Cyrus standing there, surprised at the turn of events. Ash coughed a little and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"What? That's all you got?" Ash said, holding his sword in both hands, perfectly horizontal. His second hand pulled away from the sword, another sword forming in his hands. "I'm just getting started!" Ash once more ran at Cyrus, twirling around, his first sword hitting the spear. His second sword came in a quick uppercut and Cyrus was forced to shift his spear around to block the attack, though it left him open to Ash's first strike and the sword quickly came across his left shoulder, a small gash appearing. Ash smirked and twirled around, both swords bouncing off the spear, through Cyrus was now off-balance. He scraped his spear along the ground and a small burst of explosions prevented Ash from chasing him. When the debris cleared, Cyrus had righted himself, though he was breathing heavily. A blue glow surrounded both of his swords and shimmered like flame before their very eyes.

Cyrus sent another Spatial Rend hurtling at Ash and Ash quickly sliced both swords cleanly through the attack, making for Cyrus again. When the two weapons collided, blue sparks showered off and Cyrus flinched from his surprise at the force of it. Ash pushed his surprise advantage and whirled around in a mess of clangs and blades. Blue sparks surrounded the area from the force of Ash's attacks and Cyrus remained hard-pressed to find any advantage. Then their blades locked and Cyrus saw his chance. With a singular step forward, the back of his spear threw the second sword out of Ash's hands before coming back up with a golden glow to fling Ash away from him. Ash flew through the air and managed to land on his feet as he saw Cyrus raise the spear into the sky.

"Judgment!" he said in a frenzied whisper and Ash knew he only had one shot at this. Not even bothering to call his second sword to him, he focused his aura around his body. The tip of Cyrus' spear shown with a brilliant gold and orange and Ash took a step forward. In that instant, the aura blazed within his body and sent him forward at Cyrus with inhuman speed. Cyrus had barely a moment to let the attack off as Ash attacked him with his sword. But then the Judgment fell and despite the unbidden shield wrapping itself around him, Ash was tossed away from Cyrus. When the dust cleared and the attack stopped, Ash was breathing heavily from his exertion, his body screaming at him to get up as he was suspended on all fours.

Then the pain came as Cyrus' spear was jabbed straight through his middle. Ash gave a cry as it happened and was able to move his head only enough to see the livid face of Cyrus before him. He practically felt the blood enter his eyes as Cyrus withdrew the spear and blood came tumbling out of his stomach. He coughed loudly, his hand attempting to reach for his sword, but the pain preventing him from doing so. His breathing was starting to come shorter. He wasn't afraid of death, not anymore. But he couldn't leave like this! He had to defeat Cyrus!

"Empoleon-"

"Piplup-"

"HYDRO PUMP!" The attack came suddenly and Cyrus was blasted away from Ash's figure. Ash tried to turn his head but found he couldn't until two strong pairs of hands held him up.

"Honestly, Ash, you shouldn't be reckless." Misty chastised him and he saw the other hands stretched out before him. "Sorry, it took us a while." Ash clasped the hands and felt the aura flow into him before he moved his hands to the wound in his chest and used aura to stitch it all back together.

"Next time, don't be so pathetic." Paul told him, and Ash chuckled as both he and Brock let go of Ash. Giving a quick glance around, Ash saw the others standing there, them and their Pokemon ready for battle. Then he turned to Cyrus, whose face went beyond rage as he looked at them, his spear held in a stance ready for battle.

"You think you've defeated me simply because of your reunion?" Cyrus challenged Ash and Ash scoffed loudly.

"No, not exactly. But because we can. Don't you get it, we're here because we can make the impossible possible. We can defeat you. That's why I-no…WE are the Chosen Ones. The people and Pokemon you tried to manipulate and destroy! That's why we will defeat you!"

"Then try me, if you can!"

"Now!"

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!"

"Pikachu!"

"Piplup!"

"Get into that Leaf Storm!" The flurry of attacks began all at once as Torterra sent the shimmering green leaves from the tree on its back. Pikachu and Piplup quickly leapt onto its back and jumped into the Leaf Storm, spinning towards Cyrus. Piplup let off a string of Bubblebeams while Pikachu sent his own Thunderbolt hurtling forward. Cyrus quickly brought his spear up to block the attack, though a number of the leaves sailed past his counter and cut across his arms. Pikachu leapt out of the Leaf Storm and with a spin, brought an Iron Tail crashing into the spear. Before Cyrus could make another move, however, Pikachu had leapt off and out of the way.

Ash quickly rushed forward and grabbed his sword from where it had fallen. He jumped into the air and came crashing down, sending a wave of aura towards Cyrus. Cyrus quickly smashed his spear against the attack as Ash called his second sword back. Slicing both of them in a cross, and X-shaped blaze of aura went flying at Cyrus. Gardevoir suddenly appeared between the attack, adding his Psychic to the mix as it struck on Cyrus. Cyrus was barely able to parry the attack, his teeth gritting from the exertion as Gardevoir flew high and the multi-colored leaves appeared and flew at his opponents. Each of the attacks struck Cyrus and Gardevoir followed up with a Psybeam. At this, Cyrus was able to easily block the attack before sending a green projectile out that struck Gardevoir and threw it out of the picture.

Cyrus once more raised his spear into the air and it glowed golden. Ash and a few others quickly scurried towards him. But the golden light reached its zenith and fired off into the sky. Cynthia quickly ordered Garchomp to use a Draco Meteor while Misty ordered Gyarados to use its Hyper Beam. But Ash wasn't one to sit idle and quickly raised his arms, a large cloud of aura suddenly appearing. At once, Ash let the cloud loose and aura spheres flew upward like rain droplets, striking the Judgment along with the other two attacks. Ash smirked at Cyrus who was surprised to see his attack countered so thoroughly. Then a Dragon Pulse from Garchomp came at him and caused him to stumble. Garchomp moved in on her prey and struck quickly with slicing strokes that Cyrus had to quickly use his spears to parry until he gained enough distance. Cyrus twirled his spear and sent another Roar of Time at Garchomp who quickly crossed her arms to defend herself but was flung away nonetheless.

"All right, Empoleon, Aqua Jet!" Barry's voice and command made it clear for the others to move out of the way as rows of Torterra's Frenzy Plant went arcing along the ground, the blue blur that was Empoleon racing within them. Cyrus was able to block Empoleon's attack but the Frenzy Plant struck him head on, forcing him backwards as Empoleon aimed a Metal Claw. Cyrus blocked it, but the attack left him open for Electivire and Blaziken to rush in and make swipes at him with their own attacks. Cyrus was forced to evade every attack rather than strike them until he gave a guttural roar and a pink energy wave spread out, flinging the three fighters away from him and incapacitating them.

Ash took this moment to race towards Cyrus and swipe at him. Cyrus evaded the stroke until Ash whipped around with his other blade and the two weapons met once again. Ash kept his eye on Cyrus and around the area, constantly shifting himself to keep Cyrus fixated on one spot as Cyrus attempted to hack at Ash with a ferocity so far unseen by him. Cyrus swung his spear down, and instead of countering it, Ash leapt away and put his hands to the ground. A small explosion resulted and smoke filled the air, obscuring the both of them from view.

"You think a little smokescreen will save you, Ash Ketchum!" Cyrus jeered. "I can still see you!"

"That's the point!" Ash yelled out as Cyrus lunged forward and Cyrus had no time to stop when Croagunk's attack slammed into his back sent him stumbling forward. The haze cleared and Ash was standing there before Cyrus. Behind him were Croagunk and Pikachu, the both of them looking smug.

"Don't mock me!" Cyrus screamed and another energy blast ripped through the area. Pikachu stood his ground, through Croagunk was thrown away and Ash braced himself for the next incoming attack while Cyrus raised his spear again, the golden light more intense than any time before.

"Oh? One last attack, huh, Cyrus?" Ash spread his arms wide and millions of swords appeared in the air, counterpoised to the millions of lights that surrounded the two of them. With a great cry, each of them let off their attack and for a moment, all seemed silent.

Then the explosion sounded like it consumed the entire world. Dust filled the air and not a single person could see anything. Pikachu had run to Ash and the both of them were huddling under Ash's shield together until light finally broke through and revealed the damage. Cyrus was panting as Ash stood and glanced around. His own body felt ready to give out from exhaustion but he noticed that the rest of them already had. His friends and their Pokemon were all sprawled on the hill, heaving from exhaustion.

"Guys….No…" Ash breathed out, but he had little time to think as Cyrus ran at him. Pikachu leapt up into the air and blocked the attack with an Iron Tail, shielding his trainer.

"Pikapi! Pikachu pika pika chu!" Pikachu called to him as he flipped away from the attack and sent a Thunderbolt at Cyrus. Cyrus whipped it away and just stood there, lazily deflecting each of Pikachu's attacks. Ash stood tentatively, the feeling coming back to his legs and he ran once more. His sword came to contact with Cyrus' spear and the two of them were locked in a vicious struggle.

"I thought…you hated violence…"

"I do, but I realize it is sometimes necessary." Cyrus said, pushing forward with strength equal to that of Ash's. "I told you, Ash Ketchum, death is coming. Perhaps I'll start with your friends!"

"No!" Ash said as Cyrus broke off and sent a large portion of green energy at Ash's defeated friends. Ash broke away and quickly erected a shield that broke the attack. Then he realized that the attack was never meant for them.

"Pika-" came the cry a second too late and Ash froze in his place, his eyes wide. His body shook as it turned towards Cyrus and saw Pikachu impaled on the end of his spear.

"Pikachu…" came the whisper, practically silent at first. Pikachu's eyes lolled in his head and Ash dropped his sword from the shock. He could feel the tension coming from his friends. The disbelief that Pikachu, of all of them, had just been stabbed.

"Pikachu…" His voice was louder now as Cyrus raised his spear up, Pikachu planted on the end of it.

"Pikachu?" His words were becoming distraught, disbelief and sadness etched into every bit of them. With malevolence and a wide smirk, Cyrus flung Pikachu away from him. The small mouse Pokemon hit the ground, flopping like a lifeless doll as Cyrus stood triumphant.

And then it snapped.

"PIKACHU!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, evil cliffhanger. But what kind of author would I be if I didn't leave a good cliffhanger going into the final chapter. That's right. The battle ends next time. I truly have no more to say on this matter. So in the meantime, REVIEW and I'll see you next time. Dare to Be Silly.**


	23. Boundless Loyalty

Boundless Loyalty

_Death is coming for you, Ash Ketchum._

Death. That irreversible and incontrovertible truth. So many lives had it claimed. Some before their time, many when their time had already come and gone. No matter when it would happen, however, the pain still lingered with those who had the memory of it all. That was a whole that could never be healed. That was something that was immovable with the passage of time. Something which no amount of aura, nor tears, nor anything could ever remove.

And that was the pain that Ash Ketchum felt. As the sun finished cresting over the rise of the hills before the Plateau, Ash Ketchum stood there, a part of him completely removed. Pikachu was dead. That simple bald faced fact stood before him. Pikachu, the consummate survivor like himself. How much had they been through together up to this point? Whether it was training hard, being attacked by Spearows, saving the world, or winning gym battles, they were never apart, if only for a moment.

But now Pikachu was gone. Gone to a world where Ash could not follow.

And it was Cyrus who was to blame.

With a guttural cry, Ash ran at the object of his hatred and brought his sword down upon Cyrus' spear as heavily as he possibly could. Cyrus easily blocked it, the same smirk upon his face. As Ash tried to push forward with his anger and hatred, Cyrus seemed to be fueled by the notion and merely took it all in stride. He threw his head back and laughed as loudly as he possibly could.

"Yes, that's it Ash Ketchum! Give into your hatred! Give into your anger!" Cyrus called to him and Ash's eyes stung with tears as he attempted to break through Cyrus' defenses. "Prove it to me. Prove to me just how weak and fragile all human spirits are." Ash's defense slackened and Cyrus quickly brought his spear up and slashed straight across Ash's torso. Ash was dragged by the spear and thrown backwards, landing on his back with an audible thump. Cyrus merely stood there, gazing at the form of his broken opponent. Blood was seeping through Ash's shirt but he made no move to heal himself. What was the point if Pikachu was gone? Why should he go on?

_You're pathetic._

A tear slipped from Ash's eyes as he heard Paul's voice in his head. He was pathetic.

"Ash, what are you giving up for?" cried the real Paul's voice and Ash turned his head, facing his friends who lay sprawled on the ground, just like him. Their Pokemon were defeated, lying in practical heaps and yet they still tried to stand up. Ash closed his eyes as the tears started to shake themselves loose.

_Ash, you're not invincible…this pain is normal._

Yes…his friends. They had felt this kind of pain. But still, they had continued to live, they had gone on. Despite the crushing weight that threatened to consume them with his supposed death they found meaning in life. They found their way home.

_I'll fight for Lucy. To protect her and keep her safe. I know she can take care of herself but…I'll make her my reason to keep fighting._

Brock had found it…hope in the midst of despair. He had found that glimmering light. Besieged by the demons of his own mind, he had searched in himself and found a purpose to his fighting. He had found a purpose to winning. Even if the world was dying around him, Brock had kept going with that singular goal in mind.

_Max, I failed at protecting you at Sootopolis and look at what happened. I can't let that happen again. I can't fail again._

And May, she had found the strength to complete that purpose. She had found her drive of protecting her family and she made sure to have that strength. The strength to overcome her burden as best as she could and beat back her demons.

_Okay. I'll do it._

Somehow, Max had found the willingness to accept his situation and not let the reality of it all crush him. He had wanted to fight, he had wanted to win. But at every step, max was blocked from doing the one thing he wanted most. Yet, he had come to accept it and embrace it. He knew that maybe his time would come one day but he accepted the lot he was given and was able to press on in spite of it.

_Ash did come. Ash did help you to save me! Isn't that what really matters? If I can forgive him for not knowing right away, then so can you!_

Dawn found it in her heart to love and care. She had been heart double-fold. Not only had she though Ash was dead for three years, but then to find out the boy she liked more than anything cared that way for someone else…it couldn't have been easy for her. In the end, she made the decision to forgive Ash his faults, she chose to let go and love the world for what it was. It wasn't the perfect reality…but it _was_ reality. That must've been good enough for Dawn.

_I'm not letting them hurt my family anymore. And that includes you as well: because we're a family. You got that._

Ash was valued. Every part of him was valued. His friends had made the promise to protect him. He had made a promise he wasn't going to die until Cyrus was defeated. Gary made a promise too: a promise to not let them hurt his family. All of them were family now. An unshakeable mountain of trust. Who was Ash to allow Gary to break that promise?

_I really think you should listen to Paul._

Barry had gained wisdom. Even if it wasn't the best wisdom all the time, he had learned to humble himself. He wanted the brighter future just as much as anyone and had realized that change started with him. Barry had taken that opportunity, the opportunity that so many had but had never made full use of. True, the boy still ran his mouth, but his sheer persistence was mind-boggling.

_Ash Ketchum is a bright beacon for this League. His actions at the Defense of Cinnabar Island and the Battle of Mount Silver are certainly to be commended. He's someone that all of us can put our trust in._

Cynthia believed in him. She stood up for him despite the number of slings and arrows that were thrown at him. Not only had she believed that he had the ability and the persistence to keep moving forward but she did it herself. People died all around her, people distrusted her, and Steven had practically had his full life ripped away from him. But amidst all that trial and tribulation, Cynthia still remained persistent throughout all of her endeavors.

_I grew to respect you. I didn't want to show you because every time I started to show you, you did something better than me and I hated you for it. When you raised Chimchar better than I ever could. When you came out fighting even after I crushed you in our full battle. When you beat me in the Sinnoh League. You reminded me of my brother, how you could just move on, and I never wanted to be like him. But you kept going and I couldn't understand so I lashed out at you. But now you just want to give up and die. You're pathetic. There are plenty of other choices but you're so consumed with the singular thought that you're dying that you can't even push past that! Dying does nothing! It doesn't stop anyone else from dying! What is it, Ash? You think you die, and everybody's happy? You think you die and everything will be candy and happy Pokemon? Get a grip!_

Then there was Paul. How many times had they fought? How many times did Ash want to thrash him so badly he couldn't move? Now they were here, the young man actually encouraging Ash to get up and fight. Not as an enemy taunting his opponent, but as a friend who truly wanted Ash to do the very best he could and not give an inch. Like Barry, Paul had taken that opportunity to change: he had become softer just as Ash had learned the essence of "tough love".

Cyrus wanted to take away that chance.

_"I'm sorry Pikachu…" Ash breathed out with a smile and he stood up, Pikachu tumbling gracefully from his lap. "I've been a real idiot."_

_ "Pika…" Pikachu sighed and Ash chuckled at him before stooping down and picking him up, hugging him tightly, Pikachu laughing as he did so._

_ "There's so much in this world to live for isn't there? My friends, my family, you." Ash said looking at the sun that was now blaring at him, no longer a taunting reminder of his fate but a promise of something better. "I can't believe it was Paul who made me realize it. I mean, he changed and I was still so angry at him that I didn't see it until now. People change all the time. And the relationships they destroyed are rebuilt, the world is rebuilt. You can't hold onto hate like the legendaries have because it just destroys you in the end, doesn't it?"_

_ "Cha!" Pikachu exclaimed triumphantly and Ash nodded. He breathed deeply as the light breeze rushed around him and sprayed the remaining water droplets from last night's storm onto his face._

_ "People change, but only if they're given the chance to change. And they won't have that chance if they're dead." Ash said with certainty. "So I can't die. I have to give them that chance to change so that when this war ends it won't just repeat itself a few years down the road. Maybe that's why I can't agree with Koga either…" Ash sighed a little. "I'm going back into the battle, to change things. I might not make it to the end, but at least I'll know that I tried."_

And he would try. A sudden surge of energy unlocked itself from within him and Ash stamped his fist to the cold, hard ground. He pushed himself up through sheer force of will and Cyrus stood there, watching in shocked awe as Ash rose to his feet. All around him, eyes were drawn to the hill on which they battled, and Ash knew why. Aura was rushing through him, eking out of every pore of his body. Like a blazing flame, it shimmered around him. Yet it didn't feel like his own aura…no, it instead felt like someone was pushing him along, giving him that extra boost to finish this.

"How…how could you stand after enduring all those attacks?" Cyrus screamed in a rage. "You should be lying on the ground, bleeding to death!"

"I won't." Ash stated emphatically. "You think this is your world to play with Cyrus. You're wrong! It's ours. Spirit, emotions, it's what makes us human. It's what makes the Pokemon what they are. But you think that's wrong, you want to take that away. You think despair in the face of death is a destructive force. You may be right…but it's the most powerful thing there is when you can find it: hope in the midst of despair.

"So come on, Cyrus. Give me your best shot. You might be using Arceus' power, but so am I! The power of aura that he blessed the earth with runs through my veins. So I'll show you how outclassed you really are!" Ash screamed, his aura flaring even higher, the wounds on his chest sealing themselves up. Ash took a step forward, and Cyrus flinched. Ash slammed his hands together and brought them apart, a steam of aura flying from them. Cyrus raised his spear but only blocked the stream from one hand as the second struck him full on in the stomach. Ash waved his hands and an assortment of aura spheres appeared behind him. With another wave, they all went flying towards Cyrus, striking in to him as he failed to deflect them.

"Go, Ash!" Misty cried from the sidelines. Ash summoned both of his swords to his hands and swiped downward, a powerful arc of aura cascading towards Cyrus. Cyrus spun his spear in front of him, but the sheer force pushed him back and broke his guard.

"You can do it!" Brock encouraged, as Ash sent a wave of aura knives that plunged into Cyrus' shoulder and made the older man cry out in pain. Cyrus quickly swiped his spear down, sending a Spatial Rend towards Ash who unconsciously summoned a shield that negated the effects of the attack completely.

"Win." May pressed on him. Ash slammed his hands toward the ground and a dozen blazes of aura traveled towards Cyrus, impacting him and throwing him off his feet.

"Come on!" Max screamed and Ash snapped his fingers, a ring of aura spheres surrounding Cyrus. With another snap they all converged upon him and battered him relentlessly.

"Don't lose!" Dawn exclaimed. He summoned energy to his hands and let the attack loose like a cannon that struck Cyrus as he began to get up, leaving the man with no room to breath.

"Get him, Ashy boy!"

"Yeah, c'mon, kick his-"

"Ash, don't give up!" With a great cry, Ash spread his arms and the assortment of swords appeared behind him before a heave of his hands sent them all hurtling at the near defenseless Cyrus. The swords pummeled his figure, though when they disappeared, Cyrus was still standing, the grip on his spear was lax.

"Ketchum, do it!" Ash ran at Cyrus, dismissing one of his swords as he did so. Cyrus reacted just in time to block Ash's upward swing. But it left his defenses wide open and Ash's fist, brimming with aura connected to his stomach.

_Finish him…Chosen One…_

The surge of aura burst forward and sent Cyrus flying backwards, his hand slipping. In that one instant he gave a scream of frenetic rage as the spear slipped out of his grasp. A flash of light and it had turned back into the Jewel of Life, rolling along the plain as Cyrus hit the ground, his face staring up at the sky. Ash gave another scream of fury and Cyrus closed his eyes, waiting for the final attack that would end his life. But it never came. Ash had missed his head with his sword, the offending blade plunged into the ground right next to his head.

"I'm not a killer…I'm not going to give into any rage…" Ash said, his body sinking to its knees, tears streaming down his face as the aura around his body faded. Cyrus watched the young boy a moment as he stood and glanced in the direction of his fallen companion. There was a twitch going on his face and Cyrus moved to grab the sword. As soon as his fingers touched the sword, however, it dissipated. Until he noticed the Jewel of Life, forlorn on the hillside.

"You will not take my world from me!" Cyrus roared as he pulled himself to his feet and dashed for the Jewel of Life once more. All was frozen for a moment as a Hyper Beam ripped through the air, straight through Cyrus' chest. Ash looked at the pitiful man, hanging there a moment, suspended by the beam of orange light.

_No, Cyrus, you will not use our rage to benefit yourself…_Regigigas said, his hand outstretched. Ash waited a moment and the hulking Pokemon fell to the ground with a slam as Cyrus did the same. His hand was outstretched, just inches from the Jewel of Life.

"Why…Arceus? Why could this world not…be…min…" And Cyrus' body collapsed, his spirit finally broken in two. He stirred no more. Ash watched the broken body of the man who had done so much damage before his eyes were once more drawn to Pikachu. He quickly ran to the body of his fallen partner and clasped the small Pokemon in his arms. The sounds of the battle around him seemed to be fading away as his friends pulled themselves to their feet and surrounded him like a comforting embrace. Pikachu was gone and Ash felt the entire weight of it settle on his shoulders.

"If only _my_ tears could bring you back…if only it were that easy…" Ash sobbed out. Then his brain clicked into place. It _was_ that easy.

"I know that look, Ash, don't even think about it." Brock chastised him

"It's worth a shot."

"You really want to throw your own life away to save Pikachu?"

"A world without Pikachu…is no world at all." Ash told him. "I did what I set out to do. I defeated Cyrus. The war will end soon…but my entire life has been Pokemon. Pikachu's been with me from the start…how can I just abandon him?"

"I can't say I approve of this…but there's no stopping you, is there?" Misty asked and Ash nodded. He turned around and looked at all of them, each holding sadness and despair in their eyes. He smiled to them.

"Stand back. I'm giving this a try." They all obeyed, despite their reluctance, and retreated from the space surrounding Ash while the Chosen One turned towards his fallen friend. He stretched his hands out and began summoning the last of his aura. An ambient glow surrounded Pikachu and Ash closed his eyes, focusing on bringing Pikachu back. He had to come back. There had to be that small spark of life in his oldest friend. A shudder passed through his body and he started convulsing, holding his aura steady as it poured into Pikachu. He could feel his life slipping away as suddenly he started coughing, and he could feel the taste of blood on his tongue. He knew this was the end as he felt the last of his strength ebbing…

…and then he was knocked to the ground, his strength suddenly flooding back into him. Ash's eyes snapped open and he saw the form of Mewtwo before him, his own aura flowing into Pikachu.

"Mewtwo, what're you doing?" Ash demanded and Mewtwo merely smirked in his direction, convulsions shaking his own body until, at last, the glow of aura receded and Mewtwo stumbled backward from Pikachu.

"It was worth it…" Mewtwo admitted. "Thank you, Ash. You…taught me a life worth living."

"What're you talking about?" Ash cried out, tears still on his face.

"When I was born…I had no purpose. I fought and ventured to destroy things in my attempt to find that purpose. But now…I know what I was created for." Mewtwo admitted and Ash waited for him to tell him that answer. "I was created to help humans in any way I could. But that help would still be my own choice. You showed me the beauty of humanity and that strength of spirit…now, I can go in peace."

"But…where are you going?"

"To a place I've always wanted to see…" Mewtwo said no more, but smiled as he stretched his hand towards Ash. Ash took it as a sign of thanks as crystal particles surrounded Mewtwo's figure and coalesced up his entire body until, at last, Mewtwo was encased in the crystal. Ash bowed his head in reverence for the Pokemon that had saved his life. Then he heard it: the miracle.

"Pikapi?" said the small voice and Ash turned towards Pikachu, who was stirring.

"Pikachu?"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu bounded into his arms and Ash grasped the small Pokemon with all the strength he could muster. He was alive. Pikachu was _alive_. Everyone exhaled in happiness when suddenly a green light lit up the sky and Ash glanced to the fallen Jewel of Life. Two orbs, the same blue color of aura circled around the Jewel of Life before finally penetrating it with a blinding glow. Even Ash covered his eyes, only looking up as the light receded. He gasped.

"Ash, you amazing child." Arceus said, the ring around his back glowing at an intensity that Ash had never seen. The instant after he had said that, many golden rings flew from his back and encased all of the legendaries that had opposed them, knocking away their human allies, and ceasing the fighting all at once.

"Arceus…you're alive! How are you alive? Why did you have to die? Why did you leave us?" Ash yelled out, a slight surge of anger filling him, but just as quickly leaving him in the presence of Arceus' ambient smile.

"I suppose I should explain everything to you now, Ash." Arceus answered. "I suppose the simplest explanation is that I was never at my full strength since this war started. I had prematurely left my dimension when the threat became quite apparent. To this end, my strength was at its minimum. I knew my only hope of regaining my strength was to die and return again.

"That is why my actions with the Jewel of Life were necessary. I had a two-fold plan that evening: I needed to set the stage for my resurrection. Mewtwo and I had worked out the plan that he would betray me in an effort to occupy the opponent's base and glean as much information as he possibly could. While that effort was not entirely successful, my death did in fact lure Cyrus out of hiding. He revealed his cards, as you humans would put it, quite too early. This allowed all of you to mount an appropriate counterattack. He was hasty and believed that my death meant his victory…he underestimated humans."

"But, I don't understand…how are you alive again?"

"That…was perhaps, my most cruel act. I am not like other Pokemon. I can remove the Jewel of Life from myself, that piece of me that harbors the essence of my life. So long as that remains separate, I can live again. However, with Cyrus on the loose, I could not trust anything to the location of the Jewel being hidden. I had to, instead, split up my aura to ensure it for safekeeping. That was where you came in. I asked you to put the Jewel of Life into the Tree of Beginning. As you did so, I willed my aura to flow into you. However, it remained a separate and distinct entity, not absorbed by your own aura. This is likely the reason you continually had dreams of myself."

"I knew there was something strange about those dreams!"

"Yes, Mewtwo had the same. I had asked him to kill me with an aura sphere for that entire purpose. The moment he struck me with his own aura, I infused him with mine, similar to yours. Soon after I died, my aura returned to the earth and again to the Jewel of Life. This is of course the reason you were able to talk to me after you found out you were dying. However, this is the cruel part…I would only return to life, if both you and Mewtwo died."

"I see…but, only Mewtwo died…so how…?"

"Well, as I said, that was the intention. If you succeeded and did not die within the duration of the war, then there would have been no need for me to return. However, if you did, my full power would be restored and I would put an end to the war with my own hands. It was chance that things worked out this way. You attempted to bring Pikachu to life and so began to will your aura into him. However, you could not ply my aura to your will, only I could do that, as I helped you to defeat Cyrus at the end there. To that end, your aura started entering Pikachu, as my own left your body. In that moment, Mewtwo interfered. Your aura returned to you as Mewtwo sacrificed his own. Similar to what happened with my aura in your body, the same was done with Mewtwo. Although, of course, Mewtwo succeeded and thus ran out his life. Pikachu's aura appropriated Mewtwo's and made it his own. However, my aura could not return to Mewtwo once gone, nor could it go to a host where it did not want to. So instead it joined with its original aura in the Jewel of Life. With all the pieces of my aura stitched together I returned.

"With my restored power I have now sealed all those legendaries with their thoughts of hatred. With them, I will seclude myself away and teach them of their folly. It may take time…another few centuries perhaps. But I believe it can be done."

"I guess so…"

"Guess so?" Arceus chuckled and Ash looked at him with his brow knitted. "You have fought for so long and you can only guess. Cheer up, Ash! The war is over! I know that you may not be able to forgive me for my follies. But I pray that you can still live."

"The war isn't over. I know that it can never _really_ be over. Not as long as we live. There's still a lot to do, a lot to rebuild…and the scars…the scars still linger. That's nothing you can change." Ash told him and Arceus bowed his head in understanding.

"I know…" he breathed softly before looking at Ash, his eye's beaming. "You have done so much for this world, though you did not ask for it. Ash, is there anything you would like? Whatever it may be, I shall do all in my power to make it possible." Ash thought a moment before glancing up at Arceus with a smile.

"Honestly, there are a lot of things I want in life." he told him and Arceus urged him on. "But all I've ever wanted was to be a Pokemon Master. To travel, be with friends, live my life. That's what I want."

"Well, I think you've created a world where that is very possible, but you'll have to do that on your own."

"I know." Ash said, giving a nod to Arceus as he turned away from the Pokemon. The sun was now sitting high in the sky and the din of battle had all but ceased. Ash breathed in the air and looked at all his friends, each one of them gazing at him expectantly. "And I will."

"Where are you going to go then?"

"Home. To where my journey started. I know I've come a far way, but I need time to recharge."

"Then I wish you good luck, and I pray we meet again, under better circumstances."

"Yeah, but it's okay if we don't. After all, I know now that the spirit can do anything."

"Indeed it can." Ash nodded and began walking down the hill, Pikachu on his shoulder. As he strode past his friends, they began to follow him, a smile stretching across his face.

"Yeah, as a world, we can do anything. Thank you Arceus…for giving us a chance to prove that, and take care." And Ash walked off toward the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Note: There's the finale. You'll probably note that I haven't labeled this as COMPLETE. Well, that's cause there's still the epilogue to be had. That's coming to you in a week. Look forward to it. Well, all the mysteries are now resolved and taken care of and the battle is over. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you liked and didn't like about the chapter. Save your overarching comments for next chapter. Also, feel free to vote on my new poll. Well, in the meantime, please REVIEW and Dare to Be Silly.**


	24. Epilogue: A Trainer's Spirit

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

_Seven Years Later…_

Epilogue: A Trainer's Spirit

"Ash Ketchum, you idiot, we are going to be late!"

"Hey, Misty, don't get your hair in a knot!"

"It already is in a knot, for the ceremony!"

"It was a joke."

"Not a funny one." Misty humphed before slapping Ash on the shoulder. "Get moving! You're the best man, so you can't be late. Don't worry, I'll look after Pikachu."

"Of course you will." Ash replied with a smile as he tossed a pokeball into the air. With deftness, Ash hopped onto Charizard's back and the two quickly sped off toward the Pokemon League. He ran a hand through his black locks and enjoyed the feel of the wind on his face. As he approached the League he gazed upon it with a smile as its green plains and pristine buildings were restored. At the top of the League itself was the crystalline statue that was Mewtwo. A slight nod was given to the statue as he dipped low and hopped off of Charizard and strolled confidently through the gates of the Pokemon League. Numerous people shouted greetings to him and he waved at all of them with a confident smile on his face.

"There you are!" cried a shrill voice and Dawn came walking up to him at a brisk pace. Ash smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, Dawn. Wow, look how big you've gotten!" Ash remarked and Dawn merely frowned at him, getting behind him and pushing him towards the room where Ash supposed that the groom was.

"Well, that's what happens when you get pregnant! Now get in there!" With a final shove, Ash stumbled forward into the room, causing the other three occupants to look up at him.

"Hey there, guys!" Ash greeted and Gary lazily saluted him while Max merely gave him a nod. "How you holding up Brock?" Brock didn't respond, other than a quick nod as he paced around the room.

"He's been like this the past hour. You know, when you were supposed to be here." Gary told him with a smirk and Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, gym business." Ash told them and Max scoffed loudly. "What? We're you afraid he was going to run?"

"No, but I don't think he would have the guts to go through with this if you weren't here." Max commented. "Though, that might only have been because we got the room here since you sprang for it."

"What can I say? The Pokemon League compensates me well."

"So it does."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Not by any means…Ashy-boy."

"That's it!" The doors opened at this moment and a young woman strolled in, her hair efficiently tied up in the back. Her mouth was a thin line as she glared at Ash, who gave a quick glance to the other two. Both of them stepped away to let Ash take the full brunt of the attack. But the woman didn't attack in anyway, simply heaving in a great breath.

"It's time." Brock made a loud noise and the other three males in the room rolled their eyes.

"I can't…I'm not…"

"Come on, Brock. You're getting married, even if we have to drag you there ourselves." Max proclaimed, grabbing Brock by one arm while Gary took hold of the other. Ash quickly started pushing Brock forward as the other two pulled.

"Let's face it Brock. We're not letting you walk away from this." Ash told him with a hint of laughter in his voice. "After all, when would you ever find another woman like Lucy." The sound of his soon-to-be wife's name seemed to placate him and the three of them were easily able to push him forward and into the hall, at which point the wedding planner took over. Silence filled the hall for a moment as the three waited for the ceremony to start, Ash becoming slightly antsy. It wasn't that he didn't know the proceedings of these things. After all, he had gotten married himself. He was just surprised that Brock was actually going through with it. A light tap on his shoulder showed Misty standing there with a smirk.

"Not gonna try any funny business with Anabel are you?" she asked.

"How could you possibly think that of me?" Misty said nothing else as the wedding planner shuffled around and started lining all of them up, Ash standing next to Anabel who was Lucy's Maid of Honor. Music started coming from the doors in front of them and Ash took Anabel's arm in his own. The rest of the ceremony was a blur to him. Though he did have to admit that he was very grateful he didn't have to stop Brock from running. Only a few hours later and Brock and Lucy were sitting happily in the reception hall at the League, Ash and Pikachu flicking food at Misty who retaliated in a similar fashion. Only moments later and it was time for Ash to make a speech.

"You know, I actually find this to be unbelievable," Ash commented, "I mean, who would've thought that Brock would have gotten married. I didn't. All jokes aside, I've known Brock for about, what, fifteen years now. When I first met him, I never imagined that we'd be the friends we are today. We've gone through a lot together, and having the chance to love and be loved I think is one of the greatest gifts we could have ever received. I mean, I know you two had some problems, what with Brock's googly eyes and all, but it's nice to see you worked through them. Welcome to the group of married couples!" A small cheer went up at that and soon after Anabel's own speech finished people hit the dance floor en masse.

Ash sat there, sipping on a glass of wine as he watched all of his friends on the dance floor. A sad smile stretched itself across his face. He was happy, he really was…but the scars had never healed…not fully. Misty was dancing with Brock on the dance floor and Ash couldn't help but laugh. Only three years ago had he and Misty tied the knot to one another and they could never be happier. Sure, some people might have said that twenty two was young to be married but Ash reasoned that with everything they had gone through, it was fine. The best part, of course, was the fact that Misty actually joined him all the time now. Soon after Ash had gotten back from his travels after the war, he had started up the first traveling gym. With that, he was allowed to have the first gym whose badge could count in any region. On top of that, he was also the first gym to hold all seventeen types. Of course, while Misty handled the more administrative aspects of the gym she did occasionally jump in with a water Pokemon battle.

Glancing over at her dance partner, Ash noted the more refined way that Brock carried himself now. It made sense, after all, Brock had helped to establish a well known Pokemon Healing and Breeding Center. On top of that, it had actually extended to numerous satellite location throughout the regions and was known to be one of the top locations if you needed a good Pokemon doctor. Ash, of course, knew that Brock had chosen to become a Pokemon doctor after the war, since so many Pokemon needed healing after that dreadful final battle. Shifting his eyes to the side he saw Gary talking with Max.

Both of them had become successful Pokemon researchers. Max often worked in tandem with Gary, especially since Professor Oak had passed away the year before. It was no surprise to any of them; Professor Oak was already an old man, and the wounds he had suffered in the attack on Pallet Town only compounded what was inevitable. Either way, after Tracy had left to start his own family and research facility with Daisy in Cerulean, Gary took over the reins of the Oak Laboratory with aplomb and had continued its name of prestige. Gary was also happy too, his girlfriend chatting it up with Max's own. With that, Ash couldn't help but snort. Sure, Max was just as prestigious as Gary was, and just as well known. Max had become a very different kind of researcher who study the effects of Pokemon and their relationships with trainers. It made him exceedingly different and Ash had a feeling that Max had chosen to do that in an effort to continually prove that Cyrus was wrong about the spirit. That made Ash happy and somewhat proud, proud mostly in the fact that he and Misty had managed to set Max up with the now grown up Molly Hale. And, boy, did they seem to hit it off.

A loud noise interrupted Ash's musings and he turned around to see Barry challenging Cynthia to a battle. Naturally Cynthia refused, but it was nice to see that Barry was just as energetic as ever. Barry was, in fact, the only one of them that was still a traveling trainer, though his goals were loftier than that. He did, after all, hope to take over the Battle Tower from his father when the chance came. He was closer to it than farther away. In the last year he had won the Sinnoh League, although he had lost to Bertha in the Champion League. Regardless of that, he kept himself going. The thought likely amused Cynthia, who was still champion of the Sinnoh League. She had never once abandoned that title either. Even with the war over, President Goodshow had offered her the position of presidency. She had declined, allowing Steven to take over instead. In fact, Steven had finally been able to walk, although whether it was normal, was still debatable. Of course, Ash suspected that Cynthia had declined the position so that she could spend whatever free time she had studying the Mystri Ruins.

Then there was Team Rocket, who were currently running around with their camera, trying to capture the essence of the wedding reception. The three of them had almost as many jobs as they had had disguises. Now they were reporters, jumping around and filming events, broadcasting them to the public. They were only so famous because of their role in tying up loose ends after the war (and during it). Without their assistance, the League may never have caught all of Koga's supporters. The group of them was set to be released from incarceration soon, but their power had been utterly broken, the most of them not allowed to be Gym Leaders or Elite Four members ever again.

Turning away from Barry, Ash's eyes lit upon May and Dawn. May herself seemed to be commenting on the size of Dawn's belly and Ash couldn't help but silently agree. May herself had yet to get married to drew, though the two were in a constantly tumultuous relationship. The two of them were always trying to trump the other and it led to a constant situation of them arguing. Even though they had only recently become officially engaged, they were still unmarried. Dawn, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She had been married to Kenny since they turned eighteen, four years ago. Now, naturally, they were expecting their first child and couldn't be any happier. Because of that fact, she had to leave the Pokemon Contest circuit and instead became a Pokemon Fashion Designer, Kenny serving as her manager.

"What are you thinking about?" sounded his wife's voice next to him and Ash turned to look at her with a smile.

"How big Dawn's gotten." he answered her.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's expecting any day now. It was a real service that they didn't ask her to stand up in the wedding." Ash laughed in agreement, downing the rest of his wine. "Ash, have you…"

"Yeah…"

"You know, you'd be a great father."

"Hmm…"

"Well, I'm ready to have kids…whenever you're ready."

"Okay." Misty just patted him on the shoulder and walked away. Ash set his glass down and stood up. Shaking his limbs out, he walked over to door that lead to the small beachside exit from the Pokemon League. As soon as he stepped outside, he breathed in the fresh air until he noticed the lone figure staring out at the sea. "What're you doing here?"

"I was invited, idiot." the voice replied and Ash ran over to him.

"I meant, why are you out here? The party's inside." Ash motioned toward the building and Paul shrugged. Glancing over Paul, he looked even more mature than he had seven years ago. On top of that, he was a great trainer. Paul had challenged the Battle Frontier and had finally beaten Brandon. He didn't decline their offer to become a Frontier Brain and was, instead, taking the time to train and become strong enough to be one in the end. To this end, he was always challenging Ash and the two of them used each other to test out their strategies against one another. It was a friendship for sure, even if it was a strange one.

"I'm not one for parties, you know that." Paul told him.

"Yeah, I was surprised you stayed most of the time through my wedding."

"Shut it." A comfortable silence settled between the two of them as they stared at the waves. "I'm going traveling again."

"You never do stay still."

"I'll be the last time. I'm taking up the Battle Frontier after this."

"Sounds good." Paul scoffed and turned to him, holding his hand out. Ash clasped it and smiled at him. "Take care then, Paul."

"You too, Ash." A nod later and the two men separated, Paul walking away, down the beach. Ash stared after him a moment as Misty came up to his side.

"He's going away again?"

"What can we say? We're men who can't stay still."

"If you were, I'd be bored." Ash laughed at that and quickly took Misty's hand in his own.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Misty laughed in response to his own reply and started dragging Ash back in. Ash looked at the shining pillar of crystal, glinting in the sunset and smiled.

Cyrus was wrong. He believed that humans were selfish, incorrigible creatures, the same with Pokemon. He had believed that because of the life he had and the losses he had suffered. Cyrus believed that the spirit was a broken thing. That it was weak and worthless. But Ash knew that he was wrong. Just in this moment, was it so obvious. He knew it when Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. The spirit was so much stronger than anything else in this world. Because of the spirit, they were able to persist through the most perilous challenges. It was because of the spirit that they had been able to beat him.

Because the spirit was powerful. Because it had the power to make happiness.

Sadness.

Hate.

Anger.

Love.

But most of all, it was the spirit's ability to remain obstinate through all trials, and to endure until the very end. That, Ash knew, was the most powerful thing in the world. They would keep going. They would survive until the very end. They had proven Cyrus wrong. They were alive.

Ash pulled Misty in closer as they walked back in. The sun sank lower as they stepped in the building, and a small crack appeared in the crystalline statue that was displayed before the entire world.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: There it is! We're done at last. Two and a half years and I have finally completed this project. I have to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this beast of a project. Now, I know that many of you are probably wondering whether I'm going to do anything similar to this project or if I will dabble within this universe a bit more. Unfortunately, I'm going to have say that anything else like this is out of the question. This story essentially became an action/shonen piece and those get very difficult to write after a while. As for dabbling in the universe, I may write those oneshots I had planned, but that may not be for a while, simply because of my other project. That's right, for those of you who have not realized, I have another project. If you're a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist then check out my story TO CATCH A KILLER. This will be the primary focus of my efforts from here on out. It's not an action or epic story, instead being more of an emotional piece but just as good if not better. Otherwise, I may see you again if I write those oneshots, but you may have to wait a while. Either way, I've talked for long enough. Thank you, all of you, for your continued support and don't forget to REVIEW and, of course: Dare to Be Silly, now and forever.**

**Epicocity**


End file.
